Pour tout changer
by Majin Gaetan23
Summary: Dans un monde déchiré par le sang, les pleurs et la peur, un seul homme brille: Izuku Midoriya. Héritier du One For All et seul héros ayant pu chasser All For One des terres déchirés par la guerre. Suivez l'histoire de l'héritier de Deku qui retourne dans le passé afin de sauver le monde et d'empêcher la mort d'All Mights par les mains ensanglantés de AFO. Chapitre 17 bientôt
1. La fin d'une ère

Pour tout changer

Chapitre 1

La fin d'une ère

 _Seul se tenait All Might, le sang coulant allègrement de son visage émacié suivant de la perte de sa transformation. Dire qu'il n'en pouvait plus était un véritable euphémisme, la douleur était bien plus importante que celle qu'il avait ressentie six années plus tôt, et surtout, ce moment était la pire tourmente qu'il était en train de vivre de son existence._

 _Il avait échoué, il le savait pertinemment et ça se voyait sur son visage, pourtant il restait debout face au défi titanesque qui se tenait devant lui, pour protéger les siens ! Il ne pouvait pas échouer, il ne devait pas échouer, sinon tout changerait et ce serait le mal qui régnerait en maître sur le monde, pas un territoire échapperait au contrôle maléfique de All For One._

 _Le plus grand héro de son siècle releva la tête et fixa dans les yeux son Némésis avec courage Il ne perdrait pas là, les gens ne méritaient pas un tel sort, surtout pas son élève, Deku. Pour qu'il survive, il lui donnerait sa vie, son âme, et supporterait mille tourments pour qu'il reste l'éclat de l'espoir à travers la nouvelle génération, éclat qu'incarnerait son héritier._

 _''Alors All Might, tu retrouves l'espoir ? Ce que j'aime te voir ainsi blessé ! Néanmoins, je tiens à mettre un terme à ce combat ici et maintenant, même si ta flamme s'éteint rapidement, je ne voudrais pas avoir de mauvaise surprise…''_

 _Le héro numéro 1 le regarda avec sérieux, mais une grande part de crainte s'incrustait naturellement en lui, trouant la confiance et l'espoir qui avait commencé à se préparer. Il devait se tenir prêt à tout donner en une seule et unique attaque, afin que tout se finisse ici et maintenant, et que des millions de personnes survivent à cette terrible nuit._

 _''Tu vois, tu as vaincu mon Nomu il n'y a pas si longtemps… Alors j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je travaille dessus, et devine quoi ? Je les ai amélioré au point où ils sont devenu surpuissants, et ils sont des milliers désormais !''_

 _''Non c'est impossible !'' hurla All Might dans l'incompréhension. Comment une créature aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait vaincu pouvait être amélioré ?_

 _''Eh bien si, c'est possible, et d'ailleurs tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi je te parle d'eux. Pendant que nous parlions, j'ai demandé à quelque alliés de libérer ces bêtes dans toute la ville et dans d'autres grandes villes du Japon. Alors, sens-tu ce désespoir ? de savoir que des millions vont mourir sans que tu puisses y faire grand-chose, ô pilier des héros ?''_

 _Le sang du plus grand des héros ne fit qu'un tour à la pensée de voir des gens mourir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, son corps décupla d'énergie et sa flamme mourante ressuscita dans un ultime effort. ''Peu m'importe que mon corps me lâche, je vais te vaincre ! Toi et tout tes monstres ! Tu iras en prison pour le restant de ta vie, All For One !''_

 _''United States…''_

 _Le grand vilain le regarda avec un simple regard amusé pendant qu'un sourire suffisant se glissait sur ses lèvres, puis un petit rire se laissa entendre, glaçant le sang à tous ceux présent. Grand Torino remarqua quelque chose qui bougeait dans l'ombre et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Horrifié, il cria de tous ses poumons '' All Might, derrière toi !''_

 _Le principal concerné se tourna dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et remarqua enfin pourquoi il avait été ainsi interrompu, néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir à temps… Une douleur monstrueuse lui montrant le fruit de son inattention, et le fit tomber face contre Terre._

 _Il se releva vivement, ignorant toute la douleur, il ne pouvait pas se lamenter sur sa souffrance en ce moment ! Plus il perdait de temps ici, plus de personnes mourraient à cause de lui ! Puis son regard rencontra une vision d'enfer…_

 _Grand Torino, l'homme qu'il respectait tant était soulevé haut dans le ciel par un immonde démon de deux mètres de haut, brillant par sa noirceur, puis s'entremêlèrent un cri mourant et le craquement des os, signalant par ce biais, la mort du mentor et ami de All Might._

 _Il assista à toute la scène, et des larmes commencèrent à couler de son visage, sans le moindre contrôle. Il venait de mourir à cause de lui, à cause de lui ! Il n'avait pas tué All For One six ans auparavant et à cause de ça… son mentor venait de mourir !_

 _Il se souvient de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui, de tout ses moments de franches rigolades et de partage, d'amitié et de relation de maître à élève, puis toutes ses images mentales se fissurèrent, craquelèrent, et se brisèrent avant de brûler, ne laissant de ces moment que des cendres, des souvenirs._

 _''NON !'' hurla-il alors que les larmes coulaient librement, et que son regard désormais chargé de haine et de rage se dirigeait vers son ennemi juré. ''Je vais te tuer, je te le jure !''_

 _Puis la scène se transforma en enfer, feu et larme, voilà tout ce que fut les minutes, heures et mois suivants. All For One élimina rapidement celui qui avait détruit sa vie, et il se mit à l'ouvrage pour éliminer la moitié de la population du Japon. Car tels étaient ses désirs._

* * *

18 ans plus tard. Italie, Naples

Deku ouvrit les yeux lourdement, se sentant enfin émerger de son état désastreux. _Encore un de_ _c_ _es foutu rappel du p_ _assé_ _, je ne peux même pas dormir en paix._ Depuis bien des années, le souvenir de la mort de son mentor et de Grand Torino revenait en boucle dans son esprit, chaque nuit depuis dix-huit ans.

La situation avait bien évolué depuis ce moment-là, ce terrible moment… La culpabilité pointait toujours le bout de son nez, mais Izuku n'avait pas le temps pour la traiter, encore moins ses derniers temps, surtout pas cette semaine.

All For One avait instauré une semaine de purge chaque année dans un pays en particulier, et comment ce pays était choisi parmi tous les autres ? Un tirage au sort bien évidemment, afin que chacun puisse espérer y passer. C'était horrible. Le héro avait vécu dans sa vie 8 purges et avait survécu à chacune d'entre elles, sauvant des centaines de gens d'une mort certaine, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, sinon il mourrait pour rien, et il ne pouvait pas mourir, du moins pas encore, il avait un héritier à former.

Quelqu'un de meilleur que lui, de plus puissant, de plus technique et intelligent, celui qui pourrait résister à One For All d'ici quelque années et sauver le monde tout entier du joug impétueux de ce tyran hors-norme. La puissance de cet homme était devenue si importante que même après avoir réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs à 100 %, Midoriya ne pouvait pas le vaincre, lui tenir tête était possible, mais les années avaient passé et le vilain s'était très certainement amélioré depuis tout ce temps.

Il l'avait affronté à trois reprises dans sa vie, la première fois fut deux ans après la mort de All Might. Ce fut le pire moment de sa vie, sans le moindre doute, jamais il ne fut brisé comme cela, jamais. Tous les héros qui avaient survécu à l'assaut initial du tyran s'étaient réunis, ainsi que quelque héros venant d'Europe et d'Amérique, de plus, Shoto et Bakugo s'étaient joint à lui pour aider les héros dans la bataille fatidique.

Quel carnage ce fut… Izuku se souvient encore de tous les cadavres et du lac de sang qui l'avait entouré à son réveil, et aussi des nombreuses cicatrices qui avaient gravé son corps après, surtout une sur son visage, elle était situé au-dessus de son sourcil gauche et rejoignait sa lèvre supérieure.

Cependant, ce n'était pas lui qui était le plus mal en point… Eraser, Best Jeanist, Endeavor et son fils étaient mort ce jour-là, laissant pour seuls survivants Bakugo et lui. Ils étaient d'ailleurs deux des six derniers survivants de leur classe à Yuei, mais Midoriya avait perdu de vue la plupart des autres, à l'exception de Bakugo qui était lui aussi en Italie depuis 3 ans. Mais même lui partait souvent dans d'autre pays à la recherche de chose plus ou moins variée, donc Deku ne le voyait pas si souvent que ça, deux fois par an maximum.

La seconde bataille se déroula sept ans après la mort de All Might, au moment où Izuku se pensa suffisamment entraîné pour pouvoir tenter sa chance pour venger les siens. Il fut… maîtrisé et il comprit rapidement sa place, mais il combattit héroïquement pour tenter de sauver les siens, allant même jusqu'à aller au-delà des limites qu'il pensait être indéfectiblement liée à son pouvoir. Malgré tout ce fut une défaite humiliante, et il réussit à y survivre, surtout par chance.

Et puis, il y eut la troisième bataille en date, la plus récente. Elle eut lieu 8 ans après la mort de son mentor, en une période de purge, ici même en Italie. Izuku était dans ce pays car il était à la recherche de Mei Hatsume, qui avait été dite être dans le pays, et effectivement elle y était à ce moment-là. Fort heureusement pour elle, Deku arriva à temps pour la sauver elle et son équipe de scientifiques et d'ingénieurs de All For One, leurs offrant le temps de fuir et de se cacher, le temps que la purge se finisse.

Midoriya luta aussi longtemps que son corps et son esprit lui permirent, sauvant ainsi bien des gens en cet horrible jour, et surtout un qui deviendra plus tard son disciple. La bataille dura trois heures et se solda par un match nul et le retrait des troupes du mal des Terres Italiennes et Française, malheureusement, les autres pays d'Europe n'eurent pas le même sort et l'Espagne eut sa population complètement détruite pour compenser l'échec qu'avait subi le grand vilain.

Dix années avaient ainsi passé, dans un pays plutôt paisible, parfois All For One tentait de reconquérir les deux derniers pays libres, mais l'alliance des derniers héros survivants et de la nouvelle génération avaient permit la protection de ses lieux et de leur survivant, autrement dit, il restait un espoir et Midoriya le savait bien.

Dans un effort pénible, l'homme trentenaire se leva de son lit et ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant l'air rentrer dans sa grotte et le soleil brûlant de Naples lui brûler le visage. C'était une belle journée, vraiment, alors pourquoi pas en profiter pour faire autre chose que l'entraînement ?

Avec une bonne idée en tête, l'homme enfila un pantalon en jean et une chemise noir foncé avant de foncer en dehors de sa chambre, il gagna alors le couloir et fixa la porte qui était juste devant la sienne. Celle de son élève et de son fils adoptif, il était les deux pour lui.

Il l'avait trouvé dans les heures suivant sa victoire, lorsqu'il aidait les gens blessés à sortir des décombres des immeubles écroulés, il était alors qu'un jeune enfant orphelin et démuni face à l'infinité de la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage. Deku avait alors pris la décision de prendre cet enfant avec lui pour le soigner et l'aider à passer ces quelque mois avec quelqu'un, puis les mois se sont transformé en années, et cela était pour le mieux.

Peu de temps après l'avoir trouvé, l'alter de l'enfant l'éclaboussa de sa superbe il pouvait générer toute sorte d'énergie selon ses envies, son potentiel semblant ainsi presque… illimité, incandescent et magnifique, flamboyant de mille et une flammes. Midoriya lui avait alors enseigné comment se battre au corps-à-corps et avait ainsi formé l'enfant à l'art du combat pour qu'il puisse survivre et sauver le monde lorsqu'il serait plus âgé, désormais, il allait vers ses dix-sept ans et il ne lui restait plus que quelque jours à vivre normalement, sa vie d'adolescent heureux mais solitaire.

Le garçon n'avait qu'une seule attache dans sa vie, son père adoptif, qu'il vénérait tant pour avoir repoussé All For One il y a bien des années, et le jeune homme était persuadé qu'il pourrait réussir à vaincre définitivement le vilain s'il l'avait retrouvé depuis les années.

Midoriya savait qu'il avait atteint son apogée et qu'il pourrait difficilement progresser sur le plan physique, peut-être technique… mais pas physique, il pensait qu'il était temps de donner son alter à son fils. Deku avait atteint son summum mais ça ne suffirait pas à vaincre l'assassin de son maître et de ses amis, mieux valait pour lui de transmettre ses capacités à son fils.

L'homme toqua à la porte trois fois et entra pour aller le réveiller, après tout il n'était que neuf heures du matin… La pièce était en désordre et plein de vieilles décorations d'All Might, l'héro de son père, qu'il vénérait lui aussi comme un dieu. Des cannettes jonchaient le sol tandis qu'un lourd ronflement emplissait la pièce, faisant sourire le père. ''Gabriele, lève-toi, nous allons nous balader dans la ville aujourd'hui.''

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, puis le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Il était assez grand pour un jeune adolescent de seize ans, ça faisait bien des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas mesuré, mais sa taille devait être approximative d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Il était plutôt musclé mais fin, voilà les effets qu'avaient eus quelque semaines de privation de nourriture sur lui, mais il n'avait jamais cessé de s'entraîner pour cultiver son corps et l'améliorer au sommet. Gabriele avait un visage fin et des yeux noir de jais, où il était difficile de lire les émotions qui les traversaient, et deux cicatrices étaient visibles sur sa nuque, partant de la base de la nuque jusqu'à l'oreille gauche.

''Quoi ? Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dormir plus longtemps ?''

Le visage du dernier défenseur de l'Italie se teinta de tristesse, subitement et sans raison valable aux yeux du plus jeune, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. ''Tu as toute ta vie pour dormir mon garçon, aujourd'hui tu n'auras pas d'entraînement, pas d'exercice ou quoique ce soit, juste une longue journée de détente, puis vers dix-huit heures, nous irons au laboratoire.''

''Pourquoi pas, tu me laisses jamais rater un jour d'entraînement, alors pourquoi pas profiter d'une journée de repos. N'empêche que tu me sembles bizarre aujourd'hui…''

''Moi ? Enfin, je vais bien, c'est juste le pollen qui me pique les yeux.'' Mentit-il avec un petit sourire.

Le temps avait passé tellement vite qu'Izuku avait oublié de l'apprécier et le grand jour était enfin venu, il en avait longuement parlé avec Mei et la machine était prête depuis un moment, son fils devait partir au plus tôt.

Gabriele ne savait pas qu'il y avait une machine qui avait été construite pour lui, dans un but bien précis, la création de l'appareil étant bien secret et puisque rien n'avait fuité… Personne n'était au courant de l'existence de la machine hormis Mei et Deku, sans oublier les quelque autres scientifiques qui avaient travaillés sur le projet.

La machine a voyager dans le temps était prête à partir direction dix-huit ans plus tôt dans le passé.

Quelque heures plus tard

Cette journée fut la plus étrange qu'avait vécue Gabriele de sa courte existence, franchement, son père était strict et rigide, pensant toujours à son bien-être et à son entraînement pour qu'il puisse survivre et devenir le plus fort, alors le voir proposer une journée de repos était étrange.

Non pas que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, loin de là, tous les dimanches et mercredis étaient comme ça, car pour son père, le corps avait besoin de repos pour récupérer des efforts fournis plus tôt. De ce fait, il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne quittait pas la maison de plus de cinq kilomètres à la ronde, et ce n'était pas si mal. Bien qu'il soit collant à en mourir, aucun mal ne lui arriverait sans qu'il puisse espérer recevoir de l'aide dans les plus brefs délais, mais pour ne pas mentir, il était devenu assez fort comme garçon pour pouvoir se défendre, alors il lui était arrivé de quitter la ville et bafouer l'autorité de son père, mais seulement quelquefois, il n'était pas fou. Parfois, même, le jeune homme partait à la chasse au criminel et détruisait les réseaux qui se formaient, bien évidemment sans en informer quiconque. Il agissait en solo et il n'aimait pas parler avec les autres, il était bien dans sa solitude et sa coquille, qu'il n'ouvrait qu'à son père.

Rencontrer des gens de son âge le terrifiait autant que ça ne l'attirait, c'est-à-dire qu'il voulait absolument rencontrer des gens et avoir des amis, mais il avait peur d'être rejeté par eux, et d'être moqué, d'autant plus qu'il devait absolument se concentrer sur son entraînement. Mais rencontrer des gens en dehors des méchants à qui il bottait les fesses ne serait pas de refus bien qu'il craignait d'être rejeté plus que tout autre chose, car à vrai dire, il était différent des autres adolescents.

Il était vraiment fort mais froid et ne laissait pas souvent ses émotions prendre le dessus sur lui et sa raison, jamais il ne le tolérerait. Le défaut de l'humain, avait-il comprit, résidait dans le fait qu'il comptait trop sur son instinct et ses sentiments, alors que lui ne leurs donnait pas autant d'importance et essayait de les réprimer afin de ne pas prendre de risque, mais c'était quelque peu vain et naïf. Néanmoins, il tentait d'être comme ça, froid et pragmatique dans la bataille et un peu plus chaud et joyeux en privé, c'était ainsi qu'il était, et son père n'avait aucunement essayé de le changer.

Gabriele aimait son père et ne cesserait jamais assez de le remercier de l'avoir recueilli chez lui et l'avoir aimé et considéré comme s'il était son fils biologique alors que pourtant, aucun lien de sang était établi entre eux. Mais peu importait au jeune homme, Midoriya Izuku était son père, point final.

Son père avait passé toute la sainte journée à lui parler de son enfance et de ce qu'il avait vécu lorsqu'il était dans son lycée japonais, Yuei. Il lui avait raconté comment il avait rencontré All Might et qui était ses amis à l'époque, en bref, que du classique, alors l'adolescent avait juste écouté d'une oreille, habitué à de tels discours inutiles.

Néanmoins, il avait apprécié la balade dans le parc et surtout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait enfin hérité du pouvoir de son père, chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, tout son corps avait été bâti pour qu'il puisse supporter ce pouvoir destructeur. Il avait ''avalé'' le cheveux de Deku et il attendait qu'un effet éclose en lui, mais ça faisait bien une heure, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé en lui.

Tant pis, il fallait certainement attendre plus longtemps et si jamais il avait échoué à recueillir le pouvoir en lui, alors il retenterait autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire pour y arriver, il était déterminé à avoir ce pouvoir en lui pour vaincre l'homme qui tua l'idole de son père, pour sauver des millions de vies et redonner à l'humanité une société paisible dans toute la planète et pas juste en France et en Italie.

''C'est bon, on y est Gabriele.'' déclara son père, la voix coupée et le visage stressé, le fils ne comprit pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce foutu laboratoire ? Ils y allaient souvent, une fois par semaine environ, et sa tante Mei n'avait actuellement aucune colère contre son père parce qu'il avait cassé un de ses ''bébés''. Alors pourquoi une telle peur ?

''Tu as peur de quelque chose. Dis-moi s'il te plaît.''

Deku le regarda rapidement mais cessa de le voir lorsqu'il concentra son attention sur la porte. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle pour toi, vraiment. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas facile d'imaginer l'après… Rentrons et tu comprendras, Mei va t'expliquer en détail.''

''Bien'' répondit-il avec un étrange sentiment d'angoisse tandis qu'il franchisait le pas de la porte, et que l'air frais de la climatisation se faisait sentir. Le laboratoire était sobre, mais toutefois plutôt stylisé, les murs étaient tous d'un blanc immaculé et quelque peintures japonaises ornaient les murs.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelque minutes, sans croiser âme qui vive, et juste des robots qui s'occupait de nettoyer les locaux, puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de test 07. Pourquoi celle-ci, Gabriele ne savait pas, mais il s'en fichait, un élément venait s'assembler dans le puzzle.

Depuis toute la journée, son père lui parlait de sa vie précédant la déchéance des héros et comment il avait rencontré tous ses amis, comment ils s'appelaient tous et quels étaient leurs pouvoirs et capacités. Jusque-là, rien de vraiment étrange, mais si l'on couplait ça au fait que son père semblait stressé, voire même apeuré, et qu'ils allaient tous les deux dans une salle de test…

Quel type d'appareils pouvaient-il y avoir la dedans ? Quelque chose permettant de revoir ses souvenirs et de les transmettre à quelqu'un d'autre ? Très bien, mais il n'y aurait aucune raison qu'il soit paniqué comme cela. Gabriele ne voyait pas vraiment où se situait le problème là-dedans.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?'' se demanda-il à haute voix, l'atmosphère commençant à devenir de plus en plus pesante.

''T'as raison, rentrons.'' répondit son père d'une voix cassée.

Le plus vieux des deux ouvrit la porte rapidement, bravant sa peur irrationnelle, puis il fut prestement suivi par son fils.

Quelque scientifiques se trouvaient dans la pièce, inscrivant quelque notes dans leurs ordinateurs, tandis que des dizaines de fils étaient accroché à une étrange machine ovale. L'appareil brillait d'un bleu foncé des plus charmants et quelque rayures jaunes peaufinaient la peinture, tandis que quelque bruits de ''bip'' résonnaient depuis le toit de la machine. Elle devait bien mesuré deux mètres de haut et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour y rentrer, selon le point de vue de Gabriele toutefois, et cela résidait dans un toit sphérique en verre clair.

Mei se leva lorsqu'elle le vut, lui et son père adoptif, elle les salua de la main avec une petite tristesse, inhabituel venant de sa part. L'adolescent commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise : Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il se tut, regardant tour à tour la femme et son père.

''Tu lui as dit ?'' demanda la femme à Midoriya

''Non, je ne me pense pas capable de lui dire, et je pense que tu lui expliqueras mieux la situation que moi.''

Le principal concerné commença à s'énerver, et il s'insurgea qu'on l'ignore dans la conversation. ''Bordel, mais que ce passe-il ici ?''

''Calme-toi, je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais qu'il y a dix ans qu'Izuku est arrivé en Italie, et qu'il était venu initialement pour me revoir. Et bien, c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à travailler sur une machine à voyager dans le temps, et il m'a fallu dix années pour la construire et rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse démarrer. Midoriya est venu pour savoir si je pouvais lui construire une armure ou quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider bref, tu connais déjà l'histoire.''

 _Oh. Donc c'est ça qui tourmente ainsi mon Père ? Mais deux secondes… pourquoi m'en parler ? Je ne suis pas celui qui va aller dans cette machine du futur quand-même ? Pour combien de temps je serais parti ? Pourrais-je même rentrer ?_

Tout s'éclaira alors dans son esprit. La tristesse de son père, l'inconfort de la journée, et le monologue de son père sur son passé… Il lui avait tout dit car il partait pour très longtemps, peut-être même pour toujours.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent sous le choc de la révélation, et son regard fixa son père. Midoriya compris qu'il avait comprit la situation.

''Combien… Combien de temps je serais parti et quand ? Je ne pars pas pour toujours, il faut que je vaincs All For One, et ce monde est ma planète.''

Mei toussa et le regarda dans les yeux, emplit de sérieux. ''Pour toujours. La machine ne marche pas pour le retour, elle se détruira juste une fois que tu auras remonté dans le temps, de dix-neuf ans.''

''Pour toujours ?! Je ne peux pas partir, je ne veux pas partir ! Qui vaincra All For One ? Je dois le faire, j'ai été formé pour ça !'' s'exclama-il une fois son état de stupéfaction l'ayant quitté

''Gabriele, tu vas vaincre All For One en ayant suivi ton entraînement avec All Might, dans le passé, et tu sauveras des milliards de vies. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire, tu es le second protecteur du monde derrière moi. Bakugo et moi resterons dans notre 'chronologie' pour la protéger et peut-être qu'un jour nous vaincrons ce tyran. Toi tu mérites une belle vie, dépouillé de tout ses vilains et de leurs crimes, dans un monde où tu seras en sécurité. Tu pourras voyager à travers le monde, découvrir Yuei et devenir un héro professionnel, et ainsi sauver des vies dans un monde bien plus en paix que le notre. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, pour que tu puisses vivre une vie dans un monde dans un bon état.''

''Papa… Je ne peux pas partir. Oncle Bakugo et toi… vous n'y arriveraient pas sans, tu as besoin de moi pour vaincre le monstre ! Je peux rester et m'entraîner encore plus qu'avant pour le vaincre pour toujours !'' s'exclama-il en accentuant bien sur le fait que sa présence était nécessaire, bien qu'il savait que son père pouvait réussir à remporter la victoire finale

''Non. Tu peux créer un monde unique, dénué de toute menace et où les héros resteraient encore au sommet, et avec eux la paix. Ta place n'est plus ici, mais là-bas. Écoute-moi, je t'aime mon fils mais il faut que tu le fasse, pour que ta vie soit meilleur et que ton destin soit digne de la personne que tu es.''

Les dernières paroles de son père rentrèrent violemment dans son esprit et il se sentit tomber sous la dureté de ses paroles-là. Son père voulait qu'il parte ailleurs pour sauver le passé ? Sa vie était ici et non là bas, foutaise !

Mais pourtant, en y allant, il sauverait des millions d'innocents et permettrait à son père (dans le passé), de vivre une jeunesse normale. Il fallait être stupide pour refuser l'offre et son père lui faisait confiance pour qu'il accomplisse cette tâche…

''Tu as gagné, je vais y aller tout de suite pour ne pas être tenté de m'enfuir loin de cette machine. Je… Je vais sauver la vie des gens du passé et vaincre All For One par moi même !''

Midoriya le saisit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque mots avant de le relâcher et de lui permettre de monter difficilement dans la machine. ''Je te le promet'' souffla alors son fils avant de partir vers la machine

L'adolescent grimpa dans la machine et suivit les instructions que lui donnait Mei, les larmes aux yeux, mais il les contint du mieux qu'il put et il tapa sur le clavier une date et un lieu bien précis par le biais de coordonnées.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous inscrit, il s'appuya sur le dossier du siège et sentit la machine trembler sous lui, puis il ferma les yeux dans la précipitation, paniquant à cause de cette étrange sensation qui se glissait dans tout son corps.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Alors c'était bien ? Personnellement j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, et pour un premier essai c'est pas trop mal à mon goût. Car oui, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur du My Hero Academia, du coup des retours sur mon styles ou l'intrigues seraient appréciés.

Sur ce, prochain chapitre d'ici peu, disons 10 jours environ, soit le 25 octobre (en heure française). N'oubliez pas de laisser une critique si vous avez aimé et de follow l'histoire pour être à jour.

A bientôt !


	2. Un nouveau monde

Edit : Le chapitre a été corrigé de toutes ses fautes, prochain chapitre le 4 Novembre.

Chapitre 2

Un nouveau monde

Gabriele se réveilla enfin, mais la lourdeur qu'il ressentait n'était pas un effet de la fatigue, mais très sûrement un contrecoup du voyage dans le temps. Il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça et constata l'endroit où il était, et ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son lit, ni à une pièce dans sa maison, où était-il alors ?

Puis des flashs virent dans son esprit et lui rappelèrent ce qui lui était arrivé et ce qu'il s'était forcé à faire, il s'en mordit les lèvres et frappa son poing dans le vide sans toucher sa fichue machine. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix stupide, il voulait sa maison et son père autour de lui, sa ville, son pays et l'endroit où il avait grandi. Pour une fois, il aurait voulu être sorti de son sommeil par le bruit des explosions plutôt qu'ici dans une machine et dans un autre monde, enfin dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Son père lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour que ce soit lui qui soit imputé d'une telle tâche. Bon sang, Gabriele voulait pleurer et crier pour revenir chez lui, mais il était parti de son propre volontariat pour sauver des millions de vies, il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre puisque c'était lui qui avait choisi, pourtant il s'en voulait et il l'exprima dans quelque grossièretés à haute voix.

Cet endroit ne serait jamais son monde, et ne le sera jamais, mais qu'importe, il allait le sauver pour empêcher bien des morts et des vies brisés, et il sauverait son père, alors jeune homme, de tout ce qu'il a dû voir et vivre.

Le garçon soupira et appuya sa tête contre son siège, il savait qu'il pouvait réfléchir en paix, Mei l'avait envoyé plusieurs semaines avant la rentrée de son père à Yuei, et il devait trouver un moyen pour parler avec All Might. Il devait aussi trouver un endroit où dormir et de quoi manger, en bref un toit sous sa tête, bien qu'il ait vécu de longues périodes de disette financière et de malnutrition, il ne supportait pas si bien que ça le fait de ne pas manger.

Il voulait être de retour chez lui et retourner à la bonne vieille routine mais ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, et il l'avait accepté en partant à tout jamais. Si encore il n'était parti que quelque années ce serait une chose… mais toute sa vie… dans un endroit qui ne sera jamais vraiment sa maison, mais Mei avait été explicite : Il n'y avait qu'un aller et non un retour. Cette machine était vraiment pitoyable, pensait-il dans sa détresse, mais au moins son voyage ne serait pas pour rien.

Le pire était qu'il pouvait voyager dans le temps à nouveau s'il le fallait, mais pas pour revenir à sa maison. Il était forcément trop compliqué de crée une machine qui pouvait faire ça… Tant pis pour cette machine, Gabriele trouverait quelqu'un d'assez malin pour lui permettre de revenir à son époque une fois qu'il aurait vaincu All For One. Cependant, vaincre ce type lui prendra des mois voire même des années, au bas mot…

 _Je dois arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort et rendre papa fier de moi. Je vais trouver un moyen de parler à All Might et lui expliquer ma situation et ce qu'il s'est passé dans le futur, s'il est aussi fantastique que je le pense et que mon père le pense, il trouvera un moyen pour vaincre All For One, mais ce sera avec moi à ses côtés, pas question que je reste un simple spectateur avec mon nouveau pouvoir. De plus, papa m'a dit qu'il pourra me former et m'apprendre à maîtriser ce pouvoir._

 _Je dois m'activer maintenant._

Plein d'entrain et d'énergie, il sortit de la machine et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il se trouvait dans une fôret, comme Mei lui avait dit, à un kilomètre de la grande ville et de la maison de All Might et de son père. Il pourrait même rencontrer sa grand-mère, dont il n'avait eu que des petites histoires à son sujet, mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il dise qui il est à son père, et ce ne serait peut-être pas un bon moyen de faire. Comment réagirait-il ? Il était plus jeune et n'avait pas vécu tout ce que son père avait vécu à son époque, il était donc différent, peut-être pas fondamentalement, mais il n'était pas le même.

Alors, non, il ne lui dirait pas qui il était, ce serait peut-être même une bonne chose de ne pas le voir avant un moment, il ne savait pas comment aborder la situation. Mais alors quand le rencontrerait-il ? Et surtout, dans quelles circonstances ?

Il ne voulait pas passer sa nouvelle vie sans le revoir, il était tant pour lui, la lueur de joie et de bonheur dans une vie triste et monotone, où la guerre civile dictait le quotidien de son existence blafarde. Non, il voulait absolument le revoir, et si possible souvent. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui primait sur toutes les autres : La sécurité de son père et son bonheur.

Quant à être enfermé dans ce nouveau monde, autant que ce soit pour de bonnes choses. Quant à être malheureux, autant rendre les autres heureux.

Alors il n'y avait qu'une solution qui lui vient à l'esprit, aller au même lycée que dans lequel il était allé et devenir un héro à ses côtés pour protéger sa vie et l'aider à devenir plus fort. _C'est mon plan ! Je vais aller à Yuei et l'aider à devenir le héro qu'il souhaitait être dans mon monde, un monde en paix où il pourrait aider des gens au quotidien._

Gabriele sourit tout en se mettant en marche vers l'avant, direction la ville et All Might !

De toute la ville, il avait fallu que ce soit la plage qui devienne une décharge publique, mais pas de panique, Midoriya travaillait à rendre toute sa splendeur à cet endroit pittoresque, jusqu'à s'épuiser à la tâche pendant des heures, que ce soit avant sa journée au collège ou après les cours.

Pour qu'il puisse être digne d'être le successeur de son idole, il devait avoir le corps suffisamment résistant pour supporter son Alter afin de pouvoir l'utiliser à volonté. Pour cela, il enlevait tous les objets qui traînaient sur toute la superficie de la plage et travaillait durement afin d'y parvenir, se moquant de la souffrance physique qu'il recevait et de la fatigue musculaire. Il fallait qu'il devienne fort et qu'il s'améliore de plus en plus, jusqu'à être digne !

Alors il s'acharna et s'évertua à nettoyer l'endroit pour qu'il brille de mille feux, il ne lui restait plus que trois semaines avant que l'examen d'entrée pour l'académie de Yuei ne débute, et qu'il finisse de rendre à la plage sa magnificence d'antan. Ce fut avec une motivation incroyable qu'Izuku continua son travail bien entamé depuis des mois, et qu'il gagna la fierté de son mentor qui le regardait de loin. ''Continue mon garçon !'' lui lançait-il souvent pour l'aider à aller à fond.

Il fallait bien admettre que cette admiration pour son idole était quelque peu abusive, il désirait tant devenir un héro qu'il en malmenait son corps jusqu'à ses limites. Certes le programme de son enseignant était costaud, mais pas au point que son élève ne puisse presque pas dormir la nuit, pourtant le corps d'Izuku n'était pas prêt, loin delà. Il se surmenait complètement, mais il fallait bien souffrir pour réaliser son rêve, qu'il se disait mentalement à chaque fois qu'il commençait à défaillir.

Puis le temps destiné à l'entraînement se termina enfin, offrant un peu de répit au jeune Midoriya qui rentra enfin chez lui, épuisé mais fier de lui et de ses efforts. Ignorant que pendant qu'il rentrait chez lui, une personne allait parler à son idole et maître.

La plage était dénuée de vie, personne n'était là dans cette décharge putride, hormis un homme qui regardait le coucher du soleil, juché sur un frigo usagé. L'homme ne cessa de regarda le coucher du soleil, mais remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui, quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas de bruit et semblait regarder la scène autant que lui.

''C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Assis-toi donc.'' dit-il gentiment sous sa forme relâché, pensant que l'inconnu ignorait qui il était.

''Oui, on peut dire ça, mais je les trouve plus beau en Italie.'' répondit alors un jeune homme de type européen en s'asseyant près de lui.

''Tu es Italien ? Étrange, tu parles pourtant très bien japonais.''

Le jeune homme sembla marquer une pause et hésita quelque seconde avant de répondre finalement après avoir inspiré un grand coup. ''Écoute, je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais je sais qui tu es, et qui tu es en train de former, All Might.''

Le susnommé en fut bouché-bée et hésita même à se mettre dans une position défensive. Mais qui était donc cet homme ? ''Qui es-tu et comment sais-tu qui je suis sous cet état ?''

Le garçon le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. ''Je m'appelle Gabriele et je viens de 18 ans dans le futur.''

''Pardon ?!'' s'exclama alors le héro, choqué par une révélation aussi absurde, le garçon était-il fou ? Illogique, il savait qui il était et ce qu'il faisait actuellement… il devait dire la vérité, et il s'en redit assez vite compte et regagna son sang-froid. ''Comment est-ce possible ?'' demanda-il après avoir marqué un temps de pause pour réfléchir.

''Le garçon que tu es en train de former est mon père, et il m'a chargé de t'aider à sauver ce monde. Je m'explique, et sache juste que je suis mauvais pour expliquer les choses, d'ici un peu moins d'un an, ton ennemi juré, All For One, va refaire surface et tu vas mourir, laissant le monde tout entier sous sa tutelle. Mon père n'était pas assez fort pour lui tenir tête à ce moment et il ne le fut pas avant de nombreuses années, et même aujourd'hui, après être devenu aussi puissant que toi, il ne sait pas s'il peut vaincre ce tyran.''

All Might tomba en arrière, absolument choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Il avait été tué et toute la planète était tombé sous le joug de son plus fervent ennemi, qu'il pensait avoir vaincu… Et le garçon racontait la vérité puisqu'il savait qu'il était All Might.

Alors, All For One l'avait tué et terrorisé ce garçon toute sa vie, son propre élève ne pouvant pas éduquer son fils dans de bonnes conditions… Le tout étant de par sa faute, car il était trop faible pour gagner un combat aussi important que celui-là…

Mais la venue du garçon changeait absolument tout, remarqua-il après moult réflexions. Il connaît l'avenir et sait tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les dix-huit prochaines années…

Le héro resta livide aux yeux du jeune homme pendant plusieurs minutes, le calme et le silence étant toute chose pendant un long temps, s'en était presque agréable. Le seul bruit berçant ce silence fut le bruit des vagues et des mouettes, tandis que le soleil dégrossissait dans le lointain.

Brusquement et pour rompre ce doux silence chargé d'émotion, All Might tomba à genoux et s'excusa ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, déclarant des ''je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, excuse-moi.''

''Ce n'est pas grave puisque tout va changer maintenant. Je vais t'aider à le vaincre, mais je préfère te prévenir, je n'ai pas quitté tout ce que j'avais pour rester un simple spectateur dans la grande bataille, je vais combattre à tes côtés et honorer la promesse que j'ai faite à mon père.''

''Tu as quitté tout ce que tu avais pour venir ici, pour sauver le passé ?''

''J'aurais voulu rester dans mon monde, mais mon père semblait tellement vouloir vous sauver et donner un avenir paisible aux gens d'ici que j'ai accepté de partir pour toujours et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Je me déteste pour avoir fait ça, mais je vais sauver des vies et lui permettre de vivre une vie normale.''

''Je vais vaincre All For One, je te le promets ! Il ne prendra plus jamais le contrôle du monde et ne tuera plus jamais !'' rugit-il alors qu'il prenait sa forme héroïque, ignorant la douleur pour la faire tenir plus longtemps qu'il ne devrait.

Gabriele le fixa dans les yeux, reconnaissant enfin pourquoi son père avait idolâtré l'homme autant qu'il ne le faisait, et ce qu'il voyait en lui. Il y avait un pouvoir naturel qui sortait de l'homme, et qui inondait les environs, brillant de par son charisme.

''Je te crois, nous le ferons, et il mourra pour tout ce qu'il a fait.''

All Might retrouva sa forme dite ''normale'' et cracha un peu de sang, surprenant le jeune homme, puis il s'exclama d'une voix forte : ''Non, il ne faut jamais tuer ! Il ira en prison pour le restant de ses jours !''

Être coincé derrière les barreaux tout le reste de son existence ? Ce n'était pas trop de mal pour tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal, mais après tout, le héro numéro 1 n'avait pas vécu à son époque et n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait fait. Dans cette époque, peut-être ne méritait-il pas encore la mort mais juste la prison ? Ce serait profondément injuste de le tuer avant même qu'il ne soit passé à l'acte, mais le fait est qu'il avait déjà fait du mal et assassiner des gens bien avant de prendre le contrôle du monde à son époque, alors dans tous les cas, il était chanceux de devoir juste aller en prison.

Tant pis, ce n'était pas à lui de décider de tout cela, mieux valait écouter All Might et lui plaire, car après tout, il allait lui demander de devenir son élève, aux côtés de Midoriya. Bien qu'il désirait profondément la mort du tyran, peut-être même le tuerait-il si l'occasion se présentait à lui.

''Bien. Pour moi il mérite la mort, mais pour toi il doit aller en prison, chacun ses jugements de valeur. J'accepte ton avis et le respecte, mais si jamais tu perds, alors je combattrais pour le tuer, annulant tout risque qu'il sorte de sa prison et qu'il fasse régner le chaos.''

''Mon garçon, en le tuant tu deviendras un monstre, un héro ne tue pas, il vainc les méchants et les vilains puis les enferme en prison. Si tu le tuais, en quoi deviendrais-tu différent de lui ? Tu deviendrais un meurtrier, Midoriya t'a vraiment élevé comme ça ?''

Son père ne l'avait pas élevé pour qu'il devienne un tueur, même pour faire le bien, il l'avait éduqué, soigné, nourri et aimé pour qu'il soit un protecteur du bien et non un monstre. Gabriele ne l'avait pas compris mais il se fourvoyait en souhaitant la mort de son ennemi juré, il fallait qu'il soit emprisonné à vie. Aucun être vivant ne mérite la mort, même All For One, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait. Lorsque son père aura vaincu le tyran à son époque, il l'enfermera et ne le tuera pas, enfin très certainement, et il deviendra le pilier sur lequel les gens pourront s'appuyer pour reconstruire le monde. Un pilier de confiance, un homme bon qui ne se venge pas malgré tout et qui accorde le pardon, d'une certaine manière, à tous, pour bâtir une société plus saine et compréhensive ; pour que plus jamais quelqu'un comme All For One ne réapparaisse.

Deku, le grand héro, n'aurait pas tué son adversaire car ce serait contre la justice, l'on ne doit pas être à la fois le juge et le bourreau, ce serait terriblement malsain. Gabriele ne dit rien et réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit le héro en face de lui, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison et ça le frustrait démesurément. Pourtant c'était la vérité, et il avait relié tous les points de par lui-même : En tuant le tyran, il deviendrait lentement un monstre.

 _''Tuer c'est perdre petit à petit son âme. Mon fils, ne tue jamais ton adversaire, peu importe ce qu'il t'a fait ou ce qu'il a fait à d'autres. Si tu veux devenir un grand héro, tu dois devenir quelqu'un de confiance sur lequel les gens pourront s'appuyer, comme l'était All Might. Tu dois te forcer à faire le bien dans ta vie ! Ne l'oublie jamais''_ Lui avait dit son père quelque années auparavant, il le lui avait dit précisément le jour où il avait commencé à s'entraîner pour devenir un héro.

Le fils de cet homme venait enfin de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire All Might, mais il n'était pas son père et ne voulait pas devenir un véritable héro, juste un protecteur et un bouclier contre les gens comme All For One. Il ne tuerait peut-être pas ce dernier, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il resterait impassible et ne ferait rien pour lui faire payer, mais il suivrait les conseils et la philosophie de vivre de son paternel.

''Tu as raison, mon père m'a élevé pour que je protège la planète et que je devienne le pilier sur lequel les gens pourront s'appuyer, pour fonder une société heureuse et souriante. Je ne tuerais pas cet homme car je respecte la façon dont laquelle m'a éduqué mon père.'' Dit-il à haute voix après quelque temps de réflexion.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher lorsqu'il le dit et une petite brise fraîche d'automne souffla sur son visage, laissant ses cheveux se mouvoir au gré du vent. Il inspira par le nez et souffla par la bouche, regardant la lune se lever dans le lointain, puis il se leva finalement.

''All Might ? Je peux poser une question ?''

L'homme fut prompt à réagir et il dit simplement : ''Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?''

''J'ai promis à mon père d'être un héro et de protéger ce nouveau monde, et pour cela il faut que je progresse. Voudrais-tu me prendre comme élève et m'aider à rentrer dans la prestigieuse académie de Yuei, afin que je protège mon père ?'' demanda-il directement, ne passant pas par huit chemins, préférant être franc. ''Il faut que je puisse maîtriser le pouvoir qu'il m'a donné, et tu es le seul qui pourrait m'y aider. De plus, il faut que j'aie une identité et tout ce qu'il faut pour être accepté dans un endroit comme Yuei. De ce fait, j'espère que te demander mon aide n'est pas trop forcé, mais autant que je déteste l'admettre, je ne pourrais pas réussir tout seul à temps.''

Une nouvelle brise souffla longuement sur la plage, et All Might plongea dans ses songes pendant quelque secondes qui parurent éternité. ''Alors Midoriya t'a donné son pouvoir ? Je suppose qu'il t'a dit de me demander ça, et il n'y a pas de problème, je vais t'aider à devenir un héro qui sera le futur pilier. Nous commencerons demain soir, lorsque Izuku sera rentré chez lui. Pour l'instant, as-tu un endroit où dormir ?''

Gabriele se sentit rassuré par la réponse et sourit brièvement avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où dormir cette nuit, ce serait dans la machine et son siège et puis voilà, hors de question de demander de l'aide. Il savait se débrouiller seul et l'avait fait plusieurs fois lorsque son père était parti à travers le monde pour diverses raisons, il savait se faire à manger avec peu et dormir dans de mauvaises conditions et dans la peur ambiante, ce ne sera pas dormir sur un siège inconfortable qui le tuera.

''Bien sûr, ma machine et son siège feront complètement l'affaire, et quant à la nourriture, j'irai chasser du gibier et le brûlerais avec mon alter. Cette fôret regorge de vie, et franchement j'ai de quoi me faire un festin, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.'' déclara-il tout naturellement et avec un brin de fierté.

All Might sembla presque choqué d'entendre ses propos-là de la bouche d'un jeune adolescent mais il se ressaisit en se rappelant qu'il avait survécu dans un monde détruit et sous la domination d'All For One. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans de telles conditions, il ne pourrait pas le supporter car il était de sa faute qu'il ait du vivre dans ses conditions, à cause de son échec, il lui devait l'hospitalité, et ce ne serait pas un problème avec l'état de ses finances. Bien qu'il soit un homme ne quémandant pas d'argent, les gens lui donnaient souvent quelque pièces en remerciement, et comme il était impoli de refuser, il acceptait. De ce fait, lui qui recevait un salaire plus que correct de l'état, et quelque pourboire, avait des finances impeccables et il pouvait et devait loger cet ado pendant des années. C'était son devoir !

''Il en est parfaitement hors de question. Je te dois au moins de t'accueillir chez moi, c'est mon devoir de le faire.''

Gabriele regarda l'homme et tenta de voir s'il y avait dans ses yeux quelconque pitié ou condescendance, mais il n'en repéra pas, et la tentation de le suivre s'installa dans son esprit. Néanmoins, il serait faible et humiliant d'accepter son aide alors qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait à l'extérieur pour survivre sans difficulté, il n'avait rien à gagner à jeter sa fierté et son honneur. Il n'avait pas à le suivre et profiter de ses biens, ils ne lui appartenaient pas et il ne méritait pas de les utiliser, son but n'était pas de profiter des ressources des autres mais de devenir le plus fort pour vaincre All For One et faire honneur à son père.

Il n'y avait ni famine, ni grande pauvreté qui le poussait à aller vivre chez lui, il avait sa machine pour dormir et des animaux qu'il pourrait manger ; il n'avait donc aucunement l'intention d'aller chez lui et de s'abaisser à demander son aide. Il s'était déjà abaissé à lui demander quelque services qui lui serait obligatoire pour survivre dans cette société, mais aller dans une maison qui n'était pas à lui et y dormir sans que sa vie soit en danger, c'était discréditer son honneur.

''Je ne viendrais pas, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à aller chez toi et vivre dans une demeure qui n'est pas la mienne. C'est gentil d'avoir proposé mais peu pour moi.'' déclina-il en commençant à partir, montrant son dos. ''Je viendrais demain pour l'entraînement, comme il est prévu. Au revoir.''

Ce fut sur ces mots-là qu'il partit dans la fôret à la recherche de sa machine et qu'il laissa un All Might dépité mais déterminé à l'aider.

Trois semaines plus tard, le jour de l'examen d'entrée à Yuei

Il était très tôt dans la matinée et à vrai dire, le soleil ne faisait que se lever, n'éclairant que très peu la fabuleuse fôret dans laquelle se trouvait Gabriele. Le garçon avait pris l'habitude de dormir dans sa machine et bien qu'All Might lui ait proposé de nombreuses fois de venir vivre chez lui et que ce n'était en rien abaissant, le jeune homme avait continuellement refusé.

Ses trois dernières semaines furent assez fatigantes physiquement mais mentalement, elles furent plus que simple à tenir, aucun vilain ne traînaient dans la fôret et ne menaçaient de le tuer dans son sommeil pour lui voler le peu qu'il avait. En fait, personne n'avait trouvé sa machine qu'il avait déplacée dans une petite grotte à environ deux-cents mètres de la ville et de la plage où il rencontrait son nouveau maître tout les soirs. La vérité était qu'il était souvent seul la journée et qu'il dormait pendant ce moment-là, puis une fois le soleil tombé, il allait à son entraînement et apprenait comment marchait le One For All.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire était que c'était fatigant physiquement et qu'il avait failli se casser les jambes et un bras lorsqu'il l'utilisa pour la première fois, mais son corps supporta difficilement la puissance dévastatrice de l'attaque et de l'énergie qui le traversait, et il put garder ses membres dans un état correct. Le seul souci étant qu'ils étaient couverts de marques et d'hématomes après l'avoir utilisé, et il ne l'avait pas utilisé au maximum, à peine aux alentours de 10 % selon All Might.

Ce pouvoir était comme une épée de Damoclès, c'était monstrueusement puissant et pouvait étaler par terre quiconque en l'utilisant à 100 % mais le principal risque était la perte temporaire ou permanente du membre utilisé. Gabriele comprit alors très rapidement que ce n'était pas un pouvoir dont il pouvait se permettre une utilisation courante avant qu'il n'en ait saisi comment l'utiliser au maximum.

Son vrai alter devrait suffire à faire le travail pour s'inscrire à l'académie de Yuei, pouvoir propulser des salves d'énergies destructrices devrait aller. Il avait toujours utilisé son premier pouvoir pour se battre et il n'avait perdu aucun combat à court terme, le réel problème étant son endurance pour utiliser et régénérer son énergie, ce qui prenait à la fois du temps et le fatiguait énormément. Dans d'autres termes, son premier alter faisait l'affaire pour un combat à court terme, voire à moyen terme, mais pas à long terme et devait surtout être utilisé avec parcimonie. Il pouvait garder en lui suffisamment d'énergie pour pouvoir détruire un immeuble ou pour creuser dans la terre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres mais juste une seule fois, le contraignant grandement lors de combat face à des adversaires très endurants et résistants. Il pouvait néanmoins répartir son énergie dans plusieurs petites salves et sphères d'énergies.

Voilà pourquoi le pouvoir que lui avait donné son père était un véritable miracle : Une fois qu'il aurait appris à l'utiliser, il pourrait combattre sur la durée avec un avantage certain sur son ennemi. Cela lui serait de grande aide lors de son futur combat avec All For One, tant qu'il avait le temps pour se préparer, puisque si les choses se déroulaient comme prévu, le combat contre All For One aurait lieu dans sept mois très exactement.

Il allait devoir progresser à toute vitesse pour y arriver, mais ça n'était pas un problème ! Gabriele avait l'envie et le désir en lui qui faisait naître l'espoir de devenir plus puissant. Les prochains mois qu'il allait passer à Yuei allaient être fatidique dans sa progression, en espérant qu'ils soient plus intenses que ces dernières semaines… Il n'avait pas le temps pour stagner, il devait aller encore plus haut.

L'Italien regarda le soleil se lever en grignotant une barre de chocolat que lui avait offert All Might, il avait été sur le point de refuser mais l'homme lui avait dit que ce serait bon pour lui et l'aiderait à être en meilleure condition pour le jour J, alors il avait accepté cet aliment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devait d'ailleurs bien avouer que c'était assez bon et qu'il en était plutôt friand, s'il y en avait d'autres… ils auraient disparu dans la minute suivante, mais bon il n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se leva et monta dans sa machine pour chercher quelque documents importants, tels que sa nouvelle pièce d'identité. Il avait gardé son prénom, mais avait dû changer le nom de famille afin que des gens n'aillent pas chercher, il avait donc trouvé le nom de famille d'un Italien de son âge récemment décédé et il l'avait adopté. Son identité légale était donc : Gabriele Destino, un Italo-japonais de seize ans.

Autre document important, la fiche de renseignements et d'inscription à Yuei, il y avait à peu près tout qui était consigné là-dedans : Le nom, l'âge, le groupe sanguin, le type d'Alter et leurs nombres, et aussi le domicile actuel de l'élève. Ce fut ce dernier point qui fut le plus compliqué à expliquer, All Might l'avait couvert en disant qu'il habitait dans un petit immeuble pas terrible dans le centre ville de Tokyo.

Après avoir été presque harcelé par All Might, il prit l'option pour vivre dans le dortoir de Yuei, c'était un endroit assez vieux et peu habité par les élèves qui préféraient vivre chez eux, mais pour des types comme lui, c'était parfait. Il voulut refuser parce que ce n'était pas lui qui payait mais il prit conscience que devoir faire un kilomètre tous les matins pour aller à Yuei ne serait pas productif, ce serait même le contraire, alors il cocha avec regret la case pour dormir là-bas. Gabriele demanda alors à All Might de garder la machine chez lui lorsqu'il serait admis dans cet établissement.

Une fois que tous les papiers et un stylo furent récupérés pour l'écrit, le jeune homme partit en direction de l'académie, il préférait y être en avance et pouvoir choisir une place correcte où il pourrait faire la phase écrite plus posément.

Le trajet fut court et paisible, et le jeune homme prit même la peine d'observer les gens agir en société, parlant dans la rue de leurs vie et de leurs pensées. La plupart des gens qu'il croisa étaient joyeux et optimistes et parlaient d'All Might comme d'un sur-homme, presque d'un demi-dieu, et la plupart des gens n'appréciaient d'ailleurs pas le numéro 2, le susnommé Endeavor, un type violent selon les civils.

Gabriele regarda avec un grand intérêt toutes les publicités plaqués sur les murs, jamais il n'avait vu de trucs identiques dans son monde, les gens étaient bien trop en difficulté pour avoir le choix de plusieurs commerces, généralement, c'était quelque magasins par grande ville et rien de plus. De par cet empilement de commerce et de marché économique, son père lui avait dit que c'était le courant de pensée des gens de l'époque, qu'ils étaient libéraux.

Le jeune Italien arrêta toutefois d'y accorder de l'attention puisque toute les pubs étaient similaire et pas du tout originale. Alors il suivit le chemin marqué sur le bout de papier que lui avait donné All Might pour se repérer et finalement, il sembla enfin arriver sur les lieux.

Il rangea vivement le document et regarda le lieu. C'était grand et classieux, il était évident que cet académie ne manquait pas de moyen pour entretenir leurs bâtiments.

Gabriele rentra alors dans la grande salle et remarqua qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes de présente, mais la salle était loin d'être garni, mais étrangement, il n'y avait personne aux premiers rangs, tout en bas de l'amphi. S'en fichant, il descendit les marches jusqu'à aller au premier rang, afin qu'il puisse entendre l'entier discours de l'homme et qu'il ne rate aucun détail, car ce qui fait la différence peut parfois être un simple détail.

Les minutes défilèrent et des gens rentrèrent dans la salle, s'installant un peu partout, puis arriva Midoriya que reconnu immédiatement son fils. Il n'avait beau avoir que seize ans à cette époque, il était reconnaissable sans difficulté, peut-être que la seule chose qui a changé était sa masse musculaire et sa taille. Son père était bien plus musclé et faisait un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, mais c'était logique puisqu'il était bien plus vieux et avait atteint son apogée physique.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette chronologie, il ne l'avait toujours pas rencontré et avait évité le contact car il ne savait pas comment réagir à son sujet. Comment devait-il lui parler, il ne pouvait pas dire ''Papa'' et il devra établir avec lui un lien amical, fraternel et protecteur, agissant plus comme un frère que comme un fils. Mais c'était tout à fait logique, à cette époque ils avaient le même âge et il ne savait pas qui il était.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage, un type étrange aux cheveux blonds arriva, présenta et commença à parler, à parler très fort, lui perçant presque les tympans. Ce type était-il profondément stupide avec ses blagues ridicules et le fait qu'il gueulait systématiquement dans ses oreilles, mais au moins il lui disait quoi faire et ce qu'il était attendu dans cette première épreuve.

Le document écrit, enfin, les documents écrits, étaient assez complexe à déchiffrer pour Gabriele car il ne connaissait que le Japonais oral, et non l'alphabet et la manière d'écrire de ce peuple, mais il en connaissait suffisamment pour tout traduire et noter correctement ce qu'il devait écrire.

Les questions étaient en réalité assez simple pour la plupart, son père l'ayant fait étudier assez durement avec les moyens du bord, pour qu'il puisse répondre à des tests comme ceux-là. Alors il remplit tout ce qui était marqué avec le meilleur japonais qu'il connaissait, quitte à en faire des caisses dans son style d'écriture et à le rendre presque littéraire pour des questions qui ne demandaient pas vraiment ça.

Tant pis, il avait répondu à toutes les questions, ça devrait être assez correct pour qu'il ne soit pas pénalisé et qu'il puisse tout donner lors de la prochaine phase, l'épreuve au combat.

Il se passa environ dix minutes avant que les copies ne soient ramassés et qu'ont leurs ordonne de se changer pour se préparer à la prochaine phase.

Gabriele se changea assez vite et suivit le troupeau comme un mouton afin de savoir où il devait aller. Il les suivit et remarqua quelque personnes dans le lot, dont un ancien camarade de classe de son père, Bakugo, qu'il voyait de temps à autre. C'était un type énergique, assez violent et agressif dans sa manière de parler mais il avait toujours été plus ou moins sympathique avec lui, alors le jeune homme l'aimait bien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'endroit où se déroulerait l'examen, ils leur dirent que ce serait un test au combat, en fait le système était plutôt simple, il y avait plusieurs robots à affronter, certains rapportant plus de points que les autres en fonction de leurs compétences au combat, malgré tout, il y avait un petit détail intéressant à notre, c'était que le robot le plus puissant et le plus compliqué, de ce fait, à vaincre, ne valait aucun point. Cela troubla pendant quelque instants Gabriele qui ne comprit pas pourquoi la cible la plus dangereuse n'était pas récompensé par la plus grosse prime, peut-être que ça voulait dire : ''Fuyez lorsqu'il y a plus puissant que vous !'' ou peut-être même son contraire ou quelque chose dans ce genre : ''Combattez-le et vous obtiendrez plus de point pour avoir défier le plus puissant des vilains.''

Il y avait une possibilité non risible que ce soit la dernière option, mais le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention plus que ça, il recueillerait le nombre de points nécessaires et ne s'attaquerait pas à plus puissant que lui et fuirait s'il le fallait. Il gagnerait s'il le fallait le temps nécessaire pour établir un plan et vaincre cet ennemi, car s'il n'en était pas capable, alors comment ferait-il pour vaincre All For One ?

''Partez!'' cria la voix exaspérante du héro au micro.

Gabriele fut un peu en retard car il était concentré dans ses pensées et rata quelque précieuses seconde comparés aux autres. Dans la hâte, il se retourna et constata que Midoriya n'était pas encore parti, il lui cria alors dessus pour le réveiller, ce qui marcha visiblement puisqu'il se mit en marche , juste derrière ses pas.

Gabriele doubla tous les autres prestement grâce à sa vitesse, mais resta derrière quelque types qui se propulsaient à l'aide de leurs énergies. Qu'importe, il repéra plutôt vite des cibles à abattre et se dépêcha de les rejoindre, devançant tous ses rivaux.

Une série de robots qui valait plusieurs point furent ses premières victimes, tout simplement éliminé par de puissants tirs sphériques d'énergie, les réduisant alors en miettes sans autres formes de procès. Il marcha alors dans toute la ville et s'en farcie bien d'autre qui traînaient par là, allant jusqu'à augmenter son nombre de points à un nombre très important.

Seuls les plus puissants éliminaient les robots, et les faibles n'avaient même pas de quoi en éliminer plus de un ou deux durant toute l'épreuve. Midoriya s'était bien qualifié, alors son fils venu du futur ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui et détruit plein d'autres automates dans son sillon d'énergie, augmentant indéfiniment son cumul de points.

Certes ses ressources d'énergie commençaient à sérieusement diminuer, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, loin de là. Tout était une arme, à condition d'utiliser son imagination, alors en remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force et qu'il serait sage de conserver ses restes, il saisit une longue tige en métal qui jonchait au sol, et s'en servit comme d'une sorte d'épée.

Les robots étaient loin d'être compliqué à détruire avec cet objet, le fait étant qu'ils possédaient plein de trous permettant de les détruire facilement ou tout du moins à les mettre hors-service. Il utilisa alors toute sa perspicacité et en détruisit une dizaine de plus alors que la fausse ville dans laquelle il était ne se mette à trembler. C'était assez impressionnant et le força à couper court à son petit amusement, il savait déjà ce que c'était, son père lui ayant longuement raconté comment il avait réussi à accéder à Yuei et qui il avait sauvé la fausse ville du plus puissant des adversaires de ce test.

Gabriele avait bien pensé à le détruire mais c'était la tâche de son père et le moyen par lequel il allait parvenir à se qualifier, il s'en souvenait, alors il resta en retrait en ''fuit'' en compagnie des autres aspirants héroïques.

Son père fit exactement la même chose qu'il fit dans son époque et attaqua avec bravoure le titanesque robot d'une dizaine de mètres de haut à l'aide de son pouvoir, et le détruit, se cassant les deux jambes et un bras dans l'opération. Ce lui fut plus que terrible de le voir souffrir autant car il ne maîtrisait pas encore ses pouvoirs mais il supporta la vue de cet horrible spectacle en se disant que ça devait forcément arriver pour qu'il puisse se qualifier et accéder à son école.

Voyant la chute mortelle qu'il risquait de faire, Gabriele fonça pour l'attraper en plein vol, utilisant le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour se propulser dans les airs et le prendre dans ses bras pour finalement atterrir sans grand risque grâce au pouvoir de la fille sans nom.

Le jeune Italien se souvient alors du pouvoir de la fille et de ce que lui avait dit son père à propos d'elle, elle qui possédait un pouvoir permettant d'annuler la gravité, fort utile que ça lui fut pour mieux atterrir. Il aurait pu s'en sortir indemne en utilisant les dernières goûtes de son pouvoir et ralentir la chute au moment propice, mais l'aide de la fille lui fut très appréciable. Il se souviendra de bien la remercier pour son aide plus tard.

Une fois qu'il fut pleinement les pieds sur terre, il relâcha un Midoriya complètement choqué par son apparition et son aide surprise. ''Mer… Merci pour ton aide'' bafouilla-il en essayant de ramper pour aller détruire n'importe quel robot, question de ne pas finir avec zéro point. ''Par pitié, il faut que j'en détruise un…''

Gabriele eut de la peine pour cette version rajeunit de son père, il ne se rendait même pas compte des dégâts qu'il venait d'encaisser… ça devait être le fait de l'adrénaline qui réduisait la sensation de douleur dans ses membres brisées. ''Calme-toi, tu es blessé et tu ne peux plus rien faire. Ne crois pas que tu n'auras aucun point en ayant vaincu ce robot, tu vas te qualifier !'' s'exclama-il pour l'encourager à se relâcher, il ne lui servirait plus à rien de continuer à combattre

''Non, je dois obtenir au moins 1 point !'' cria-il en essayant de ramper, mais il n'en eut pas le temps…

''ÉPREUVE TERMINÉE !'' Résonna distinctement la voix du type au micro comme l'appelait Gabriele.

Izuku prit un air totalement choqué et laissa toute sa masse corporelle s'allonger sur le sol, dans une tristesse plus qu'évidente aux yeux de tous, déjà qu'il souffrait grandement de l'utilisation de son alter… Le voyageur du temps le ramassa et se dirigea vers une dame d'un certain âge qui portait une blouse d'infirmière, il en avait donc conclu que son alter permettrait de soigner son père.

''Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous le soigner ?'' demanda-il poliment avec un très léger accent.

La femme âgée se mit alors à… embrasser le bras cassé de Midoriya, à la consternation évidente de tous les autres candidats, surtout du second élève de All Might. Mais rapidement, le bras auparavant dans un état misérable retrouva un état plus que correct et cela en un rien de temps, surprenant alors Gabriele.

Il se souvenait que son père lui avait dit être allé de nombreuses fois à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner lorsqu'il contrôlait mal son pouvoir, la bonne vieille époque qu'il disait avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Enfin, il fut soigner et il le remercia plus en détail de son aide et de l'avoir empêché de tomber d'aussi haut, chose qu'accepta logiquement le jeune homme, lui disant même qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser et que ce n'était que chose normale de lui venir en aide. Mais il n'est pas rentré dans les détails de pourquoi il l'avait véritablement sauvé d'une chute aussi vertigineuse, bien qu'il s'en serait sorti au final grâce à l'aide de cette fille dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Finalement, Izuku rentra chez lui pour patienter à propos des résultats, pas très convaincu par ses performances lors de cette épreuve, tandis que Gabriele retourna dans sa grotte pour se reposer un peu et stocker de l'énergie pour l'entraînement du soir.

Ce fut ainsi que se termina cette très longue journée et que commencèrent réellement les aventures de Midoriya et Gabriele à Yuei !

A suivre…

Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Comme d'hab si c'est le cas —} Review, follows etc...

Je viens tout juste de corriger ce chapitre et je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que je fais des fautes de débutants par moments, alors désolé pour ceux qui avaient lu le chapitre Day One. Maintenant que je l'ai corrigé, j'en ai profité pour rajouter quelque paragraphes par-ci par-là. Mais rien de bien extravagant.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont follows, écrit une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Sur ce, prochain chapitre le 4 Novembre !


	3. Le premier jour à Yuei

Chapitre 3

Le premier jour à Yuei

Le temps passa plus ou moins vite pour chacun de ceux qui avait participé à l'examen d'entrée de Yuei, car effectivement, ils devaient patienter toute une semaine avant d'enfin recevoir les résultats et s'ils étaient reçus ou non. Gabriele, contrairement à Midoriya, n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y serait admis, l'examen lui parut plus que simple, mais le jeune homme avait pleinement conscience que cet examen servait à trier les participants pour en sélectionner les meilleurs. La crème de la crème, voilà ce que voulait l'académie de UA.

Izuku, plus connu sous le surnom de Deku, avait passé toute sa semaine dans un état second, bien trop occupé à ruminer sur ce fameux moment, le fait étant qu'il craignait de ne pas être reçu, en fait il en était persuadé. Comment pourrait-il être admis en ayant seulement réussi le test écrit et non la phase de combat qui était bien sûr la plus importante pour une école de super héro. Il était évidemment essentiel pour eux de voir leur capacité physique et leurs alters afin de savoir qui pouvait devenir un héro.

Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas combattre des vilains seraient pour ainsi dire inutile lors des moments clés d'une bataille. Ils pourraient être très capables lors de missions de sauvetage, mais qu'importe puisqu'ils ne pourraient pas se défendre ou défendre les autres lorsque le risque se présentera.

Midoriya l'avait compris, et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réussir à entrer à Yuei, de plus, All Might ne lui avait pas parlé depuis ce jour-là. Son élève pensait donc qu'il avait honte car il avait échoué lors de cet examen, mais forcément, Deku voulait prouver sa valeur et qu'il méritait bien de devenir un héro, le plus grand des héros.

Il se savait bien inférieur en comparaison des autres, après tout, combien de robots avait-il détruits ? Aucun, zéro, le constat était sans appel, mais pourtant il avait bien eu le plus puissant des adversaires, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait derechef avoir échoué, mais pourtant son esprit lui disait de continuer à y croire, d'espérer, car tout naît de l'espoir.

Tous les autres participants l'avaient bluffé, surtout l'un d'entre eux, celui qui ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un de son pays, il ne connaissait pas son nom et voudrait bien le revoir pour savoir pourquoi il avait sauté pour le sauver. Il faisait partie de tous ceux qui avaient détruit des dizaines de robots et qui avaient commencé à fuir lorsque le plus puissant des ennemis s'était pointé, mais il était revenu pour l'aider. C'était vraiment héroïque comme geste, il deviendrait sûrement un puissant héro !

Midoriya mangea tranquillement son poisson et sourit étrangement car c'était bien aujourd'hui qu'il recevra la lettre qui l'informera si oui ou non il était admis. Il se forçait à garder un air joyeux afin de masquer sa morosité et sa tristesse à sa mère, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de la peine pour lui, il lui en avait déjà assez bien causé.

''Tu sais Izuku, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrive pas. Pour moi ce que tu as fais est incroyable.'' Lui dit sa mère avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il ne lui donna aucune réponse.

Non, il voulait vraiment y aller, c'était son plus profond désir, son plus profond souhait de devenir un héro et le seul moyen d'y arriver était de rentrer à Yuei. Alors non, ce serait très grave et douloureux de ne pas y rentrer, mais ça, sa mère ne pouvait le comprendre pleinement. Elle comprenait que l'alter de son fils venait tout juste d'apparaître et qu'il n'était presque pas capable de l'utiliser et qu'il risquait sa vie pendant son utilisation.

Midoriya comprenait que sa mère avait peur pour lui, et il s'en voulait de lui faire peur en voulant devenir héro, mais c'était son rêve de devenir le successeur de son idole. Ce rêve commençant et pouvant devenir réalité, il n'avait plus à rêver, lui le sans alter, de devenir un puissant et apprécié héro.

Il allait réussir avec son nouveau pouvoir et devenir le numéro 1 ! Il était le successeur de All Might, et il devait être le futur symbole de la paix, pour que le monde soit autre chose que feu et sang. C'était bien sûr une utopie de rêver de ne plus voir de vilain, mais au moins, le jeune homme espérait vraiment pouvoir empêcher les méchants de prospérer.

Il se passa quelque minutes pendant lesquelles il musclait ses bras et que sa mère vaquait à ses diverses occupations mais au bout d'un moment elle sortit. Sûrement pour aller chercher le courrier, comme à son habitude, mais elle revient le souffle coupé et s'arrêta devant lui, visiblement choqué, surprenant donc son fils. ''Izuku, Izuku, elle est là !'' s'exclama-elle en lui tendant un papier, enfin plutôt une lettre, lettre qui provenait de Yuei.

Ça risquait d'être un moment dur à vivre en émotion, soit un miracle allait avoir lieu et il allait être accepté, soit il allait échouer. Dans ce second cas, il ne voulait absolument pas montrer cette faiblesse à sa mère, pour qu'elle ne le voit pas dans cet état, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Puis la voix de son héro préféré résonna dans toute la pièce, et une image se dévoila sur tout le mur, juste en face de Midoriya. '' On me voit à l'écran ?! Désolé si ça m'a pris du temps pour régler deux trois choses, alors c'est de ma faute de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt c'est de ma faute ! Je suppose que nous nous verrons bien plus puisqu'il a été décidé que désormais je travaillerai à Yuei, dirons-nous.''

Cette déclaration le surprit quelque peu, All Might était devenu professeur à Yuei, ce qui expliquerait sa présence omniprésente dans Tokyo, mais Izuku en fut rassuré, d'autant plus que son idole ne lui faisait pas la tête, juste qu'il avait été occupé ces derniers jours.

''Donc, tu t'en es bien sorti avec le test écrit, cependant… avec un zéro pointé à l'examen pratique… tu as échoué, évidemment.''

L'annonce fut… a minima horrible et stupéfiante, et le jeune prototype de héro fixa l'écran pendant quelque secondes avant de finalement baisser la tête pour regarder le sol, essayant de retenir les quelque larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il le savait bien, qu'il avait échoué, mais pourtant il avait gardé espoir ! Pour rien néanmoins, il n'irait pas à Yuei cette année et ne suivra pas les traces de son idole aussi facilement… Il tenta de maîtriser sa colère naissante en serrant ses mains, mais ça ne fit pas grand effet.

Il devra retenter, aucune chance qu'il ne retente pas, il devait continuer essayer de devenir un héro et être le digne successeur de All Might ! Ne jamais abandonner, il restait encore de l'espoir pour y parvenir l'année suivante après tout ! Mais ça restait une nouvelle très blessante.

''Cependant, cependant, il y a encore quelque chose ! Regarde donc cet écran !'' dit-il avec force en pointant du doigt un écran derrière lui, qui s'agrandit pour devenir totalement visible lors du montage final de la vidéo.

La fille qu'il avait sauvé, elle était venue pour l'aider à son tour, lui donnant des points pour qu'il soit qualifié lui aussi, et que son sauvetage ne soit pas vain, qu'il gagne quelque chose à l'avoir aidé. Cet acte toucha grandement l'aspirant héro qui vut en elle quelqu'un de profondément bien, peut-être bien qu'il ne serait pas qualifié, mais au moins il avait aidé et sauvé quelqu'un dans sa vie, au moins une fois il s'était comporté en tant que héro.

''Bien plus que n'importe quelle 'individualité', ce sont tes actions qui ont touché les gens. Les juges considéraient plus que le simple fait de détruire des robots comme des point ! Croyais-tu qu'il y aurait un département héroïque qui rejetterait un candidat pour avoir fait ce qui était juste ? Oh no, au grand jamais ! Donc prend tes points de rattrapage ! les juges sont tous d'accord ! Ils ont vu d'autres capacité en toi ! Ce qui veut dire que tu as réussi, gamin !''

Midoriya trembla de part en part, totalement soumis à ses émotions, il ne pu retenir ses larmes tandis que All Might disait une phrase directement sortit d'un de ses rêves les plus fou : ''Midoriya, ramène-toi, mon garçon ! Yuei est désormais ton académie !''

La vie tout entière d'Izuku venait de franchir un cap, grâce à cette admission surprise à Yuei, et le garçon sentit enfin tout la pression qu'il avait sur lui, quitter le poids de ses épaules, et il put enfin sentir un peu de repos le gagner. Il sourit à l'écran, s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement vif et sortit annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère. Il se sentait en pleine euphorie, c'était l'une des premières grandes victoire de son existence, en effet le taux d'admission à UA était réellement bas. Qui aurait pu dire, il n'y a que serait-ce une année, que Izuku Midoriya entrerait à Yuei ?

La conjonction de ses efforts et de l'aide des autres lui donna la possibilité d'aller vivre ses rêves au lieu de simplement les visualiser, et c'est ainsi que commença sa vie dans le lycée de ses rêves !

* * *

Quelque semaines plus tard, dans l'enceinte de Yuei.

''Alors c'est ici que je vais vivre maintenant ?'' demanda poliment Gabriele en regardant le bâtiment délabré.

''Eh bien oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, il sera rénové prochainement, enfin j'espère… Encore toute mes félicitations pour ton admission à Yuei, tu as travaillé dur pour y arriver ! De plus tu es en première position parmi tout les élèves ayant participé au test, c'est incroyable !'' s'exclama All Might en souriant sincèrement à son second élève. ''Sur ce, la justice n'attend pas ! On se voit bientôt pour la première journée de cours.'' s'exclama All Might en étant sous sa forme héroïque, avant de foncer vers la ville à la recherche d'adversaire à vaincre.

Il prit le compliment en hochant la tête en toute simplicité, mais le fait était qu'il s'en fichait royalement d'avoir fini premier, c'était une normalité de sa part. Il avait subi un entraînement intensif depuis plus d'une décennie et ce ne serait pas des gens qui n'ont rien vécu qui finiraient devant lui, ça il en était parfaitement hors de question. Il devait être parmi les forts, si ce n'est pas le plus puissant afin de pouvoir honorer la promesse qu'il avait donnée à son père.

Le dortoir était dans un état assez lamentable pour quelque chose venant de Yuei et le jeune Italien ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils envoyaient tout le budget dans la création de robot ou ce genre de chose plutôt que de réparer le dortoir. Cependant, il avait l'habitude de vivre dans des conditions moyennes, alors ce taudis était pour lui un palais digne d'un roi. Non pas que sa maison, dans sa chronologie, était de mauvaise qualité, elle était même plutôt pas mal, mais le fait était que souvent la pauvreté de leur famille faisait qu'ils avaient des bêtes nuisibles chez eux, même si le problème était résolu assez vite en général.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et alla jusqu'à sa chambre, la numéro 13. Il monta donc à l'étage, d'une battisse en contenant deux, et chercha sa chambre, puis il rentra dedans sans plus attendre. L'endroit était désolée et il n'y avait pas la moindre âme qui y vivait, tant mieux, il n'aimait pas trop le bruit et être le seul lui permettrait de réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans sa chambre, il remarqua qu'elle était du même niveau que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais pour lui s'était pas si mal. Sa maison en Italie était meilleure et sa chambre plus grande et décoré, mais au final il aurait ici de quoi manger et boire sans avoir à aller à la chasse. De plus il pourrait se laver à volonté, sans à aller jusqu'à la mer comme il avait fait lors du mois précédent.

Cette chambre avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le contenter, autrement dit, le strict minimum. Le lit était collé au mur, celui de gauche, et une fenêtre se situait devant le bureau en bois de chêne.

Il devait bien admettre qu'avoir sa propre chambre était une bonne chose, vivre dans une caverne comme un homme de Cro-Magnon n'était pas très agréable, mais c'était ça ou accepter la pitié de All Might. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était heureux d'avoir un lit et tout le confort de la société moderne.

Voyant qu'il était tard et que le soleil dégrossissait dehors, il posa ses affaires qui étaient toutes dans un sac noir assez grand, et il alla jusqu'à son bureau pour s'asseoir sur la chaise et il regarda le soleil se coucher. Il était ainsi, depuis toujours il prenait plaisir à regarder les petits plaisirs qu'offrait la nature, ne serait qu'un simple coucher de soleil suffisait à le faire rêver par sa beauté singulière. Pour les autres c'était la base que de voir le soleil se coucher, mais pour lui ça signifiait beaucoup : ça signifiait qu'une nouvelle journée s'était écoulé et que le temps le rapprochait de son combat face à All For One.

Une fois que le soleil se coucha, il ne se fit pas prier pour allumer son énergie et en produire une sphère lumineuse qu'il envoya au plafond, lui servant d'allumage pour qu'il puisse veiller durant toute la nuit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre source de lumière, c'en était déconcertant.

Il se leva et s'assit par terre en tailleur, commençant à méditer pour garder le contrôle sur son énergie et chercher un moyen de développer ses pouvoirs. Parfois, il lui arrivait de méditer sur autre chose que le combat ou la mort, il rêvait d'une vie normale, dénuée de guerre, de sang et de pleurs, et surtout d'une vie où tout ceux qu'il aimait soit encore de ce monde. Ses parents biologiques étaient morts depuis longtemps et il en avait fait son deuil, mais leur mort le marqua à tout jamais, comment pouvait-il en être autrement.

Tout les morts, les blessés, et les gens qui n'avaient plus de raisons de vivre méritaient d'être vengé. Le monde méritait de retrouver la paix, la justice méritait de revenir sur le devant de la scène, scène dont il faudrait débarasser All For One pour cela. Il était le fléau de la société moderne, un tyran maltraitant les peuples juste pour s'amuser et combler son divertissement. Un tel être ne méritait pas d'exister, il méritait la mort et la souffrance.

Voilà pourquoi il était venu dans cette chronologie et qu'il avait tout sacrifié, pour qu'une société basée sur la justice et la paix continue d'exister. Son seul et unique but était de vaincre définitivement le tyran, et la seule solution pour y arriver était d'être le plus puissant au monde.

C'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être faible, il lui fallait toujours plus de puissance, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse mettre un terme à la vie du tyran.

Il regarda le réveil qu'il avait installé quelque heures auparavant et remarqua que minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Il commençait les cours à huit heures du matin, alors il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il s'endorme. Il tenta bien sûr de s'endormir mais il était insomniaque, des années de vies où une attaque de vilain pouvait éclater d'une minute à l'autre ne permettaient pas un sommeil calme, loin de là. Finalement, il ferma les yeux tardivement, ignorant l'heure que pouvait bien afficher ce fichu réveil.

* * *

L'heure de se réveiller arriva vite, très vite, trop vite, et le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux les lui brûla, mais il ne céda pas à l'immense tentation de dormir cinq minutes de plus, il était déjà 7h 10 et il n'avait que cinquante minutes pour manger et partir pour arriver à l'heure, peut-être même en avance si c'était possible.

Il s'habilla de l'uniforme du lycée, qu'il jugeait être correct mais sans plus, et il partit, négligeant le premier repas de la journée, enfin pour lui, le petit-déjeuner n'existait quasiment pas, en dehors des périodes d'abondances, qui étaient rarissimes et très courtes, manger dès le réveil était un grand luxe, et il n'y avait qu'un seul repas dans la journée, celui du midi ou du soir. Alors il partit en toute quiétude, un mince sourire ornant ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait le ciel japonais prendre une belle teinte orangée tandis que le soleil se levait.

Il commençait à bien aimer ce pays et ses paysages, bien évidemment qu'il préférait son pays et sa ville, mais ce n'était pas si mal que ça le Japon. Les cerisiers en fleur du mois d'avril était d'une beauté presque poétique, et les paysages urbains étaient époustouflants. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant, ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la superbe de ce monde en paix, c'était une ambiance particulière, presque protectrice.

Il rejoignit alors rapidement la classe qui était la sienne et celle de ses nouveaux camarades, la seconde 1A. La hauteur de la porte le surprit, mais ce devait avoir un rapport avec l'hypothétique taille des gens et leurs alters. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il y avait le type qui pouvait foncer à toute vitesse à l'aide des moteurs qu'il avait dans les jambes, et une fille avec de longs cheveux tombant jusqu'au dos et ce malgré la queue-de-cheval qu'elle portait. Il les ignora tout deux avec leurs regards curieux et parti jusqu'à une place au second rang.

L'expérience déroutant qu'avaient subi ses oreilles à cause de Present Mic l'avait fait revoir le fait que s'asseoir tout devant était une bonne idée. Si ce type enseignait ici, ce qui était quasiment à coup sûr le cas, il y avait une possibilité qu'il se pointe pour être son enseignant, et ses oreilles ne supporteraient pas le choc de l'entendre en continu. Il pouvait être patient, mais il savait que briser ses limites ne serait pas une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus aller au dernier rang au risque de ne rien entendre à ce que dirait le prof.

Franchement, l'éducation à domicile que lui avait proposée son père avait été bien plus agréable et plus simple que de devoir aller dans une salle bondée où un type leur donnerait une leçon qu'il pourrait faire eux même en toute simplicité. Non pas qu'un type venait chez lui pour lui apprendre la philosophie, mais c'était bien son père qui lui donnait des leçons de mathématiques et de langues. Tant pis, s'il voulait progresser et devenir un héro et sauver le monde comme il l'avait promis, alors il devait travailler ici, à Yuei.

Dans les dix minutes qui suivirent, tous les élèves rentrèrent, donnant lieu à quelque tensions dès la première rencontre, car visiblement le type aux moteurs ne supportait pas que l'on se sente à l'aise. Mais c'était le style de Bakugo et il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse le changer simplement à l'aide des mots, car avec des gars comme lui, les actions prévalaient plus que les mots.

En attendant que le prof arrive, il cala sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarda le ciel et les quelque oiseaux voler par-ci par-là. Peu de temps avant l'heure, Midoriya arriva dans la classe, attirant visiblement l'attention du binoclard et de la fille qu'il avait sauvée lors du jour de l'examen.

Il lui fit salut de la main, le laissant parler avec ces deux types-là. Il devait bien avouer ne pas savoir comment aller parler à son père, ils étaient de deux chronologies différentes, de ce fait il était différent et plus jeune aussi, bien plus jeune puisqu'ils avaient le même âge. Pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils devaient avoir des points communs, mais comment aller lui parler ? Mais enfin, leur prof arriva, en coupant dans son élan la fille qui parlait avec enthousiasme de ce qu'elle pensait de ce lycée.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu' Eraser était une véritable loque, et encore utiliser ses termes était gentil et poli, car si l'on voulait être plus taquin, on pourrait le comparer à un alcoolique n'ayant pas eu sa petite bibine du matin. Il semblait déraisonnablement de mauvaise humeur pour les autres mais Gabriele comprit dans son attitude que l'homme avait peu dormi et ça se trahissait sous forme de cernes sous ses yeux. Il compatissait.

Le type se pointa et les insurgea d'enfiler une tenue pour faire du sport, rassurant le jeune homme sur le fait que suivre sa scolarité à Yuei serait un défi valant la peine d'être vécu. Il se changea alors prestement, enfilant une tenue pour faire du sport et il suivit le prof en direction d'un terrain d'entraînement où il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Beaucoup d'exercices étaient faisables dans ce complexe, passant du base-ball à la course d'endurance, tout était là pour aider les élèves de Yuei à améliorer leurs performances sportives. En même temps, cette académie était réputée pour être la meilleure de tout le japon, il était donc normale qu'elle dispose de toutes les infrastructures nécessaire au développement de leurs capacités.

Le professeur Aizawa décida qu'il serait intéressant pour lui de leur soumettre un test d'évaluation de leurs compétences. _Eh bien, je pense que je vais bien aimer ses cours à lui, au moins un peu d'action !_ Néanmoins, il y avait un petit bémol à ce test… le dernier était éliminé et exclu de la classe, un bon coup de pression pour qu'ils tentent tout lors de ce test. C'était la méthode de faire d'Eraser et elle marcha plutôt bien sur tous les élèves.

Certains paniquèrent, d'autre en furent simplement choqués, mais la plupart montrèrent leur motivation, pas question de se faire virer dès le premier jour !

Le professeur leur annonça qu'ils seraient testés sur plusieurs domaines, tous relativement classique, à l'exception notable du jeter de balle. Bakugo servit d'exemple à tous les autres lors du jeter de balle, il s'avança, s'arrêta et enfonça bien ses pieds dans le sol afin d'entre bien solidement ancré, d'un geste vif il lança la balle tout en criant ''crève !''.

La balle parcourut une distance assez importante pour être remarqué, et atteignit grâce à l'onde de choc, plus de sept-cents mètres de distance, en somme c'était plus que correct.

''Tout ce que vous pouvez espérer de votre vie à Yuei c'est une épreuve après l'autre. J'attends de vous que surmontiez ces épreuves et que vous atteigniez des sommets.'' déclara Eraser, leur signalant immédiatement ses attentes.

Gabriele, au contraire de tous, se trouva être assez à l'aise dans cette atmosphère, lui avait l'habitude de cette pression complètement écrasante pour les autres. Pour lui c'était naturel, on lui avait imposé ce type de pression depuis très longtemps, depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entraîner avec son père pour devenir le plus puissant des guerriers. Son père était un homme bon et aimant, mais il avait fondé tant d'ambition et d'espérance en lui qu'il pouvait se montrer parfois un bon dur. C'était pour son bien, pour qu'il puisse être fort en toutes circonstances, et Gabriele ne pourra jamais assez le remercier pour tous ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Les autres comprirent en quelque secondes la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, et commencèrent rapidement à s'échauffer pour être prêt à la première épreuve : Le 50 mètres sprint !

Tous passèrent par deux, question que ça aille assez vite, ils n'avaient pas toutes leurs vies pour faire les quelques épreuves imposées par le pro. Iida surprit tout le monde par sa vitesse, même le voyageur temporel car il n'avait eu que des dires à propos de sa fameuse vitesse, et franchit la ligne d'arrivée aux alentours de 3, 05 secondes, un score plus qu'honorable, un score impressionnant. Il était en même temps comme un poisson dans l'eau

A contrario, Midoriya fini dans les derniers car son alter ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'aller aussi vite que certains, et arriva à la ligne d'arrivée avec un score juste humain, car être proche de sept secondes était normal.

Gabriele, lui se servit d'une petite portion de son pouvoir pour se propulser, arrivant finalement vers les 4 secondes. Ce n'était pas son maximum mais il souhaitait conserver toute sa force pour d'autre épreuves plus importantes où cela pourrait être utile, tel que le lancer de balle par exemple.

La seconde épreuve fut le test de force de la poigne, ce qui signifiait en fait de serrer de toutes ses forces un appareil pouvant mesurer la poigne de celui qui forçait. Ici aussi, certains épatèrent par le naturel dans lequel ils réussissaient ce test, il y en avait même un qui avait réussi à serrer suffisamment fort pour atteindre les 540 kg, ce qui stupéfia logiquement beaucoup de monde, dont les deux élèves de All Might.

Gabriele venait de croiser quelqu'un pouvant le vaincre dans ce domaine-là et ça faisait un petit moment que personne ne l'avait dépassé. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il y avait des types plus forts que lui, et que donc il allait les dépasser pour devenir encore plus fort, car il s'améliorait constamment en affrontant plus fort que lui. Il n'était évidement pas l'être le plus puissant vivant à sa son époque, mais il était assez fort pour réussir à combattre contre des vilains assez puissant, il en avait donc conclut être au-dessus de la moyenne. Et par au-dessus de la moyenne, il entendait être le meilleur de sa génération, il s'entraînait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Oui, il était au-dessus de la moyenne, mais ce qu'il avait forcément oublié, c'est qu'à Yuei, tout le monde est au-dessus de la ''moyenne'', et certain lui était même supérieur dans des domaines particuliers. Il avait du chemin à faire s'il voulait vraiment devenir le numéro 1 de sa classe !

Concernant son propre score à cette épreuve, il obtint un 90 kg en activant très légèrement le One For All, il ne pouvait pas supporter trop de sa force, son corps n'en étant pas prêt. Il devait être au même stade que le Midoriya de cette époque à ce qu'il supposait, sauf que le Midoriya de cette époque ne savait pas comment gérer la force de son pouvoir.

 _''Au début il m'avait fallu du temps pour comprendre qu'il fallait rediriger le One For All dans tout mon corps, je ne l'ai compris que lors de mon stage chez Grand Torino.''_ Lui avait dit son père lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question de comment il avait maîtrisé son pouvoir.

Gabriele avait toujours gardé en tête cet élément, sachant qu'il recevrait un jour ce pouvoir, et grâce à toutes ses séances de méditation, il avait trouvé le moyen efficace pour alimenter tout son corps de son pouvoir.

La troisième épreuve fut dans un pur style classique : du saut en longueur sans élan. Ce n'était pas compliqué de bien réussir cette épreuve. Midoriya, n'ayant pas un alter utilisable dans cette situation, se planta dans le sable à deux mètres de distances, ce qui n'était déjà pas trop mal car il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses capacités spéciales. Les autres, eux, réussir haut la main pour la plupart, Gabriele utilisa un peu de son pouvoir pour se propulser, atteignant facilement une distance plus que respectable.

Finalement, le temps pour la dernière épreuve fut venue, le lancé de balle. Le second élève d'All Might était particulièrement excité, il pensait pouvoir détruire le record en n'utilisant ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses réserves d'énergie. Quelque élève passèrent avant lui, mais enfin il pu y aller, il se déplaça alors calmement et sans montrer aucune émotion sur son visage, la concentration étant à son paroxysme, il fallait qu'il dose à la perfection la puissance qu'il allait mettre au risque de tout simplement détruire la balle.

Il s'arrêta alors à l'endroit où l'on lui dit, et il ferma les yeux et inspira l'air chaud. Il n'était aucunement stressé et ne le serait pas pour une chose aussi triviale qu'un lancer de balle, mais il lui fallait réfléchir au dosage. Il ne pouvait pas propulser la balle en l'enflammant, ce serait juste stupide, mais alors comment faire, Bakugo l'avait lancer en utilisant une onde de choc, voilà l'idée.

Au bout de trois secondes, il ouvrit finalement les yeux et fixa la balle dans sa main, il était temps de tester son idée. Il lança alors la balle haut dans le ciel et quasiment aussitôt, il envoya une sphère d'énergie la poursuivre et dès qu'elle arriva à un mètre de la balle, elle explosa, propulsant grandiosement la fameuse balle de base-ball.

Tous en furent stupéfait lorsque Eraser prononça d'une voix forte et intelligible son score : 1 987 mètres !

Ce n'était franchement pas trop mal et il offrit alors un petit sourire pour montrer qu'il était satisfait de ce qu'il avait fait, il retourna alors dans les rangs des spectateurs et alla juste à côté de Midoriya qui était visiblement en train de cogiter. Pendant ce temps, une des élèves alla tirer, c'était Momo Yaozaru, mais Gabriele l'ignora ostentatoirement, elle n'allait certainement rien faire d'incroyable.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas réussir à envoyer cette balle aussi loin que moi si tu maîtrises ton alter. Dose-le en un seul point, compris ?'' murmura-il pour qu'aucun ne puisse entendre ce qu'il dise.

Midoriya le regarda étrangement pendant quelque seconde, visiblement en train de réfléchir sur ses paroles, puis il lui vint le déclic : ''Attends, tu connais mon alter ?'' demanda-il, un brin inquiet.

Il n'avait parlé de son pouvoir nouvellement acquit à personne et ce n'était pas dans le plan, personne n'était sensé savoir comment marchait son pouvoir, alors comment ce type mystérieux savait ce qu'était le One For All ?

''Quelle importance ça peut avoir ? Prends mon conseil et dose ton pouvoir en un seul point, comme ton doigt.''

Eh bien, ils allaient à coup sûr avoir une discussion à propos de sa personne une fois que cette journée sera terminée, mais avant cela il fallait qu'il aille tirer.

Gabriele pensait qu'il serait bon de dire la vérité, qu'avait-il à gagner à tout lui cacher ? Il ne lui donnerait pas tous les détails, mais lui dirait ce qui était important, en dehors, bien évidemment du lien qu'ils avaient dans le futur. Penser à ce confier était pour lui un sentiment étrange, il était habituellement reclus sur lui-même et encore plus maintenant qu'avant, dans sa chronologie, il avait un père et un pays, autrement dit, une base sur laquelle il pouvait s'appuyer pour s'épanouir pleinement. Désormais, dans cette chronologie, il n'avait personne avec qui parler, disons plutôt qu'il n'avait personne avec qui il voulait parler, et les quelques rares personnes qu'il connaissait ici, à Yuei, étaient Bakugo et Midoriya. Parler avec le premier serait étrange, il n'était pas patient comme celui qu'il connaissait, celui avec qui il parlait parfois était quelqu'un de morne et discret, mais il montrait des fois ce côté agressif et sur de lui, mais ce n'était que par quelque coup d'éclat.

La vérité était qu'il ne voyait qu'en Izuku une personne digne de sa confiance et de son amitié, il était le seul qu'il connaissait et qu'il appréciait, les autres, il ne savait pas qui ils étaient, et tant que la situation n'évoluerait pas, il n'apprendrait pas à les connaître. Il fut décidé, dans son esprit, qu'il dirait une bonne partie de la vérité à Deku.

Ce dernier, de son point de vue, ne savait comment réagir avec l'inconnu, il n'était aucunement agressif, il était presque amical et il lui donnait des conseils comme s'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Mais comment pouvait-il donc savoir tout cela ? Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses pouvoirs et All Might ne l'avait certainement pas fait, d'autant plus que les deux ne s'étaient très certainement jamais rencontré.

Midoriya voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui, savoir qui il était et comment il connaissait son pouvoir, peut-être même qu'ils pourraient tous deux bien s'entendre une fois que la situation sera claire.

Le jeune homme cessa de rester stoïque et bougea enfin, allant jusqu'au point de tir, puis il se mit en position. Il ne devait pas échouer, il ne le pouvait pas et ne le voulait pas, tout son destin reposait dans cet exercice, la confiance de son idole et de sa mère résidant en lui. Il avait pour rôle d'hériter de son maître et de devenir un héro sur lequel les gens pourraient se reposer !

Il prit donc une balle dans le récipient, et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans sa main, naturellement sans l'utilisation de son alter. _''_ _dose ton pouvoir en un seul point, comme ton doigt_ _''_ la voix de l'Européen résonna dans son esprit alors qu'il allait activer son pouvoir dans l'ensemble de son bras.

Il se ravisa rapidement, obtenant un regard surprit de la part d'Eraser, puis il élança sa main en direction du ciel. Il n'y avait pas un geste plus déterminé que le sien, aucun des autres ne pouvaient comprendre à quel point il en avait bavé pour parvenir à arriver à Yuei et quel était son but, il devait vraiment réussir. Alors qu'il allait relâcher la balle de sa main pour l'envoyer aussi loin que possible sans l'utiliser du One For All, il concentra son pouvoir à 100 % dans son index et fit voler la balle à une distance épique, surprenant tout le monde.

Izuku souri alors, fier de lui, mais rapidement, une douleur imposante apparut dans son doigt, lui rappelant qu'utiliser son pouvoir à 100 %, ne serait-ce que dans un point précis de son anatomie, lui serait affreusement douloureux. Quelque larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais ils les ignora, ça passerait vite, un doigt brisé en échange de la possibilité de continuer à rester à Yuei lui allait.

All Might, qui était présent depuis le tout début, mais caché dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle entre deux bâtiments, s'exclama de joie lorsqu'il vu son élève comprendre la situation tout seul et sans l'aide de personne. Il savait que le gamin avait de la jugeote et qu'il était déterminé mais il le surprenait, il pensait qu'il aurait dû avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour comprendre comment réussir cet exercice.

Il y eut quelque réaction parmi les élèves, certains furent surpris de voir à quel point l'alter avait blessé son utilisateur et d'autres furent passif, cependant, un seul élève eut une réaction disproportionnée depuis un point de vue externe à la situation interne de ce même élève. Bakugo était littéralement choqué, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de ce passer sous ses yeux ? Avait-il rêvé ou halluciné ? Midoriya, le sans alter, le faible, venait tout juste d'utiliser un pouvoir monstrueusement puissant et avait envoyer la balle quasiment aussi loin que lui ?

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!'' s'exclama-il à haute voix, absolument incapable de se retenir, mais ce n'était pas surprenant pour quelqu'un de sanguin comme lui.

Il cria ainsi pendant quelque secondes et décida d'attaquer Deku pour qui lui explique ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer, ce ne serait pas si grave de le frapper un peu, après tout il avait l'habitude. Brusquement et à peine avait-il fait un premier pas, une main saisit son épaule et le tira en arrière.

''N'ose pas ne serait-ce qu'espérer le toucher en ma présence, Katsuki Bakugo !'' hurla une voix forte et puissante, brisant instantanément tout mouvement offensif de sa part et déstabilisant une grande partie des étudiants.

Le garçon explosif et Gabriele se fixèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelque secondes mais furent sommés de s'arrêter par leur professeur qui ne tolérerait pas une fois de plus ce genre de comportement.

L'Italien recula alors et ne fit aucun commentaire, pourtant son regard lui n'avait pas changer d'objectif et glaça le sang de Bakugo qui voulait surtout contre-attaquer pour montrer qui était le patron ici. Bien qu'ils furent séparés et surveillés du regard, ils ne cessèrent pas de se fixer sérieusement dans les yeux, aucun ne lâcha, mais ils en furent bien obligés lorsque Aizawa annonça les résultats.

Gabriele avait que très moyennement apprécié ce qu'il venait de se passer, comment cet brute osait vouloir le taper à nouveau ? Son père lui avait dit que leur relation avait évolué en rivalité peu de temps après son arrivé à Yuei et que Bakugo ne l'avait plus maltraité comme avant. Le jeune homme était prêt à accepter le fait qu'il avait fait du mal à son père adoptif dans le passé et à tourner la page, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cette scène sous ses yeux. Ne serait-ce qu'entendre que ce type avait fait du mal, lui était difficilement supportable, alors le voir…

Plus jamais il ne tolérerait de voir une telle chose. Plus jamais.

Néanmoins, leur prof annonça les résultats, et comme il s'en doutait légèrement, aucun élève ne serait renvoyé, c'était tout naturellement une ruse afin de les obliger à y aller à fond, sobre mais efficace comme astuce.

Une courte liste apparu alors devant le professeur, indiquant le classement de tout un chacun :

1er = Yaoyorozu Momo

2e = Todoroki Shouto

3e = Destino Gabriele

4e = Bakugou Katsuki

5e = Iida Tenya

6e = Tokoyami Fumikage

7e = Shouji Mezou

8e = Ojiro Mashieao

9e = Kirishima Eijirou

10e = Ashido Mina

…

20e = Mineda Minoru

21e = Midoriya Izuku

Eh bien, voilà donc le classement de la classe qui servira de point d'accroche dans les prochains semestres, et il était soit fantastique soit affreusement cruel.

Izuku regarda pendant quelque secondes le tableau des scores, de loin c'était peu de temps mais pour lui c'était énorme, le temps s'était scindé dès lors qu'il y avait posé ses yeux. Il était dernier, c'était froid, dur comme une nuit pluvieuse en hiver, mais il détacha finalement son attention, comprenant qu'il allait devoir travailler jusqu'à suer du sang pour réaliser ses rêves, car après tout, voilà ce qu'était Yuei !

3e ? Gabriele commença à marcher vers le dortoir, son esprit beaucoup trop occupé à digérer cette information douloureuse, il n'était qu'au pied du podium et non à son sommet, pourtant il était le plus à même d'y être. Cela devait être dû à coup sûr au fait qu'il s'était retenu par moment et à un peu de mal chance, oui ce devait être ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle place s'il voulait vaincre All For One et protéger les siens, il ne pouvait pas accepter que deux personnes lui soient clairement supérieures.

Il allait devoir travailler encore plus qu'avant, car visiblement il avait dû se ramollir lors des dernières semaines, dans sa chronologie il était considéré comme l'un des plus forts, des plus compétents, l'un de ceux qui avaient le potentiel pour sauver le monde du tyran…

Ici, il était faible et inférieur à deux personnes, deux personnes que All For One avait tuées dans son époque, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il était très très loin d'égaler son pire ennemi. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne tout en serrant ses poings : C'était inacceptable, il devait absolument redoubler d'efforts et devenir le numéro 1, pour tous les protéger d'un avenir atroce.

Midoriya semblait prêt à aller lui parler, mais il l'ignora, préférant aller directement au dortoir, il n'avait pas envie de discuter et de déballer ses secrets et vérités après avoir reçu telle humiliation peu de temps auparavant. Il marcha, non, couru plutôt, et rentra dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir, parfois ses émotions prenaient le pas sur lui, pourtant il tentait à tout prix de les dompter mais il n'y parvenait pas.

Il s'assit alors sur le sol et rentra en profonde méditation pour trouver une solution à ses problèmes, il lui fallait plus de puissance qu'il utiliserait pour vaincre celui qui tuerait l'humanité et la terroriserait pendant des dizaines d'années.

Pendant ce temps, Midoriya commençait à se faire des amis et en profitait pour oublier les événements de la journée. Néanmoins, il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'avait pas oubliée, le type qui l'avait sauvé lors de la journée de l'exam et qui là aussi l'avait aidé à la fois à comprendre comment utiliser ses pouvoirs et à ne pas se faire attaquer par Bakugo. Le garçon aux cheveux verts était déterminé à comprendre qui il était et pourquoi il l'aidait autant, pas que ça le dérangeait vraiment, mais personne n'avait pris sa défense avant…

Enfin, il irait lui parler demain et il comprendra mieux la situation, pour l'instant il était l'heure de se reposer un peu, car ce fut une longue journée !

A suivre…

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah ! J'ai réussi à le corrigé à temps ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre les gars parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire en vrai.

Je n'aime pas trop réécrire le canon, mais au moins il y a des différences assez notable. Début de rivalité entre Bakugo et Gabriele ? Peut-être.

Prochain chapitre très bientôt, dans dix jours comme d'hab, soit le 14 Novembre 2018. Sur ce, si vous avez aimé, laissé une petite critique en bas de page !


	4. Démonstration

Chapitre 4

Démonstration

7h 25, l'heure de se lever. ''Foutu réveil !'' cria alors un jeune homme de type européen en envoyant l'appareil tâter la résistance du mur. Il sortit rapidement du lit moyen qui était le sien et enfila l'uniforme de Yuei, il aurait préféré dormir plus longtemps, la réalité étant que son père le laissait dormir plus longtemps, mais ça c'était avant. En même temps, vu leur entraînement, il avait bien besoin de repos.

Avant sa vie était risqué mais il l'aimait certainement plus que cette chose qu'il était en train de vivre, la nostalgie de pouvoir s'entraîner avec son père et de tabasser des vilains de temps à autre se réveillait souvent dans son esprit. Il aurait aimé refuser d'aller dans cette époque et de sauver toute ces personnes juste pour rester chez lui et continuer sa vie d'auparavant, mais il avait cédé par amour, et peut-être un peu de faiblesse. Il aimait trop son père pour lui dire : ''Non, je n'irais pas dans le passé pour sauver tous ces types'' ça l'aurait bien trop choqué. Et il pouvait sauver tous ses gens, il pouvait leur apporter la paix, la seule chose qui réchauffait le cœur du jeune homme en ce moment.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas sa place à Yuei, pas en termes de niveau, mais en termes de mentalité, il ne voulait pas être un héros, il voulait juste se venger de All For One et par le passage sauver des millions de vie. Son père l'avait éduqué pour lui apprendre que sauver des vies étaient la plus belle chose au monde, et même s'il y adhérait, il n'était pas sûr à 100 % qu'il donnerait sa vie pour une paire d'inconnu, ce qu'un héros ferait. Mais qu'est-ce donc qu'un héros ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais il savait qu'il ne l'était pas et qu'il ne le serait certainement jamais dans son esprit, il pourrait montrer aux gens par le biais de son expression faciale et de ses mouvements qu'il voulait le devenir, mais il ne faisait que tromper sa propre personne.

Cependant, il avait une promesse à tenir, et son père savait bien qu'il n'abandonnait jamais et qu'il tiendrait toutes ses paroles. Même celle de devenir un héros. Au fond, il n'était pas tant dérangé par le devenir, mais ce n'était juste pas sa personne, il voulait sauver et libérer son passé, et non ce monde qu'il ne connaissait.

Il voulait juste la paix dans le monde, c'était un objectif naïf mais il l'avait toujours voulu, et il se battrait pour la paix. Il aimait le frisson que procurait une bataille dantesque, il ne le nierait pas, mais il préférait avoir un monde libre de tout vilain et où les gens pourraient se balader en ville sans risque, plutôt que d'avoir à combattre tous les quatre matins pour sauver sa propre vie.

Mais encore une fois, il avait promis. Être à Yuei n'était pas la chose la plus horrible au monde, en vrai la journée d'hier lui avait donné un bon avant-goût. Il allait progresser jusqu'à la démesure en restant là et il pourrait surveiller son père de cette époque, ce n'était pas si mal. Ses camarades ne semblaient pas insupportables et l'ambiance avait l'air décente. Il supporterait les années à venir.

Il allait pouvoir guider Izuku pour qu'il réalise enfin le plus grand rêve de sa vie : Devenir un héros professionnel et qu'il puisse aider les gens au quotidien. Techniquement parlant, à son époque, son père était l'un des ''héros'' les plus puissants, mais il n'avait jamais pu protéger son pays, le Japon et ses proches, et il avait vu beaucoup mourir sous ses yeux. Le nom de Deku était connu dans tout le monde, tous savaient que cet homme avait réussi à mettre en déroute un tyran surpuissant, et il était l'incarnation de l'espoir dans une société qui essayait tant bien que mal de renaître de ses cendres.

S'il devenait un héros, ce ne serait pas pour lui-même mais pour Midoriya Izuku aka Deku, pour qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il voulait. Pour qu'il puisse se lever le matin et prendre son petit déjeuner avec autant de nourriture qu'il le voulait et qu'il aille travailler en toute quiétude, non pas qu'il remarque que des dizaines de personnes s'étaient faite assassiner par des monstres et qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

 _''J'ai toujours voulu être un héros digne de All Might, capable de sauver des gens avec le sourire et de vaincre tous les vilains !''_ Lui disait-il souvent lorsqu'il posait la question de pourquoi il voulait tant être un héros.

Il avait beau avoir été éduqué par un héros, il ne voulait pas vraiment le devenir par lui-même, il voulait juste être le libérateur du monde, venger tous ceux qui étaient morts par la main du tyran, dont ses parents biologiques, qu'il avait, devait-il admettre avec honte, presque oublié tant son existence ne lui permettait pas de se reposer sur des images du passé. La seule image qu'il avait d'eux dans son esprit était le souvenir de les savoirs morts, gisant à ses pieds pour l'avoir protéger d'un Nomu, une créature aussi vile qu'immonde et aussi de Shigaraki. Si jamais, il voyait cet homme à nouveau... Sa colère s'attisait progressivement en pensant à cela, et le remarquant, il essaya de penser à autre chose, en vain, l'image restait trop encrée dans son esprit pour qu'il ne puisse la brûler à tout jamais pour l'oublier.

D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas oublier. S'il le faisait il ne serait plus le même, et ce rappel de sa vie d'avant l'aiderait à combattre les monstres et tyran qui voulaient détruire le monde juste pour satisfaire leur égocentrisme abusif.

Voyant qu'il était l'heure et qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester dans ses songes dès le réveil, il partit pour les cours, n'ornant rien d'autre qu'un visage pensif et dur à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir parler avec Midoriya avant le début des cours mais il ne le trouva pas à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sûrement qu'il devait être dans l'enceinte du dit-lieu.

Il était parti la veille, dans une colère ridicule juste parce qu'il avait échoué à être à la première place. Il avait dans un premier temps pensé que personne ne méritait plus la première place que lui, mais au bout d'une longue méditation, il comprit qu'il était trop faible pour avoir cette place. Il devait s'améliorer pour tous les surpassés et être digne de se battre contre All For One aux côtés de All Might le jour de la bataille ultime.

Il rentra rapidement en classe et remarqua que quelque personne étaient déjà présentes, dont les deux premiers du test de la vieille. Shoto, le fils de Endeavor, était l'un des élèves les plus prometteur de la classe, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de périr lors de son combat contre All For One, cependant, l'on pouvait aisément ressentir sa prestance dans sa manière de se tenir et dans son regard.

Il était froid comme un glacier mais haineux comme un feu dévorant tout trace de recul, son visage transmettant le même type d'expression. Des types comme lui, Gabriele en avait vu des dizaines chez les vilains qu'il avait affronté dans sa chronologie, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus en lui, il semblait presque triste, perdu et perturbé, mais déterminé dans le même temps. Quel homme étrange vu de loin. Pourquoi voulait-il devenir un héros exactement ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment le choix ou qu'il voulait juste devenir plus fort, un peu comme lui ?

Dans ce cas-là, ils seraient bien plus proches que ce qu'il avait pensé à la base. Qu'importe, il aurait le temps de répondre à ces questions et de cerner qui il était plus tard. Il passa devant Momo, la fille classée première, et il la regarda presque méchamment. Qu'avait-elle de particulière pour l'avoir ainsi dépassé ? Elle ne semblait pas très impressionnante physiquement et n'avait l'air que d'une élève studieuse et non d'une guerrière. Alors quel était son pouvoir en fait ? Elle ne semblait pas être différente des autres de par son charisme, alors qu'avait-elle de spéciale ? Il le découvrirait.

Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir regardé ses camarades lors du test, c'était une erreur de débutant car désormais il ignorait leurs compétences propres. Ceux plus faibles que lui pourrait toujours servir, mais ceux devant lui devait être vraiment incroyable. Aussi incroyables soient-ils, ils iront bientôt derrière lui, car s'il ne les dépassait pas, alors il ne serait pas à la hauteur face à sa Némésis.

Son père lui avait parlé longuement de ces camarades et Gabriele avait retenu pas mal des dires de son père, mais la conversation commençait à devenir lointaine... alors il ne se souvenait pas de tous, hormis que Shoto était mort contre All For One et que son père l'aimait bien. À Propos de la fille, il était dans le flou quasi complet, tout ce qu'il savait d'elle était qu'elle devait être plus puissante que les apparences ne le laissaient paraître.

 _''Ne sous-estime jamais une personne, même ceux qui ont l'air faible, car tous les êtres humains peuvent être des vrais combattant lorsqu'ils ont poussé à se battre.''_

Momo le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'avait regardé comme ça, et elle lui demanda poliment : ''Avez-vous un problème avec moi ?''

Il haussa un sourcil, légèrement irrité qu'elle ait relever le fait qu'il semblait de mauvaise humeur, il fut tenté de l'ignorer, mais décida, pour une fois, de lui dire en face ce qui l'énervait. Elle était perspicace. Il laissa parler son instinct, chose élémentaire pour lui. ''Sache que je me dois d'être le plus fort, alors te voir devant moi m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je vais te dépasser avant même que tu ne puisses t'en rendre compte, je le jure.'' déclara-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa place, ignorant quelconque réponse qu'il aurait pu obtenir.

Le fils d'Endeavor tourna son regard durant quelques instants pour le regarder, et il soutenu le regard pendant les quelques secondes que cela dura. Il sembla le juger, pourquoi donc, il ne le savait guère, mais il se contenta de ne pas y penser et de chercher à se calmer de sa mauvaise humeur risible et inutile. Comment comptait-il atteindre des sommets s'il se mettait dans de tels états juste pour une défaite.

Il était à Yuei, et de ce que lui avait dit son père, cette école était très élitiste et il fallait toujours s'accrocher pour tenir une journée de plus et obtenir des résultats. Il se devait donc d'être dans un état d'esprit correct et être pleinement concentré, il devait progresser et aller au-dessus de son niveau actuel pour pouvoir un jour transcender finalement les limites et murs qu'il aura atteints d'ici peu.

Tous les autres élèves arrivèrent rapidement et le héros au micro débarqua dans la pièce pour violer ses oreilles à nouveaux, sûrement. Néanmoins, il se mit à parler dans une langue qui était totalement étrangère à Gabriele, enfin, il parvenait à comprendre quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais il ne comprenait pas leur signification.

La langue qui était parlé était étrange, mais proche de son italien natal et du français, s'il devait deviner, il dirait que cette langue était de l'Anglais. Le second élève de All Might connaissait trois langues, et il estimait que c'était déjà beaucoup, il savait parler le Japonais suffisamment bien pour comprendre la quasi-totalité de ce qu'il lui était dit, après il connaissait bien sûr sa langue natale et une assez bonne compréhension du français. Rarement, son père l'amenait avec lui pour faire le tour du continent, dont la France et l'Espagne, c'était toujours des voyages sans grands dangers et ils faisaient surtout du recrutement de héro dans la coalition de héro de son père.

Autrement dit, il avait dû apprendre bien des langues pour pouvoir communiquer en public et faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait, alors apprendre cette nouvelle langue ne serait pas un grand défi, enfin c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Present Mic termina enfin son charabia de deux heures puis un homme bien connu de tous rentra dans la pièce dans un bond énergique. ''C'est moi !'' hurla-il ridiculement en rentrant par la porte, en toute simplicité, contrastant avec son énorme cadre physique.

Quelque cri de surprise vint des élèves, visiblement très heureux de voir le héros leur faire cours, certains en tremblant et frissonnant d'excitation. Certes l'homme avait du charisme et de la prestance, mais de là à faire tant d'effet à des aspirant héro… Gabriele, lui, appréciait All Might à sa manière et il adressa un sourire amical. Au moins, son cours à lui serait palpitant et non ennuyeux à mourir comme celui du gueulard fou. Une sorte de respect s'était développé entre lui et l'homme, il était son professeur à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du bâtiment, de ce fait, il avait rapidement obtenu quelques paroles et quelque moments rare où Gabriele se confiait à lui.

C'était très rare, mais quelque chose poussait inévitablement le jeune homme à faire confiance à l'homme, et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son charisme, sa gentillesse peu commune ou sa fougue héroïque, cela pouvait être des éléments rentrant dans la balance.

Comme pour confirmer ses attentes, le héros numéro 1 s'exclama : ''L'étude fondamental des héros ! Pour ce cours, nous allons bâtir vos bases de héro à travers différents exercices ! Vous allez avoir des tonnes de point pour ça !'' (Il tenait à ce moment-là une pancarte où il était inscrit ''Battle'') ''Allez, on commence tout de suite avec ça Et pour vous accompagner dans votre première Battle… Nous vous avons préparé les tenues que vous nous avez demandées pour correspondre à vos individualités !''

La situation parue assez clair au voyageur temporel, ''Battle'' voulait certainement dire ''bataille'' ou ''combat'', ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Toute son énergie était recouverte et il était plus que prêt à livrer un combat, en fait son sang en bouillit et son visage se teinta de bonheur. Les autres semblaient content d'obtenir leurs tenues de combat, mais lui il s'en fichait, il allait peut-être pouvoir combattre et donc s'améliorer. Si la chance lui souriait, il aurait la possibilité de combattre contre ou avec l'un des deux qui avaient fini devant lui dans le classement de la vieille. Il pourrait donc sûrement voir ce qu'ils avaient de spécial et apprendre d'eux pour les surpassé assez rapidement.

Combattre n'était pas pour lui un acte disgracieux, mais un acte lui permettant de progresser, et il allait falloir progresser pour qu'il puisse devenir assez fort pour ce qu'il l'attendait dans la vie. Il orna alors son visage d'un rare sourire non forcé et d'un regard un peu moins blasé.

Il saisit alors sa tenue, qui consistait juste en un jogging de sport noir, le haut l'étant aussi. C'était très sobre et lui permettait de passer inaperçu en phase d'infiltration et de recueillement d'information, de plus, il s'en foutait d'avoir une grande tenue de toute beauté, ses alters ne lui demandaient aucun équipement particulier et ce n'était pas son type d'en demander plus qu'il ne lui fallait.

Il ne voulait pas forcer avec des trucs inutiles et être incapable de combattre sans, il s'était toujours débrouillé sans gadget pour l'aider et il continuerait ainsi tant que ça ne lui serait pas réellement utile. Dans toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu vraiment plus que ce qu'il lui fallait, son père était peut-être bien aimé dans la ville, mais les gens ne lui faisaient pas de cadeau tous les jours, et les récoltes étaient parfois maigre. Ils devaient donc se contenter de pas grand-chose pour survivre au quotidien et il devait garder cette habitude.

Il suivit donc ses camarades en étant focus pour les batailles à venir, il allait participer bien sûr, mais il y aurait aussi les autres, donc il pourrait observer tranquillement les pouvoirs des autres et un plan pour pouvoir utiliser leur pouvoir au mieux, ou pour pouvoir les contrer pour plus tard, si besoin en est requis. Il savait bien qu'il avait tiré cette bonne vieille habitude de son père, car le moindre détail a son importance.

Une fois sur place, le plus grand des héros de la planète tout entière leur tenu un joyeux discours sur le fait que la plupart des batailles se déroulaient non pas à l'extérieur comme imaginé, mais bien à l'intérieur. C'était logique et tous le savaient sûrement, Gabriele, lui avait déjà affronté des vilains dans la plupart des terrains, et en intérieur aussi, surtout en intérieur.

Une fois qu'ils furent informés de cela, ils comprirent qu'ils devraient affronter un groupe adverse dans une lutte de possession, d'une bombe nucléaire plus précisément. Ce sera par groupe de deux qu'ils seront répartis, deux héros, deux vilains, simple et efficace, mes groupes seront tiré au sort.

Midoriya tomba sur dans le même groupe que Uraraka Ochako, la fille avec qui il semblait bien s'entendre puisqu'elle lui parlait souvent. Gabriele, lui fut tiré pour être dans le même groupe que l'intello classé 1ère, la fille qu'il avait défié de la dépasser.

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui, il pourrait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle était si particulière, pourquoi elle était parvenue à accéder à la première place qu'il aurait dû lui-même conquérir. Peut-être bien qu'elle méritât sa place et qu'elle était plus forte que lui, c'était une possibilité mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai, il était vraiment fort, ou peut-être bien qu'il ne fût pas aussi fort qu'il pensait l'être.

Qu'importe, les autres groupes venaient d'être tiré au sort et ce serait bientôt le début des combats. Il n'avait pas le temps pour penser à des broutilles comme ça.

''La paire A fera les héros ! La paire D fera les vilains !'' cria All Might, surprenant ses élèves à ce moment-là.

Gabriele regarda qui faisait partit de quel groupe et son visage tiqua sous l'effet de la surprise : Midoriya allait affronter son ''ami'' d'enfance et rival, Bakugo, avec qui il avait failli avoir une grosse altercation la veille. Si l'air pouvait changer de couleur selon l'ambiance, il deviendrait rouge sang pour témoigner de la passion qu'il y allait bientôt avoir dans ce combat fatidique.

Le Bakugo de cette époque détestait son père et n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal, à le blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse que respirer. All Might a dit qu'il interviendrait si le besoin était, et bien, il allait devoir le faire, car s'il ne le faisait pas, ce serait à Gabriele de le faire.

Il ne se souvenait pas de comment c'était passé cette journée pour son père, mais sûrement pas comme ça, sa présence dans cette classe avait dû chambouler le tirage au sort et donc amener cet affrontement à avoir lieu. Le jeune homme s'en mordit la lèvre, son père n'était pas prêt à affronter son rival, il ne maîtrisait pas encore son pouvoir, et si tout se passait mal pour lui ?

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il ne le supporterait pas. C'était son devoir de le protéger si la situation le désirait, et il le ferait, hors de question de déroger à ce fait-là.

Mais s'il l'empêchait de se battre et de l'aider en toute situation, que pourrait-il faire sans son aide ? Pourrait-il se débrouillait sans son aide dans une situation extrême ?

Il ne pourrait tout simplement pas faire sans son aide s'il l'aidait trop. Son père voulait être un héros, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il devait être capable de se débrouiller sans lui, où qu'il soit, comme dans la vraie chronologie, Gabriele devait donc être censé et le laisser combattre, qu'importe si le combat déraper. All Might pouvait très bien intervenir, il le pouvait et le devait, le fils adoptif de Midoriya croyait qu'il agirait à temps s'il le fallait.

(Note de l'auteur : Ce combat et similaire à la version canon, je n'ai rien vu qui pouvait laisser présager des changements à ce moment de l'intrigue. Donc c'est ma réécriture du combat !)

Izuku fixait le bâtiment devant lui, analysant la structure du lieu depuis un point de vue externe, sa spécialité étant de réfléchir avant d'agir. Il différait en ce point de son maître, il savait être patient et malin, quelqu'un sans alter ne pouvait pas en faire autrement pour se distinguer dans la société, et puis il devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait prendre des notes sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

À vrai dire, il détestait marcher dans le noir, comment pourrait-il le faire et réussir, là où il n'avait aucune attache ? C'était pour cela qu'il écrivait et notait tout ce qu'il était bon à garder en tête, afin de rester éclairé dans une terre gorgée par l'obscurité.

Il souffla un coup et se retourna pour regarda son alliée, il l'aimait bien en fait. Ils avaient tous deux parlés la veille et bien qu'il n'ait pas dit grand mot car il était d'une timidité excessive, il avait bien apprécié le moment. Pour sûr, il y avait Iida avec eux, mais il apprécié la fille, peut-être même seraient-ils amis ?

Il l'espérait vraiment, le fait étant qu'il se sentait bien dans cette école. Cependant, il serait au paroxysme de son sérieux, il voulait gagner et prouver qui il était et ce qu'il valait. Il n'était plus le Deku sans alter, il était un aspirant héro comme tous les autres et il allait le leur prouver !

''Tu as l'air tendu.''

Peut-être bien qu'il le fût, mais qui ne pouvait pas l'être en ce moment et dans sa situation. Plus que la pression, primait la détermination en lui, il voulait vraiment gagner ce combat en intérieur et il allait le faire.

''Oh, c'est juste que Kachan est mon adversaire… et Iida aussi. Je suppose que je suis juste tendu.'' admit-il à haute voix, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le lui disait à la place de se terrer dans le silence, mais il le fit.

''Ah, ça me revient maintenant c'était ce Bakugo qui n'a pas arrêté de te malmener…''

La vérité faisait souvent mal, et Midoriya ne rompit pas ce simple fait. Oui, entendre ces propos-là ne lui fit aucun bien, mais il en était déjà bien conscient, que son ''ami d'enfance'' l'avait souvent brutalisé. Oui, il était conscient qu'il avait été sa victime à de nombreuse reprise et qu'il ne s'était jamais défendu avant l'obtention de son alter. Oui, il était conscient de tout ça, et il savait autre chose : Il voulait absolument ne pas perdre face à lui, il voulait montrer qu'il n'était plus le même.

''Je ne peux pas le supporter, mais en même temps je l'admire. Son ambition, sa confiance, sa force, son alter… Il est meilleur que moi en de nombreux point, toutefois, cette fois je sens que je ne veux pas perdre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.''

Il devait bien l'admettre, qu'il éprouvait une grande admiration de son rival, tout en lui lui inspirait la grandeur à laquelle il était destinait, et à laquelle, lui, il n'allait jamais pouvoir goûter. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore le One For All et de ce fait, chaque coup lui était d'une douleur terrible et quasi-insoutenable, pourtant il utiliserait son pouvoir pour obtenir la victoire.

''QUE LA BATAILLE EN INTÉRIEUR COMMENCE !'' Sonna dans sa superbe la voix le mystifiant All Might.

Combatif et déterminé, le preux Midoriya fouilla le bâtiment des yeux à la recherche d'une entrée secondaire. Il en avait déjà trouvé quelque unes plus tôt, la fenêtre fera parfaitement l'affaire ! Il l'ouvrit et l'escalada, puis après une brève inspection des couloirs, il informa sa camarade que c'était sûr, elle entra alors pour le rejoindre.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle le jeune élève de All Might ne s'était pas attendu, c'était de voir un véritable labyrinthite à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait bien des angles morts et des risques qu'ils encouraient à évoluer à l'aveuglette comme ils le faisaient, mais pourtant ils continuèrent à avancer vers l'étage supérieur.

Subitement, Bakugo apparut devant eux en embuscade, privant le groupe de ''héro'' du temps nécessaire pour établir un plan. Tant pis, il fallait agir à toute vitesse pour esquiver l'explosion diriger à leur encontre.

Midoriya, ayant déjà vu son rival agir ainsi, dans son style abrupt et rude, attrapa son alliée et la plaqua au sol afin d'éviter qu'elle reçoive quelconques dégâts dû à l'attaque surprise, mais il ne put pas esquiver totalement les flammes. Une partie de son masque fut soufflé, littéralement, mais son visage ne reçut, miraculeusement, aucun dégât, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à voir si sa nouvelle amie était touchée, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur les traits juvéniles de Bakugo et il balança son gros bras en direction du ''héro'', il ricana doucement, puis s'exclama d'une voix forte et intelligible : ''Je vais t'exposer mais juste assez pour que l'épreuve ne soit pas interrompue ! Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule Deku, et ça a trop duré.''

Gabriele ne pouvait qu'assister à la scène depuis la salle où tous les écrans lui permettaient de regarder le combat, et il sera fort les poings et regardant fixement la scène. Son père allait y arriver, il arrivait toujours à gagner et peu lui importait les dégâts qu'il recevrait, il le vaincrait quoi qu'il en coûte ! Mais dans le cas où il perdrait, alors Bakugo allait devoir lui faire face et il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire goûter son poing.

Midoriya analysa le mouvement qu'utilisait son adversaire, et l'ayant déjà vu le faire des dizaines de fois, et certaines à son égard, il fut prompt à réagir à temps. Il attrapa le bras à la volée et concentra toute son énergie à le faire chuter au sol, ce qu'il réussit astucieusement.

Bakugo chuta de son piédestal et cracha un mélange de salive et de sang, jamais il n'avait reçu une telle déconvenue ! Jamais Deku n'avait réussi à le faire tomber, ou ne serait-ce qu'à le toucher… Quelle honte il venait de recevoir, celui qu'il brutalisait depuis tant et tant de temps venait de lui rendre la pareille dans un duel.

Il avait tout analysé, tout décrit dans son livre, geste par geste, afin de pouvoir faire comme lui pour se défendre autrement dit, son style de combat, il le connaissait plus qu'excellemment. ''Kachan, tu commences toujours par un large coup venant de la droite, et je ne sais plus vraiment combien de fois je t'ai vu le faire ! J'ai analysé et pris des notes sur tous les héros que je trouvais incroyable… et ça t'inclue ! Les mêmes notes que tu as explosé et balancées ! Je ne suis plus le Deku qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un parasite inutile ! Désormais je suis le 'Deku' qui veut dire 'n'abandonne jamais' !''

Le visage de Bakugo se tordit de rage et de haine et ses yeux ne reflétèrent alors rien d'autre qu'une intense agressivité. Il fixa son ''ami'' dans les yeux et hurla, comme à son habitude, montrant sa colère. ''Je suis vraiment énervé maintenant !''

Son rival se contenta de l'observer, mais pas froidement, loin de là, les émotions découlaient depuis son visage, plus précisément depuis ses larmes.

Afin de démontrer son courroux, le bourreau d'Izuku se servit de ses proches explosions pour se rapprocher à toute vitesse de sa cible, mais manque de chance pour lui, son adversaire le connaissait mieux que quiconque, et il fut ridiculisé par de nombreuses esquives.

Uraraka profita des quelques instants gagnés par son camarade pour quitter le lieu de la bataille, et elle se dirigea sans perdre une seconde vers l'étage supérieur. Le vilain l'ignora presque grossièrement, ne lui accordant absolument aucune importance, mais peu lui importait et elle partit pour que son allié puisse continuer à le retenir. Le plan se déroulait à merveille !

Midoriya combattait intelligemment, mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas parvenir à tenir tête à son adversaire bien longtemps. Il lui fallait un plan pour lui tenir tête plus longtemps, alors il détala dans le dédale labyrinthique qu'était ce bâtiment. Bakugo le regarda avec acharnement et se mit à l'insulter d'une certaine manière, ce n'était pas que vulgaire, mais violent, ça l'était encore plus. Il ne cessait pas de lui demander pourquoi il n'avait pas daigné utiliser son pouvoir ''tape-à-l'œil'' contre lui, et tout ce qu'il dit eut de l'effet, mais pas suffisamment pour que son adversaire revienne sur ses pas pour l'affronter.

Malin comme il l'était, il se cacha et prit son temps pour réfléchir à sa situation. Primo, leur chance de victoire était bien plus élevée que ce qu'elles auraient dû être, pour une raison logique : Leur adversaires agissaient sans avoir de plan et sans avoir ne serait-ce que réfléchit quelque instant à ce qu'ils devraient faire. De plus, Bakugo et Ida faisaient un duo horrible, presque terrifiant par leur nullité, les deux ne pouvant et ne voulant pas s'entendre et parler. Ils étaient de très bons combattant séparément, mais ils prouvaient à eux seuls que l'union faisait la force, car en ne combattant pas ensemble, Izuku et Ochako pouvait s'allier pour les vaincre.

Midoriya s'en redit immédiatement compte, c'était cela qui pourrait lui permettre de gagner. Il allait s'infiltrer dans cette faille béante et l'ouvrir encore plus que ce qu'elle était. Ses adversaires ne s'entendaient pas, alors que lui et sa camarade si, cela n'était pas un détail négligeable. Iida ne savait strictement rien sur la situation d'en bas et de l'arrivée prochaine d'Uraraka, ce qui était bénéficiaire pour leur groupe de héro.

Si jamais il parvenait à vaincre Bakugo… ce ne serait plus du 2 vs 2, mais du 1 vs 1, et là, tout serait différent, mais bien sûr, il lui faudrait premièrement vaincre son adversaire.

Honnêtement, Deku se savait inférieur à son adversaire, il l'avait même avoué à son alliée, mais pourtant il y croyait. Dès l'enfance il avait été ridiculisé et infériorisé par son ''ami'', tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas de pouvoir, quelqu'un n'ayant pas de pouvoir pour Bakugo était quelqu'un de faible, inutile et sans avenir dans la branche héroïque. Et oui, sans pouvoir devenir héro professionnel n'était que pure folie, mais pourtant, Midoriya n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer, qu'un jour il puisse tenter sa chance et qu'il rentre en filière héroïque, car c'était son plus grand désir.

Les autres s'étaient moqués de lui et lui avaient rappeler sa place de sans pouvoir, d'être inférieur et inutile dans leur société, et encore plus là où il voulait aller. Il voulait plus que tout prouver qu'il méritait sa place, qu'il méritait de devenir un héros. Il ne faisait pas que vouloir, il allait le faire.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait en songeant à son passé, il reçut un appel en provenance de sa camarade. Ils avaient un moyen de communiquer entre eux grâce à un petit appareil, qui pour le coup, leur fut très utile, contrairement au groupe des vilains, qui eux n'utilisaient pas la technologie à cause de leur mauvaise entente.

Il apprit rapidement que son alliée s'était faite avoir par Iida, pas qu'elle était capturée, mais qu'elle avait été repérée, cependant, en plus de ses informations, elle lui dit où elle se situait.

D'un coup tout fit tilt dans l'esprit de Deku et il esquissa un sourire. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour mener son plan à bien, désormais, il fallait juste finir de l'appliquer. Elle était tout juste au-dessus de lui et la limite de temps était presque arrivée à son terme, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de gagner.

Bakugo se montra enfin, il transpirait quelque peu, et il semblait d'un froid colérique. Habituellement, il démontrait sa mauvaise humeur aux autres en criant, mais ici il était glacial et il ne lever pas le ton de sa voix. C'était un mauvais signe, un très mauvais signe et Midoriya le savait.

''Pourquoi ne l'utilises-tu pas ?!'' Qu'il ne fît que demander, montrant que c'était là le centre de ses préoccupations. Il continua à parler sans recevoir de réponse et décrit son costume et ses particularités, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un point particulièrement intéressant. ''Si ce que j'ai demandé a été fait, mon énergie a donc été stocké dans ces bracelets. Donc…''

''Bakugo, mon garçon, arrête ça !'' S'exclama la voix d'All Might, mais il ne fut visiblement pas entendu. ''Tu vas le tuer !''

Et il y eut une énorme explosion, plus qu'énorme aux yeux de Deku, titanesque serait mieux pour la décrire. Le mur fut totalement soufflé et s'il l'on regardait le bâtiment depuis l'extérieur, la première chose visible serait un grand vide à la place du second et troisième étage.

Dans la salle des spectateur, Gabriele bouillonnait de l'intérieur, plus que de la colère, c'était de la peur qui l'envahissait, certes lentement mais sûrement. Il avait confiance en son père pour obtenir la victoire… mais il n'était pas assez fort à ce moment-là, et Bakugo était clairement dérangé mentalement, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Envoyer son père à l'hôpital pour le long terme.

L'adolescent serra les doigts et fixa méchamment All Might, mais qu'attendait-il pour agir ? N'était-il donc pas le type de héro qui défendait ceux qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ?! S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il le ferait de par lui-même. Son père allait se faire assassiner si les choses continuaient comme ça !

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends pour agir ?!'' hurla-il de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas partir aider son père car il serait retenu par le professeur, mais ce dernier pouvait interrompre le combat de par lui-même. ''Il va se faire tuer ! Si tu ne fais rien alors j'irai l'aider moi-même !''

Le fameux héro ne lui donna pas même un regard mais son air supérieur vacilla durant l'espace de quelque seconde et il sembla se concentrer encore plus qu'avant. Somme toute vraisemblance, il semblait être opposé à un questionnement. Devait-il agir ? Cela serait-il plus négatif que positif ? S'il intervenait, couperait-il toute possibilité à Midoriya et Bakugo de se réconcilier ?

Subitement, il prit la parole, persuadé de ce qu'il fallait faire pour le bien de ses élèves. ''Le match est suspen…'' commença-il avant d'entre coupé par les images qui défilaient sur les écrans.

Midoriya avait enfin trouvé un plan pour obtenir sa victoire et sa revanche sur tous ce que lui avait fait subir son ''ami''. Il cria de douleur tout en frappant le plafond pour créer un trou, ce qui permettrait à son alliée de s'emparer de la bombe avec son alter particulier.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas le fait de heurter le plafond avec son poing qui lui fit le plus mal, oh que non, ce fut l'explosion de Bakugo avait utilisé à son encontre. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le bon réflexe et avait mis son bras de libre comme protection, mais cela n'a pas empêcher de réduire les dégâts qu'il allait encaisser.

Ce fut son bras qui fut brûlé à la place de son visage, un bon échange en apparence. Dans la salle, le second élève de All Might hurla de colère en voyant son père blessé ainsi, ce qui parut étrange aux autres puisqu'il n'avait dans cette chronologie aucun lien. Mais peu lui importait, il montra sa colère en voyant son père chuter au sol, vaincu par la douleur et les conséquences qu'avait eue l'explosion sur lui.

''Pourquoi tu n'as rien fais ! Je te faisais confiance pour que tu le fasses !'' Rugit-il de colère, mais derrière cette même colère se cachait un regret sourd de n'avoir rien fait. Il s'était encore comporté comme un faible !

All Might, lui, déclara que c'était l'équipe des héros qui avait gagné, chose sûre, mais pas sans grande difficulté. Une fois cela fait, il alla calmer son élève du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un regard hargneux, presque sauvage. Midoriya avait un caractère bien différent de son fils adoptif, et de ce fait, il n'était pas simple de les former puisqu'il fallait trouver deux moyens de faire.

Gabriele était fou de rage de voir son père blessé, pourquoi donc All Might n'avait pas interrompu le combat ? Pour qu'ils puissent se parler, qu'ils échangent leurs états d'âme ? Peut-être bien, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les laisser combattre, surtout vu l'état physique dans lequel était son père. Que le professeur ait laissé le combat se poursuivre plus longtemps était une honte, mais lui aussi aurait dû intervenir pour aider son père.

Le problème cependant était qu'il ne voulait pas braver l'autorité de All Might, il lui avait accordé sa confiance et pensait qu'il avait la situation en main et surtout qu'il interviendrait dès lors que la situation commençait à partir en vrille, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il aurait pu et aurait dû intervenir afin de l'aider mais il ne fit rien.

Cependant, il lui fallait cacher ses émotions, montrer qu'il pouvait contrôler sa colère en voyant cette scène. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira profondément, contrôlant sa respiration profondément pour mieux pouvoir se maîtriser. Dès lors qu'il finirait son combat, ce qu'il ferait aussi vite que possible, il irait voir son père à l'infirmerie pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Il était blessé, beaucoup trop, mais il avait connu pire, bien pire que cela. Gabriele dû se forcer à ne pas utiliser son énergie pour aller chercher son père inconscient car c'était à All Might de le faire. Il ne pardonnerait pas aussi facilement ce héro pour sa passivité.

Pendant qu'il ruminait, sa future alliée décida de montrer l'étendue de ses compétence intellectuelle en faisant un discours sur les erreurs des autres, coupant le souffle à tous les autres. Elle était clairement analytique dans sa manière de pensée et elle n'avait omit aucuns détails des performances, que ce soit celles des héros que celles des vilains.

Gabriele qui était toujours en train de se calmer dans son for intérieur écouta toute la conversation avec intérêt, peut-être devrait-il s'avouer s'être trompé dans son jugement premier, elle était bien plus intelligente qu'il n'avait pensé de prime abord. Il l'écouta parler et en fut presque subjugué, elle avait tout compris à la situation, ça en était presque beau à écouter, il en avait lui aussi fait ses déductions de son côté personnel, mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas remarqué quelques détails qu'elle soulevait.

Il se promit de ne pas la sous-estimer plus tard, elle était bien plus maline qu'il ne l'avait supposé, et c'était certainement pour cela qu'elle avait obtenu la première place au test d'Eraser la veille.

Les combats se poursuivirent ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, montrant les capacités de chacun au combat ou de ceux qui pouvaient faire quelque chose pour épauler ceux qui savaient se battre, en soit c'était très intéressant à voir. Il y avait plusieurs choses à noter des confrontations, et il ne manqua pas de le faire. Gabriele regarda attentivement les duels de tous ses camarades et nota mentalement leurs points faibles et leurs qualités. Il avait depuis longtemps prit cette habitude car détenir des informations peut être essentiel pour obtenir quelque chose des personnes observer.

Il le savait bien, Yuei regroupait certain des meilleurs candidats au titre de héro justicier, mais il n'avait pas pris pleinement conscience de la qualité des élèves présents. Ils étaient tous plutôt doués dans leurs domaines de préférence, et il y avoir fort a parié que s'ils avaient tous pu finir leur entraînement, alors ils auraient été une sérieuse menace pour All For One. Mais parmi tous, il y en avait quelques uns de particulièrement notable, Bakugo bien évidement était très fort, et le second élève de All Might devait bien l'admettre que malgré son comportement, il restait un redoutable adversaire. Le second qui avait attiré son attention était Shoto, qui en une seule attaque avait gagné le match, il fallait bien admettre qu'il était fort. Même dans sa chronologie, son père lui avait déjà dit à quel point il le trouvait fort.

''Bien, maintenant c'est le dernier match. La paire C fera les héros, et la paire H fera les vilains !'' déclara le héros numéro 1.

C'était enfin à son tour, l'attente avait été longue mais avait pu lui permettre d'apprendre plein de choses utiles pour la suite de l'année, mais ne pas bouger pendant près d'une heure était quelque chose de très désagréable. Il s'élança alors vers l'avant et partit en direction de l'immeuble qui ferait lieu de la bataille en intérieur, juste derrière lui, Momo le suivait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dit-lieu, cinq bonnes minutes avant que le combat ne commence, parfait pour pouvoir établir un plan. Il était particulièrement curieux de savoir quel était son pouvoir, il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, donc il ignorait tout, sauf qu'elle était intelligente.

''Bien, il nous reste quelque minute avant que ça commence. Avant toute chose, quel est ton alter ? Ça m'aiderait bien pour établir un plan.''

''Je peux créer n'importe quel objet tant que ce n'est pas un être vivant, que j'ai les minéraux et que je connais l'objet en question.''

En voilà un pouvoir utile, certes il ne pouvait pas servir à faire des dégâts massifs en combat, quoique, mais il pouvait vraiment servir en position de soutient. S'il pouvait trouver un plan grâce à son pouvoir…

Il la regarda pendant quelque instant, avant d'expirer, il lui fallait s'excuser d'une certaine manière pour ce qu'il lui avait dit le matin-même. ''C'est un pouvoir très intéressant, je dois bien le reconnaître. Écoute, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin, je ne vais pas m'excuser de l'avoir dit, mais je m'excuse de t'avoir sous-estimé. Je t'ai sous-estimé en me basant sur ton physique, j'avais pensé que tu étais faible et que tu ne méritais pas la première place au test d'hier. Pas que tu la mérites cela dit, mais j'aurais dû faire plus d'effort pour obtenir cette place.'' finit-il enfin son monologue interminable. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit tout cela, mais au moins il l'avait fait.

''Ce n'est pas grave, j'imagine juste que tu es un compétiteur.'' Remarqua-elle avant de marquer une petite pause. ''Mais pourquoi vouloir devenir aussi fort ?''

C'était une question à laquelle il s'attendait, il se l'était d'ailleurs posé quelque fois, mais la réponse était toujours la même et elle ne changerait pas avant très longtemps. ''Si je veux devenir plus fort, c'est pour protéger quelqu'un, et aussi pour me venger, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus.''

Cette fois-ci, elle sembla vraiment surprise. ''Un héros ne veut généralement pas se venger, mais plutôt sauver des vies, mais je suppose que ça ne me regarde pas.''

''Effectivement. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur la bataille à venir. Connais-tu nos adversaires, ou quelconques astuces qui pourraient nous permettre de prendre l'avantage ?'' demanda-il en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait dû observer leurs adversaires lors du test d'Eraser.

''Je dois bien admettre que je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je n'ai pas pu noter leur pouvoir lors du test d'aptitude.''

''Hm, de toute façon nous verrons bien leur compétence au moment donné. Tu connais mes pouvoirs ou je dois te les expliquer ?'' demanda-il calmement, sachant que ce serait pour le mieux de lui dire ce qu'il savait faire afin de pouvoir mieux servir ces pouvoirs.

''De ce que j'ai vu au test d'aptitude, tu sembles avoir un pouvoir comme Bakugo.''

''Pas vraiment, lui il peut faire des explosions, moi je peux contrôler l'énergie tant que je l'ai accumulé. Je peux modeler cette énergie, la faire chauffer autant que je veux, mais le principal problème est que je ne peux pas beaucoup l'utiliser. Un combat a courte durée est égal à une victoire, mais si le combat s'éternise… M'enfin, c'est là que repose mon problème. Si tu te demandes jusqu'à quel point ma puissance peut aller, je pense pouvoir détruire, si je concentre toute mon énergie, un gratte-ciel.''

''Un gratte-ciel ? Comment sais-tu que tu peux réussir à en détruire un ?'' demanda-elle, curieuse.

''Expérience personnelle. Bien, ça va commencer. Reste derrière moi, ton pouvoir est plus utile en soutient alors que le mien est plus porté dans le combat a moyenne distance.''

''Que le match commence !'' Cria All Might, comme à son habitude avec son légendaire sourire.

Le bâtiment en face d'eux était grand et relativement large, il devait peut-être avoir 6 ou 7 étages, ce qui n'était pas trop mal. Gabriele se demandait d'ailleurs comment Yuei avait trouver suffisamment d'argent pour construire tous ses bâtiments, et n'en avoir rien à faire s'ils sont détruits. Qu'importe, il ouvrit la porte de devant et jeta une petite sphère d'énergie pour illuminer la pièce.

Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait que quelque fenêtre d'ouverte, c'était visiblement une action volontaire. Cependant, la sphère lumineuse suffit à rendre la pièce assez éblouissante pour que l'on puisse y voir.

Fumikage était là dans la pièce et il était plutôt surprit de voir de la lumière, plus que de la surprise, il montrait sur son visage que ça le dérangeait et pas qu'un peu. Soudainement, un monstre noir sortit de son dos, ce qui était particulièrement angoissant, ses yeux noirs brillant dans l'obscurité naissante.

Gabriele analysa rapidement la situation, la pièce entière était plutôt sombre : la luminosité du lieu avait donc été contrôler, de ce fait, il y avait sûrement corrélation entre la lumière et son pouvoir. Il n'avait aucunement idée jusqu'à quel point ça pouvait avoir un rapport, mais il lui fallait rapidement vaincre son adversaire s'il ne voulait pas que le chrono ne tourne à zéro.

Il se glissa alors dans une position offensive, la jambe gauche tendu en arrière tandis que la jambe droite était un peu avancée et fléchit. Il leva le bras gauche en l'air et créa une grande balle d'énergie bleuté, incendiant donc la vision de Dark Shadow, puis d'un geste net, il l'a jeté en avant dans sa direction.

Comme il s'y attendait, le monstre esquiva adroitement son attaque en profitant de sa grande agilité et de son physique svelte, puis il contre-attaqua rapidement en essayant de le griffer. Alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, une sorte de bouclier sortit de sous le sol, presque comme une aura blanchâtre piquant tout ce qui essayait de l'atteindre. Dark Shadow en fut presque étourdit sous la surprise, et sembla s'adoucir devant le surplus de lumière.

''Mince !'' s'exclama Fumikage en voyant son alter devenir obéissant, voire même pacifique, il essayait de l'ordonner d'attaquer, mais en vain, rien n'y faisait.

''J'ai touché la cible ! Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais plus y a de lumière, plus tu t'affaiblis, et à contrario, plus la luminosité est sombre, plus ton pouvoir devient puissant, n'est-ce pas ?'' demanda-il avec un mince sourire.

Le corbeau grimaça pendant quelque instant, avant de se reprendre pour confirmer la théorie de son adversaire. ''Tu as raison, j'ai perdu face à un adversaire comme toi, mais je peux au moins te retarder.''

L'Italien le regarda avec sérieux puis ses lèvres se levèrent en un sourire amusé, et il rétorqua avec un ton sarcastique, ''Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.'' Rapidement, des traits verdâtres se montrèrent sur son corps, lorsqu'il activa le One For All, et il disparut en un instant.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse voir quelque chose, Fumikage sombra dans l'inconscience, une attaqué sur la nuque lui ayant été portée, mais il fut rattrapé in-extremis par son assaillant. Gabriele laissa couler son aura blanche et elle disparut rapidement, rétablissant l'obscurité dans la pièce. ''Il devrait dormir quelques minutes, le temps que nous montions à l'étage.'' déclara-il alors qu'un petit groupe de sueur coulait de son front.

Il marcha rapidement et sortit du bâtiment pour déposer son adversaire à l'extérieur, puis il retourna auprès de Momo, qui était abasourdit devant ses capacités au combat. Devant son regard curieux mêlée de surprise, il lui fit un rare mince sourire naturel, puis il lui fit signe d'avancer.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait il y a un instant ? Tu t'es déplacé tellement vite que j'ai presque eu du mal à te voir.''

Bon sang ce qu'elle était curieuse, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de lui mentir, et puisqu'il faisait équipe, autant qu'elle sache ce qu'il venait de faire exactement, dans le cas où leur second adversaire soit plus puissant que le premier. Non pas que le premier était faible, loin de là, mais le problème qu'il avait été évident et facilement repérable, et puisqu'il avait un alter pouvant prendre le dessus sur lui… La victoire était presque assurée.

''C'était mon second Alter, je ne le contrôle pas très bien, et pour ne pas te mentir, j'estime que j'ai utilisé plus de trois quarts de mon pouvoir en alimentant mon bouclier. Nous allons donc devoir agir en duo pour vaincre le prochain adversaire.'' dit-il en essuyant la goûte de sueur qui commençait à couler de son front.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant que son camarade avait épuisé la quasi-totalité de son énergie, puis ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage où devait être la bombe avec le second vilain, si la carte qui leur avait été donné était correct, bien évidement. Il ne leur restait plus que deux minutes pour récupérer la bombe sinon ils avaient perdu.

''Tu m'a dit que tu avais besoin de temps pour récupérer ton énergie non ?'' lui demanda-elle pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

''Oui, ça peut prendre d'un à deux jours en fonction de l'énergie utilisé. Donc je n'aurais pas le temps de récupéré mon énergie avant le prochain combat.'' Répondit-il calmement alors qu'il ouvrait grand ses oreilles pour entendre le moindre bruit.

''Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à avoir quelque chose qui pourrait stocker ton énergie dans ton costume ?''

Elle marquait un point, cela aurait pu être très utile, mais il ne se fiait pas à la technologie, ça pourrait quitter son périmètre de contrôle, et si jamais il s'en retrouvait privé, alors comment ferait-il ? ''Je ne me fie pas à la technologie, je n'en ai pas confiance, de plus si jamais je me retrouvais privé de ces 'conteneur', comment je ferais pour combattre sans ?''

''Ce n'est pas faux, mais il faudra bien que tu fasses confiance à la technologie pour devenir plus fort et que tu puisses combattre sur la durée.'' Remarqua-elle, ''ça pourrait t'aider dans une situation dangereuse.''

Ses arguments étaient bons, et elle n'avait pas tort, mais il ne pouvait pas utiliser la technologie, il était assez fort pour ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. Qu'importe, il méditerait sur cela plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait une bataille à gagner. ''Peut-être, peut-être pas, ça mériterait d'y réfléchir. On parlera plus tard, veux-tu ? Pour l'instant il ne nous reste que deux minutes pour gagner, alors pressons le pas.''

Il monta les escaliers rapidement, mais médita sur ses paroles, elle était vraiment intelligente et une bonne alliée, elle n'avait pas cessé de le conseiller et d'essayer de l'aider, pourquoi pas essayer de lui parler plus souvent.

Il n'était pas vraiment sociable comme type mais il appréciait plutôt bien la fille, elle était utile et intelligente, et surtout, elle n'avait pas un caractère insupportable comme Bakugo par exemple, et de plus elle arrivait à avoir de bon résultat aux tests. Pour faire bref, elle était intéressante, et même s'il ne la connaissait pas encore, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'apprendre à la connaître.

Et s'il fallait rajouter un dernier point, il la trouvait plutôt belle, en fait toutes les filles de la classe étaient pas mal, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus des autres, une certaine prestance, élégance rare, un charisme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais qui lui sautait aux yeux que maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au sixième étage, et Gabriele s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte, le temps leur était compté, plus qu'une minute et demie avant la fin du décompte, et mieux valait se dépêcher. Momo resta juste derrière lui, en position de soutient, prête à créer un objet dès qu'il le fallait.

Tsuyu Asui était juste devant la bombe et les regardait, savant pertinemment que la situation ne lui était pas favorable dès le début. Elle ignorait à quel point les deux étaient fort, mais ils étaient tous les deux sur le podium du classement des tests d'aptitudes. Qu'importe, elle savait aussi qu'elle allait devoir jouer le chrono pour gagner la bataille car sinon c'était perdu d'office.

La fille grenouille étendit subitement sa langue sur une distance suffisante pour essayer d'attraper les deux, et grâce à l'effet de surprise, elle réussit à les enrouler dans sa langue pendant quelque secondes avant de ressentir une vive brûlure.

''Désolé pour ta langue, je ne voyais pas d'autre manière de me libérer.'' s'excusa-il distraitement, sans sourire ironique, il savait à quel point une brûlure pouvait faire mal.

Il fit trois pas sur le côté, très lentement, puis il activa prestement le One For All à hauteur de cinq pourcents et alla jusqu'à atteindre la bombe, mais il fut repoussé rapidement par un coup de langue, à nouveau. Le fait qu'elle utile sa langue le surprit à nouveau, mais il tenta à nouveau un mouvement rapide afin d'atteindre la bombe. Mais il ne toucha pas la bombe, ce qu'il toucha était la langue de la grenouille qui entourait la bombe.

La surprise le prit de court, et il recula de deux pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il fallait qu'il décide s'il devait la frapper ou non pour qu'elle lâche la bombe, sinon il aurait perdu. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son alliée, et regarda son chronomètre. ''Plus que 30 secondes !'' s'exclama-il sous la surprise.

Tsuyu se trouvait à l'extrémité gauche de la pièce tandis que la bombe se trouvait parfaitement au milieu. Il n'aurait pas le temps de la vaincre, d'enlever sa langue de la bombe et finalement de toucher la bombe à nouveau pour que la victoire soit comptabilisée…

Tant pis, il s'élança à toute vitesse avec ses dernières réserves d'énergie jusqu'à Tsuyu et lui assena un rapide coup sur la nuque, comme il avait fait à Fumikage. Sa collègue avait visiblement compris son plan et avait commencer à dérouler la langue de la fille grenouille, il arriva enfin pour l'aider.

Et juste une seconde avant la fin du décompte, ils posèrent chacun leur main sur chaque face de la bombe, obtenant ainsi la victoire.

''Victoire de l'équipe des héros sur le fil !'' Rugit All Might

Ce fut une victoire compliquée à obtenir, et il en était exténué, pourtant il resta débouilli et commença à partir. Juste avant de quitter la pièce pour s'en aller, il se retourna rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, Momo était juste derrière lui et elle lui sourit. ''Mission accomplie !'' fit-elle remarquer.

Gabriele fut transi une seconde, voire deux, si ce n'est plus. Il avait déjà remarqué la beauté de son allié mais jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire, et il en était surpris par l'extraordinaire beauté qu'elle avait. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'intéresser aux membres du sexe opposés avant, faute à un manque de temps faramineux, alors il ne savait pas réagir correctement. Sans même s'en rendre compte il rougit légèrement, et il tenta alors de parler mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

''Ou...Ouais !'' finit-il par dire après avoir eu bien du mal.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-elle avec inquiétude, ce qui toucha le jeune homme, elle qui ne le connaissait pas lui demandait comment il allait ?

''Je… Je vais très bien. Je me suis juste mordu la langue sans faire exprès…'' Tenta-il de dire, _'sérieusement, quelle excuse en carton...'_ Pensa-il.

''Ce n'est pas grave alors, on s'est bien débrouillés, alors retournons auprès du prof pour avoir le debriefing.''

''Ouais… je te suis.''

Peu de temps après.

L'exercice du jour était enfin fini et la pause de midi allait bientôt arriver, All Might les avaient lâchés un peu en avance comparé à ce qu'il aurait dû, qu'importe, ils avaient possibilité de vaquer à leurs occupations. Alors Gabriele se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Midoriya, il s'en voudrait tellement de n'avoir rien fait s'il était vraiment blessé.

Le chemin lui parut vraiment long, alors il se mit à réfléchir calmement sur le trajet à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Premièrement, UA regorgeait de talents et il avait eu tort de les sous-estimés autant que ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être bien qu'il y en eût parmi eux qui pourrait le vaincre en combat singulier. Ce serait injuste pour lui qui s'est entraîner comme un forcené depuis si longtemps, mais la vie n'est pas juste, quoique l'on en dise, car si elle était juste, jamais All For One n'aurait pu prendre le contrôle du monde et ses parents ne seraient pas mort dans d'affreuse souffrance.

Ils étaient tous forts dans au moins un point, et tous avaient leur propre style de combat et leur capacité, et si mit dans de bonnes dispositions… Ils pourraient être de vrai guerrier, il fut tant dommage qu'ils ne puissent rien faire dans sa chronologie, parce qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement leurs potentiels auraient pu être utilisé pleinement.

Secondement, il s'était épuisé bien trop vite lors du combat en intérieur, certes il avait gagné et la victoire était belle, mais il fallait qu'il en tire une leçon. Il pouvait faire plein de petites sphères d'énergie que son stock interne ne baisserait pas drastiquement, mais alimenter un bouclier en continue pendant une grosse minute l'a complétement vidé… Il lui fallait un moyen de regagner plus vite de l'énergie sans avoir à attendre des jours, ses réserves ne seront jamais assez grosses que pour une bataille à court terme…

Il avait, depuis longtemps, trouvé un stratagème permettant de recouvrer son énergie mais ce n'était pas très efficace à cause des mauvaises conditions, de la pollution ou des terres incendier, mais ici dans un monde où la faune et la flore prospéré, il pouvait recharger ses batteries bien vite. Il l'avait remarqué dans la forêt mais l'avait oublié parce qu'il ne faisait que se lamenter sur son propre sort.

Il n'avait qu'à prendre une petite part d'énergie vitale dans chaque plante pour pouvoir prospérer en termes d'énergie, mais il ne pouvait pas en faire autrement pour les êtres vivants car leur source d'énergie interne était bloquée, alors il fallait qu'il leur demande l'autorisation de transféré leur énergie. Mais toutes ses sources différentes en feraient une unique, très dangereuse car elle ne serait aucunement stable…

Troisième, il y avait cette fille, Momo, elle était à la fois intelligente, belle et avait un pouvoir très utile en combat, pour le soutient il n'y avait pas mieux qu'elle. Plus il y pensait, plus il la trouvait incroyable dans certains points, elle devait être une source de savoir infinie pour être capable de créer tous ses objets… C'était vraiment impressionnant et en plus elle savait rester calme et ne pas paniquer dans les instants cruciaux…

Finalement, Gabriele arriva enfin à l'infirmerie, sans se soucier de qui pouvait être à l'intérieur, il rentra directement dedans. Il regarda l'entièreté de la salle et remarqua la présence de All Might sous sa forme fétiche.

''Sans un tel symbole la société des super humains succomberait face au mal. Telle est la responsabilité de… Oh Gabriele ?'' s'interrompit-il en remarquant son élève.

''All Might… Recovery Girl…'' commença-il avant d'être lui aussi interrompu.

''All Might il sait qui tu es sous cette forme ! Comment ?''

''Euh eh bien, c'est un secret… et je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire…'' déclara-il en regardant Gabriele.

Celui-ci ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à la vieille dame, et encore plus à All Might pour sa passivité aberrante lors du combat d'Izuku, mais voyant le regard gêné de son professeur, il décida de lui faire confiance une fois de plus. C'était la dernière chance qu'il le lui donnait, à lui de la saisir.

Cependant, ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, au même titre que les autres, c'était que Izuku Midoriya venait de se réveiller. Ils avaient peut-être parler trop fort...

''Bien, ça risque de paraître un peu dingue comme déclaration, mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai déjà tout dit à All Might, je vais donc vous dire la version courte, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander des détails si vous le voulez vraiment. Je viens du futur, d'un futur lointain de 18 ans, dans un monde où All For One a vaincu et tué All Might, puis il a pris le contrôle du monde, le pillant et terrorisant sa population. Mon père est Izuku Midoriya et il m'a formé pour que je puisse un jour vaincre All For One, donc j'ai voyagé dans le temps du jour au lendemain pour sauver cette planète. Voilà mon secret.''

La déclaration fit un choc à l'infirmière, qui jamais de son vivant n'avait entendu tel dires, elle se tourna vers Toshinori Yagi (le vrai nom de All Might) pour demander confirmation. Il confirma sans attendre.

Recovery Girl fut choqué d'entendre de tels choses et n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais si c'était un fait avéré par le numéro 1… mais personne dans la salle ne fut aussi choqué que le premier élève de All Might.

Il fit semblant de dormir et pour l'instant personne n'avait remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé, mais ce qu'il entendu le troubla, le tourmenta et le questionna profondément. C'était sûrement un rêve, ce devait être un rêve, un tel cauchemar ne pourrait pas exister.

''Enfin, pas d'inquiétude, je vais me faire All For One quoiqu'il se passe, après tout il reste encore trois mois avant que le combat n'arrive, et puisque je connais tout. All Might, tu as bien prévenu tout le monde de l'attaque de vilain qui allait avoir, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller parler au directeur pour lui demander qu'il y ait plus de héros pour faire une embuscade. Vous serez malheureusement forcé de rentrer dans le bâtiment pour que le piège prenne. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne se battra, ne t'en fais pas. Je te fais la promesse de tous vous protéger.''

''Certes, mais fais attention au Nomu, il est très dangereux cependant je sais comment le gérer, j'en ai déjà affronté et vaincu dans le passé, enfin j'en ai vaincu un… Alors je vais venir et me battre, je m'en fiche complètement de ce que les autres héros pensent, j'ai déjà vécu cette situation alors je peux être et utile. Des vilains j'en ai vaincu, de plus ça va faire un moment que je n'ai pas utilisé ma _Spada Rossa…_ ''

(Note de l'auteur : C'est une des meilleures techniques de Gabriele et il ne l'a pas encore montré, peut-être dans un futur proche…)

All Might savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter cette demande même si elle était censée, un adolescent de son âge n'avait pas à combattre des vilains aussi puissants pour les aider eux qui sont pros. ''Je ne peux pas, s'il t'arrives quoique ce soit je m'en voudrais terriblement. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu es venu pour voir le jeune Izuku, il me semble.''

Gabriele hocha la tête rapidement et saisit une chaise non loin de lui, et s'assit tranquillement. ''Comment va-il ? je suis préoccupé par ses blessures, j'aurais dû intervenir pour l'empêcher d'être mit dans cet état.''

Recovery Girl se pencha sur le jeune homme et le regarda pendant quelques secondes afin de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublier. ''Sa vie n'est pas en danger, cependant il a soumis son corps à trop de fatigue ses derniers jours, il doit se reposer s'il ne veut pas revenir ici tous les jours.''

Se sentant rassuré, Gabriele se leva, se courba avec grâce pour remercier comme il avait vu le faire les autres gens, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. ''Je suis rassuré, merci pour les informations. All Might, je te vois plus tard, réfléchis bien à ma proposition, on ne sait jamais si mon voyage dans le temps à changer quelques détails. Sur ce, au revoir.''

Une fois cela dit, il s'empressa de sortir de la salle, ignorant totalement que Izuku Midoriya avait tout entendu, puis il se dirigea vers la cafeteria pour prendre un petit repas, car faire des exercices avait causé en lui un grand appétit.

 _J'espère qu'il va me laisser venir car je sens que les choses vont mal se passer, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose va déraper... J'ai comme le pré-sentiment d'avoir oublier quelque chose d'important..._

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Ah, il est enfin fini ! Plus de 11 000 mots le mastodonte, en même temps vu tout ce qu'il y avait à dire dedans…

J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le personnage de Gabriele pour développer son caractère singulier, et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Son combat contre Fumikage et Dark Shadow m'a bien éclaté à écrire, mais lorsque je me suis relu, j'ai trouvé que Gabriele était trop puissant alors j'ai changé deux trois détails à propos du temps qu'il lui fallait pour recharger son énergie. Mais peut-être va-il trouver une technique lui permettant de palier à cette difficulté ?

Si vous trouvez le personnage un peu trop triste, ne vous en faites pas, il va changer lentement dans son caractère, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a perdu tout repère en quittant son monde.

Si vous avez aimé (ou non), n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir pour que je bonifie mon histoire, car j'écris autant pour moi que pour vous, et puis pour un auteur, voir une notification ''review'' est toujours un plaisir !

Sur ce, on se dit à dans dix jours, soit le 24/11/2018.


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

Note de l'auteur : Salut à toi lecteur. Petit message en début de chapitre pour vous indiquer que ce chapitre était plutôt de type ''calme'' et sert de transition pour le prochain 'arc'. Mais il n'en reste pas moins important. Maintenant, place à la discussion entre Izuku et Gabriele !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le calme avant la tempête

Midoriya Izuku se ''réveilla'' quelque heures après le départ de All Might et de Gabriele de l'infirmerie, il était encore fatigué de ses blessures mais pourtant il n'était pas parvenu à se rendormir après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il pensait que c'était des hallucinations, pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Mais les paroles du jeune homme ne faisaient que se répéter en boucle dans son esprit, il se souvenait de tout, il n'avait peut-être pas la meilleure mémoire de tous les temps, mais jamais il n'aurait pu oublier de telles paroles, à tel point qu'il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour se rendre compte qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il avait dit semblait tellement vrai...

 _''Bien, ça risque de paraître un peu dingue comme déclaration, mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai déjà tout dit à All Might, je vais donc vous dire la version courte, vous n'avez qu'à lui demander des détails si vous le voulez vraiment. Je viens du futur, d'un futur lointain de 18 ans, dans un monde où All For One a vaincu et tué All Might, puis il a pris le contrôle du monde, le pillant et terrorisant sa population. Mon père est Izuku Midoriya et il m'a formé pour que je puisse un jour vaincre All For One, donc j'ai voyagé dans le temps du jour au lendemain pour sauver cette planète. Voilà mon secret.''_

Cette déclaration était folle mais pourtant véridique, All Might n'avait rien dit pour démentir, au contraire, il avait affirmé ses déclarations-là. Izuku nia dans un premier temps tout ce qu'il avait entendu mais il se rendit bien compte qu'il était bien réveillé lorsqu'il entendit tout cela.

Ça ne pouvait pas être faux, son esprit lui criait que ça l'était et pourtant son instinct lui dictait tout autre chose. Midoriya choisi de ne pas croire en son instinct en premier lieu mais pourtant… C'était comme une petite voix lui disant que c'était la vérité…

Admettons un instant que ce soit la vérité, ça voudrait dire qu'il a voyagé de dix-huit ans dans le passé pour venir les sauver d'une morte certaine, mort certaine que n'avait pas pu leur empêcher son idole, car il était mort assassiné par un certain All For One…

Si ce qu'il disait était véridique, alors sa vie et celle du reste de l'humanité n'avait été que sang, feu et désolation, et pourtant il se comportait comme si tout allait bien, montrant un air froid et détaché de toute chose.

Même si cela fut l'élément le plus choquant de tout ce qu'il avait dit, il y avait autre chose de terriblement intrigant :

 _''Mon père est Izuku Midoriya et il m'a formé pour que je puisse un jour vaincre All For One''_

Si tous ce qu'il disait était vrai alors il était son fils, et tout portait à croire que c'était vrai… Ça expliquerait pourquoi il était aussi attentif à sa santé et pourquoi il l'avait autant aidé les derniers jours, et surtout comment il connaissait son pouvoir… Il l'avait aidé le jour du test d'aptitude et n'avait pas dit pourquoi ni comment il savait pour ses pouvoirs…

Mais tout prenait sens le concernant. Pourquoi il l'aidait, pourquoi il veillait à sa santé, pourquoi il l'avait protégé de Bakugo…

Le seul problème à cela était que Gabriele ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup physiquement, il n'avait pas de traits physiques similaires et sa mère devait être européenne car il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes yeux que lui. Cependant il était possible que des enfants ne ressemblent pas à leurs parents… alors ça ne pouvait pas infirmer ce qu'il avait dit précédemment.

Izuku se redressa finalement de son lit, les yeux bien ouverts mais toujours perdus dans ses songes. Il savait où il était alors il ne fut pas surpris de voir Recovery Girl à côté de lui en train de travailler.

''Ah tu es réveillé, il était temps ! C'est presque la fin de la journée. Comment te sens-tu ?'' Lui demanda-elle gentiment.

''Je vais plutôt bien, je me sens juste fatigué, mais sinon ça va ! Je peux retourner en cours, Aizawa-sensei doit être en train de faire cours ?''

L'infirmière le regarda pendant quelque secondes, jugeant pour voir s'il était assez en forme. ''Oui bien sûr, évite cependant de revenir tout les jours ici.''

Izuku esquissa un mince sourire, se rappelant qu'il avait toujours un bras dans le plâtre, puis il partit enfin de la salle. Il fit tout le trajet calmement, il voulait presser le pas mais il n'en avait pas vraiment la forme, alors il marcha à son rythme, espérant qu'il arriverait avant la fin du cours.

Il pénétra enfin dans le bâtiment et alla jusqu'à sa salle de classe, puis il ouvrit la porte, il était arrivé pendant la pause… trop tard pour le cours d'Eraser…

Quelque élève le prirent de court, notamment un avec des cheveux roux en épis. Ils parlèrent un instant, mais l'esprit de Deku n'était pas aux présentations, il chercha des yeux Gabriele et le trouva enfin.

Il était assis à son bureau et à côté de lui était Momo. ''Je ne comprends rien à cette langue… et il est hors de question que je reste dans le flou plus longtemps. Est-ce que tu peux me répéter encore une fois ça, s'il te plait ?''

''Tu n'as jamais étudié l'Anglais ? Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, tu verras, c'est plutôt simple ! Regarde bien ici, tu vois il faut conjuguer le verbe comme ça… Tu m'écoutes au moins ?''

Gabriele remarqua rapidement Izuku, mais voyant qu'il était occupé, il retourna à sa leçon avec Momo. ''Oui, excuses-moi. Alors il faut faire ça comme ça… Bien, je crois que j'ai pigé le système de conjugaison…''

Midoriya prit cela comme un signe qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni encore moins lui avouer ce qu'il savait. Il n'avait certainement pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé lorsqu'il fit ses déclarations, il ne devait sûrement pas savoir comment lui parler… Il irait lui parler, plus tard.

Il était son fils venue d'une autre chronologie… aussi fou que cela puisse paraître… alors ils s'entendront pas. Il ne devait pas repousser leur discussion et leurs débuts d'amitié, il devait lui parler, afin de savoir si oui ou non c'était la vérité ou un de ses rêves.

''Deku ! Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ?'' Vint lui demander Uraraka alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers Gabriele.

''Ah ça, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que mes forces sont complètement vidés.''

Midoriya regarda la salle et ne remarqua pas la présence de Bakugo, il devait aller le voir mais il voulait aussi parler avec Gabriele… C'était un terrible ultimatum.

Il devait absolument parler avec le voyageur temporel, il pourrait parler plus tard avec Bakugo mais la discussion qu'il devait avoir avec l'Italien ne pouvait pas être reportée plus longtemps.

Il se déplaça rapidement jusqu'à aller devant le bureau de Gabriele et il s'arrêta devant lui alors qu'il était en train d'étudier avec Momo.

''Tu veux aussi des leçons Midoriya ?'' Lui demanda-elle

''Euh… je peux te parler Gabriele ?''

Le principal concerné le regarda avec surprise mais aussi avec joie, au moins il n'aurait pas a établir un premier contact parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment le faire. ''Moi ? Bien sûr. Merci pour les leçons, Momo.''

Cette dernière le regarda avec surprise, surprise qu'il utilise son prénom et non son nom comme il était coutume entre deux élèves qui ne se connaissaient pas. Envers un autre elle se serait insurgé en disant que c'était grossier et mal élevé, mais le concernant ça ne l'a pas trop dérangée, et il devait avoir fait cette erreur car il n'était pas totalement accoutumé au pays du soleil levant.

Deku lui fit signe de le suivre dehors, soi-disant pour prendre l'air, mais il ne voulait absolument pas que la conversation soit entendue par quiconque. Ils prirent place à côté des arbres, dans un silence étonnant.

''Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Je suis tout ouïe.''

''Eh bien, tu sais que j'étais à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui ? Tu es venu, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il y eut un temps de pause et une douce brise de vent d'automne souffla. ''Oui, effectivement je suis venu te rendre visite… comment le sais-tu ?'' Il était réellement curieux de savoir comment il pouvait en être au courant, soit il l'avait aperçu dans une courte phase de réveil, ce qui serait désastreux, ou sinon Recovery Girl lui aurait dit qui était venu le voir. ''Est-ce Recovery Girl qui t'a dit que je suis venu ?''

Nouvelle pause, non pas confortable mais très stressante et inconfortable. Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout entendu… Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il viendrait lui parler.

''Non. En fait, je t'ai entendu parler avec All Might… est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que je délirais ou non ? J'ai besoin de savoir si ce que j'ai entendu était vrai ou non !''

Longue pause, très longue. Une goûte de sueur coulait du visage de Gabriele, opposé à un terrible duel mentalement. Devait-il dire la vérité ou non ? Ne lui parlerait-il plus après ? Jusqu'à où il avait entendu ? Pleine de question chamboulait son esprit et il n'avait pas le temps d'y répondre.

Il avait voulu lui dire dès le premier jour mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour aller lui parler… et il craignait sa réaction, c'était son père mais dans une version bien plus jeune, alors quant à savoir comment il réagirait…

Il voulait fuir loin d'ici en espérant qu'il ne lui pose pas la question, mais il n'était pas un lâche qui fuyait devant la moindre situation compliquée. Il inspira l'air frais et le fixa dans les yeux, pas durement ni gentiment mais de manière analytique. ''Jusqu'où as-tu entendu ?''

''J'ai tout entendu, tout. Donc c'est vrai alors… C'est tellement fou, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas vrai et que All Might ne soit jamais mort dans ton monde.''

''Il était trop faible, et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui étaient trop faibles dans mon monde ? Ils meurent. C'est la dure et froide réalité mais je veux changer les choses, j'avais juré à mon père de vaincre le tyran, mais il a fallu qu'il m'envoie faire un tour dans cette étrange machine à voyager dans le temps… Pour que j'ai une vie 'normale'. Ne sois pas triste par la mort de All Might, il ne mourra pas dans cette chronologie, comme tous nos camarades de classe, tout le monde va survivre. Je te le promets, je vais vaincre All For One et empêcher ce monde de sombrer dans les ténèbres.''

Izuku était abasourdi par la dureté des propos de Gabriele, il était froid dans son discours mais animé d'une force tétanisante. Il avait fait un constat de ce qu'avait été les choses pour lui, et à la place de se lamenter sur son sort, tout ce qu'il voulait était de sauver le monde, comme le ferait un héro.

Il était un héro, quoiqu'il en pense.

''Je te crois. Tu es un vrai héro. Tu ne te lamentes pas sur ton sort, tu veux changer les choses.''

''Merci de me croire, je ne te décevrais pas. Cependant tu te fourvoies sur un point, je ne suis pas un héro et je ne le serais jamais, je ne suis pas comme toi. Si jamais tu pouvais vaincre All For One, tu l'enfermerais, moi je le tuerais… Le toi du futur, mon père adoptif, m'a appris à me défendre et à combattre pour sauver le monde. Cet homme mérite de mourir, quoique l'on en dise, et tant que l'on ne m'en empêche pas… je le ferais.''

''Tu veux vraiment le tuer ? Tu es meilleur que ça, j'en suis sûr, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de ne pas devenir comme lui si tu le faisais ?''

Pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'il fallait en venir à ses extrémités ? Pourquoi il ne comprenait pas que c'était nécessaire malgré tout ce qu'il lui a dit, peut-être qu'il n'a pas bien compris à quel point All For One était un monstre sans foi ni loi.

''Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a fait, de ce que j'ai vécu à cause de lui, de ce que des millions de gens ont vécu à cause de lui, et même toi. Il tuait des gens pour le plaisir, il voulait juste que les gens soient terrifiés par lui, c'est son seul et unique but, et pour cela il tuera des civils. Et tu sais quoi ?'' S'enflamma-il en haussant légèrement le ton de sa voix. ''Il a tué tous tes amis. Tu vois toutes les personnes de la classe ? Ils sont tous morts à part Bakugo. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, All For One ne tue que des innocents, et parmi les innocents il y avait ta mère ! C'est monstre, un démon, il n'est pas humain, tout ce qu'il veut c'est la mort des autres ! Il faut le stopper définitivement, à tout jamais !''

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une ogive nucléaire sur le pauvre Izuku, il en avait trop entendu et son esprit ne pouvait qu'effleurer la souffrance qu'avaient vécue les gens à son époque.

Il voyait des images de sa propre mère tuée par des vilains comme des millions d'autres innocents, et il voyait tous ses camarades morts, empilé comme des animaux, et au sommet de cet empilement il y avait All Might et sa mère, les yeux vitreux alors qu'un rire maléfique résonnait dans le lointain.

C'était l'image même de l'enfer pour lui, rien ne pouvait être pire, absolument rien ne pouvait être pire que lui. Il était l'incarnation même d'un démon sans âme. Pourtant personne ne méritait de mourir, la vie est trop précieuse pour être arrachée comme ça, même pour le plus abominable des monstres.

Gabriele de son côté commençait à se calmer en voyant que Midoriya était froid comme un mort, il était peut-être allé un peu loin dans son argumentation, mais il n'avait pas vu d'autre moyen de lui faire comprendre…

''Même lui ne mérite pas de mourir… C'est un monstre, un démon, mais même lui ne mérite pas ce sort, il doit juste aller en prison pour y pourrir le restant de ses jours.''

''J'étais sûr que tu allais dire quelque chose dans ce genre, tu es exactement le même que dans le futur, à quelque détails près. Qu'importe ce que tu me diras, il mérite la mort. Mais nous n'allons pas nous lancer dans un débat philosophique. Rentrons en classe, ça en fait trop à digérer en un coup pour toi. Et puis les cours vont bientôt reprendre.''

Midoriya ne bougea presque pas pendant quelque secondes, puis il partit dans la classe, un air dépité sur le visage, il voulait juste que cette journée se finisse et qu'il se réveille d'un long rêve. Mais il savait bien que c'était la réalité, tout convergeait pour affirmer que c'était la vérité

* * *

Un peu plus tard le soir même.

Gabriele regardait paisiblement les étoiles dans le ciel nocturne, il appréciait particulièrement la beauté de l'éclat des étoiles, c'était une chose pure et d'une certaine manière proche tout en étant lointaine. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, et il était peu de le dire, pas autant que certaines journées de ses entraînements dans sa chronologie, mais psychologiquement, il avait été poussé à bout.

Il s'était emporté et avait mal explique les choses à son père, il voulait tant prouver que sa manière de voir le monde était la bonne qu'il se montra dur envers lui. Il n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi avec lui et aurait du lui expliquer sa vie passée avec plus de calme, mais il s'était foiré.

Il l'avait choqué, presque brutalisé en lui disant tout ça, il aurait dû y aller pas à pas afin qu'il comprenne sa vie lentement mais sûrement, maintenant, il l'a juste bousculé. Ce n'était au fond pas une si mauvaise chose de tout lui dire mais il aurait dû être un peu plus doux dans sa manière de parler.

Il soupira et s'écarta de son bureau, puis il regarda son réveil : 1h09, c'était plutôt tardif mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir, comme à son habitude, mais il ne trouvait pas de passe temps pour penser à autre chose. Il s'assit alors par terre en tailleur pour méditer et il tenta de rentrer dans une profonde transe, sans le moindre succès. Finalement il se leva et alla se coucher, et même si ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se fermer, il essaya de dormir en vain.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme le poids que supportait son esprit lors qu'enfin fut venu l'heure de s'endormir.

 _J'espère juste qu'il voudra bien me parler après ce que j'ai dis._ Pensa-il alors qu'il sombrait dans le monde du sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin.

La salle de classe était dans une drôle d'ambiance ce matin-là, en effet, tout le monde avait été agressé par les journalistes à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sauf Gabriele car il vivait dans le dortoir en ruine, ce qui avait enfin montré un avantage.

Midoriya était venu en cours et il lui avait dit bonjour, mais il n'avait pas plus parler que ça, peut-être la faute au manque de temps, le cours allant bientôt commencé. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup dormit lui aussi, mais il gérait moins bien que lui le manque de sommeil.

Aizawa rentra dans la salle avec son air blasé et ennuyé, puis il fit une déclaration étrange. ''Aujourd'hui rien de vraiment héroïque, vous allez élire vos représentants. Débrouillez-vous pour le faire vite et bien avant que l'on ne commence sérieusement les cours. Alors qui veut être délégué ?''

Tous levèrent la main, tous sauf un, Gabriele s'en fichait royalement d'être le représentant de la classe, ça ne lui rapporterait rien et encore plus que cela, c'était une perte de temps colossal, il avait mieux à faire. Il pensait à exploiter au mieux sa nouvelle technique pour recouvrer au plus vite son énergie, mais il ne savait pas comme l'employer alors il réfléchissait encore à comment faire.

Donc, pour lui s'était inutile, contrairement à tous les autres qui voyaient en cette occasion le moyen d'obtenir un rôle d'importance. En effet, être le représentant de la classe n'était pas quelque chose d'inutile, c'était se mettre en avant et supporter plus de pression comme un Pro héro.

''Je propose un vote démocratique ! Chacun vote pour celui qu'il pense être le meilleur représentant de la classe.'' s'exclama alors Iida, persuadé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

''Mais on ne se connaît pas encore assez pour savoir qui mérite le plus le poste !'' argumenta une voix

Au final, ils débattirent ainsi pendant quelque minutes avant que l'idée de Iida soit enfin acceptée. ''Tu ne participes pas Destino-san ?'' Lui demanda Momo qui était un siège à sa droite.

''Quel intérêt y aurais-je ? Donc non merci. Mais appelle-moi Gabriele, je n'apprécie pas trop mon nom de famille. Je suppose que tu y participes, non ?'' _Surtout parce que ce n'est pas le vrai… pensa-il_

''Et bien oui, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera pas d'ici tôt. Je pensais que tu te serais présenté vu le compétiteur que tu es.''

Elle marquait un point, il n'aimait pas perdre, et techniquement il ne participait même pas à ce ''combat'' donc il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas avoir autant de responsabilité, il appréciait particulièrement le calme et il n'était pas vraiment sociable comme type. ''Je ne suis pas vraiment sociable comme gars. Si ça t'importe tant que ça, je peux te donner mon vote, tu feras certainement une bonne présidente.'' dit-il d'un air hagard alors qu'il avait envie de dormir.

La jeune fille rougit mais le masqua assez vite, et elle se fondit en remerciement, cependant elle lui dit tout de même de ''voter pour celui ou celle qu'il estimait être le (ou la) meilleur(e) pour le poste.''

Il y avait quelque bons postulants, dont Izuku, Iida et Momo. Gabriele ne connaissait pas assez le binoclard pour lui accorder son vote, et concernant Midoriya… Il savait qu'il ferait un bon représentant mais il était encore trop timide pour bien occuper ce rôle. Heureusement que sa timidité excessive avait commencé à le quitter à cause de l'âge ou de ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il prit donc un morceau de papier et le griffonna du nom de son amie, qu'il estimait être digne de ce poste ô combien symbolique pour les autres (mais pas pour lui). Puis une fois cela fait, il ferma les yeux en espérant que ses camarades ne seraient pas trop bruyants.

Deku fut plutôt content d'apprendre qu'il avait trois votes, mais au-delà de cette satisfaction était une petite peur. En était-il vraiment capable ? Avec ce nombre de votes il était devant Momo et Iida, de ce fait il était, si rien ne changeait, le président de la classe. Et rien ne changea…

''Est-ce que je suis à la hauteur… ?'' murmura-il, ne pensant pas que quelqu'un lui répondrait.

''Bien sûr que tu es à la hauteur Izuku, maintenant bouge toi et comporte-toi en délégué.'' déclara à haute voix Gabriele, à sa gauche.

''Tu… tu penses vraiment que j'en suis capable ?''

Son interlocuteur souffla bruyamment. ''Si je te dis que tu es à la hauteur, c'est que tu l'es, maintenant va nous faire un discours. Allez, allez.'' Tenta-il de l'encourager du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Comme motivé par ces encouragements, il s'avança sur le devant de la scène en tremblant légèrement. Oui il avait été élu, et oui, il méritait d'y être et il en avait les qualités pour être un bon délégué. ''Merci à tous pour m'avoir élu, je ne vous décevrai pas ! Je tâcherais de représenter au mieux la classe !''

C'était… classique, mais pas trop mal. Momo à côté était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à être délégué, pourtant elle avait deux votes… Si Gabriele n'avait pas voté pour elle, elle ne serait même pas vice-déléguée, elle le remerciera encore une fois.

''Bon c'est bien, vous avez fait vite. Tant mieux. Commençons notre leçon de mathématiques, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le théorème de Pythagore. Alors, quel est la réponse à l'exercice que je vous ai donné hier ?''

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard.

Les jours précédents, Gabriele avait mangé tout seul, savourant la qualité des repas en solitaire, et c'était une bonne chose. Un bon repas devait être mangé en silence pour pouvoir pleinement profiter de son goût, mais il n'aimait pas manger seul… il se sentait presque exclu.

Évidement cette chronologie n'était pas sienne et ne le serait sûrement pas avant très longtemps, pourtant il essayait de s'adapter tant bien que mal à son lycée. Il se dit qu'il serait peut-être bien d'aller manger avec Izuku et ses amis ce jour-là, peut-être pourrait-il apprendre à connaître ses amis et savoir pourquoi il restait avec eux.

''Tu as ce qu'il faut pour nous mener loin, Midoriya. C'est pour ça que j'ai voté pour toi. Tu as ce qu'il…'' Disait Iida avant d'être interrompu.

''Je peux manger avec vous ?'' Demanda Gabriele en les regardant tous. ''Désolé de t'avoir stoppé pendant que tu parlais, je pensais que t'avais fini.''

''Bien sûr.'' dirent les trois dans le même laps de temps. Il s'assit donc auprès d'eux.

À UA, le plateau-repas de chaque élève était unique, chacun décidait de ce qu'il voulait manger, et il y avait même de quoi être resservit, une véritable abondance de nourriture. Gabriele avait choisi de manger du poisson et des pâtes à la sauce tomate, tandis que les autres mangeaient plutôt du riz.

''Woah Iida, tu te comportes toujours en preux chevalier ! Tu viens d'une famille de la haute ?'' demanda tranquillement Uraraka, ne se rendant pas compte d'à quel point ses questions étaient franches.

''Eh bien oui, je n'aime pas en parler…'' C'est à partir de ce moment que Gabriele lâcha l'affaire.

''...Et j'aspire à être un héro comme lui'' S'enflamma-il passionnément à propos de son frère.

''Eh bien, tu le respectes beaucoup ton grand-frère. Il doit être un grand combattant.'' Remarqua simplement l'Italien.

''Oui, il est mon idole, je veux devenir un héro aussi digne que lui ! Enfin, il est encore trop tôt pour moi pour devenir un leader, Midoriya-san est plus adapté à ce rôle que moi.''

Uraraka et le nouveau représentant de la classe arrêtèrent de manger subitement et fixèrent leur ami, jamais il n'avait sourit devant eux. ''Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire Iida !'' dit Ochako

''Et toi, qui est ton idole Gabriele-san ?'' Lui demanda Iida.

En voilà une de question : une idole ? Avait-il déjà eu le temps d'en avoir une ? Il avait un modèle, son père était un homme respectable et bon, il aimait son père et souhaitait devenir comme lui, mais il n'était pas son idole. Il n'en avait tout simplement jamais eu.

''Une idole ? Je n'en ai jamais eu, jamais eu le temps pour ça. Je respecte plus que tout autre homme mon père, et j'essaie de suivre le modèle qu'il est, mais il n'est pas mon idole.'' Déclara-il sobrement en prenant une bouchée de pâtes.

Avant même d'obtenir une réponse, l'alarme sonna bruyamment, et tous les élèves dans le réfectoire se mirent à courir. ''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' demanda une voix avant d'obtenir pour réponse : ''Ca veut dire que quelqu'un a infiltré le terrain de l'école ! Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé lors de mes trois années d'études. Dépêchez-vous de partir !''

Puis tout fut tumulte et cris incessant. Les gens se comportaient comme des lâches dès que le stress pointait le bout de son nez. Gabriele ne bougeant même pas de sa place et continua à manger calmement, ignorant l'alarme, il savait ce qu'il se passait. Des vilains venaient de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour préparer leur plan machiavélique… Le seul truc qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'ils avaient derechef perdu et qu'ils seraient capturés dès lors qu'ils lanceront leur assaut.

Gabriele avait tout dit à All Might sur cet événement important et le héro avait dû s'occuper de prévenir les forces de l'ordre d'un tel plan. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ?

Les gens faisaient trop de bruit, ils étaient insupportables à crier ainsi et à l'empêcher de profiter d'un bon repas, c'était limite s'ils ne l'énervaient pas alors que ce n'était pas une mauvaise journée.

''BORDEL MAIS CALMEZ-VOUS ! C'EST JUSTE LA PRESSE !'' hurla-il d'un ton colérique, faisant en sorte que tout le monde se retourne. Il était peu dire qu'il les avaient choqué de par son ton de voix.

Les gens se calmèrent alors rapidement et la police arriva rapidement pour s'occuper de la presse.

* * *

2 heures plus tard

''Bien. Considérez-vous comme en salle d'étude pour les deux prochaines heures. Je vais vous appeler par binôme pour que l'on fasse le bilan sur le test d'aptitude et la bataille en intérieur. Profitez de votre temps libre pour réviser pour votre contrôle d'Anglais, ça fera plaisir à Present Mic. Izuku et Uraraka, venez avec moi.''

Les deux suivirent rapidement, sachant à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans une petite pièce pas très éloignée de la salle de classe, visiblement tout avait été préparé en avance. Aizawa saisit sur une chaise derrière le bureau et il fit signe aux deux élèves de s'asseoir eux aussi.

''Commençons par toi Midoriya. Tu as du potentiel mais ton alter te blesse trop souvent, penses-tu vraiment pouvoir devenir pro avec de tels défauts ? Il va falloir que tu travailles sérieusement sur le contrôle de ton pouvoir. Lors de la bataille en intérieur, tu as établi un plan correct pour la situation mais ça aurait pu être bien plus problématique si le bâtiment n'avait pas supporté le choc. De plus, tu as pris la bataille avec nonchalance, comme un conflit personnel, ce n'est pas bon.''

''Je sais Aizawa-sensei, je travaille de mon mieux pour m'améliorer sur ce point. Je vous promets de faire plus d'efforts !''

''Bien. Maintenant à ton tour Uraraka. Tu t'es assez bien débrouillé mais tu as pris beaucoup trop de risques dans ta manœuvre pour obtenir la bombe. Celle-ci était en papier mâché, mais crois tu qu'une vrai bombe nucléaire l'est ? Balancer tous les gravats dessus aurait pu s'avérer très dangereux dans une véritable bataille en intérieur. Tâche de réfléchir sur ce point.''

''Bien sensei.''

''Bon, c'est allé assez vite. Faites venir Bakugo et Iida maintenant, s'il vous plaît.''

Izuku et sa camarade sortirent alors de la salle et partirent en direction de la salle de cours, il leur restait après tout encore pas mal de temps à attendre avant la fin de la journée.

''Kacchan, Iida-kun, c'est à vous d'y aller.'' Déclara Deku, il s'attendait à recevoir une réponse insultante de son ami d'enfance, mais il n'obtint qu'un simple grognement. Il partit donc vers sa propre place

Gabriele était dans son coin depuis le début de l'heure, un air concentré sur son visage, il ne remarqua même pas que Izuku était revenu dans la salle. Il était en pleine réflexion sur son pouvoir, il sentait qu'il touchait au but depuis peu à propos de sa nouvelle technique… C'était affreusement dur à maîtriser mais ça pourrait être un atout énorme lors des situations de crise.

Depuis toujours il avait été capable de ressentir sa propre énergie dans son corps et de la façonner comme il entendait, néanmoins il lui était impossible de ressentir l'énergie des autres autrement que très légèrement il se maudit d'avoir été si stupide. Il avait toujours négligé ce point-là, il s'était toujours moqué de la détection des énergies autour de lui et de la manière dont il pourrait s'en servir.

Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas voler l'énergie des autres sans leur accord, il leur fallait pour ça lever leurs mains le plus haut possible afin de libérer leurs énergies interne, qui était étrangement leur endurance. Concernant les plantes et les animaux, c'était plus permissif, il lui suffisait juste de se concentrer assez pour leur ponctionner une part de leur énergie vitale afin d'alimenter la sienne.

Il avait donc mit en place une technique qu'il avait appelé _Sfera di energia assoluta_ (en français : _Sphère d'énergie absolue_ ). C'était la seconde technique qu'il avait créée dans sa vie, concernant son set de technique… Il comptait bien garder ses atouts dans sa manche. Il n'était pas un génie du combat pour rien.

Mais avant même de pouvoir utiliser la technique, il lui fallait réussir à détecter l'énergie des gens à des kilomètres à la longue… Alors afin de s'entraîner, il activa ses sens du mieux qu'il pu et rechercha les puissances de ses camarades.

Elles étaient, comme il s'y attendait, toute différentes. Chacune avaient leur propre ''couleur'', leur propre ''éclat'' et leur propre ''puissance'', c'était un bon indicateur de leur niveau brute, alors il scanna toute les puissances et il fut surprit du résultat de ses recherches…

Il compara ses camarades avec son propre niveau d'énergie et il remarqua avec désagrément qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant de sa classe. Il était le second plus fort, juste derrière Todoroki. Il grogna, produisant alors un son inquiétant pour tous ses camarades qui se tournèrent vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

''J'ai suffisamment médité pour aujourd'hui je pense. Il va falloir que je m'entraîne sérieusement.'' Dit-il à haute voix alors que personne ne parlait dans la classe.

''Tu n'as pas le droit de partir avant que nous soyons passés, ensuite tu pourras partir, mais ne me pénalises pas parce que Aizawa-sensei va analyser les performances des duos.'' Remarqua la voix de Momo, qui étudiait jusque là ses cours d'anglais.

Il avait envie de partir loin de là pour aller s'entraîner pour dépasser Todoroki, mais il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça en enfreignant les codes. Il s'en fichait royalement des conséquences tant que ça le touchait, mais dès lors que ça touchait aussi les autres, alors ce n'était plus vraiment de son ressort. Il ne pouvait pas partir et pénaliser Momo, il se la mettrait sur le dos, en plus il l'appréciait un peu, chose rare, il ne voulait étrangement pas la décevoir. _Me parlerait-elle encore si je me comportai_ _s_ _comme ça ? Elle me jugerait comme étant un gamin impatient._

Il souffla alors, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il avait volontairement changé d'avis à cause d'elle. ''Tu n'as pas tort, il ne faudrait pas que je te pénalise. Je vais donc rester ici, cependant… il faut que je m'entraîne sérieusement, je commence à devenir trop faible.'' Accepta-il en tournant la tête vers elle, ''J'ai mis au point une nouvelle technique, ton aide serait apprécié.''

''Qu'est-ce donc ?''

''C'est plutôt simple en fait. Je me suis toujours concentré sur un usage totalement offensif de mon pouvoir. Cependant, j'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'avais dis hier sur mes réserves d'énergie et j'ai réfléchit à une technique pouvant pallier à cela. Je vais prendre une partie du pouvoir des gens qui veulent bien m'en donner, mais le problème c'est la difficulté à mettre cette attaque en place. Je pense que ça pourrait être monstrueusement fort mais le temps à la mettre en place serait trop long pour un combat à court terme.''

''Je vois. Tu veux donc prendre l'énergie des volontaires ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner, je veux bien t'aider. Qu'ai-je à faire ?''

Il était reconnaissant, grâce à elle il pourrait tester sa technique, personne d'autre ne serait partant pour l'aider. Midoriya était en train de travailler sur quelque chose, et peut-être ne voudrait-il pas l'aider à travailler sur une chose pareille après leur discussion de la veille. Momo était la seule qui voulait bien l'aider.

''J'apprécie.'' C'était sûrement ce qui pouvait le plus se rapprochait d'un remerciement de sa part… ''Il te suffit juste de lever le bras, ça va ouvrir une sorte de valve depuis laquelle je pourrais tirer ton énergie. Dès que tu te sentiras fatigué, baisse la main.''

Elle hocha la tête et leva le bras, ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi la conversation ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle faisait.

''Que fais-tu Yaoyorozu-san ?'' demanda Izuku qui levait enfin pour la première fois sa tête de depuis son cahier de cours.

''Je l'aide à s'entraîner. Je dois bien avouer que c'est assez fatigant…''

''Oh, si tu veux je peux t'aider, Gabriele-kun.''

Réellement ? Il était surpris. C'était une bonne chose qu'il veuille l'aider, c'était peut-être un moyen de se rapprocher, peut-être. Il n'avait sûrement pas poussé la réflexion jusqu'à ce point. S'il aidait lui aussi, alors la sphère allait grossir plus vite et serait plus puissante…

''Bien sûr, lève ta main alors.''

Gabriele avait tendu sa main en avant, prêt à récoler l'énergie de ses amis et il devait bien admettre qu'il fallait un sérieux absolu pour y arriver… Il avait un air profondément déterminé sur le visage tandis qu'il récupérait le tout.

Rapidement, la classe détacha son attention de ce qu'elle faisait et commença à regarder ce qu'il commençait à apparaître dans la main de Gabriele.

Ce n'était qu'une petite sphère de quelque centimètres de diamètre mais ça suintait la puissance, c'était pure, concentrée en un point : Une énergie absolue. La balle d'énergie était d'une belle couleur bleutée et elle dégageait autour d'elle un voile blanchâtre qui commençait à s'immiscer dans toute la salle.

''Incroyable !''

''Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?''

''Quelle belle couleur !''

Voilà quelque commentaire pour décrire l'ambiance dans laquelle baignaient tout les adolescents. Une sorte d'admiration poétique commençait à naître pour cette sphère.

Izuku commença a fatigué et baissa la main, suivi de près par Momo, qui était dans un état légèrement pire que lui. ''Alors ça donne quoi ?'' demanda-elle

C'était fantastique. Une source de pouvoir complètement démente et quasi illimité, il n'y avait rien de plus beau et réconfortant pour lui de savoir qu'il pouvait utiliser cette attaque en dernier recours. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander l'aide des gens à moins qu'il ne soit opposé à un grand danger, mais si jamais une menace planétaire se présentait, une attaque comme celle-là pourrait résoudre le problème.

Résoudre le problème de All For One…

''C'est… encore plus puissant que je ne l'avais imaginé… Merci pour votre aide.'' Dit-il sobrement alors qu'il fixait la sphère dans sa main.

Il ne restait plus qu'une question à laquelle il souhaitait ardemment obtenir la réponse : Pouvait-il absorber en lui cette puissance ?

Le processus était long et fatiguant car il fallait qu'il ouvre son corps au recueil de la puissance, ce qui lui prit quelque minutes de base, et enfin, l'énergie coula en lui naturellement comme si elle lui avait appartenu depuis le début.

Son corps reçut la source avec une joie intense et il se sentit revivre, telle une résurrection, c'était comme le phénix renaissant de ses cendres. Une sensation merveilleuse, il avait l'impression d'être surpuissant, presque un être immortel qui pourrait en un mouvement arriver au sommet du monde.

Il avait l'impression d'être un sur-homme, presque un demi-dieu, son pouvoir intérieur avait éclaté et s'était reconstitué de manière à être incroyablement élevé…

Puis la sensation de surpuissance le quitta au bout d'une minute à peine… ''C'était fantastique.'' C'était un fait, il n'y avait rien a redire, avec une telle puissance, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de vaincre All For One ?

''Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire exactement ?'' Lui demanda Izuku alors qu'il le regardait avoir le feu dans les yeux.

''Je me suis demandé si je pouvais absorber toute cette quantité d'énergie pure, et tu sais quoi ? J'y suis arrivé et je me suis senti incroyablement fort. Autant que All Might, que dis-je ? Autant qu'un dieu au paroxysme de son pouvoir. C'était… c'était… beaucoup trop addictif.''

Oui, c'était addictif, cette sensation de pouvoir, son esprit et son corps la réclamaient à nouveau, encore et toujours, il voulait se sentir comme ça pour l'éternité. Mais il savait que c'était une horrible sensation de dépendance et qu'il ne pourrait que très rarement revivre ce qu'il venait de ce passer. ''C'est trop dangereux pour que je m'en serve pour récupérer mon stock d'énergie. Ça marche bien puisque mes ressources ont été rechargé à bloc, si ce n'est pas un peu agrandi, mais c'est dangereux.''

''Pourquoi ça serait dangereux ?'' Lui rétorqua alors Midoriya, ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

Momo regarda Gabriele puis son regard passa à Deku. Elle avait compris, et avant même que le voyageur temporel ne dise quelque chose, elle décida d'expliquer. ''Tu n'as pas comprit Midoriya-san ? La sensation lorsqu'il a absorbé la sphère l'a rendu fou de puissance et de pouvoir. C'est fortement addictif car il en a envie, c'est dangereux car il pourrait perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir. C'est ça, non ?''

L'Italien était bouche bée, elle était incroyablement intelligente. Il savait qu'elle en avait de la jugeote, mais qu'elle comprenne aussi vite quelque chose qui lui était autant impersonnel… ''Incredibile. Tu as tout compris…'' il avait même perdu le contrôle de son japonais et avait laissé fuiter un mot Italien, montrant à quel point il était déconcerté.

Plus il la regardait, plus elle devenait extraordinaire. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille comme elle, pas qu'il en ait vu des masses, il était trop concentré dans son entraînement. Mais il était sûr qu'elle sortait des standards.

Il sentit quelque chose chauffer ses joues… et il rompit le regard de gêne, il ne devait pas pensé à elle comme ça, il devait plutôt se concentré sur autre chose… n'importe quoi pour ne pas penser à elle ni avoir à la regarder. ''Je… Je vais… euh… méditer ?''

Il se sentait honteux, il n'avait jamais bégayé comme ça dans sa vie et encore moins lorsqu'il parlait à une fille. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose comme la manière dont laquelle il allait se servir de cette technique ou des autres.. mais ses pensées était obscurcies par l'éclat que chacune des pensées qu'elle amenait dans son esprit. Il était ridicule et il le savait pertinemment, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien penser de lui ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi se posait-il cette question ? Qu'avait-elle donc de si spécial pour l'empêcher de réfléchir… ?

Pendant tout le temps où il avait créé sa _sfera di energia assolutta_ , d'autre élèves étaient passés pour obtenir le topo de Eraser. ''C'est au tour de Destino-san et de Yaoyorozu-san de passer.'' vint une voix dans son dos. C'était celle de Fumikage s'il ne se trompait pas.

Alors il se leva et partit en direction de la salle d'Aizawa, tout en essayant de ne pas la regarder, elle qui enivrait mystérieusement l'intégralité de ses sens.

* * *

Dans le même temps, bureau du Directeur.

''Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite, mon ami ?'' demanda le directeur, une sorte de souris ayant développé un alter lui permettant de se comporter comme un humain.

''Eh bien, je suis venu te voir car j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de l'envahissement de Yuei par les journalistes. Toi et moi savons que la presse n'a pas pu faire quelque chose comme ça… Je crains que ce soit des vilains qui en veuillent à ma vie. Nous ne savons jamais quand ils pourraient frapper…''

''J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose, Yagi-kun, mais que proposes-tu ?''

''Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, mais je suppose qu'il vont frapper le jour où je vais donner cours à la classe d'Aizawa. Je t'ai déjà parlé de cette élève qui a des rêves prémonitoires ? C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il y allait avoir une attaque se jour-là. Alors peut-être devrions-nous laisser un ou deux professeur venir ce jour-là, au cas où.''

La souris fixa All Might dans les yeux pendant quelque seconde, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il versa une tasse de thé vert qu'il donna au nouveau enseignant.

''Ce que tu me dis est inquiétant, Yagi-kun. Ce n'est pas sûr, mais puisque tu sembles penser que c'est le cas, un héro pro viendra avec vous dans le cas où les vilains attaquent. Mais de toute façon tu seras là pour protéger les élèves dans le pire des cas.''

''Oui, merci de m'avoir écouté.'' dit-il en prenant une gorgé de thé.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner lors de cette journée ? Les vilains seront piégé instantanément et aucun élève ne courra de risque…

* * *

à suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, alors il y a de quoi parler, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire les dialogues entre Gabriele et Izuku, finalement, il vont bien s'entendre.

Hypé par le prochain chapitre ? Vous avez des question à me poser ? Des éléments que vous avez aimé dans ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout dans la review, ça me fera plaisir de vous répondre en MP.


	6. USJ

Note de l'auteur du 4/12/18: Ohayo, désolé pour cette note mais c'est juste pour vous dire que par faute de temps libre et de motivation, je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes de ce chapitre. Je le ferai bientôt, donc ne soyez pas choqué de voir des grosses fautes ou une grammaire digne de Ribery, quand j'écris je le fait vite du coup je ne fais pas attention à mes fautes et à mes accords, ce que je corrige plus tard. Sur ce, place au chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 6

U.S.J

Il faisait beau ce jour-là, le printemps montrant toute sa superbe, il n'y avait que quelque brises de vent frais pour venir relever le beau temps. Gabriele savait que c'était la journée, celle qu'il attendait depuis des semaines maintenant.

Il avait informé All Might de ce qu'il risquait de se passer et le héro était allé voir le directeur pour demander plus de héro en surveillance, prétextant que c'était son instinct qui lui disait de faire attention. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son employeur et ami qu'il avait un informateur venu du futur… C'était improbable.

Gabriele avait imaginé de sa part qu'il ferait venir bien plus de héros pour l'occasion, mais ça devrait bien se passer, il avait confiance dans le numéro 1. Enfin, il espérait pouvoir lui faire confiance, car si la situation ne laissait qu'apercevoir un minimum de danger pour ses camarades, il agirait le plus vite possible.

Son père, le Midoriya du futur, lui avait déjà raconté comment s'était passé cette journée pour lui. Il lui avait dit qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé séparé en différent plusieurs groupes dans des lieux différents propre aux exercices de sauvetage. Gabriele ne se souvenait plus de comment son père s'était retrouvé séparé de ses camarades de classe, mais il l'empêcherait d'être en danger.

All Might lui avait promit de ne pas utilisé son temps héroïque de la journée pour pouvoir se mesurer au Nomu dans les meilleurs conditions. Il n'y aurait donc aucun risque pour Izuku d'être blessé, et quiconque aussi d'ailleurs. Le seul qui se battrait de front face au vilains aujourd'hui seraient les héros professionnels et Gabriele, qui s'incrusterait de gré ou ne force à cette joyeuse sauterie. Il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il reste passif en voyant les pros se battre, il avait déjà combattu un Nomu et l'avait emporté au bout d'un long combat.

Ce fut le combat le plus sanglant et traumatisant de sa vie, mais il était un homme qui ne reculait devant rien pour vaincre plus puissant que lui. Il avait cru que sa vie lui serait arraché ce jour-là, pourtant il avait développé une ultime technique lui ayant permis de survivre.

Peut-être qu'il l'utiliserait aujourd'hui contre le Nomu si le besoin d'en faisait ressentir. Il espérait avoir à l'utiliser à nouveau, il ne l'avait plus utilisé en combat singulier depuis des années… car personne ne peut survivre à cette attaque…

Toute la classe était présente pour l'exercice du jour, personne n'avait manqué à l'appel, mais personne n'avait idée de ce qu'il allait se passer lors de cette exercice de sauvetage.

''Pour le cours héroïque d'aujourd'hui, nous allons pratiquer un exercice de sauvetage. Cependant, il a été décidé que nous serons quatre à vous surveiller aujourd'hui, la sécurité a été renforcé car le directeur pensait qu'il le fallait. Bon, enfilez vos costumes et nous partons.''

Il est peu dire que la classe a été enthousiasmé par la nouvelle, ça ressemblait fortement à un nouveau défi pour eux, et ils ne firent pour la majorité pas attention au fait qu'il y aurait quatre prof et que la sécurité avait été renforcé. Ce détail ne manqua cependant pas à Midoriya et quelques élèves dans la classe.

Pourquoi donc la sécurité avait été renforcé ? Y-avait-il le moindre risque de danger ?

Tous allèrent prendre leur costume afin d'être mieux préparé à ce qu'il allait se passer. Gabriele enfila son costume rapidement mais il était un peu différent de la dernière fois, effectivement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas combattre avec cette tenue s'il voulait utiliser sa technique anti-Nomu, il lui fallait un survêtement ignifuge à manches courtes, détails important s'il ne voulait pas que ses vêtements prennent feu. Ou du moins, que sa manche gauche ne prenne pas feu lorsqu'il activera sa spéciale...

''Pour que le trajet se passe convenablement, veuillez tous vous rentrer deux par deux dans le bus !'' s'exclama Iida, prenant son rôle d'aspirant héro très au sérieux. Peut-être même trop au sérieux pour qu'il n'en paraisse pas ridicule.

Tous commencèrent à se diriger vers le bus, mais avant de rentrer, Izuku reçu un coup rapide sur l'épaule, il se tourna alors vers la personne qui l'avait frappé. C'était Gabriele, tous deux n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur discussion fatidique mais Deku avait fait le point sur ce qu'il lui avait été dit à ce moment, et il avait décidé de faire ami-ami avec lui, car il était son fils adoptif venu du futur. Ne serait-ce que penser une chose pareille sonnait encore absurde dans son esprit.

''Reste à côté de moi dans le bus et pendant l'intégralité du test. Il y a un risque minime que All Might ne sauve pas la situation à temps.'' Murmura-il afin que personne n'entende ce qu'il disait.

''Comment ça ? Il va se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui ?!'' Dire qu'il était surpris était peu dire, il n'avait pas retenu la seconde partie du dialogue entre Gabriele et All Might, le jour où il avait appris la révélation.

''Oui. Quelque chose de 'grave' pour vous va arriver, donc tu restes avec moi que je puisse t'aider en cas de problème. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois autant blessé que dans ma chronologie.''

''Euh… d'accord.'' Izuku était clairement inquiet, qu'allait-il se passer exactement pour qu'il lui ordonne presque de rester à ses côtés, ça risquait certainement d'être vraiment dangereux.

Il lui donna un petit rictus, qui signifiait sûrement qu'il était content, puis ils montèrent dans le bus, il en profita pour dormir un peu. Il n'y avait rien de spécial qui se déroula dans ce bus, il y régnait même une ambiance plutôt bonne. Bakugo se fit même charrié par ses camarades de classes, mais il ne fit même pas assez de bruit pour réveiller Gabriele.

Une fois arrivé au terminus, les élèves descendirent et se dirigèrent activement vers leur exercice du jour, ils étaient tous très heureux de le faire et Kirishima n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était ''viril'' de sauver des gens. L'Italien ne savait pas si c'était viril, mais il pensait que c'était le devoir de tout citoyen de sauver ses compatriote en dangers.

''Incroyable ! C'est l'U.S.J ou quoi ?!'' Hurla un imbécile quelconque de la classe, tirant définitivement l'Italien de sa sieste.

Cet endroit était grand, vraiment très volumineux, beaucoup trop démesuré comparé à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le jeune homme pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un endroit avec plusieurs zones d'assez petite taille, mais encore une fois il avait oublié le budget abusif de UA.

Pour une fois, ce budget supérieur au PIB d'un état d'Europe de l'est pouvait se montrer ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu utile.

Il y avait une zone maritime avec un immense lac, où trônait impérieusement un toboggan majestueux et un typhon en son milieu, c'était clairement non-naturel comme zone. Comme autre zone préparé pour les jeunes aspirants, il y avait une petite colline, parfaite pour des écroulements, un terrain très dangereux pour le sauvetage. Et ensuite, il y avait deux zone urbaines, une dévoré par des flammes impétueuses et une autre démolit comme par une bombe.

Le tout était parfait pour aider les aspirant héros à s'entraîner dans différentes zones. ''Inondation, glissement de terrain, incendie et j'en passe… Ceci est une aire d'entraînement que j'ai créé pour simuler toutes sortes d'accidents et de désastres.''

''Wow, c'est le héro 13, celui de l'espace !'' Commença le fanboy Izuku.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce type ?'' demanda curieusement Gabriele

''Tu ne le connais pas ?! C'est un gentleman qui aide vraiment beaucoup lors des catastrophes !''

''Ouais, c'est pour ça que je l'adore !'' pépia Uraraka qui était à côté de Deku

''Je vois.'' Dit-il sobrement alors qu'il fixait des yeux les quatre héros pro.

Il y avait effectivement quatre héros lors du cours. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, bien moins que ce Gabriele pensait, il n'y avait qu'à espérer qu'ils soient balaise car, ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il ne pourrait pas protéger tout le monde avec le peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Ses réserves étaient complètes et il pouvait utiliser son énergie comme il le souhaitait s'il devait se battre, mais sa technique anti-Nomu prenait une part conséquente de ses réserves à long terme.

Les quatre présents étaient Snipe, 13, Aizawa-sensei aka Eraserhead et bien évidement, All Might sous sa forme pleinement héroïque.

13 leur fit un discours ô combien magnifique sur la dangerosité de leurs alters et sur le faits qu'ils devaient les utiliser afin d'aider et non de faire du mal à autrui. Ce petit discours bouleversa les élèves, qui visiblement n'avait jamais réfléchit à ce sujet, tous sauf un, Gabriele haussa les épaules d'ennui devant un discours aussi plat et classique. _Comme si je ne savais pas que les pouvoirs ne tuaient pas…_

Petit à petit, une brèche noirâtre se fit découvrir derrière Aizawa, cela ressemblait à une sorte de portait magique. Gabriele comprit à la seconde même, idem pour All Might. Un homme à l'air dépravé et blasé de la vie sortit de cette chose, mais l'on ne pouvait pas observer son visage caché par une main, mais peu importait de voir son visage dans les détails. C'était Tenko Shimura, le bras droit de All For One, son élève du mal incarné.

Le visage de l'Italien se crispa de rage, à la grande incompréhension de ses camarades, _c'était cet homme…_ celui qui avait commandé la purge de l'Italie dans son époque, le monstre qui était responsable de la mort de ses parents. Celui qui avait détruit sa vie et tué ceux qu'il aimait.

Il ne le remarqua même pas, en même temps ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré dans cette chronologie, mais il le connaissait plus qu'excellemment. Il se mordit la lèvre afin de contenir sa colère, chose très peu évidente, mais il se contrôla, pensant à ce qu'il allait lui faire plus tard.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent vie pour vie. Il avait fauché bien trop de vie dans le futur pour avoir le droit de vivre ici, même s'il n'avait pas encore fait grand-chose. Il devait mourir pour la justice, et si ce n'était pas pour la justice, alors il mourrait pour son plaisir personnel…

 _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?_ Vint le déclic dans son esprit. Il pensait à torturer cette homme pour son propre plaisir, comme s'il était meilleur que lui avec ce genre de pensée… mais il ne pouvait pas lui laisser la vie sauve après tout le mal qu'il a fait.

Flash Back

 _''Fais attention !'' Résonna la voix de son père alors que les flammes dévoraient leur maison et que la terre tremblait de part en part. Il était loin et proche en même temps. Il était bloqué sous les gravats de la maison des voisins._

 _Le garçon âgé au maximum de six ans tremblait intégralement alors qu'il voyait cette créature avancer vers lui d'un pas brutal et comme entouré de maléfice. C'était… C'était une sensation horrible. Il se sentait faible, incapable de se protéger du monstre et plus que tout, il voyait son père se débattre pour le rejoindre, malgré ses blessures._

 _''Monstre ! Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils !'' Cria sa mère, debout derrière lui._

 _Elle tenta maladroitement d'utiliser son pouvoir, sans grande réussite, elle n'était pas une guerrière et ses pouvoirs aquatique ne firent qu'arroser le monstre qui avançait pas à pas vers eux._

 _Les pupilles du monstre étaient noires, illisibles, aucune émotion, aucun regret pour ce qu'il allait faire. La mère était terrifiée, plus que cela, elle était pétrifiée parce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire face à ce démon venu du ciel._

 _Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son pays qui soit sélectionner pour la purge ? Elle saisit son enfant, regarda son mari avec un air éhonté, et se mit à courir le plus loin possible, la peur tiraillant son être. Elle savait que son mari comprendrait qu'elle l'abandonnait pour sauver la vie de leur enfant, du moins, elle espérait qu'il comprendrait._

 _''Alors on essaye de fuir ?'' Demanda une voix en japonais, cette voix semblait mauvaise, impure, dangereuse._

 _Ce n'était pas un héro. C'était tout son contraire, un vilain, plus que ça, un démon de l'armée du tyran. Il était étrange physiquement, il portait des mains tout autour de lui, comme un fétichiste névrosé, et il continuait à venir vers eux alors que le Nomu brisait les os du père._

 _Le père de Gabriele criait de douleur et de désespoir, pourtant, il puisa dans ses dernières ressources et libéra une salve d'énergie dorée de son avant-bras, décapitant le monstre, puis il ferma les yeux après avoir utilisé le reste de son énergie vitale pour éliminer le monstre. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses traits, pensant qu'il avait sauvé sa femme et son fils, puis il se laissa tomber dans les bras de la faucheuse._

 _''Papa !'' cria l'enfant de peur. Il venait de voir la mort pour la première fois._

 _''Amusant. Cet homme fut assez puissant pour tuer un Nomu, c'est une première depuis des années. Qu'importe, je vais te tuer, femme, et ton enfant, s'il a le même pouvoir que son père, il deviendrait à coup sûr une menace.'' déclara un Shimura épuisé mentalement, pourtant ça ne l'empêcha pas de rire sadiquement en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire à la mère devant l'enfant._

 _Tant qu'à tuer, autant que ce soit amusant._

 _''Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire !'' Rugit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle était traumatisée à vie, elle savait que son mari était mort mais elle s'accrochait à l'espoir de sauver leur enfant._

 _''Oh… ?''_

 _Il eut un petit rire, puis il tendit le bras plus vite que son ombre. Il traversa le ventre de sa mère et lentement, elle commença à se… désintégrer. Ses yeux crièrent à l'aide alors que son cœur battait dans ses ultimes instants. Son regard tomba sur son fils et elle se força à parler. ''Pi… Pitié… pas lui… trop… jeune…''_

 _Et elle devient poussière sous les rires hystériques de ce maniaque de Shimura. ''Ah, je ne rigole pas plus que lors des purges. Vois-tu gamin, avant je voulais ouvrir les yeux au gens, pour qu'ils comprennent dans quel monde ils vivaient. Mais même après la mort de All Might, ils n'ont pas changé, croyant que les héros viendraient toujours les sauver. Et toi, y crois-tu aux héros ?''_

 _L'enfant ne parlait pas, ne tremblait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne vivait pas. Il était vivant mais son esprit venait de mourir en lui, il regarda les poussières qu'était sa mère et il toucha de ses petites mains enfantines alors que le vilain regardait patiemment. Il toucha les cendres et les larmes coulèrent, jusqu'à devenir un flot incessant._

 _Shimura, voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, ouvrit la bouche pour se répéter, mais à sa grande stupeur, quelque chose avait traversé son abdomen. Il cracha du sang en abondance tout en baisant la tête pour voir ce qu'il l'avait atteint ainsi._

 _C'était comme un feu ardent, celui d'un Dragon lui ayant transpercé son corps, l'avait brûlé et dévoré ses entrailles._

 _Il n'avait pas été transpercé par une lance ou une épée enflammé comme il s'y attendait à première vue, mais par un sabre d'énergie de couleur rouge voire même rosâtre. Tout le sang versé avait donné cette coloration enragée a cette lame qui reposait dans la main de l'enfant. Il ne l'a tenu point dans sa paume comme une arme conventionnel mais elle avait comme fusionné avec l'avant-bras._

 _Spada Rossa, l'épée rougeâtre de la vengeance._

 _Shimura cracha à nouveau du sang et sa vue se troubla grandement, il allait mourir s'il restait ici, pourtant il ne pouvait pas bouger de là, ce sabre l'avait empalé d'au moins un mètre. Bouger serait du suicide, comme ne rien faire… Le vilain ténébreux utilisa alors son alter comme ultime force pour désintégré la lame, ce qui marcha étrangement, puis il s'écroula en arrière, comme l'enfant qui lui aussi semblait vidé de ses forces._

 _Le bras droit du tyran regarda pendant quelque seconde son ennemi, un putain de gamin l'ayant quasiment tué, il se sentit poussé des ailes par l'envie de vengeance mais ne serait-ce qu'au premier pas, il comprit qu'il se condamnerait à la mort en bougeant. Il recula alors en appuyant sa main sur la plaie cautérisée puis il hurla l'aide d'un Nomu dans les environs, il y en avait des centaines dans toute la région, alors un devait bien être là._

 _Ce qu'ignorait Shimura, c'est qu'une bataille décisive avait lieu en ce moment même entre Izuku Midoriya, successeur de All Might, et All For One, le tyran démoniaque. Le vilain au cheveux bleu décida alors de se retirer de la ville pour bénéficier des soins d'un de leur médecin, laissant là un enfant épuisé et traumatisé._

 _Il ignorait complètement le fait que cet enfant allait changer le monde en lui-même dans un peu moins d'une décennie…_

Retour au présent.

Gabriele fixait le vilain depuis sa position sur-élevé, le simple fait de le revoir suffit à faire remonter en lui des émotions malsaines, impures de ce qu'il voulait être. Comment pouvait-il être vu comme un protecteur s'il le tuait ? Les gens n'auraient pas confiance en un meurtrier de sang-froid, pourtant il avait envie de se venger plus que tout autre chose en le voyant.

Rapidement, d'autre criminels sortirent de cette sorte de portail noir, ils finirent par emplire l'intégralité de la zone centrale. La plupart d'entre eux étaient du menu fortin, des faibles que tous les élèves de la classe pourraient vaincre, cependant il y en avait deux qui dégageaient une aura bien plus élevé.

Le Nomu de première génération et Shimura, de par leurs forces, était facilement repérable, et grâce à son alter, Gabriele pouvait ressentir leurs énergies.

Alors que la panique prenait les élèves, All Might et Aizawa prirent la situation en main en ordonnant aux élèves de se calmer et de rester en retrait.

''Treize, Snipe, occupez-vous de la sécurité des élèves, s'il te plaît !'' Ordonna plus que ne demanda All Might tandis qu'il s'élançait en avant pour affronter le Nomu. Il savait derechef que ça allait être un combat épuisant.

Eraser suivit prestement le numéro un, laissant seulement un : ''Je me remet à toi, Treize !''

Le héro aux capacités de bloquer d'alter était compétent dans le domaine des arts martiaux, et s'il l'on rajoutait ça a ses propres capacités uniques, l'on obtenait là un héro unique, capable de s'occuper de nombreux vilains tant que son endurance n'était pas consommée à sa limite.

All Might s'avança d'un pas sûr vers Shimura et le Nomu, prêt a en découdre. ''Vous vilain ! Pourquoi attaquez des innocents ?!''

''Oh, tu te trompes lourdement, symbole de la paix. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour eux, quoique on pourrait peut-être en tuer deux ou trois… Nous sommes venus pour te tuer ! Allez Nomu, occupe-toi de lui !''

Gabriele observait calmement le combat qui allait se déroulait sous ses yeux, une mince grimace ornant ses traits, il voulait être parmi les combattants pour vaincre Shimura et l'enfermer une fois pour toute derrière les barreaux.

''Il faut évacuer vite ! Midoriya-kun, Gabriele-san, venez !'' Cria énergiquement Iida alors qu'il commençait à courir comme un lâche.

Le voyageur temporel faillit bien ne pas y aller, mais voyant le regard terrifié d'Izuku, sa détermination flancha de manière ridicule. Il grimaça de dégoût envers lui-même car il n'allait pas se battre, mais il lui fallait surveiller son père et lui éviter d'être blessé.

Il commença alors à trottiner pour suivre les autres, mais il souhaita ardemment aller se battre contre Shimura… Il n'imaginait pas qu'il allait effectivement pouvoir se battre. Il rejoint tous les autres et alors qu'ils allaient évacuer…

Une chose brumeuse, de la même couleur que les portails, se modela sous la forme d'un homme aux traits mauvais. Son visage ne pouvait être lu et ses yeux n'étaient que de minuscules fentes blanche. Sa couleur et sa forme firent penser à une sorte d'araignée venimeuse. Gabriele ne savait pas qui était cet homme, son père lui avait parlé des vilains de l'alliance et lui avait dit qu'ils avaient subi une attaque de la part des vilains, les poussant à tous se retrouver séparé, et surtout des pros.

''J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir autoriser une telle chose. Mes salutations, nous sommes l'alliance des vilains. Je m'excuse de notre grossièreté, mais voyez-vous, nous sommes venus à UA afin de tuer All Might.''

Kirishima et Bakugo se sentirent pousser des ailes car ils sautèrent à la gorge du criminel, mais ce ne fut que pour brasser du vent. Risible, pensa très certainement le vilain, mais il reconnut enfin un tant soit peu leur valeur d'aspirant héro.

''Courrez !''Hurla 13 tandis qu'un étrange voile noir s'étendait de depuis le vilain.

* * *

C'était comme de l'eau qui se déversaient impétueusement vers eux, les engloutissant dans sa terrifiante douleur. La plus grande partie des élèves risquaient d'être prit dedans, dont Midoriya, alors Gabriele réagit à l'instinct, poussant Midoriya le plus loin possible de ce fléau noire. Le jeune homme poussa un cri de surprise mais comprit rapidement la manœuvre et sans qu'il faire quoique ce soit, il vu l'Italien être engloutit par cette étrange attaque. Puis dès lors que la marée disparu, disparu était son sauveur.

''Bordel !'' Rugit-il alors qu'il recouvrait la vue, il était haut dans le ciel, plus de cent mètres sans le moindre doute.

Il fut tenté de paniquer car il ne comprit pas exactement la situation, puis le déclic vient dans son esprit. Ce type, c'était lui qui avait séparé son père du reste de son groupe dans la chronologie originale, et maintenant qu'il avait pris sa place, il se retrouvait juste au-dessus d'une ville en flamme.

La sensation du vent frappant son visage était presque agréable, malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps d'apprécié la situation, il lui fallait se déplacer rapidement pour retrouver son père… ou aller combattre Shimura…

Il atterrie en douceur à l'aide de son pouvoir, utilisant un peu de ce qu'il avait pour repousser l'intensité du contact avec le sommet d'un immeuble. Bien, il y avait visiblement un type, un ennemi, sur le toit, certainement car il attendait quelqu'un de sa classe.

''Ah la la, il semblerait que tu sois du menu fretin…'' soupira-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Il était moche, repoussant, et diable qu'il puait. Son halène empestait comme un cadavre en décomposition.

Son visage était recouvert de pique de métal, il devait très certainement pouvoir faire pousser des lames de son visage ou de son corps. Il semblait sûr de lui et son pouvoir pouvait se montrer dangereux, autrement dit, il fallait le surveiller.

Gabriele l'ignora un instant, le temps de fouiller les énergies des environs. Il y avait dix-neuf énergies maléfiques dans les environs et une énergie normale, celle de l'un de ses camarades de classe. Il ne saurait dire exactement qui il était, mais c'était soit le mec avec une queue dans le dos ou soit l'homme qui se dopait en mangeant du sucre, étrangement leur signature énergétique était vraiment proche.

L'Italien soupira en laissant ses rouler sur le méchant. ''Tu es faible, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi, à tel point qu'il serait insultant que j'utilise mon alter pour t'affronter. Tu ne le mérites pas. Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais te faire l'honneur de t'affronter? Toi qui fait le mal juste pour le plaisir ?'' demanda-il sur un ton calme, il posait toujours cette question à ses ennemi.

''Tu vas voir si je suis faible sale merdeux ! Je vais te tuer et y prendre beaucoup de plaisir comme avec tous les autres. Eh eh eh… Main…'' Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec un poing enfoncé dans l'estomac, le souffle coupé.

''Merde, tu m'as mis de tel humeur que j'ai utilisé un de mes pouvoirs. Dors bien, car la prochaine fois que tu te réveilleras, tu seras enfermé dans une cellule, monstre.''

Son adversaire/ ennemi sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience, une nouvelle douleur dans la nuque l'amenant à s'endormir pour quelque heure. ''Tous les mêmes'' dit l'aspirant héro à haute voix. ''Plus qu'à trouver l'autre, lui sauver le cul, et partir à la recherche de Shimura. Père ira bien, je sentirais son énergie décroître ou changer si jamais ne ça allait mal.''

Il s'élança, le One For All à 5 % coulant dans l'intégralité de son corps, il se servit notamment des immeubles pour se propulser en direction de son camarade.

Ojiro était seul face à sept vilains, ils ne faisaient que lui tournaient autour, comme des hyènes pour se moquer de lui. Les flammes crépitaient sourdement aux alentours de lui et il sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il se savait en difficulté et le fait de se répéter que tout allait bien se passer ne suffit pas, au contraire, ça le faisait stresser comme une brute.

Le garçon à la queue commença à voir un de ses adversaires bouger en sa direction, tandis qu'un autre dans son dos se glissait pas à pas vers lui. Tous commençaient à l'encercler par des pas feutré et discret, et Ojiro commença à vraiment avoir peur, en combat singulier, il avait ses chances, mais seul face à une masse comme ça… il espérait juste que les art-martiaux suffiraient face à des types comme eux.

Puis il y eue une explosion sanguinolente, résonnant sur des kilomètres, et les vilains dans son dos crièrent à la fois de douleur et de terreur. Ceux que pouvait voir le jeune homme s'enfuirent comme des lâches, criant ''C'est un démon, courage fuyons !''.

Ojiro se tourna à la fois dans l'espérance et dans la peur, qu'est-ce qui avait pu faire peur à tous les vilains comme ça ?

C'était un de ses camarades de classe. ''Destino-san, tu as été téléporté ici ?''

''A ton avis ? Bien sûr, tous ses types étaient faibles, tu leur brûle un peu le bras et ils se mettent à courir comme des pleutres. Les méchants me dégouttent. Bref, rentre avec les autres, je vais aller trouver les autres pour voir s'ils sont en danger.''

''Je ne vais pas partir et te laisser comme ça, et si tu tombais sur tout un groupe de vilain ?''

Son interlocuteur souffla de la bouche, visiblement exténué par cette discussion, c'était un signe qu'il fallait y mettre un terme. ''Je n'aurais qu'à utiliser ma Spada Rossa, aucun ne tentera de m'attaquer après. Tu peux me suivre si l'envie t'en prend, mais tu devras suivre le rythme, compris ?''

''Euh… d'accord. Vers où nous allons ?''

''T'es vraiment trop curieux, et bavard. Nous sommes éloignés des professeurs alors nous allons devoir tout contourner pour les rejoindre. La zone la plus proche de nous est celle de la montagne, de plus j'y sens l'énergie de Yaoyorozu-chan, alors nous y allons.''

Puis ils se mirent en marche.

Momo était avec Jirou et Kaminari, et la zone montagneuse portait bien son nom, il n'y avait pas la moindre végétation, et la faune était aussi disparate que les plantes, il y avait rarement des fourmis mais rien de plus, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que des animaux feraient dans un camp d'entraînement pour le secourisme.

Elle se cru seule pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Jirou et Kaminari ensemble et elle s'était jointe à eux. Elle eue peur lors qu'elle fut prise dans l'attaque du vilain qui l'avait téléporté mais rapidement elle a recouvré tout son sérieux, seulement une question subsistait dans son esprit : Comment allait les autres ?

Tous n'étaient pas des combattants et les héros étaient occupé à combattre les agresseur, même All Might semblait avoir du mal face aux vilains… C'était très inquiétant.

Mais il y avait une personne pour laquelle elle s'inquiétait plus, son nouvel ami, Gabriele. Momo savait qu'il avait été pris dans l'attaque et qu'il avait sûrement été téléporté quelque part, et il était certainement l'un des plus puissant de la classe, alors il parviendrait normalement à s'en sortir, mais elle craignait qu'il se blesse.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle plus de lui que des autres ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'il était un bon ami, et bien qu'elle essaye de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire pour rejoindre les autres, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, peut-être de manière abusive…

Alors que leur groupe allait traverser le pont regroupant les deux montagnes, des vilains surgirent brusquement du sol, ils étaient foules, ils étaient masses et ils étaient surtout danger. Fière de ses nerfs d'acier, la jeune fille créa à l'aide de son alter un long bâton en fer, qui pourrait servir de fer de lance au cas où.

Elle et Jirou se regroupèrent tandis que Kaminari, le type aux pouvoir électriques esquivait difficilement les attaques de ses adversaires tout en essayant de contacter UA, en vain.

Gabriele observait la scène d'en haut, accompagné d'un Ojiro complètement essoufflé et à la limite de ses capacités physiques, il avait suivi le rythme du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il était peu dire qu'il était effrayé par la rapidité hors norme de son camarade. Lui aussi était un peu fatigué, mais il semblait être largement en état de combattre, de plus, il ornait un mince sourire sur ses traits, pourquoi souriait-il ?

La réponse était simple. ''Elle se débrouille bien, pareil pour les deux autres.'' remarqua-il, elle parvenait à repousser ses ennemis en toute facilité grâce à sa science du placement, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres.

''Ojiro, reste-là et repose-toi un peu. Je vais aller les aider.'' Déclara-il de manière héroïque sans même s'en rendre compte, puis des traits verts zébrèrent alors sa peau, il était à 10 %.

Il ne devenu qu'un flou vert soufflant de leurs positions les vilains qui tombaient tels des mouches sur le sol aride, les autres aspirants héros le regardèrent avec surprises, ils ne comprirent pas que c'était lui. Quelque vilain restèrent débout à sa première offensive, c'était logiquement les plus agile et les plus solides sur leurs appuis.

Subitement, le flou vert s'arrêta alors que les vilains reprenaient leurs souffles, puis se distingua la forme de Gabriele. ''Destino-san ?!'' s'étonnèrent les autres et plus particulièrement Momo qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir.

''Oui, c'est moi. Laisse tomber les formalités, s'il vous plaît, je ne suis pas à-l'aise si on m'appelles par mon nom de famille. Bon, je m'occupe des derniers ou je vous laisse vous amuser ?''

Les autres furent stupéfié par la dernière phrase, il s'amusait alors qu'eux, ils galéraient ?! Il ne reçut pas de réponse.

Il haussa les sourcils et prit cela pour une demande, il activa alors le One For All une nouvelle fois et s'occupa des pauvres vilains qui n'eurent aucune chance. ''Ça en devient presque trop facile.'' dit-il alors qu'une grosse goûte de sueur coulait de son front, mais il avait l'air de passer un bon moment puisqu'un sourire narquois était gravé sur son visage comme dans du marbre.

''Tu trouves ça amusant mec ?! T'es un fou !'' s'écria alors Denki.

''Mmh, je revois mon jugement. Je les trouve ennuyant, je m'attendais à minima a un ennemi intéressant, j'ai dû en vaincre plus de 40 et aucun de m'a donné de défi.'' Il semblait ridiculement fatigué.

''Tu n'as pas reçu un coup sur la tête, Destino-kun… ?'' demanda Momo, cette fois-ci vraiment inquiète pour son état de santé.

Il eut un petit rire fatigué, puis il l'a regardé dans les yeux. ''Non, pas vraiment. Je vais bien, mais j'ai remarqué que tu t'étais fait toucher une fois. La question est de savoir si toi tu vas bien ? Ojiro est en train de se reposer en haut, il a eu du mal à grimper la montagne… Alors on peut prendre une pause de cinq minutes avant d'aller chercher les autres.''

Le dit Ojiro se ramena, visiblement un peu plus en forme. ''Je vais mieux, on peut partir dès maintenant s'il le faut.''

''Tout le monde va bien, on peut partir quand tu veux. Quel est le trajet ?''

''Simple. On va descendre la montagne puis on passera entre la zone d'inondation et les tremblements de terres pour rejoindre la place centrale. On ne devrait pas croiser le moindre vilain. Une fois la place centrale atteinte, j'y resterais en guetteur pendant que vous rejoindrez N°13 et le reste des élèves.''

''Le plan est censé mais pourquoi tu comptes rester à la place centrale ?'' demanda calmement Momo à voix haute, tous s'étaient posé exactement la même question.

''… Yaoyorozu-chan, te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai dit le jour de la bataille en intérieur ?'' Il reprit en voyant qu'elle hochait la tête. ''C'est cet homme-là. Il ne me reconnaîtra pas et je n'en serais aucunement surpris, cependant il est temps pour lui de m'affronter.''

''Mais c'est très dangereux ! Aussi fort que tu sois, il semble être le chef des vilains ! N'y vas pas, sinon nous resterons avec toi.''

C'était un choix compliqué à prendre, y aller et les avoir dans les jambes, avec le caractère et le pouvoir de Shimura… Il pourrait tenter de tuer un de ses camarades, et il ne pouvait pas laisser une chose pareille se produire sous ses yeux. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir mourir quelqu'un dont il était proche… plus jamais.

Pourtant, il avait là une occasion unique de confronter Shimura et de l'enfermer à tout jamais en prison… ça pourrait changer tout le cours de la guerre.

Il devait y aller, et eux devaient rentrer avec les autres. C'était simple, mais pourquoi avait-il dit à voix haute qu'ils se sépareraient là-bas ? Il était vraiment stupide, mais il ne voulait pas mettre ses camarades en danger.

Il eut alors l'idée de proposer une offre.

''Je te considère comme une amie digne de confiance. Je te propose une chose, je t'explique pourquoi j'y vais et pourquoi c'est nécessaire que je reste là-bas. Et en échange tu me laisse y aller. On a un deal ?''

Venait-il vraiment de proposer à Momo de lui raconter son histoire ? Il voulait garder ça un minimum secret tout de même… mais il lui faisait étrangement confiance, elle avait ce truc qui lui faisait dire que ce n'était pas grave s'il lui disait.

Si elle acceptait et qu'elle ne le croyait pas ? Est-ce qu'elle le considérerait comme étant un fou ? Trop tard pour avoir peur, si elle acceptait son offre il lui dirait son passé, sans entrer trop dans les détails car il devait arriver à temps pour affronter Shimura. All Might se battait déjà depuis quelques minutes et le combat semblait être équilibré, trop équilibré.

Momo le regarda, indécise pendant presque une minute, visiblement, elle réfléchissait beaucoup. ''D'accord, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas venir… ce sera dangereux pour toi.''

''C'est déjà beaucoup te demander. Bien suis-moi.'' il ne tirerait sûrement pas de meilleur accord, alors il accepta ça. S'il n'y avait qu'elle qui le suivait ce serait jouable.

''Et nous alors, on n'a pas le droit de savoir pourquoi tu veux y aller ? On est tous camarade, tu peux nous faire confiance.'' S'enhardit Kaminari, sûr de son fait.

Était-il vraiment sérieux ? ''Désolé mais non, ça ne va pas être possible. Oh, dernier détail, si quiconque écoute, ne comptait pas sur mon aide pour vous tirer d'une mauvaise situation.''

Au moins il avait été franc. Il fit signe à Momo de le suivre derrière une grosse motte de terre à presque cinquante mètres de distance, comment pourraient-ils être écouté ?

''Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'aime pas ça. Sache qu'il n'y a qu'une poignée de personne qui sont au courant de ce que je vais te raconter, ils sont au courant d'une partie de ce que je vais te dire. Je… Je viens du futur.''

Dire que ce eue l'effet d'une bombe serait dérisoire, ce eue l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire. Yaoyorozu le regarda comme s'il était dément, qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin de soins psychiatrique.

''Tu… tu es sûr que ça va ?''

Il souffla par la bouche. ''Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne veux plus me parler après, mais laisse-moi finir, aussi fou que ça va te paraître. Je viens de 18 ans dans le futur. D'une chronologie où All Might s'est fait assassiné et où un vilain aura pris le contrôle du monde… Il s'appelle All For One, et tu sais quoi ? Il s'amuse à tuer des gens et des peuples justes pour terrifier le reste du globe. Tu as sûrement remarqué le vilain avec des mains collées sur son corps ?''

Momo était vraiment choqué mais d'un autre côté elle comprenait la peur qu'avait son ami à dire une telle chose. Il avait peur d'être prit pour un fou, chose qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle entendit pour la première fois ce qu'il dit, mais dans ses yeux se noyaient la tristesse et la peur.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas la tromper, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité d'une certaine manière, et même s'il était inimaginable un monde sans All Might et où un vilain commanderait le bon vivre des gens… elle le croyait. ''Oui, je l'ai remarquée. Il a l'air d'un fou dangereux.''

Il se tourna, ne la regardant plus, il avait peur de pleurer en décrivant ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'était pas raffiné comme garçon et il n'y irait pas par huit chemins pour lui dire. ''Cet homme… est terriblement dangereux. Il est le protégé d'All For One, et un grand meurtrier. Je viens d'Italie et j'ai toujours vécu à Naples avant d'arriver ici. Cet homme est venu à Naples et a tué des gens, près de la moitié de la population.''

''C'est horrible... Je comprends pourquoi tu veux l'arrêter… mais s'il est aussi dangereux, alors il faut laisser les pros le faire.'' Son ton de voix était triste, tout en renfermant une grande part de choc et de surprise.

Momo ne comprenait pas dans quel mesure la vie de Gabriele avait été sanglante, il ne pouvait pas tout inventer, sa voix, ses yeux, sa manière de parler. Tout semblait vrai et authentique.

''Ouais. Il… il… a tué mes parents sous mes yeux. Il les a torturés devant moi, se moquant d'eux. Je déteste cet homme plus que tous. Je… dois y aller, le vaincre et l'enfermer à vie derrière les barreaux.

Il… pleurait… c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des émotions fortes venant de sa part. Momo était choqué et il était peu dire, il lui avait tout dit, n'omettant aucuns détails.

''Si… Midoriya n'était pas venu me sauver la vie… je serais mort. Je me dois d'aller emprisonner cette homme, quel que soit les dangers que je vais encourir.''

''Midoriya-san t'a sauvé la vie ?'' C'était encore plus surprenant que le reste. Mais ça expliquait pourquoi il pouvait aussi bien parler le japonais.

''Ouais. J'avais six ans, j'ai failli tuer Shimura ou Shigaraki comme il aime s'appeler, en activant mon pouvoir, il a fui et je me suis évanoui dans les ruines de Naples. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Midoriya m'a trouvé, adopté et tout apprit. Il m'a appris à me défendre et un beau jour il vient me voir, m'amène au laboratoire de Mei et me dit : 'Fils, tu vas monter dans cette machine, dire la vérité à All Might, sauver le monde et vivre une vie heureuse, tu deviendras un héro vers qui les gens iront pour obtenir protection. Promet le moi.' Alors je lui ai promis de le devenir et de sauver le monde.''

Il y eut un court temps de pause pendant lequel il s'essuya les yeux, éhonté qu'il ait pleuré devant elle, il était solide mais dire ça à haute voix… c'était trop dur, mais pourtant il lui a tout dit. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à…

''Je vais aller confronter Shimura. Alors ne viens pas s'il te plaît.''

Il se sentit d'une faiblesse rare, il s'était parfois sentit ainsi dans sa vie, mais plus depuis des années, il avait pris un masque froid exprès pour qu'on ne puisse lire ses émotions. Pourtant, elle pourrait très bien lire en lui si elle le voulait.

Momo hésitait grandement, elle voulait le laisser aller affronter son ennemi de toujours, mais il courrait un grand risque. Il était son ami et elle voulait l'aider, rester près de lui afin qu'elle puisse l'aider en cas de besoin, pour prodiguer des soins de premier secours s'il le fallait.

''Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! Ce serait bien trop dangereux !'' tenta-elle de le raisonner

''Dangereux ? Je ne connais pas ce mot'' rétorqua-il avec sarcasme. ''J'ai déjà vaincu des vilains de mon côté et je me dois de mettre Shimura derrière les barreaux. Nous avions un accord, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui mais… je viens avec toi, si jamais tu es seul et blessé je pourrais t'aider avec des premiers soins, mon alter peut au moins faire ça.''

Il haussa un sourcil, le temps tournait, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer de la convaincre, de toute façon, il savait que ça allait tourner de cette manière. ''D'accord, tu peux venir avec moi. Cependant, ne te sous-estime pas, tu es une bonne combattante.''

Il commença à partir en avant, ne l'attendant pas pour partir. Il sentait l'énergie de All Might prendre le dessus dans le combat, il risquait tout simplement d'arriver trop tard pour livrer duel avec Shimura s'il n'allait pas plus vite.

Du côté de Midoriya :

Izuku était paniqué et avait réellement peur. Gabriele venait tout juste de disparaître sous ses yeux pour le sauver… Et s'il était mort ? Tout ceux qui avaient étaient prit dans cette chose avaient disparu sans laisser de trace.

A cette pensée, le cœur d'Izuku rata un battement, ce serait de sa faute car il n'avait pas réagit à temps pour empêcher ça… Et il aurait tellement voulu en connaître plus sur ce mystérieux voyageur temporel.

Il en savait si peu sur lui, il était son fils adoptif dans le futur, et Midoriya n'avait échangé que quelque mot depuis cette discussion surréaliste. Au début, le jeune homme en fut choqué et demanda conseil à All Might, et il apprit que c'était la franche vérité.

Deku était certainement le plus grand fan d'All Might du japon, c'était quasiment un fait certain, il idolâtrer l'homme qui sauvait autant de vie, et il l'avait encore plus adorer lorsqu'il l'entraîna et lui transmit ses pouvoirs avec fierté.

Le héro était pour lui un père de substitution, son véritable paternel n'étant là qu'en de rare période car il travaillait à l'étranger, alors apprendre que son modèle avait été vaincu et assansiné puis que le monde avait sombré dans l'anarchie sans qu'il puisse y faire grand-chose, avait brusqué le successeur du One For All.

Pourtant, Gabriele s'était comporté comme un héro et était venu pour les sauver, prenant sur lui toute les souffrances de sa solitude et le lourd poids de son secret, sans avoir le moindre ami. Il semblait avoir developpé un début d'amitié avec Yaoyorazu, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour être amis. Peut-être même que Gabriele n'avait pas d'ami ?

Izuku voulait à tout prix que le voyageur temporel ait survécu a cette surprenante attaque surprise, il voulait le retrouver, parler avec lui et qu'ils deviennent amis, et surtout pour pas que le jeune homme soit confronter à sa solitude horrifique.

Alors il fallait absolument vaincre les vilains et le retrouver, sûrement que cette étrange attaque l'avait fait apparaître autre part, Blackmist pouvant créer des portails pour téléporter des gens où ils le voulait.

Snipe et 13 étaient juste devant leur petit groupe. Parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas été prit dans l'attaque, il y avait Uraraka, Iida et lui-même, et il fallait qu'un des élèves partent prévenir les professeur de l'attaque des vilains.

La situation était périlieuse, vraiment. ''Il faut que quelqu'un aille chercher des renforts!'' souffla Snipe alors qu'il essayait de tirer dans Blackmist, sans vrai succès hormis exaspéré le vilain.

13 se jeta sur le vilain, conscient qu'il fallait protéger les élèves quoiqu'il lui en coûte, et il utilisa son alter afin de retarder le vilain pendant que l'un des élèves partait chercher de l'aide.

''Iida, tu es le plus apte à le faire ! On va créer une diversion pour toi !'' Proposèrent simultanément Ochako et Deku

''Moi ?! Je ne peux pas le faire, je dois rester et vous aider !''

Non ! Il était le meilleur sprinteur de leur classe, il était celui qui y arriverait le plus vite, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien le convaincre ? ''Tu es notre espoir ! Tu peux le faire, vas-y on te couvrira !''

Le frère d'Ingenium sembla choqué un bref instant avant de tiquer et de se sentir pousser des ailes, ils avaient raison, il pouvait le faire et les aider comme ça ! Il pouvait vraiment prouver qu'il voulait être un héro !

Alors il se mit à courir à toute vitesse…

Zone centrale :

All Might commençait à fatiguer devant ce monstre de puissance. Il avait bien sûr déjà affronté et vaincu plus puissant, mais pas plus résistant, il devait bien l'admettre. La totalité de ses coups de poings n'avaient pas eu d'effet notable, et la créature ne grogna même pas de douleur, comme si elle était insensible. Cette chose était étonnement résistante, mais le héro numéro ne faiblirait pas comme ça ! Sa détermination était grande.

''Cette chose est vraiment résistante.'' Admit-il à haute voix.

Shimura était bien dix mètre derrière son garde du corps monstrueux et il donna un petit sourire malsain au héro. ''Hé hé hé, il est fait pour te vaincre après tout… Tu ne peux rien faire contre lui ! Il peut absorber tout ce que tu lui donneras ! Allez Nomu, tue-le !''

L'absorption des dégâts… C'était intelligent, mais All Might en avait maté des plus dur. La créature ne pouvait pas réduire les dégâts qu'il recevait à zéro, mais il pouvait les absorber, ce qu'il signifiait avoir une limite…

'' Pas si vite ! Il peut absorber les dégâts, mais peut-il les annuler ?! Je ne crois pas !''

Et ensuite vient la tempête d'attaque, Toshinori frappa encore et encore le monstre, de toute ses forces, allant jusqu'à épuisé ses limites, mais qu'importe, il le faisait pour sauver ses élèves ! Il n'avait pas le temps de bavasser plus longtemps, il était temps qu'il vainc ce type et qu'il aille sauver ses élèves.

Les coups de poing du héro déferlèrent tels des rafales furieuses et le Nomu ne put rien faire pour se défendre face à ce flot incessant d'attaque. Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir décroché la victoire ! Il était le symbole de la paix et il devait protéger ses élèves ! Il l'avait promis à Gabriele, que rien n'arriverait à ses camarades !

Ses yeux miroitèrent alors une détermination à faire pâlir les plus grand héro de l'histoire de l'humanité, et All Might se sentit devoir aller au-dessus de son maximum.

Le protégé d'All For One était éberlué… le héro n'était pas affaibli le moins du monde…

''S'il a été fait pour supporter mes coups à 100 %, alors je vais aller au-dessus !''

''Plus Ultra !''

Un uppercut transcendant les limites envoya Nomu dans les cieux, goûter à la fraîcheur de l'air du printemps. La créature dite insensible à la douleur démontra à quel point elle était fausse.

Rien ne pouvait résister à All Might !

Aizawa était parvenu de son côté à s'occuper des sous-fifres, mais il devait bien admettre que son endurance commençait à défaillir sérieusement. Il était fait pour des combats à court terme et de préférence après une attaque surprise.

Il se rapprocha de son collègue, puis regarda le vilain afin de bloquer son pouvoir. ''Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette valse, vilains.''

Shimura tremblait autant de peur que de rage, comment la situation avait pu quitter autant son contrôle, son sensei lui avait dit qu'il était affaibli, que les chances étaient de leurs côtés, qu'ils allaient gagner et terrorisé cette société malsaine…

''Il n'est pas du tout affaibli…''

Blackmist apparu alors près de lui, dans sa brume noire. ''Ils ont appelé des renforts, un des élèves a réussi à s'enfuir.''

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que tout soit fichu en l'air. Tous leurs efforts, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avait donc été voué à l'échec dès le départ ?

Le commandant de cet assaut ne répondit à rien. Il était trop dépité pour ça, ils avaient perdu et il fallait s'y résigner. Ils allaient rentrer et se préparé à une autre attaque, All Might était bien trop en forme pour qu'il tentent la moindre attaque. ''Partons.''

L'homme brume regarda son supérieur pendant quelque instant et analysa la situation All Might n'avait reçu quasiment aucun dégât face au Nomu et il était au sommet de son énergie, de plus les autres héros professionnels étaient en forme. Snipe était juché en hauteur et avait aidé Aizawa à combattre, mais il ne semblait pas du tout fatigué.

C'était peine perdu. ''Oui'' concéda-il d'un ton désespéré.

''Ça, il en parfaitement hors de question.'' Tonna la voix de Gabriele alors qu'il avançait vers les vilains.

Ils tournèrent la tête pour remarquer un adolescent de seize ans, vraiment en colère, ce type de visage renfrogné avec un mince rictus, il était dangereux. Cependant il ne restait qu'un gamin.

Blackmist décida de l'ignorer et commença à créer un portail pour qu'ils s'enfuient, cependant quelque chose traversa son vrai corps et la douleur fut réellement insupportable. Le vilain s'écroula au sol, tordu sous la douleur, son pouvoir de déplacement annulé de manière certaine.

C'était une sorte de lame rouge qui sortait de son corps, teinté par son propre sang, il y avait comme une intention meurtrière venant de cette attaque, comme si l'aspirant héro s'en fichait s'il tuait des vilains.

''Tu aimes ma Spada Rossa ? Je n'en doute point. Maintenant à ton tour Shimura ne penses pas à t'enfuir, tu vas finir ta vie dans une prison.''

Le pas de Gabriele était signé de vengeance et son ton de voix meurtrier, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de chercher une solution pacifique, pourtant il avait bien confirmé qu'il ne tuerait pas son adversaire. ''Sale gosse, tu ne crois pas être capable de grand-chose quand-même ! Tu as eu de la chance avec Blackmist !''

Shimura se savait perdu d'office, ça en était fini de lui, il tenta un mouvement, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse bouger d'un millimètre, une balle venant de Snipe lui faucha la jambe gauche, puis la droite, et il tomba sur le sol dans une souffrance atroce.

Blackmist était hors service, et il ne pouvait pas faire la moindre chose pour se sortir de cette situation désastreuse. Il tenta de se lever pour fuir vers il ne sait où, mais ses jambes ne lui permirent pas cette folie, la douleur était trop importante pour qu'il l'outrepasse.

''Père…'' murmura-il à haute voix alors qu'une de ses étranges mains étaient tombé de son visage désespéré.

''C'est fini !'' déclara fermement Aizawa. ''Gabriele, nous avions la situation en main, tu aurais dû rester en sécurité.''

Le jeune homme regarda l'homme gisant à quelque mètres de lui, il était déçu. Il se trouvait pitoyable, il avait confronter son ennemi, puis l'avait capturé et vaincu, vengeant ses parents. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose dans son cœur qui criait, hurlait du vide dans lequel il était plongé.

Il avait vaincu l'homme qui n'était pas réellement l'assassin de ses parents, juste une version plus jeune, inexpérimenté et plus facilement manipulable, et surtout, il n'était pas de sa chronologie à lui : Le besoin de se venger était ridicule.

Une partie de son esprit lui criait qu'il le savait bien, et une autre ignorait cette petite voix. Il releva les yeux vers son professeur, il aurait effectivement dû revenir auprès des héros, mais bon, il avait quelque chose à faire avec Shigaraki.

''J'aurais peut-être dû rester à l'abri, mais auriez-vous arrêter ces deux types ? Je ne pense pas, sans moi, ils se seraient enfuient et il n'y aurait rien a tiré d'eux. D'où viennent-ils ? Pourquoi ont-ils fait ce qu'ils ont fait ? Sans moi, vous n'auriez aucune piste.''

C'était la vérité, froide et arrogante cependant, mais la vérité tout de même, s'il ne s'était pas présenté ici, il n'y aurait eut personne pour empêcher Blackmist et ses collègues de s'enfuirent.

Il était évident que Gabriele était sur les nerfs, il se sentait lésé par son propre être.

Il s'était déjà frotter à des vilains plus jeune et avait terriblement apprécié la frisson du combat, la joie d'avoir l'adrénaline qui inondait en lui, et surtout le plaisir de gagner le combat. Mais ici, c'était comme voler une sucrerie à un enfant, c'était facile, et le jeune homme n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui était facile.

Il avait pensé qu'il y aurait un grand combat entre lui et le vilain et qu'il pourrait se battre pour venger ses parents. Il n'avait même pas touché Shigaraki, juste son pitoyable camarade dans le mal, et son sentiment de vengeance s'était éteint dès lors qu'il avait vu le vilain en face de lui.

Son regard était mauvais, impure, dégoulinant de mauvaise intention, mais il y avait une partie en lui qui criait à l'aide, comme s'il restait une once de bonté dans son cœur. Celui qu'il avait vu dans son époque était différent, complètement fou dangereux et sadique, prenant du plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Ils n'étaient pas fondamentalement différents, mais il y avait un espoir dans la version de cette époque.

Un espoir qui choqua Gabriele. Il n'était pas le même, il s'en rendit instantanément compte et son désir de vengeance s'éteignit à ce moment-là de même que sa lame d'énergie. Il était fatigué d'ailleurs et il s'était surmené plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû, il avait alimenté son épée pendant trop de temps et avait laissé son énergie quitter sans corps de manière inutile.

''Bien, tu n'as pas tort, mais tu aurais dû être plus prudent. C'était notre rôle de nous occuper d'eux, à nous les pros et pas à vous les jeunes. Nous en parlerons en privée demain.''

''Oui messieurs.''

Il se dirigea alors vers la cachette de Momo avec un air blasé. La police n'allait pas tarder à arriver et à s'occuper de Shimura et de Blackmist, et accessoirement de tous les vilains qu'il avait détruit. Vu l'état dans lesquelles ils étaient quand il les avait finis, pas sûr que certain se réveille d'ici un jour ou deux.

''Alors ?'' Lui demanda-elle

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait exactement, mais après lui avoir dit une grande partie de son secret… pourquoi pas, elle était son amie. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait une amie ou un ami un jour, son entraînement le tuait à longueur de journée et il n'y avait pas de lieu de socialisation dans sa société, les quelques jeunes étaient tous des solitaires comme lui, alors pour tisser des liens…

''Je suis stupide et mauvais. Je… je voulais me venger en plus d'arrêter Shimura, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le même, qu'il n'avait pas le même regard que l'homme qui a tué mes parents. Il est différent, alors je ne l'ai pas attaqué directement, j'ai préféré mettre à terre son camarade.''

Elle le regarda, compréhensive mais surprise, elle avait comprise qu'il voulait se venger, mais qu'il recule avant de le faire, c'était surprenant.

''Je suis perdu. Je… je ne sais pas quel est ma place ici. Je ne suis pas un aspirant héro comme vous et je ne mérite pas de devenir un héro. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour sauver ce monde, et à la place de me dire que c'était une bonne chose, j'étais dépressif d'avoir perdu ma maison. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je fais ici exactement, ce n'est pas ma maison, pas mon pays, pas ma société et je ne connais pas tout les gens de la classe.''

''Alors fais de ce monde le tient. Tu peux être un héro qui servira à protéger les gens des personnes comme cette Alliance des vilains, je connais que peu qui ont été aussi héroique que toi aujourd'hui.''

Là, il devait bien admettre être surpris, elle voulait qu'il s'acclimate dans ce monde ? Gabriele avait pensé qu'une fois qu'il aurait sauvé le monde et aider son père à devenir suffisamment fort, il irait parcourir le monde comme un vagabond, un homme libre de tout but, hormis celui d'errer sans penser à la journée de demain.

Et pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il était un héro ? Il n'était pas comme All Might alors qu'il était son disciple personnel, qu'il s'entraînait sous ses ordres, et All Might faisait partie des rares véritables héro. Un homme qui aidait et protégeait son prochain dans une période de crise, voilà ce qu'était un véritable héro pour lui, les autres, de ce qu'il avait vu, ne faisait que patrouiller et mener des enquêtes sur des personnes sur intérêt, il se rapprochait plus de policier que d'autre chose.

''Je ne suis pas un héro et ne le serais jamais. Si jamais je me retrouvais confronter au choix de sauver ma vie ou celle d'un étranger, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. All Might est le modèle de tout les héros, et même s'il est énervant et ridicule, c'est un homme bon que je respecte, et je suis bien différent de lui.''

''Crois-tu que tous les héros doivent être comme All Might ? Tu es un être humain normal, et un noble homme, tu as tout sacrifié pour venir ici, pour nous sauver. Tu peux être un protecteur, tu as dis vouloir arrêter All For One pour l'empêcher de tuer les gens. C'est ce que ferais All Might !'' S'exclama-elle avec passion

… Il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort de A à Z, il voulait protéger les gens, c'était l'une des seules choses sur lesquelles il se rattachait depuis son arrivé dans cette chronologie.

Elle pensait donc autant de bien de lui ? Il rougit et se leva du sol, puis regarda les quatre héros surveiller les vilains. Le numéro 1 avait regroupé tous les vilains et les avaient ligoté avec une corde sortit de nulle part, et fait étrange, il était exténué.

Il perdait ses pouvoirs rapidement, et même s'il devait encore lui rester deux ou trois heures d'endurance, il avait l'air vidé de ses forces et il était évident pour ceux qui était au courant qu'il jouait la comédie. Un fait frappa alors l'esprit du jeune Italien : All Might avait besoin d'un successeur, qui serait bien évidement Midoriya, mais il était là aussi, il était son élève.

''Merci. Je vais y réfléchir, peut-être as-tu raison. Je pense qu'une fois que j'aurais fini mes études et aidé mon père de cette époque a maîtrisé ses pouvoirs, j'irai parcourir le monde… mais peut-être que je devrais rester ici. Au final, je ne sais pas.''

''Tu peux me parler quand tu veux.'' Lui dit-elle gentiment, elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne voulait pas le forcer.

''Sûr, j'y penserais. Tu es ma seule amie alors je te parlerais sûrement. D'ailleurs, on se voit demain, non ?''

''Euh ouais, tu vas où ?''

''Parler à Izuku et All Might. Mais avant de partir, j'ai une question : Tu me laisseras copier sur ta copie lors du contrôle d'Anglais ?'' demanda-il avec un petit sourire charmeur qu'il ne remarqua même pas avoir fait.

* * *

A suivre…

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre, ô combien long. J'ai bien aimé écrire


	7. Le héros que je veux être: prottetore S

Chapitre 7

Le héros que je veux être : Prottetore Soridente !

L'attaque de l'U.S.J eut une grande répercussion sur la scène nationale, la meilleure académie formatrice de héros avait été agressé, les débats télévisés et des spécialistes donnant leur avis si bien éclairé.

Cependant, le fait que tous les vilains aient été capturé et soient interrogés en ce moment même avait été retenus, et l'image de UA profita de ce buzz historique, les spectateurs se disant que même attaqué, aucun des élèves n'avait été blessé, et surtout, les malfaiteurs n'étaient plus en liberté.

Pour les élèves, cette journée fut profondément marquante, cette agression les avait mouvementés, tourmentés et terrorisés au plus profond de leur être, cependant, ils avaient gagné et avaient affronté des vilains… Une expérience unique pour des débutants comme eux. De plus, il n'y eut aucun blessé grave, atténuant le risque de traumatisme chez les élèves.

Gabriele, lui, avait déjà vécu plusieurs attaques de méchant dans sa vie passée, pourtant il fut certainement plus marqué par celle-ci que par la majorité des autres. Il avait été indigne de l'être qu'il devait être. Il souhaitait protéger les gens, les aider à affronter tous les monstres de la planète pour qu'ils puissent voir le soleil se lever le lendemain, mais pourtant, il avait été confronté à un dilemme dans son esprit :

Aller se venger contre Shigaraki/Shimura, ou retrouver Midoriya et le protéger. Il avait choisi la première option, et il s'en était bien sorti, il eut droit à quelque remontrance de son professeur principal pour être intervenu comme ça, et il avait empêché les vilains de s'enfuirent. C'était un bon bilan dont il pouvait être fier, néanmoins, il ne l'était aucunement.

La vengeance avait embrumé son jugement et il s'était servi de ses meilleures attaques pour affronter ses ennemis. Il comprit finalement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas le même que celui qui à tuer ses parents, cela l'ayant brutalement marqué, il décida de ne pas l'attaquer.

Le jeune homme soupira, il était appuyé contre un arbre dans la forêt où il avait vécu les premières semaines suivant son arrivée dans cette chronologie. Il ne savait pas si sa place était à cette époque, à agir à la protéger. Il aurait dû rester chez lui et aider son père a vaincre All For One, pourtant une part de son esprit lui disait de ne plus se lamenter.

'' _Alors fait de ce monde le tient'' Lui avait dit Momo, la veille._

C'était ça son but désormais, de devenir un héro qui adapterait le monde à sa manière de voir les choses, il voulait protéger les gens, alors il protégerait les gens, quoiqu'il l'en coûte. Il s'en fit la promesse, et il tiendrait parole à celle qu'il avait donnée à son père.

Il n'était plus en enfant en quête de but dans la vie, il avait toujours eu un but mais n'avait pas été assez clairvoyant pour l'apercevoir pleinement. Le but principal de son existence à ses yeux, était de vaincre et d'écarter la menace de All For One, mais après quoi ? Les vilains pourraient revenir encore plus motivés, alors le rôle de protéger les gens allait encore lui revenir, à lui et à Izuku.

 _'Je devrais remercier Momo, elle est incroyable comme fille.'_ Paisiblement, il regarda le soleil décroître dans un beau ciel orangé puis il sourit enfin, il se sentait un tant soit peu chez lui désormais, il fera de ce monde le sien et deviendrait un véritable héros.

''Bonjour'' dit négligemment Aizawa alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle, deux jours après les événements de l'U.S.J, ''J'ai deux choses à vous dire aujourd'hui.''

La classe entière sembla curieuse de savoir de quoi il en retourne. '' Le combat est loin d'être conclu pour vous.''

L'image des vilains revinrent dans l'esprit de beaucoup des élèves de la classe, qui se mirent à paniquer de manière plus ou moins visible, certain en ayant été plus marqué que les autres. ''Jeunes gens, le festival sportif de Yuei arrive !''

La nouvelle permit aux élèves de se détendre un minimum, mais la plupart savaient que cet événement était… atrocement dur et qu'il allait être peu évident de s'y préparer… de plus, les vilains tenteront-ils de s'y infiltrer ?

Mineta dit alors à voix haute ses craintes et il reçut une réponse rapide : ''La sécurité sera cinq fois supérieur à la moyenne.''

''Pouvoir participer au festival est une chance rare, vous devriez vous estimer chanceux. Notre festival est l'un des événements sportifs les plus populaires au Japon, avant c'était les Jeux Olympiques qui intéressaient le monde entier. Mais maintenant, son ampleur a grandement diminué et les participant se font rare. Ce qui a pris la place des J.O au Japon c'est le Festival sportif de Yuei !''

''C'est donc un événement rare et important, n'est-ce pas ?'' déclara Gabriele à voix haute.

''Tout le pays va nous regarder, est parmi les spectateurs, il y aura les plus grands héros !'' lui souffla Momo tandis que toute la classe parlait de cet événement. ''Ils vont nous observer pour trouver les plus talentueux parmi nous !''

''Oh… ça risque d'être intéressant. Quelque soit le défi, je le vaincrais !'' s'exclama-il alors avec une fougue rare venant de sa part. Izuku hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui.

Les deux allaient tout donner pour arriver le plus loin possible, plus ultra !

''Rappelez-vous que votre nombre de participations est limité, vous n'aurez qu'un total de trois chances. C'est une chance pour être repéré par un héros professionnel et obtenir un stage. Si vous souhaitez vraiment devenir un héros, vous ne pouvez pas rater cette occasion !''

La tension dans l'air devient alors palpable, chacun se sentant excité par l'opportunité, mais tout particulièrement un parmi tout les élèves. Gabriele était soucieux de faire ses preuves après ce qui s'était passé quelque jours auparavant, il pensait que s'il gagnait ce festival et qu'il montrait sa valeur, alors il serait jugé digne de devenir un véritable héros.

* * *

Un peu plus tard.

''Pour de l'argent ? Tu veux devenir un héros pour de l'argent.'' Demanda clairement Midoriya à Uraraka.

Izuku devait bien admettre être curieux de ses raisons à elle, de savoir pourquoi elle voulait devenir une héroïne. Lui le faisait pour aider les gens et servir de pilier sur lequel les gens pourront s'appuyer mais elle, il ne le savait pas, alors il lui avait demandé. Il savait pourquoi Iida voulait devenir héro, pour imiter son frère bien-aimé, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi Gabriele voulait devenir un héro à son tour, pour les mêmes raisons que lui peut-être ?

''Je ne trouve pas ça mauvais du tout. Elle peut faire ce métier pour de l'argent, il n'y a rien de déshonorant selon moi. Elle va protéger et sauver des vies, voilà tout ce qui compte.'' Dit nonchalamment l'Italien lorsqu'il entendit ses raisons.

''Merci'' répondit-elle avec un peu de surprise, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un penserait que c'était une raison décente. ''Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir honteuse, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de raison pure, comparé à Iida par exemple.''

''Ne sois pas gêné ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne vas pas a vouloir vivre sa vie confortablement ?'' Répondit paisiblement le garçon aux pots d'échappement.

''J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas.'' Admit Midoriya alors qu'il regardait Iida bouger ses bras lorsqu'il parlait.

''Le type à lunettes a raison. Il n'y a rien de pire que la pauvreté et la malnutrition. Pouvoir se reposer sur ses richesses c'est ça la véritable liberté.'' Répliqua calmement le nouveau du groupe avec sincérité. Tenya sembla outré par la manière dont il a été appelé mais il ne dit rien de plus.

''Je travaille dans la société de mes parents, mais puisqu'il n'y a pas de travail ses derniers temps… On commence à être au bord de la faillite !''

''Construction, avec un alter comme le tient, ce ne serait pas l'idéale pour une société de construction ? Ce serait super économique !'' Déclara intelligemment Deku

''C'est ce que j'ai dit à mes parents. Cependant, je vais devenir une héroine et gagner de l'argent, sans échouer dans ma tâche et je vais donner a mes parents la vie facile qu'ils méritent !''

Les trois garçons pensèrent que c'était une noble cause que de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Izuku s'étonna du fait qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour elle-même mais pour aider à améliorer sa propre situation. Il s'étonna de la beauté philosophique de la fille qui ne reculerait devant rien pour aider ses parents, c'était pour lui une personne admirable.

Iida le rejoindrait sûrement sur ce point, tandis que Gabriele comprenait totalement la manière de penser de la jeune fille, il aurait sûrement fait exactement la même chose dans sa situation, quoiqu'il allât parfois travailler pour ramener de l'argent dans sa chronologie en aidant les fermiers. Ce qu'il lui permettait à la fois de ramener de l'argent et d'entraîner son corps physiquement.

''Oh vous voilà ! Miroriya, Gabriele, voudriez-vous venir manger votre riz avec moi ?'' S'écria All Might dans une pose typiquement similaire à une lycéenne. Uraraka en rigola d'ailleurs.

'' _Pourquoi veut-il nous parler ?''_ se demandèrent mentalement les deux jeunes hommes alors qu'ils hochaient la tête.

''Je voulais absolument vous parler du festival sportif les garçons. Midoriya, mon garçon, tu ne peux toujours pas utiliser le One For All correctement. Qu'allons-nous faire à ce sujet ?''

''Eh bien, l'autre jour…'' commença-il avant d'être coupé

''Excuse-moi Izuku, mais j'ai peut-être la solution pour toi. Je comptais t'en parler ce soir après les cours. Tu sais que je suis capable d'alimenter le One For All dans mon corps, dans toute son intégralité. Je peux t'aider à en faire de même, et nous nous entraînerons ensemble pour ce festival, nous devons montrer au monde entier ce de quoi nous sommes faits !'' Rugit-il avec fierté tandis que All Might tiquait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

''C'est une excellente idée mon garçon, c'est exactement ce que j'attends de vous ! Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, si je voulais vous parler à tous deux du festival c'est pour une raison : Je ne vais pas rester le symbole de la paix très longtemps encore, et les vilains ne vont pas tarder à le remarquer. Izuku, mon garçon, j'ai fait de toi mon héritier pour une raison, c'est parce que j'attends que tu hérites de moi-même. Le festival est un événement marquant de l'année, tout le monde va le voir ! Je veux que vous deux, qui avez en vous le One For All, disiez au monde entier que vous êtes là comme nouveau symbole de la paix !''

''Bien, je le ferais All Might ! Je vous le promets !'' Jura en bondissant de sa chaise le second élève du numéro 1, entraînant avec lui le premier. ''N'est-ce pas Izuku ?! Nous allons devenir les deux prochains symboles de la paix !''

''Ou… Oui ! Tu as raison !''

''Dis-moi Gabriele, j'en suis content, mais je te trouve étrangement en forme aujourd'hui, d'habitude tu es plutôt calme.''

''J'ai réfléchi hier sur le fait que je voulais ou non devenir un héro. J'ai compris que si ce monde et cette société n'était pas la mienne, alors je ferais de celle la mienne ! J'apprivoiserais ce monde et le sauverais de tous les dangers avec l'aide d'Izuku. Nous sommes les deux futurs symboles de la paix, alors à nous de briller.''

Il était peu dire que le comportement du jeune homme stupéfia All Might. Lui qui d'habitude se montrait froid et triste d'être ici avait enfin confronté les choses et les avaient vaincu, décidant d'aller de l'avant et de montrer sa résolution. Il restait fondamentalement le même mais il montrait sa volonté à faire mieux, à changer le monde, une détermination qu'il n'avait pas vraiment montré avant, il voulait seulement le protéger.

''Bonne manière de parler mon garçon, continue ainsi ! Vous avez deux semaines pour vous entraîner à fond !''

* * *

Le week-end. Samedi, 9 heures du matin

Le lieu de rendez-vous entre les deux successeurs du One For All avait été situé dans la forêt bordant la ville, l'endroit où avait passé des semaines Gabriele. Il était arrivé plus tôt et s'était mis en positon de méditation, déterminé à progresser au plus vite.

Avant même de bâtir son corps, le jeune homme pensa à structurer son esprit a rester solide en toute situation, la pression ? Pas de problème, la peur ? Non plus, mais le fait de se sentir autant supérieur aux autres ? C'était la que ce situait le problème avec lui, dès qu'il rentrait dans l'action, non même avant, il sous-estimait les autres et démontrait une partie de son arrogance au quotidien.

Son père, celui de son époque, c'était toujours le cas quand il s'y référait, lui avait toujours dit ne pas prêter attention au physique des gens car tout être vivant pouvait être extrêmement fort une fois poussé à bout.

Il avait sous-estimé ses camarades de classe le jour de la rentrée et avait d'office fini troisième du test, ce qu'il l'avait mis complètement en rogne et l'avait fait presque perdre la raison pendant quelques heures. Puis il avait parlé avec Momo et c'était rendu compte de son erreur, elle était forte et intelligente, et il l'avait sous-estimé à cause de son apparence ce jour-là.

Il souffla par le nez en remarquant que Midoriya venait d'arriver dans la fôret, il se leva alors et essuya la terre qui s'était collé sur ses habits. Il était tout de noir vêtu d'un pantalon noir de sport et d'une veste de la même couleur, cependant, il portait un tee-shirt et une ceinture rouge, il se trouvait plutôt classieux dans cette tenue.

''Tu es enfin là, presque en retard.''

''Désolé, j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'endroit.''

''Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai médité en t'attendant. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'essentiel aujourd'hui, quelque chose que le toi de mon époque n'a compris qu'une fois le festival fini. Le One For All est une partie de soi-même et il doit être utilisé comme l'étant, ce n'est pas une arme, c'est toi-même. Tu dois l'activer dans tous ton corps, mais sans aller trop loin. Compris ?''

Il se montrait étonnamment bon enseignant et cette explication sembla faire son effet sur le jeune homme. ''Tu veux dire que… il faut l'activer dans tout mon corps ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait l'utiliser comme le fait Kacchan avec son alter.''

''Et voilà le problème. Tu t'es lourdement trompé, mais ne t'en fais pas, on va s'entraîner de manière éreintée pour que tu y arrives et que tu sois capable de me vaincre en combat singulier. Si tu y arrives, ce sera une grande réussite et tu seras totalement prêt pour ce fameux festival. Allez, montre-moi que tu peux le faire.''

Izuku hocha la tête et se concentra, saisissant pleinement ce qu'il devait faire. Si Gabriele n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas compris ça avant un long moment, il se maudit d'avoir été si stupide ! Qu'importe, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir là-dessus, il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'il arriverait à le suivre.

Ils poursuivaient désormais le même but, protéger les gens et devenir le numéro 1, alors techniquement ils étaient rivaux. Il devait le suivre et lui montrer qu'il était digne de s'entraîner avec lui !

Concentrant tous ses efforts dans l'intégralité de son corps, il activa enfin le pouvoir et le libéra partout, il dû admettre que ce ne fut pas facile mais il y était parvenu. Son corps était zébré par cette familière aura verte et ses traits et le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, difficilement, puis un second et en réussit bien d'autres, s'habituant à ça.

Il réussit à contenir le pouvoir en lui pendant presque une minute, tandis que son rival et fils venu du futur semblait fier de lui. ''Continue comme ça ! Tu peux le faire ! Tiens plus longtemps !''

Alors encouragé, la motivation continua à lui influencer l'esprit et il continua ainsi pendant quelque secondes, puis pendant quelques minutes et enfin toute l'après midi, cherchant a faire en sorte que son corps s'y habitue.

* * *

Quelque heures plus tard, vers 14 heures.

Les deux garçons mangeaient tranquillement un repas apporté par Midoriya, et Gabriele se régalait, il trouvait cette nourriture fantastiquement bonne. C'était un pique-nique, selon ce que lui avait dit Izuku. Alors ils mangèrent, puis au bout d'un moment, la voix du jeune Italien se fit entendre :

''C'est très bon, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. Nous aurions pu aller chasser dans les bois, je l'ai fait pendant quelque semaines. Figure-toi que les lapins d'ici ont un bon goût.''

''Euh… tu as chassé chacun de tes repas ? Tu aurais pu demander à All Might de te donner a manger.''

Le voyageur temporel haussa un sourcil alors qu'il dévorait sa cuisse de poulet. ''Pour avoir quoi, sa pitié ? J'ai un minimum d'honneur. J'accepte ce repas venant de ta part uniquement parce que nous n'avons pas le temps. Si tu n'avais rien emmené, nous aurions pris une heure pour faire à manger, mais en mangeant ça, nous ne prenons qu'un quart d'heure, alors voilà.''

''All Might n'aurait pas eu pitié de toi, il t'aurait donné à manger parce que c'était son devoir, pas par pitié. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'espère que le repas te plaît au moins.''

''Ouais, c'est franchement meilleur que lorsque je fais à manger. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?'' demanda-il en finissant sa part.

''Ah, non ce n'est pas moi. J'ai demandé à ma mère si elle pouvait faire une double part. Elle a été surprise mais elle a accepté avec joie, elle est si gentille.''

Il parlait de sa grand-mère en fait. Gabriele ne l'avait jamais rencontré, seulement vu en photo et son père n'aimait pas beaucoup parler d'elle car ça lui rappelait le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver de la mort.

''Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.'' Admit-il avec un soupçon de gêne. ''Tu ne parlais pas souvent d'elle, mais tu l'aimais clairement. Tu ne perdais pas souvent ton sourire, mais lorsque tu parlais d'elle, tu le perdais.''

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Izuku fixa les yeux de son camarade, et il remarqua son étrangère tristesse. ''Tu… voudrais venir chez moi et la rencontrer ? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait contente de te rencontrer.''

''Tu penses ? Il faudrait que je lui dise qui je suis et d'où je viens, je ne pourrais pas lui cacher une chose pareille.'' Il semblait sérieusement embarrasser à l'idée de le faire.

''Je peux le faire pour toi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, alors je peux t'aider.''

''…'' Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui, pas vraiment sûr de s'il devait accepter l'offre, mais c'était Midoriya qui lui proposait, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait l'aider, il pouvait avoir confiance en lui plus qu'en quiconque d'autres. ''Merci.'' Déclara-il simplement, signe qu'il acceptait l'offre.

''De rien. Quand est-ce que tu peux venir ? Demain ?''

''Ouais, faisons ça. Bref, l'heure tourne. Nous avons un entraînement à faire, n'est-ce pas ?''

Les deux se sourirent, motivé et heureux du déroulement de la discussion.

Le lendemain, vers 16 heures.

''Merde Izuku ! Tu n'as pas été foutu de me mettre un coup !''

L'entraînement semestriel des deux jeunes hommes battait son plein, après avoir attendu que Midoriya se sentent à l'aise avec le One For All à cinq pourcents, Gabriele avait décidé qu'un entraînement au corps-à-corps s'imposait.

''Tu manques trop de style, tes coups sont visibles à un kilomètre à la ronde. De ce que j'ai vu, tu ne cesses pas de copier All Might, démarque toi un peu ! Fais un effort, on a encore deux heures pour que parvienne à me décrocher un coup. Allez !'' Cria-il tandis qu'il levait sa garde.

Izuku se leva, il n'aimait pas être couché par terre dans cette honte, il ne pouvait pas échouer et le décevoir. Le disciple de All Might se leva difficilement, le corps recouvert de petite plaie et hématome, son enseignant n'étant pas très doux avec lui, mais il se souciait de ses douleurs.

Il était beaucoup trop fort pour qu'il puisse le vaincre au corps-à-corps, car en plus qu'il possédait les mêmes capacités que lui, il était plus agile et plus technique, il semblait maîtriser les arts-martiaux. ''Analyse mes mouvements et cherche un mouvement pour les contrer efficacement.''

D'un bond vif et puissant, Gabriele s'élança dans sa direction, son coude en avant pour le toucher au menton, Izuku le remarqua à temps et esquiva en pivotant sur lui-même, mais malheureusement il n'esquiva pas le coup. Son adversaire remarqua le mouvement et baissa sa cible, enfonçant son coude dans l'estomac.

Izuku s'écroula sur le sol une nouvelle fois, à manque de souffle, mais il se releva au bout d'une dizaine de secondes.

''Eh bien, je vais devoir t'apprendre comment esquiver. Tu vas bien, prêt à continuer.''

''Ouais, je suis prêt !''

Eh bien, c'est comme ça que commença le long chemin de Deku vers la victoire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, devant la maison des Midoriya.

Gabriele était quelque peu stressé alors qu'il regardait l'entrée, Izuku lui faisant signe de le suivre vers la porte.

''Maman sait pour toi. Elle a eu du mal a me croire, mais lorsque je lui ai dit que c'était la vérité et que tu étais mon fils venu du futur, elle faillit faire une crise cardiaque. A part, je ne lui ai pas dit que d'où tu viens c'est l'apocalypse.''

''D'accord… je me dois d'être courageux et d'entrer, après tout je veux savoir qui elle est. Si tu savais comme j'étais curieux de savoir… Et maintenant m'y voilà. Allez, un peu de courage !''

C'était la stricte vérité, il avait un peu peur d'être rejeté et d'être pris pour un fou. Pourtant, il transcenda la peur qui commençait à s'installer en lui, se murmurant que ça allait bien se passer, qu'il pouvait entrer et faire face à l'inconnu. Il ne la connaissait pas et il s'était toujours demandé comment elle était.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.'' Le réconforta Izuku avec un sourire inspiré de son idole.

Le garçon comprenait qu'il avait peur et se jura d'aider toute les personnes qu'il pouvait, et lorsqu'il vit son ami (fils du futur) agir avec cette boule au ventre, il décida que c'était son devoir de l'aider. Gabriele le suivit donc, d'un pas lent mais bien plus sûr qu'avant, destiné à rentrer dans la maison.

''Nous sommes là maman !'' s'écria Izuku alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison, suivit de peu par le visiteur.

Inko n'était pas loin de la porte, elle avait traînée dans la cuisine toute la journée, elle avait un peu stressée de rencontrer le jeune homme. Lorsque son fils lui avait dit, elle eut beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais son Izuku ne mentait jamais et il lui a juré qu'il n'était pas fou et que c'était la vérité, alors la mère se questionna une fois le choc passé.

Son fils lui ayant dit à quel point le visiteur temporel avait aimé sa nourriture, elle avait fait beaucoup à manger, juste pour qu'il puisse se resservir s'il le voulait. La femme sortit donc de la pièce et se dirigea alors vers l'entrée où était un jeune homme un peu nerveux, il semblait tout aussi stressé qu'elle.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son fils, mais pourtant il l'était de sa famille, bien qu'il ait été adopté, il était assez grand pour son âge, arrivant facilement à 1m80, il était habillé d'un mélange de noir et de rouge et il semblait sérieux. Son visage était jeune, du même âge que son fils, et il avait un début de barbe qui commençait à grignoter son visage.

Inko le regarda tout autant que lui la regarda et le stress sortit par la porte d'entrée, la femme se rapprocha du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras.

Ils étaient heureux d'enfin se rencontrer et Izuku se sentit rapidement plus à l'aise qu'il y a peu.

* * *

Quelque jours après, UA.

Aizawa rentra dans la classe, un peu fatigué, visiblement toujours concerné par le manque de sommeil, les conséquences de ses insomnies se manifestant sur son visage. Il avait de grosse cernes pourtant il était encore venu leur faire cours.

La plupart des élèves auraient préférés qu'il ne vienne pas aujourd'hui afin qu'ils puissent s'entraîner encore plus sérieusement. Gabriele ne vit même pas le prof rentrer, il dormait profondément sur son bureau, son visage ornant un doux sourire, il était d'un calme presque reposant. Il pensait à un doux rêve où il bavardait de tout et de rien avec Momo en mangeant d'excellent fruit, tout était serein et calme dans son esprit. Presque personne ne semblant faire attention à lui jusqu'à…

''Gabriele !'' s'exclama Aizawa, sans obtenir de réponse.

''Gabriele !'' L'appela Momo alors qu'elle essayer de le réveiller. Sa voix marcha instantanément sur lui et il lui sourit avant de se rendre compte de son environnement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ne parvenait pas à placer le moindre mots dessus, mais il l'aimait bien.

''Hein, quoi ? C'est déjà l'heure ? Oh…''

Toute la classe rigola de son visage blasé et déçu, même le prof eut un petit sourire amusé, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de le mettre à l'ordre. ''Tu n'es pas ici pour dormir. Que je ne revois pas dormir !''

 _'Ouais, dixit l'homme qui dort quand il peut…'_

''Bref, aujourd'hui nous allons faire quelque chose de spécial. Il est temps de choisir vos noms de code. Vos noms de héros avant que le festival ne commence !''

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, tous les étudiants se levèrent tel une foule enthousiasmée et il y eut des cris de joies. Kirishima hurla même que c'était diablement viril comme cours d'informatique !

''Bien sûr, vous pouvez choisir un nom passe-partout, mais s'il vous plaît, choisissez quelque chose de correct, qu'on en finisse. Vous avez une heure pour décider de vos noms.''

''Ah Ah Ah, ne vous en faites pas ! Je vais vous aider à choisir vos noms !'' S'exclama une voix forte et puissante, plus précisément la voix de All Might alors qu'il rentrait dans la pièce.

''Super ! All Might va nous aider à choisir nos noms !''

Toutes les personnes furent enchantées de le voir. ''Je vais le laisser vous aider à choisir vos noms.'' Dit Aizawa avec le même ton de voix, c'est-à-dire, blasé.

Un quart d'heure passa pendant que chacun réfléchissait.

Gabriele réfléchissait sérieusement à ce titre, il devait décider ici et maintenant quel serait son nom et ce qu'il inspirerait aux gens. Il allait devenir un héros et l'un des plus grands, alors il lui fallait quelque chose de clair pour la plupart des gens.

Il voulait voir les gens lui sourire alors qu'il les aidait, il voulait qu'ils soient suffisamment heureux pour qu'ils se sentent dans un pays en paix, sans le moindre danger. C'était le but de ce jeune homme, de ne plus jamais voir des gens pleurer la disparition d'un des leurs, de ne plus voir de mère pleurer la perte de leurs enfants. Il voulait que tous survivent dans la mesure du possible, il ne voulait plus jamais revoir ces images dans son esprit.

Il voulait la paix. C'était niais et ridicule comme souhait, pourtant il donnerait sa vie volontiers si ça permettait au monde de prospérer sans qu'il n'y ait d'assassinat, de braquage et ce genre de chose.

Il voulait plus que tout protéger les gens et leur apporter la paix. Il prit alors une feuille vierge et commença à griffonner des noms en Italien, il finira bien par en choisir un dans la liste qu'il allait établir.

Il caregiver (fr, L'aidant)

Benevolo (fr, bienveillant)

Sicurezza (fr, la sécurité)

Il protettore sorridente (le protecteur souriant)

Il hésita devant sa feuille de papier tandis que les autres commençaient déjà à y aller, il levait la tête à chacune des personnes qui y allaient, n'accordant son attention qu'à ceux qu'il jugeait dignes. Cependant, il remarqua qu'il releva plus souvent la tête qu'il n'aurait pensée de prime abord, pour deux raisons : Il ne savait pas quel nom choisir, et puis il se rappela qu'il devait prêter un minimum d'attention a ce qu'il se passait au tableau. Il s'agissait tout de même de ses camarades

Ashido Mina, la fille qui pouvait sécréter de l'acide et qui parlait sans cesse, décida d'aller montrer son nom à tous. Elle avait bien du courage a avoir choisi si vite, ou elle était juste stupide, Gabriele penchait plus vers la seconde option mais il se tut. ''Alien Queen !'' C'était un nom à la fois ridicule et amusant, l'image que ça donnait à la plupart des élèves était celle d'un monstre avide de sang, pas un bon titre de héro.

Elle repartit donc s'asseoir, quelque peu déçu de s'être faite virer du tableau comme ça. Elle fut vite rattrapée par Aoyama, ce type étrange qui se mettait à parler en Français pour essayer de paraître classe et raffiné. Il avait beau avoir choisi la bonne langue pour ça, il n'en restait pas moins étrange comme gars, mais là encore, ils étaient des étudiants dans la filière héroïque, alors forcément ils n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus habituel.

''I cannot stop twinkling'' Brandit-il avec une fierté un chouia démesuré, créant une atmosphère étrange dans la salle. Ça ressemblait à un jeux pour ceux qui venait de passer, de plus, quel langue était-il censé utiliser ?

''Ah ah ah, Aoyama, mon garçon, ton nom est trop long ! Raccourci ton nom pour qu'il aie plus d'impact. Je pense que si tu enlève le ''I'' ce serait déjà un bon début ! Sinon c'est bien !''

''Qu'il en soit donc ainsi mon sieur !'' répondit-il dans un français assez particulier, Gabriele se moqua de cette formulation, parce qu'il connaissait la langue, contrairement aux autres.

Tsuyu Asui fut la suivante à y aller, elle semblait plus sérieuse que les autres. L'Italien se souvient alors de leur combat lors de la bataille en intérieur et se rappela qu'elle pouvait être une guerrière compétente si elle s'entraînait plus. ''Froppy ! Je le savais depuis la primaire.''

''Quel nom ! Il envoie de bonnes waves, ce sera un nom qui plaira beaucoup au jeune publique, bonne idée !'' la félicita All Might.

Il se passa à nouveau quelques minutes sans que personne n'y aille, ce fut un calme reposant, et Gabriele finit par se décider, il savait quel nom il devait se donner. Il zyeuta à nouveau son bout de papier, se leva d'un air assuré et marcha jusqu'au tableau. Une fois parvenue à son objectif, il saisit l'ardoise et la fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner le regard vers All Might, puis il commença a griffonner ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.

Ses amis prêtèrent plus d'attention à son choix, Iida ne le connaissait pas et ne savait pas quels raisons le poussaient à vouloir devenir un héros professionnel, alors il n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'il allait écrire, de même pour Ochaco. Parmi son groupe social, seules deux personnes pouvaient avoir une idée assez vague de ce qu'il allait dire, Momo et Izuku faisaient partis des deux personnes avec qui il avait le plus conversé. Les deux savaient quel type de héro il voulait être, et ils ne furent pas surpris lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

''Il prottetore sorridente, ça signifie : Le protecteur souriant, l'homme qui sera toujours là pour sauver les gens et leur apporter le réconfort dont-ils ont besoin !'' Il ne souriait pas vraiment, c'était plus un petit haussement des lèvres qu'autre chose, mais c'était honnête comme geste.

All Might le regarda avec un grand sourire, satisfait de voir que son élève avait mûri depuis son arrivée et qu'il avait réfléchi au type de héro qu'il voulait être. ''C'est un très bon nom, mon garçon ! Je suis fier de te voir évoluer ainsi, c'est la mentalité à avoir ! Continue ainsi !''

''Merci'' dit-il simplement alors qu'il revenait à sa place, il vu ses amis hocher la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait bien choisi.

Il se suivit alors une foule de gens allant au tableau pour donner leur nom. Tant que ça ne considérait pas des gens vraiment intéressant, l'européen s'affala sur son bureau et regarda les gens passer devant lui.

''Red Riot !''

''Earphone Jack !''

''Tentacle.''

''Cellophane.''

''Tail man !''

''Sugar man !''

''Pinky !'' Cria avec passion la fille à la peau violette, qui était revenu après un premier échec.

''Chargezuma !''

''Invisible girl !''

''C'est très bien, poursuivez les enfants.'' Encouragea prestement All Might tandis qu'Aizawa était dans un comma léthargique derrière lui. Il ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention aux noms de ses élèves.

Momo commença alors à se lever et se dirigea vers le tableau, après avoir bien réfléchit, elle pensait avoir eue une bonne idée pour son nom. ''Creative !''

''Bonne idée, tu es une génie et avec ton pouvoir, tu devrais pouvoir faire des bonnes créations.'' Lui dit Gabriele tandis que Izuku semblait être du même avis que lui. Il était totalement sincère envers elle, il la trouvait incroyablement belle et intelligente, dépassant de loin ce qu'il pensait être les normes.

''Merci, le tient est bien aussi.'' Répondit-elle au compliment, un léger rougissement se montrant pendant qu'elle parlait.

''Et Izuku ?''

''Oui, Gabriele ?''

''Prends le nom de héros que ton cœur te dicte.'' C'était son meilleur conseil pour lui, et son ami l'écouta.

Midoriya hésitait sur le nom qu'il pourrait choisir, il avait depuis le plus jeune âge, imaginer bon nombre de noms de héros, souvent proche de celui de All Might, son idole, et il se plaisait dans cet exercice. Cependant, il savait au fond de lui quel nom il voulait.

Deku. C'était comme ça que Kacchan se moquait de lui, le comparant à un poisson d'eau douce, à quelqu'un de faible et de sans valeur, mais pourtant, la signification de se mot avait changé depuis quelque temps pour lui. Ochako, elle était devenu la première personne à l'accepter comme ami depuis très longtemps et elle lui avait dit que ''Deku'' ne voulait aucunement dire qu'il était faible, mais que c'était proche de ''Dekiru'', de ''tu peux le faire''.

Le jeune homme sourit et regarda le voyageur temporel, comprenant ce qu'il voulait lui dire, puis il franchit le pas, il déciderait de sublimer ce nom et de lui apporter la valeur dont il méritait tant. Il transcenderait ce que ce mot voulait dire et en ferait autre chose, il conformerait ce nom à la définition d'un héros.

Il se leva en ayant vaincu l'hésitation qui persistait au fond de son être et marcha jusqu'au bureau, absolument persuadé de ce qu'il allait écrire, alors il écrit. Puis il leva l'ardoise avec fierté et un grand sourire, et tous furent surpris de le voir choisir ce nom-là.

''Tu es sûr de ce choix, mon garçon ?'' demanda calmement le héros numéro 1.

''Je n'ai plus le moindre doute. Avant je n'aurais jamais fais ce choix, jamais, mais ce nom n'a plus la même signification une personne l'a changé pour moi, enlevant à ce mot la vision que j'en avais, et je suis heureux de choisir ce nom.'' Déclama-il en portant son regard sur Uraraka, puis il reprit, ajoutant la tâche finale, le plus important :

''Maintenant, je suis le Deku qui signifie : N'abandonne jamais ! Ce sera mon nom en tant que héros !''

Il se retira ainsi, laissant un Bakugo pantois et ses amis fiers de lui.

Lentement, les derniers élèves donnèrent leur nom, clôturant ainsi une heure pleine de rire et de surprise.

* * *

Temps indéterminé après.

Tous les héros présents lors de l'attaque de l'U.S.J étaient dans la salle de réunion ce jour-là, la police avait enquêtée et menée un interrogatoire envers les deux principaux vilains arrêter, mais aussi envers les petites mains.

L'ami de Toshinori, un policier, plus précisément, enquêteur, allait donner ses recherches aux membres de UA. Il était assez grand et bien bâtit, les cheveux noirs de jais coupé court, et pour clôturer le rapide portrait : Il portait un smoking noir des plus classieux avec une cravate, soulignant son professionnalisme, à coup sûr un homme de confiance.

''J'ai fini de mener mon enquête, et ce que j'ai pu en tirer n'est pas très plaisant. Ils étaient venus afin de tuer All Might, le symbole de la paix afin que le monde en soit secouer. Les membres de bas rangs n'en savaient pas plus, ils ont juste été payé pour tuer des 'gamins'. Sans l'aide de ce jeune homme, Gabriele, me semble-il, nous n'aurions pas eu la possibilité d'interroger leur meneur, mais je n'ai pas pu en tirer grand-chose, désolé. Alors j'ai recherché du mieux que j'ai pu qui il était, et il en résulte un vide en terme d'information, et il en va de même pour le susnommé Blackmist, je pense qu'il s'agit de surnoms.''

All Might en savait plus sur cette situation que quiconque, il savait quel était le véritable nom du jeune homme capturé, Shimura… ''Si j'y suis autorisé, j'aimerais aller parler à leur leader. Nous parlons ici d'une organisation qui est venu de manière osée et à mit en place un plan qu'ils pensaient parfaits, Shigaraki parlait souvent de son Nomu pendant que j'affrontais cette chose, et lorsque la situation à déraper… il est devenu comme fou. J'ai l'impression qu'il commençait seulement à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait, comme s'il était un enfant adulte… S'il avait un mentor avec qui il pourrait parler… Il serait possible de lui faire changer d'avis et qu'il puisse nous aider. Donc j'irai lui parler.''

Le policier hocha la tête. ''J'informerais les geôliers, vas-y quand tu penses que ce sera le moment.''

All Might savait qu'il y arriverait, et ce malgré la difficulté, il était de son devoir d'aider ce jeune homme à se conformer à la société, il pouvait l'aider à se sentir heureux. Il devait réussir à l'aider, pour son bien.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, un bon selon vous ? Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il est en dessous des autres, mais bon, j'ai beau le retoucher, il n'en devient pas plus beau. Mais tout n'est pas à jeter, j'ai bien aimé écrire la relation entre Izuku et Gabriele et comment elle évolue, prochain chapitre, le début du Festival de UA.

Chapitre 8 : Que le spectacle commence

Synopsis : L'entraînement entre les deux héritiers du One For All a battu son plein et il est enfin l'heure du festival. Pendant ce temps, All Might tente de venir en aide à Shigaraki pour lui inculquer une vision de la justice.

Shoto décide de défier Gabriele et Izuku ?! La première épreuve diffère de la chronologie originale ?! Qui va parvenir à passer cette redoutable épreuve...

...Vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 8 !

(N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour que l'on en parle, j'apprécie chacune des reviews que vous envoyez. Sinon, Follow et Favoris, c'est tout autant apprécié. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.)

Sur ce, prochain chapitre dans une semaine soit le 16 décembre 2018 (on approche à grand pas de 2019 dites donc!)


	8. Que le spectacle commence !

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, à cause d'un week-end chargé, je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre et il se peut qu'il y ait d'énormes fautes, mais je corrigerais ça dans la semaine, juré ! Sur ce je vous laisse à cette lecture, mais vous conseille d'attendre demain matin ou mardi par exemple pour que le texte soit dénué de fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Que le spectacle commence

La veille du festival.

''Izuku… tu fais des efforts, c'est très bien, mais tu es trop analyste dans ta manière de penser, ça pourrait te coûter plus tard. Agit plus avec l'aide de ton instinct et tu serais parvenu à me décrocher plus d'un coup. Vas-y sérieusement.''

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur la terre fraîche de la forêt, occupé à discuter depuis presque dix minutes. Le jeune Midoriya savait qu'il réfléchissait trop au moment de passer à l'action, du moins dans un combat amical comme le leur, mais il avait beau chercher, son adversaire était trop fort.

Pourtant, il n'abandonnerait pas, il deviendrait le numéro 1 et dépasserait le voyageur temporel, et ce en réussissant à le vaincre dans un combat singulier.

''Merci de tes conseils, reprenons.''

Il haussa un sourcil, pensant que son ami aurait voulu une petite pause. ''N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit, vas-y plus à l'instinct, j'arrive trop facilement à te lire.''

Les deux se levèrent alors et se mirent en position, Deku ayant pensé qu'il était bon de varier son style de combat, suite à de nombreuses remontrances, avait commencé une formation plus portée sur l'équilibre des mouvements et l'agilité.

Gabriele était sérieux cette fois-ci, mais n'utilisait pas son énergie, prétextant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la recharger et que Izuku n'était pas encore capable de gérer autant d'attaque simultanément.

Ils étaient loin de se douter tout deux que pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient, All Might livrait alors sa plus grande bataille.

La rédemption était un long chemin qu'il fallait emprunter dans sa vie s'il l'on avait fait une mauvaise action. Toshinori croyait fermement dans le pardon et une seconde chance pour les vilains, il était persuadé que tous les êtres humains avaient un bon fond et que personne ne faisait le mal juste pour faire le mal.

Même les plus grands tyrans n'étaient pas totalement corrompu, quasiment tous, généralement, c'était des être malheureux avec de trop grosses failles, failles qui s'étaient élargies tout au long de leur vie. All Might avait remarqué que les plus grand sadiques n'étaient pas des brutes car leurs actes étaient prémédités, mais s'ils le faisaient, c'étaient pour une raison.

Ils étaient au fond d'eux mal-aimés par la société et son ensemble, ce qui était à chaque fois le cas des plus grand vilain. Ce garçon, Shigaraki, était comme ça, tout simplement perdu dans sa propre ignorance. Il pensait faire le mal pour changer les choses, mensonge, il voulait imposer son pouvoir et prouver quelque chose à une personne en particulier.

Gabriele lui avait raconté qui était ce jeune adulte, et lui avait expliqué tout le mal qu'il avait accompli dans son existence, Yagi voulait sauver cette personne de ce qu'il pouvait devenir. A l'aide de ce dernier, les héros pourront trouver All For One et parviendront à l'empêcher de mener son plan à bien.

Pour cela, il y avait plusieurs manières, et All Might choisi celle qui lui semblait la plus juste et bonne, celle qui aiderait le plus. Il voulait sauver des ténèbres le jeune Shigaraki et lui servir de mentor, et ensuite, le jeune se confierait et l'aiderait à arrêter le tyran diabolique.

Le héro se sentit mal d'utiliser le jeune homme de cette manière, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux, que ce soit pour lui, et pour arrêter le seigneur du mal.

Toshinori était à l'intérieur de la prison, un regard déterminé et sérieux sur son visage, sachant que lorsqu'il sortirait d'ici, la situation serait différente de quand il serait rentré, et en mieux, espérait-il au fond de lui. Il se changea alors dans sa forme musculaire et ouvrit la porte pour rentrer, les geôliers l'ayant autorisé à rentrer.

Shimura était jeune, dans le début de la vingtaine sûrement, pourtant son visage portait des traces indélébiles des difficultés qu'avaient jonché sa jeune vie. Ses cheveux étaient crasseux et ébouriffés, et leur couleur bleu éteint se marier parfaitement avec ses yeux tout autant vide de vie. N'ayant pas eu l'opportunité de le regarder en détail, le héros le fit et observa son visage.

A cause des étranges mains qu'il portait sur son visage lors de l'attaque de l'U.S.J, il fut très compliqué de voir son visage, mais maintenant c'était différent, les cicatrices étaient facilement visibles, et conjugé avec les cernes sous ses yeux, c'était un portrait déséspérant qui était alors dépeint.

Juste depuis son apparence, le héros pu devenir ce qui n'allait pas vraiment, ou du moins un début de piste à emprunter. Toute ses cicatrices n'étaient pas dû à rien, sûrement qu'il avait été attaqué par un héro ou un vilain et que cela l'avait poussé à vouloir changer le monde selon son point de vue.

Peut-être qu'à cause de ses cicatrices, il se sentit faible et donc inutile et que ça l'a aidé à emprunter le chemin du sadisme et de montrer sa supériorité aux autres en les torturant physiquement et moralement.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à All Might pour faire toutes ses déductions, mais c'était dû à l'expérience récolter tout le long de son immense carrière.

''Bonjour.''

Aucune réponse, seulement un regard tranchant. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

''Je suis venu pour toi mon garçon, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as attaqué l'U.S.J.''

''Je l'ai déjà dit, et je te l'ai dis plusieurs fois, me semble-il. Nous étions venus pour te tuer, toi, le symbole de la paix.''

''Et pourquoi vouloir attenter à ma vie ? Et mettre en danger la vie de mes étudiants ?''

''écoute-moi bien. Notre société nous caractérise comme vilain ou héro, mais au fond, la violence reste la violence. Le 'symbole de la paix' ? Tu n'es que le fout de l'oppression, la violence ne peut amener que plus de violence, et une fois que nous tu seras mort, car tu vas mourir, tout le monde comprendras. Sensei t'assassineras bien assez tôt.''

''Je vois. Tu penses donc que la violence amène plus de violence ? Tu te trompes, j'ai vaincu nombreux vilain à l'aide de la 'violence' comme tu dis, et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les vilains ont prit peur et n'ont plus attaqué personnes. Je me dois d'être le symbole de la paix jusqu'à ce que d'autre en soit capable, alors personne ne me tuera, et surtout pas ton sensei.''

''Il le fera. Il te vaincra et le monde comprendra qui sont les héros.''

''Mon garçon… pourquoi détestes-tu tant les héros ?'' Demanda-il avec un regard compréhensif.

''…'' Il garda ce silence pendant quelques secondes et soutenu le regard de son interlocuteur. ''Je te l'ai dit, la violence n'amène que la violence. Vous les héros, vous vous pensez tellement supérieur à nous, tout ce que vous pouvez faire est de frapper, toujours et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule à flot.''

All Might soupira, sachant que la conversation était loin d'être fini, mais il reprit rapidement son sourire et décida de continuer à essayer d'aider le jeune homme. Pour son bien et celui de la société, il fallait qu'il y parvienne, même si ça lui prendrait des semaines.

Le jour du festival sportif.

Toute la classe était réuni dans une salle assez grande, mais ce n'était pas un vestiaire, chacun s'ayant changé plus tôt. Les costumes de chacun pouvant attribué un désavantage aux autres concourants, il fut choisi qu'ils porteraient tous des tenues simple et n'offrant aucun atout.

L'atmosphère était calme, mais le stress et la peur ayant engloutit tout les élèves, peu osaient parler entre eux, préférant ruminer ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

La salle d'attente offrait peu de distraction permettant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait se passer. Il y avait une table et un distributeur de boisson, et aussi quelque fruits pour ceux qui n'avaient rien mangé.

Gabriele était tranquillement posé dans son coin, prêt à l'épreuve, il était habitué au stress, mais il n'avait aucune idée du nombre de personne qui allait le regarder. Il n'aimait pas les grandes foules, les gens devenaient sûr d'eux et plus mauvais lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité. Il se servit un verre de jus d'orange alors que Momo se servait de l'eau, elle avait l'air stressée, autant que les autres, si ce n'est pas plus.

Il n'aimait pas voir son visage aussi… concentré, il n'y avait pas un sourire et elle semblait presque avoir peur de ce qu'il allait avoir lieu, et comme il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, il prit un sourire rassurant, qu'il essayait bêtement d'imiter depuis celui de All Might, et lui dit alors d'un ton sûr :

''Momo-chan, n'aie crainte, cet événement va bien se passer ne t'en fais pas. Sois sûre de toi, tu vas arriver jusqu'à la dernière phase !''

Elle le regarda surprise, son sourire n'était pas réussi ? ''Vraiment ? Tu le penses, je sais que je peux faire quelque chose, mais comparé à tout le monde, je ne suis pas vraiment la plus forte…''

''Tu mérites plus que ça comme image de toi-même. Tu es une grande sources de connaissance et tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec ton alter, ton potentiel est aussi offensif que défensif, alors ne doute pas de toi. Tu n'es pas qu'une distributrice d'objet, tu es plus intelligente que ça, tu pourras parvenir à ton but avec tes capacités. Ne doutes pas de toi, tu es forte, bien plus que la plupart de nos collègues.''

Elle en resta sans mot, la bouche bée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça le moins du monde, mais il lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. ''Merci.'' Elle était contente qu'il soit son ami, il était vif dans sa manière de penser, pas forcément froid, il savait aussi se remettre en question à propos de ses premiers jugements.

''Ouais. Allez, courage !'' s'exclama-il avec joie, se choquant lui-même avec son ton de voix et son sourire niais, mais au moins ça marchait.

Elle prit sa bouteille d'eau et partit s'asseoir calmement, pendant ce temps, le jeune Italien se dirigea vers Deku, il voulait lui parler tactique. Il lui avait été expliqué qu'il y avait trois phases distinctes, les deux premières étant tiré au sort tandis que la dernière épreuve était un tournoi. Partant de là, Gabriele voulait voir s'il ne pouvait pas coopéré afin de s'en tiré avec le maximum de point.

Il n'osa pas le dire, mais il ne voulait surtout pas utiliser ses réserves d'énergie avant les phases finales du tournoi, où serait sélectionner les meilleurs de l'académie.

Il se rapprocha, mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Todoroki s'avança vers eux. Dérouté de le voir venir, il ne pipa mot et ne cessa de le regarder dans ses yeux froids, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait très exactement. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour des broutilles et dialogues interminable.

''Midoriya-san, Destino-san.''

''Que veux-tu ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, alors fais vite.'' Dit l'européen d'un ton sec.

''Je pense être meilleur que vous deux en pratique.''

''Pense ce que tu veux. Izuku pourrait te vaincre sans utiliser ne serait-ce que la moitié de son pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Euh… je ne sais pas, mais si tu sembles si sûr… mais Todoroki est si fort…''

''Nous verrons bien. Vous deux avez réussis à attirer l'attention de All Might, alors je vais vous vaincre.''

C'était un duel, et Gabriele perdit tout sourire narquois qui ornait ses lèvres. Lorsqu'on le défiait, il n'hésitait pas à y aller à fond, s'il tombait sur lui lors de ce tournoi, il lui accorderait une défaite honorable. Le second élève prit cette demande en duel comme une insulte pour son honneur, son adversaire était persuadé de pouvoir le vaincre ?

Midoriya était de son côté bien plus mesuré concernant ses chances, il se savait bien partit pour aller loin dans ce tournoi et il avait promit à All Might qu'il se montrerait au monde, et même si son entraînement avait porté ses fruits, vaincre le plus fort de la classe ne serait pas évident non plus.

Cependant, Deku savait une chose : Il allait tenir sa promesse et montrer ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

''Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu attends de moi, tout le monde donne ce qu'ils ont, alors compte sur moi pour faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te vaincre.''

''Todoroki. Je prends toujours un duel au sérieux. Je vais peut-être devoir utiliser toute ma puissance pour montrer l'écart qu'il y a entre toi et moi.'' Rétorqua Gabriele avec un regard à faire pâlir le sang.

Shoto fut surpris par cette affirmation, personne n'avait jamais dit qu'il y avait un fossé entre eux, Midoriya était plus mesuré, et donc plus concentré pour ce qui allait arriver, tandis que son ami était fier de lui et de ses capacités.

Le garçon aux deux pouvoirs opposé tourna les talons et partit, il avait fait ce qu'il voulait faire, rien n'était à ajouter.

''C'était si viril !'' s'exclama avec passion Kirishima pendant que Bakugo regardait la scène, un regard troublé sur le visage.

''Tout le monde, c'est le moment d'y aller !'' Cria Iida, faisant en sorte que tout le monde l'entende.

Rapidement tout les élèves sortirent de la pièce et se bougèrent vers l'extérieur. Les cris enthousiasmés de la foule de spectateur furent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient entendre alors que des millions de paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur eux, que ce soit dans le stade ou devant leur télévision.

C'était la première fois qu'une classe d'élève avait été confronté à une cohorte de vilain aussi importante, alors les voir en chair et en os pour démontrer leurs capacités était une chose passionnante !

Inko, devant sa télévision, pria pour que les deux garçons parviennent à aller le plus loin possible et qu'ils reviennent en bonne santé, elle savait déjà qu'elle allait paniquer, mais elle regarderait les deux se battre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

All Might avait le regard rivé sur son poste de télévision, il revenait tout juste d'une discussion animée avec Shigaraki qui ne l'avait pas mené bien loin, mais il savait qu'il pourrait arriver à quelque chose avec le garçon. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça. Ses deux élèves, les deux successeurs du One For All, allaient dire au monde qu'ils étaient là et le monde n'attendait que ça.

Des centaines de héros professionnels étaient installé dans les tribunes, guettant ceux qu'ils estimeraient comme étant digne d'un stage à leur côté, et il y avait particulièrement Endeavour, Hawks et Best Jeanist dans les gradins.

'' **Cher auditeur, vous avez devant vous la classe 1-A, celle qui a affronté et vaincu un groupe de vilain ! Ils sont prêts à faire l'étalage de leurs compétences juste pour vos beaux yeux, alors ouvrez grand les mirettes !'' S'exclama Present Mic, ''as-tu un mot à dire Shota ?''**

''Hormis le fait que tu m'as forcé à venir ? Tant que je peux faire ma sieste, ça me va.''

Les jeunes gens qui venaient tout juste d'arriver eurent tous les yeux braqués sur eux, et ils n'en prirent la pleine mesure que lorsque tous chantèrent et applaudirent leurs exploits. C'était très agréable d'être reconnu par autant de gens, mais le stress que cela engendra atteignit plusieurs élèves.

Midoriya s'était préparé au choc, mais le fait d'entendre et de voir les gens en vrai, lui fit un effet singulier, il était timide, bien plus que ses amis, alors entendre les gens crier comme ça… Son visage se crispa et ses yeux transmettaient alors une peur plus qu'évidente tandis que son enveloppe corporelle tremblait légèrement.

Kirishima avait lui aussi peur, et malgré le fait qu'il soit viril, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir le stress. Cependant, Bakugo lui dit des paroles franches et viriles sur le fait qu'il devait se comporter en homme, c'est-à-dire ne pas avoir peur pour quelque chose pareil.

Rapidement, les autres classes sortirent de leur salle d'attente en virent se mêler à la fête qui allait avoir lieu. Ils pensaient très clairement être snobé au profit de la classe de tous les périls, alors ils ne cessèrent plus de se plaindre du fait que l'on ne leur accordait pas l'attention qu'ils méritaient réellement.

Gabriele était à son aise, même s'il devait admettre qu'il n'appréciait pas trop tout ses regards, cependant, All Might le faisait bien, et avec succès. Il avait promis à Midoriya qu'ils se montreraient aux yeux du monde, au moins ceux du Japon, alors ils allaient affronter la peur qui se nouait dans leurs ventres et avancer sans elle. ''C'est assez imprésionant, je dois bien le dire, mais n'ais pas peur, Izuku. Toi et moi allons passer ses épreuves et nous montrer aux yeux du monde, ne l'a-on pas promis ?'' dit-il en tendant son poing fermé.

''Ou… ouais tu as raison, mais… c'est quand-même beaucoup…'' A-il craintivement exprimé, mais il frappa tout de même dans le poing de l'Italien. Il ne romprait pas sa promesse à cause de ça, il ne la romprait pour rien.

Soudainement, une femme se révéla à tous, elle était assez grande avec un physique avantageux. Qu'elle mettait beaucoup en avant. ''Ouah c'est l'héroïne +18, Midnight !''

Ça expliquait cela. Certaine personne se moquèrent d'elle et de son apparence… et ils dirent aussi qu'une femme à moitié-nu ne devrait pas enseigner dans un lycée, c'était du bon sens, mais le bruit d'un fouet déchirant l'air calma l'hystérie des élèves.

''Bien. Avant de commencer, j'appelle le représentant des élèves !''

Ah oui, ça… Il l'avait relativement oublié il allait donc devoir être inspiré et réussir un petit discours larmoyant et véridique… pas facile. Cependant, il sourit et marcha en avant, rejoignant l'estrade faite spécialement pour Midnight.

Il regarda longuement chacun des gens devant lui, passant de ses amis à ses rivaux et aux inconnus, il n'oubliera plus quelqu'un comme avant. Il inspira et souffla par la bouche, sourit comme le ferait All Miight, puis il prit la parole.

''Je suis Gabriele Destino, et j'ai fini premier de l'examen d'entrée, chose que personne d'autre n'a fait, et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas eu les capacités mentales d'y arriver. Dans notre espèce, il n'y a que deux types d'Homme : Ceux qui combattent jusqu'à leur dernier souffle et ceux qui pensent que c'est peine perdue, à vous de voir dans quelles catégories vous vous tenez. Vainquez vos peurs, et venez me défier avec tout ce que vous avez, tous, je vous ferais l'honneur de vous affronter. Nous pouvons tous devenir des héros, que ce soit ceux des classes générales ou des classes technologiques, alors prouvez leur que vous pouvez le faire et que vous n'êtes pas des lâches !''

Une brise de vent frais qui frappa le visage de tous ceux présent alors qu'une ambiance excitante s'installer parmi eux. Rare ont été ceux à se dire qu'ils appartenaient à la catégorie des lâches et tous voulurent le montrer.

''Quel discours viril, Gabriele-san !'' Cria Kirishima pendant que quelque personne se mettait à l'acclamer.

La sensation était revigorante et le message était passé, il voulait tous les voir donner ce qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux et qu'ils puissent vaincre leur peur afin d'être digne de leur aspiration à être des héros. Il descendit de l'estrade par les marches et rejoignit Izuku, un air satisfait sur son visage.

''Ils ont l'air d'être motivé à bloc, je suis surpris que ça ais marché.''

''Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Tu avais l'air super classe et déterminé là-haut !''

Momo entendu leur discussion et dit alors : ''Tu viens de nous faire un discours sur le fait qu'il ne fallait toujours combattre ses peurs et craintes, et pourtant tu nous dit là que tu es surpris ?''

Il ria légèrement à la vanne, il espérait que ça en soit une, mais il n'était pas très sociable comme gars et les rapports avec les autres ce n'était pas ça. ''Ne me vanne pas sur ça. Maintenant, voyons voir quel sera la première épreuve.''

''Superbe, plus qu'à attaquer l'épreuve avec une telle mentalité ! C'est le tour des préliminaires et il n'y a que les meilleurs qui y réussissent à passer à travers cette dure épreuve, alors ce sera ?'' S'exclama Midnight avec véhémence alors qu'un écran holographique s'élevait bien au-dessus d'elle depuis son dos.

L'écran laissa apercevoir quelque mots, dont 'course d'obstacle', 'capture de drapeau', 'domination en équipe', mais finalement l'écran s'arrêta sur un mot bien distinct.

''Ce sera… une course de vitesse avec des obstacles ! Encore plus difficiles que lors d'une simple course d'obstacle, car il faudra finir sous un certain temps pour ne pas être pénalisé pour la seconde épreuve. Seuls les 41 premiers passeront, alors, pensez-vous capable de relever le défi ?''

'' **Oh là là, mes auditeurs, entendez-vous ça ?! C'est du très haut niveau pour des premières années, mais ils semblent On Fire, n'est-ce pas Shota ?''**

''Nous verrons, le mental est important comme l'a dit le représentant des élèves, mais il faut un niveau minimum pour y arriver. Il y a 11 classe de 20 élèves au minimum, ça fait donc 220 concurrents à minima.''

'' **Voyons si leurs déterminations va transcender leurs levels actuels !''**

 _Il est toujours aussi passionné comme gars ?_ pensèrent simultanément le publique.

Le stade était immense, mais il était difficile de rater la porte en fer du côté sud, elle était aussi grande que large, d'au moins trois mètres, mais pour un flot de deux cents élèves… ça risquait d'être serré.

Il y eu trois 'bip' audible alors que des diodes s'allumaient en rythmes, d'abord rouge, ensuite orange, la porte s'entrouvrait, et finalement vert, et le chemin était grand ouvert, plus qu'à l'emprunter.

Un flux incessant pénétra alors comme des bêtes, pensant que puisque c'était une course de vitesse, il fallait forcément foncer à fond dès le départ. Ridicule. Le chemin à parcourir était long de quatre fichu kilomètres, alors se fatiguer dès le départ était une idée risible et irréfléchit, peut-être que le discours de ''allez-y à fond !'' avait trop bien marcher pour le coup.

Il y avait un tunnel de deux cents mètres avant que les élèves n'arrivent à l'air libre. Tous les élèves de la classe 1-A parvienrent à se faufiler, Uraraka utilisa son pouvoir à petite dose pour pouvoir soulever ses adversaire. Shoto les geler tranquillement pendant que Bakugo le poursuivait avec ses explosions, les ondes de chocs le propulsant en avant.

Izuku et le second successeur du One For All avaient prit la pleine mesure de ce qui était en train de se passer et avait comprit ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils activèrent leur pouvoir à hauteur de 5% et coururent assez vite pour distancer la foule, mais suffisamment lentement pour économiser leur endurance pour la suite. Gabriele pensait qu'ils risquaient d'en avoir plus besoin dans les derniers instants, et il avait sûrement raison.

'' **Formidable, tout le top 10 est rempli de tes élèves, dude, alors quel est ton avis avisé ?''**

''Je voudrais pouvoir faire ma sieste, mais je dirais qu'ils se débrouillent bien. Ils ont l'air d'avoir comprit ce qu'il était attendu d'eux dans cet exercice.''

'' **Eh voilà le premier obstacle ! Vont-ils l'éliminer à temps et passer au prochain obstacle.''**

Alors que les paroles de Present Mic résonnaient pour tout les spectateurs, les participants du festival était eux, dans une bien mauvaise posture. Alors qu'il courrait ainsi depuis presque deux minutes, plusieurs robots gigantesques apparurent. Les même que lors de l'examen d'entrée.

Izuku se figea momentanément, la surprise le mordant, il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire face à eux, il ne pouvait pas en affronter un et le vaincre, la puissance de ses punchs était trop faible pour cela. Gabriele, lui, eu un petit sourire amusé devant l'ampleur du défi, qu'il jugeait dérisoire, effectivement c'était des robots résistants et assez grands, cependant il y avait une chose qui ne trompait le flair du jeune homme.

Des sortes de trou assez fin était présent sur la machine, permettant donc à quelque chose d'y pénétrer et de brûler les circuits électriques qu'il y avait il n'avait qu'à utiliser un iota de son énergie et il parviendrait à détruire le monstre, libérant la voie à Midoriya et à ses camarades de 1-A.

''Izuku ! Reste juste derrière-moi, j'ai une idée.''

''Bien !''

Gabriele leva la main dans le ciel, forma une sphère d'énergie bleuté dans sa paume et la balança en avant, tous s'étaient arrêté pour regarder la chose exploser de l'intérieur. Des bruits sourds sortaient de par les trous, et tous surent que ça allait imploser.

Shoto regarda la scène pendant une seconde, mais décida d'avancer de par lui-même. Il transféra son pouvoir de glaciation dans sa jambe et le sol se gela jusqu'à atteindre finalement l'automate qui se figea dans une position assez dangereuse, mais le garçon aux cheveux bicolore se moqua des conséquences de ses actes et poursuivit son chemin.

Les deux robots tombèrent ainsi, permettant à leurs destructeurs d'avancer, cependant deux autres androide virent remplacer ceux tomber au combat. Momo, Iida et quelque autre venait tout juste d'arriver sur place, et comprirent rapidement la situation il fallait libérer le chemin.

Kirishima fonça en avant, pensant qu'il pourrait passer entre les jambes de l'automate congeler. C'était une erreur. Shoto n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences futures que cela pouvait engendrer, et du fait que ce qu'il avait congeler pourrait tomber sur quelqu'un n'ayant pas un bon alter. Heureusement, le roux macho durci son corps et réussit à survivre à la chute du métal sur lui. Amusant, car lorsqu'il sortit et se mit à crier sur Todoroki, un autre garçon avec un pouvoir très ressemblant aux siens en fit de même on aurait pu croire à deux clones.

Les autres élèves de la classe 1-A passèrent finalement les robots, de même pour les élèves de la classe B, il ne semblait n'y avoir que deux autres gens d'autre filières qui s'était hissé jusque-là. Momo avait utilisé un canon pour détruire un des robots, tandis que Iida avait utiliser un boost de vitesse pour contourner la machine en toute sécurité, car il ne prenait pas de risque, c'était là une de ses maximes habituelles.

'' **Mais c'est qu'il se débrouille bien tes graines de héros ! Ils agissent vite et avec détermination, on voit que leur expérience à l'U.S.J n'a fait que renforcer leur courage ! Be proud classe A, continu** **ait** **comme ça !''** Déclara le présentateur avec la même fougue tandis qu'Aizawa grognait, visiblement mécontent de son temps de sommeil.

Bakugo, visiblement concerné par l'avance que prenait les personnages secondaires alors qu'il restait au même stade que les personnage de troisième zone, décida qu'il était temps pour lui de survoler les automates avec ses explosions. Il se propulsa ainsi dans les airs et les dépassa tous, ignorant qu'il donna à ce moment là un coup de main Fumikage et Sero, qui se servirent des ondes de chocs pour prendre de l'aspiration.

Une fois les robots inferno dépassés, ce fut au tour d'une flotte de robot de venir les gêner pour les six-cents prochains mètres. Comparés aux grand robots ce fut un jeux d'enfant, et les élèves de filières héroique poursuivirent leur chemins avec une facilité déconcertant, pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs, affamé de spectacle.

'' **Shota, regarde ça, ils exterminent les robots comme s'ils avaient des biscuits entre leurs mains. Midoriya et Destino font d'ailleurs un ravage considérable. Visiblement, Bakugo se contente de les survoler pour rattraper son retard sur Shoto qui a l'air de prendre l'avantage. Il les a tous congeler et il peut continuer son chemin sans craindre quoique ce soit ! Just like that kid !''**

Effectivement, comme l'avait dit le présentateur, ce qui se passait était un massacre de la part des successeurs du One For All, s'il y avait bien trois cent morceaux de ferailles à la base, il n'y en avait maintenant plus que soixante-dix, aidant grandement ceux qui arrivaient derrière eux.

Une fois l'obstacle des robots vaincus, ce fut au tour d'un nouveau problème de se poser, mais il trouverait vite une solution, n'est-ce pas ?

'' **Okaaay ! Plus de temps de rire maintenant, c'est l'épreuve de la chute ! Si vous tombez de ces rocher, vous perdez automatiquement ! Alors, c'est facile ?''**

Cette épreuve était vicelarde, en fait, elle consistait en un jeu d'équilibre et de vitesse, mélanger les deux et vous obtenez de l'agilité. C'était comme si un immense cratère avait été creusé sur un kilomètre, et qu'afin que les prétendant à la victoire finale puisse passer, il fallait emprunter des cordes reliées à plusieurs rochers, qui étaient plus proches de grand bloc en fonction de leurs tailles.

C'était assez compliqué de passer quelque chose comme ça, mais pour quelqu'un comme Todoroki ou Bakugo ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu. Le fils du héro numéro 2 glaça le terrain et emprunta le chemin qu'il avait lui-même tissé, sans risque de chute, et Kacchan survola encore la zone. Il semblait qu'il avait trouvé sa propre tactique et il fallait dire qu'elle marchait agréablement bien.

Pour les autres ce n'étaient pas aussi facile. Les deux protégés de All Might avaient cependant leur tactique établit et ils se poussèrent l'un l'autre avec leurs alters pour atteindre les blocs suivants. Ils collaient de près le ponton de tête.

Néanmoins, les autres gens se débrouillaient superbement bien, Tsuyu Asui, grâce à son alter imitant les capacités d'une grenouille, était doté d'une grande agilité, alors elle prit la corde et fit son chemin en un rien de temps. Iida utilisa sa grande vitesse pour prendre les cordes, comme s'il glissait dessus, ce qui marcha surprenant bien, malgré l'image ridicule que cela donnait.

Mei Hatsume passa l'épreuve avec une facilité dérisoire, car faisant partie de la filière support, elle pouvait utiliser ses objets, qu'elle surnomait bébé. Elle avait un peu de tout, comme si elle était une marchande de gadget pour héros, si Batman avait existé, elle se serait bien entendu avec lui pour la qualité de ses 'bébés'.

Ce fut ceux-là qui brillèrent de mille feux pour traverser cette obstacle, mais heureusement, les autres élèves de la classe 1-A et 1-B firent leur bout de chemin, étrangement poursuivit par le dénommé Shinso, celui qui leur avait fait une déclaration de guerre quelque semaines plus tôt.

'' **Oh baby ! Voilà le dernier obstacle… Et c'est le champ de mine, particulièrement dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? N'avaient aucune crainte, il ne vous arrivera rien, elles ne sont pas assez dangereuses pour tuer. Be careful, kids, car tous vos efforts précédents peuvent être écrasé. Un avis dude ?''**

Le surnommé 'dude' souffla dans son micro, clairement lassé d'être interrompu dans sa sieste toutes les cinq minutes. ''Je pense que rien. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir.''

Clairement, c'était une épreuve compliquée, et les garçons en tête le savait. Shoto voyait les autres venir dans son dos, et le pire étant que ses rivaux semblaient parler de quelque chose, d'un plan, mais il était trop loin pour les entendre. D'autres types venaient d'arriver, et il ne fallait pas lâcher le rythme.

Le garçon explosif et impétueux, Katsuki, ne prit pas le temps d'établir une speudo-stratégie comme cet imbécile de Deku et son nouveau meilleur pote, il utilisa juste ses flammes pour se propulser en avant, puis il atteint finalement Todoroki.

''Alors, tu as choisi des rivaux de merde ! Moi je leur suis bien au-dessus, et de toi aussi, regarde ça !'' Hurla-il avec une rage sans fond tandis qu'il se propulsait continuellement en avant, sans n'avoir de cesse de regarder en arrière.

Todoroki était devant un adversaire, adversaire qui se débrouillait suffisamment bien pour lui prendre la première place c'était inacptable pour lui, alors il gela le sol, malgré le fait que ça pourrait aider les autres, puis il couru dessus, recommençant à avancer.

'' **Deux des meilleurs élèves de la classe 1-A se tienne tête, il ne sont plus qu'à cent mètre de l'arrivée, et aucun ne lâchera ! C'est un vrai esprit sportif !''**

Gabriele et Izuku était en retrait, il avait pensé à un plan depuis deux minutes, se disant qu'ils y arriverait certainement mieux de cette manière. Deku avait pensé que Gabriele aurait pu tirer sur une mine et se propulser avec, mais il semblait réticent à cette idée, pensant qu'il faudrait sauvegardé son énergie pour plus tard.

Ils avaient donc eu cette idée complètement folle.

''Prêt ?'' lui demanda l'Italien.

''C'est un peu fou… mais je suis prêt !''

''Parfait !'' Rugit-il en l'attrapant, il le souleva en activant le One For All et eu un petit sourire. ''Il ne le verrons pas venir !''

Et il jeta Midoriya pendant que ce dernier alimenter son corps avec le OFA à 15%, sa limite absolu sans se blesser, puis il fonça comme une fusée, dépassant la barre symbolique des 100 k/m.

Shoto et Bakugo furent souffler par une énorme rafale de vent, et ne comprirent pas exactement ce qui venait de les doubler, ça allait beaucoup trop vite ! Ils n'étaient qu'à cinquante mètre de l'arrivée, mais pourtant leur adversaire venait de la franchir en l'espace d'une seconde.

 _C'est allé beaucoup trop vite !_ pensèrent-ils en commun.

'' **Incroyable ! Incroyable ! Il les a dépassé avec une vitesse à faire pâlir Ingenium, je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait le jeune Gabriele pour propulser Midoriya aussi vite, mais il l'a fait ! Izuku midoriya a passé la ligne d'arrivée en première position !''**

Gabriele avait activé le OFA à hauteur de 10% dans son corps, comme si c'était un bouclier lui permettant de résister à un choc. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, il risquait de se faire mal, mais la puissance des chocs allaient envoyer son corps jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivé. Il eu un petit sourire et il sauta en avant.

Il y eu alors une explosion titanesque qui résonna salement, et alors que Kacchan et Todoroki franchisait la ligne d'arrivée, un corps entouré de fumée se propulsa à leur niveau. Stupéfiant ! Cependant, bien que la vitesse fût présente, elle ne fut pas assez vive pour passer la ligne avant eux deux.

'' **Bakugo finit second, et à une seconde d'écart, c'est le fils du héro enflammé, Endeavour qui s'empare de la troisième place, complétant le trio de tête. A deux secondes du troisième, c'est le représentant des élèves qui franchit la ligne avec une méthode explosif !''**

Midoriya exultait à l'intérieur, c'était une si belle victoire qu'il en lâcha une larme. Il savait que All Might le regardait, que ce soit dans les tribunes ou n'importe où ailleurs, et qu'il était fier de lui et de Gabriele. Sans ce dernier, il n'aurait pas pu arriver à cette place, il s'était sacrifié et avait obtenu une quatrième place qu'il ne méritait pas, il aurait du obtenir la première place selon son ami.

Gabriele regardait ses mains et l'état de son corps, il avait l'impression d'avoir des picotements dans les membres, mais ce n'était pas si mal comme résultat pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il se serait hurlé dessus pour ne pas avoir fini premier, et être à cette quatrième place ne le satisfaisait pas non plus, mais il avait pu donner la première place à Izuku, qui la méritait vraiment.

Il pensait qu'il aurait pu faire mieux, mais il se rattraperait lors de la phase finale, là où il utilisera son pouvoir d'énergie qui lui avait fait défaut, heureusement qu'il avait le OFA en lui, sinon, il ne serait pas arrivé dans le top dix sans son pouvoir.

Bakugo n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Deux fois. Il avait perdu deux fois face à ce salaud de Deku, il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'une foutu caillasse sous sa chaussure, alors le voir le vaincre une fois l'avait vraiment blessé. Ça lui avait servit de déclic en se disant qu'il n'était plus le même Deku, mais ce n'était pas acceptable ! Deux fois qu'il l'avait vaincu ! Au moins, il avait vaincu le bicolore grâce au petit temps d'hésitation qu'il a eu lorsqu'il a remarqué Gabriele volant dans le ciel.

Ce type était puissant, Katsuki ne s'y trompait pas, loin de là, il pensait même qu'ils pourraient avoir un bon défi plus tard. Cependant, il avait propulser Deku avant de s'occuper de lui-même, et il se voulait vraiment compétitif ?

Shoto se sentait étrange. Il n'aimait pas la troisième place, pas le moins du monde, mais il devait bien admettre que ses rivaux l'avaient bien eus, ils avaient joué en équipe et était tout deux dans le top cinq, même si la logique aurait voulu que ce soit le contraire qui se passe en terme de position. Midoriya aurait du être 4e et l'Italien aurait du être 1er.

''Voilà le classement !'' prononca Midnight, tous se tournèrent pour regarder les résultat.

1er : Izuku Midoriya

2nd : Katsuki Bakugo

3nd: Shoto Todoroki

4e: Gabriele Destino

5: Shiozaki Ibara

6: Honenuki Juuzou

7: Tenya Iida

8: Fumikage Tokoyami

9: Sero Hanta

10: Eijirou Kirishima

A suivre…

Prochain chapitre: La seconde épreuve, complètement différente du canon. Il s'agit ici de hasard, donc je me permet de changer quelque détails. La première épreuve à eu une légère modification, comme vous avez pu le voir, et il y aura une réduction de point pour ceux étant en dessous du top 10. Oui, c'est méchant, mais je trouvait ça plus intéressant à écrire, plus de pression, plus de drama…

Donc, si vous avez aimé, faites comme d'hab, Follow, Favorite, et surtout, la review !


	9. Travail d'équipe

Déjà bonjour tout le monde et veuillez m'excuser pour le retard de plusieurs jours. Avec les fêtes d'années je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et j'ai oublier de poster mon chapitre, donc c'est pleinement ma faute. Je m'excuse aussi vraiment que les fautes n'aient pas été corrigé et qu'il n'y ai pas eu de relecture, je n'en ai pas eu le temps... je vais essayer de poster le chapitre avec une correction demain dans la journée. Encore désolé et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Travail d'équipe

Bakugo était encore choqué de voir son nom écrit à la seconde place, et encore plus de voir celui de son 'ami' d'enfance à la première. Depuis quand Deku était devenu aussi doué ? Merde, il l'avait vaincu lors de la bataille en intérieur et maintenant aussi… il était clairement plus fort qu'avant, mais qu'un sans pouvoir comme lui progresse de cette manière… D'où sortait-il ce pouvoir pour ce moquer ainsi de lui ?

Katsuki était enragé, il l'était toujours, mais encore plus maintenant, la sensation de défaite brûlant son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en miette.

Comment était-il possible qu'il ait gagné ? Il était à l'entrée du champ de mine, puis la seconde d'après… il avait franchit la ligne avec un petit sourire satisfait, comme si c'était pour ce moquer de lui. Il l'avait berné tant d'année, mais c'était maintenant un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, il le ferait si la question lui était posé, mais cet enfoiré de Deku est devenu fort, vraiment fort.

Il était bien sûr largement supérieur à ce déchet et il le prouverait, il y avait déjà un écart entre eux, mais les deux semaines d'avant le festival avaient permis à Bakugo de s'entraîner comme un acharné, il allait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher et ouvrir les yeux. Pour montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Il était le plus fort et il le prouverait face à quiconque le défierait, il était persuadé qu'il serait capable de prendre tout le monde.

Ce type Gabriele, il était vraiment fort, à quel point ? Il l'ignorait et ça l'enrageait, d'habitude il s'en foutait des autres, mais il était curieux, ce type avait fini devant lui à l'examen d'entrée, devant lui au test des aptitudes et il avait carrément vaincu plus d'une cinquantaine de vilain, dont un très important qui avait mené à la capture du supposé leader.

Katsuki aurait pu le faire lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il savait qu'il pourrait vaincre ce type, mais il ne savait pas s'il y arriverait facilement. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression qu'un type pouvait lui tenir tête, ce qui était très étrange. Etrange, comme sa relation avec Deku, un jour ils ne se parlaient pas, le lendemain ils étaient devenu de très bon ami, presque un lien fraternel.

Ce fichu Italien l'intriguait, qui était-il exactement ? à quel point était-il puissant ? Il trouverait des réponses à ces questions, et vaincrait ce type pour assouvir sa supériorité car il était Katsuki Bakugo, le futur numéro 1.

Iida était dérouté, il ne savait pas quoi penser de sa performance, il savait que sa famille devait regarder l'émission, et notamment son grand-frère. Ingénium, le héro qu'il avait toujours admiré et suivit comme modèle, était aussi son frère aîné, et Tenya aspirait à devenir comme lui.

Un homme bon qui protégeait les gens et aimait les siens. Il voulait devenir un héros, et il vaincrait l'adversité et les difficultés qui s'opposerait à lui, mais plus que tout, il voulait et pouvait prouver sa valeur ce jour-là, il voulait montrer ses progrès à sa famille et à son frère.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et recevoir ses félicitations pour tous ses efforts, c'était son souhait actuel le plus honnête, et il allait tout faire pour y arriver. Mais sa performance était tout juste moyenne, et il aurait dû faire mieux, clairement, avec un alter comme le sien, obtenir une faible 7e position était une honte, un affront.

Midoriya, son ami et rival, l'avait vaincu à plat de couture et le jeune aspirant héro aux moteurs aurait du tout faire pour être à la place de son ami. Il souffla et se concentra sur ce qu'allait dire Midnight.

Il allait se rattraper.

Izuku était rempli de fierté, mais une petite voix lui disait que sans Gabriele, il n'y serait normalement pas arrivé et qu'il devrait arrêter avant de s'humilier.

Cette petite voix ridicule venait souvent le tourmenter, et souvent, il l'écoutait, mais maintenant c'était différent, il allait réussir, il l'avait promis à All Might. Il informerait le monde de sa présence dans les années à venir, et ce malgré les adversaires qu'il allait affronter.

Il savait que l'épreuve qui allait avoir lieu risquait d'être compliqué, Gabriele savait quel type d'épreuve il y allait avoir puisqu'il venait du futur, et il savait aussi autre chose, celui qui gagnait la première épreuve obtenait le plus de point.

Ils avaient donc construit un plan comme ça, un plan qui consistait à ce que l'un des deux obtiennent la première place, puis ils travailleraient en groupe pour la seconde épreuve, jouerait défensivement et garderait leur nombre de point afin d'accéder à la dernière épreuve avec le plus de point.

Une fois que la dernière épreuve commencerait, les deux s'était juré d'aller le plus loin possible et de ne pas tenir rancœur à l'autre s'ils s'éliminaient l'un l'autre avant la finale. Car oui, leur but était d'arriver au minimum dans le dernier carré, mais surtout de s'affronter en finale.

Cependant, Midoriya pensait savoir qui allait gagner, il n'arrêterait pas de se battre, mais il n'était pas stupide au point de penser qu'il gagnerait face à lui, il était complètement dominé pendant leur séance d'entraînement et il n'avait pas réussi à lui mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup en deux semaine.

'' _Dans notre espèce, il n'y a que deux types d'Homme : Ceux qui combattent jusqu'à leur dernier souffle et ceux qui pensent que c'est peine perdue, à vous de voir dans quelles catégories vous vous tenez.''_

Il se remémora cette phrase, et il se sentit transit par sa détermination. Oui ce ne serait pas facile, il se battra jusqu'à bout pour obtenir la première place !

Todoroki Shoto avait fini à la troisième place… et son père le regardait, son affreux géniteur. Il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, à ses frères et sœurs, et à lui-même. Il ne l'avait jamais traité différemment que comme un objet, et il avait fait la promesse de n'utiliser que son côté gauche, sa glace durant les combats.

Déjà qu'il n'utilisait pas beaucoup son côté enflammé en règle général. Endeavour pensait qu'il traversait une crise d'adolescence et qu'une fois fini, il accepterait d'utiliser son bon côté et de devenir auprès de lui, le futur numéro 1.

Shoto voulait arriver à cette position uniquement grâce au pouvoir de sa mère, qu'il aimait tant, mais dont il fut privé jeune à cause de son sale père. Le garçon souffla, énervé.

Il avait d'autre priorité à cours terme, comme : Comment mettre en déroute le duo Midoriya-Gabriele lors de cette épreuve ?

Les deux étaient fort, inférieur à lui, bien sûr, mais fort, de plus, c'était comme s'il y avait une synergie entre eux que le fils à Endeavour ne parvenait pas à cerner. C'était comme s'ils avaient le même alter, à la nuance que l'Italien avait un second pouvoir, et qu'ils l'utilisaient quasiment de la même façon en combat.

C'était assez curieux, mais Shoto pensait avoir une réponse à cette question. Midoriya avait comme le même pouvoir que All Might, et il était peu dire que ce dernier s'intéressait beaucoup à lui, et il en allait de même pour l'autre gars. Shoto pensait sincèrement que Izuku était le fils biologique de All Might, un enfant secret plus précisément, mais concernant l'Européen, il ne savait pas pourquoi il attirait l'attention d'All Might.

Il trouverait des réponses à ses questions, pour l'instant, Midnight allait parler.

Gabriele avait encore un peu mal, utiliser les mines comme ressorts… ce fut une expérience assez inédite et amusante, il ne se servait quasiment jamais de son énergie pour simuler un effet pareil, mais être propulser par toutes ses ondes de chocs procuraient un sentiment de liberté absolue, de puissance incontrôlable, comme s'il était le roi du monde.

Tiens, il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen d'utiliser son énergie comme moyen de voler sans consommer trop de ses réserves. Ce serait très pratique en plus d'être amusant.

''Les 42 premier arrivés ont obtenu l'autorisation de continuer, les autres, désolés, mais ne soyez pas déçu… la fin du spectacle est toujours en préparation ! Et maintenant… la sélection finale de ceux qui vont participer aux tournois… les journalistes vont sauter de leurs chaises. Maintenant… le second événement sera… LA CAPTURE DE DRAPEAU ! Vous commencerez tous avec un nombre de point prédéterminé. Le dernier aura dix points, et l'on augmentera ainsi jusqu'au second, mais pas le premier… qui aura dix millions de points ! Cependant, à cause des malus infligé lors de la première épreuve à ceux qui ont fini en dessous de la vingtième place, le nombre de point des personnes classé 41e à 21e diminueront au fil du temps, alors il faudra attaquer !''

'' **Holà, mais ça va faire beaucoup de pression pour le jeune Midoriya, n'est-ce pas Shouta ?''**

''Il a l'air de plutôt bien gérer la pression, je suis plutôt surpris, mais il doit être confiant.''

'' **Bonne nouvelle alors ! Il n'a plus qu'à nous épater ! Nous attendons ça avec impatience, chers auditeurs !''**

Jusque-là, Izuku supportait la pression. Il était mal, très mal intérieurement, mais il savait déjà qu'il aurait tous les points parce que Gabriele l'avait prévenu antérieurement, menant à la création de leur plan.

L'Italien le regardait avec un sourire disant : 'tu peux le faire', c'était sous-entendu, mais entendu pour Midoriya, il avait appris à le connaitre. Tous les gens de sa classe et de la 1-B se tournèrent vers lui, le jaugeant du regard, prendre son drapeau serait synonyme de victoire garantie, chose que personne ne refuserait dans une telle épreuve.

Gabriele ne se souvenait pas en détail des épreuves qu'avait subi son père, mais il était sûr de lui lorsqu'il disait que ce n'était pas ce genre de test, il semblait, dans sa mémoire, que c'était une bataille de cavalerie. Le concept était différent mais le but similaire, alors leur plan allait bien se déroulait, ils savaient innové en temps voulu, alors ce ne serait pas une grande difficulté pour eux.

''Comment ça va se dérouler ?'' demanda-il poliment, vraiment curieux.

''C'est très simple ! Cementos va crée une série de bâtiment, de grottes et de montagne, vous avez une demi-heure pour former votre équipe et poser votre drapeau où vous voulez puis nous commencerons l'épreuve. La valeur du drapeau sera le cumul de vos points. Ça durera vingt minutes où vous devrez allez chercher le drapeau de l'adversaire et le ramener à votre cachette, bien sûr, vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoir. Vous avez des équipes de 4, alors partez !''

Ce fut entendu et la quarantaine de participent se dispersèrent alors, guettant la moindre opportunité de s'incruster dans une équipe compétitive.

''Izuku ! Va chercher qui tu veux, je vais trouver quelqu'un de bon pour notre équipe.''

''Compris, bonne chance, on se retrouve dès que tu as trouvé !'' répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffé en partant à la recherche d'un certain camarade.

Deku savait déjà qui prendre, il avait pensé à Uraraka, mais dans un exercice comme celui-ci, une autre personne serait plus utile, une certaine personne comme Shoiji !

Le tentacle était un homme grand, facilement proche du mètre quatre-vingt dix, et il était d'une grande constitution, ses cheveux était gris-argenté, et il masquait sa bouche derrière un masque de ninja. Cependant, il n'avait pas de mal à parler, puisque son pouvoir lui permettait de reproduire ses organes et membre, donc sa bouche, ses bras, ses oreilles, et ce très facilement et en grand nombre, donc il était un allié idéal pour repérer les adversaires dans une phase défensive.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de le trouver, visiblement il était lui aussi en train de chercher, l'attention de tous les autres gens étant sur Katsuki, Shoto ou Gabriele, et étrangement non sur lui, peut-être considéraient-ils qu'il n'était pas digne d'eux. Qu'importe, Izuku ne se laissa pas bousculer mentalement pour quelque chose d'aussi frivole et il continua son chemin jusqu'à parvenir au mutant.

''Salut Shouji-san !''

''Bonjour Midoriya-san, que veux-tu ?''

''J'aimerais que tu rejoignes ma team, avec toi nous serions trois et Gabriele est en train de finir le recrutement. Nous avons un plan bien mené, alors ?''

''C'est une proposition intéressante… très bien, je suis avec toi. Qu'est-il attendu de ma part ?''

Super nouvelle ! ''C'est une capture de drapeau, et nous allons devoir jouer défensif pour passer. Grâce à toi, nous pourrions couvrir nos arrières et être prêt en cas d'attaque surprise !''

C'était un plan et il était bon, la présence de Shouji avec eux leur sera bénéfique, ils n'avaient pas d'autre gars comme lui. Gabriele pouvait bien sûr détecter l'énergie, mais ça lui demandait de méditer et de se concentrer intensément, alors il ne serait pas immédiatement prêt à combattre une fois sortit, c'était un défaut important, que la présence de cet allié pouvait combler.

''Bien. Rejoignons le groupe. Il devrait avoir trouver la quatrième personne.'' Remarqua simplement le mutant.

De son côté, Gabriele naviguait parmi la foule de gens, il savait pertinemment qui il voulait dans l'équipe. Elle sera parfaite pour les aider. Au début, il avait pensé à Mei, elle aurait pu utiliser ses outils formidables pour les aider, mais elle n'aurait eu que cette qualité et si elle avait été attaqué, elle n'aurait pas pu se protéger comme le ferait d'autre personne. Ses outils pouvait être de qualité, mais face au gèle de Shoto ou aux explosion de Bakugo, elle ne tiendrait pas le choc.

Il avait donc pensé à Iida. Un plan de secours principalement, s'il rejoignait l'équipe, il pourrait déborder les équipes adverses grâce à sa grande vitesse et ainsi récupérer leur drapeau s'ils le perdaient, mais ça n'arriverait pas. De plus, Gabriele eu une merveille idée et il se demanda intérieurement pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

Il ne connaissait que peu de personne aussi intelligente qu'elle, vraiment très peu, il y avait son père, la Mei de son époque, qui pouvait se comparer. Il la respectait vraiment pour son intelligence et son pouvoir, et aussi pour sa personne qu'il jugeait sympathique et attachante, ce qu'il n'admettrait pas à haute voix. Momo Yaoyorazu sera idéale dans son équipe. Elle était intelligente et ne cedait pas facilemetn sous la pression, de plus, elle possédait un pouvoir très polyvalent, ils pourraient lui demander de crée un bouclier ou quelque chose comme ça, voir même des mines…

Elle les aiderait vraiment. Il en était persuadé, la recrutait serait une excellente idée et il l'aurait fait même si c'était une mauvaise chose, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais son instinct lui dictait de croire en elle, et il écoutait toujours son instinct.

'' _Il n'y a que deux choses qui ne te trahiront jamais. Tes efforts et ton instinct, alors ne les laisse pas de côté en situation de crise. Sans eux, jamais je n'aurais mis à mal All For One il y a quelque année.''_ lui avait dit son père à se sujet, plusieurs années en arrière.

Gabriele n'avait jamais oublié ses paroles pleines de bon sens et continua son chemin vers elle.

Les gens semblaient particulièrement intéresser par lui, mais il les ignorait, il savait qui il devait recruter, lorsqu'une main se posait sur son épaule, il répondait simplement : ''désolé, j'ai déjà choisi quelqu'un d'autre.''

Enfin, la voilà ! Elle semblait en train de parler avec Shoto… à cette vue, il pâlit et son imagination aurait mieux fait de ne pas être aussi inventive. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant en colère en voyant ça, son amie parlait avec son rival, elle devait avoir un plan, et il allait la convaincre de la rejoindre.

''Donc tu veux rejoindre mon équipe ? Je pense…''

''Momo-chan ! Te voilà, j'ai eu du mal à te trouver, tu sais ?'' le ton n'était pas colérique mais presque inquiet, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à temps. Heureusement pour quoi ?

''Gabriele ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'équipe complète ?'' Elle semblait surprise, presque hésitante.

''Bien sûr que si, je suis venu te recruter, et tu n'imagines même pas toutes les personnes qui m'ont demandé de l'aide. Mais me voilà.''

Shoto regardait la scène, ne sachant évidemment pas quoi faire ou dire, dès l'instant où Momo lui avait proposé son aide, il avait sauté sur l'occasion car elle aurait été parfaite dans un exercice comme celui-ci. Il allait bien évidement accepté son offre et mettre en place un plan qui mettrait à mal l'équipe de Midoriya. Mais si elle partait dans la team de ses rivaux, il serait dans l'obligation de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas encore partagé d'information avec elle.

Yaoyorazu semblait clairement hésitante, elle avait à la base pensée à rejoindre le petit commando de Shoto car il était second et qu'il avait forcément beaucoup de point. Mais maintenant qu'il venait lui demander de l'aide, lui qui était si fier de lui, elle ne savait plus. Au départ, elle pensa qu'il avait déjà des alliés et qu'il n'aurait pas voulu de son aide, ayant déjà un stratège en la personne de Midoriya, alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne saurait dire les raisons qui le poussait à venir la voir, mais elle avait envie de venir avec lui et de l'aider. Cependant, ce serait manquer de respect envers Shoto que de le laisser maintenant après lui avoir demandé de rejoindre son équipe, que penserait-il d'elle après ? Elle avait reçu une éducation, et ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit de faire une telle chose. Elle avait proposé son aide à Todoroki mais maintenant qu'une meilleure offre se présentait, elle était clairement hésitante.

L'offre était meilleur sur le nombre de point et avec une équipe comme la sienne, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à passer le tour… Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule raison qui la poussait à y réfléchir. Momo respectait vraiment Gabriele pour ses compétences, son intelligence et sa force, mais il y avait aussi leur amitié. Ils s'entendaient bien, elle n'avait aucune difficulté à s'entendre avec les autres, alors pourquoi ne pas aller tenter sa chance dans son équipe ? Leur synergie serait meilleur.

Mais peut-être bien qu'elle n'avait pas choisi uniquement pour ses raisons, peut-être bien qu'il y avait autre chose qui la poussait à aller vers lui. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Yaoyorozu battait la chamade lorsqu'elle le voyait.

''Euh… Todoroki, je…''

''Laisse-moi faire. Tu es son plan de secours Shoto, elle préfère travailler avec moi que toi, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Momo est suffisamment maline pour savoir qui gagnera.'' Dit l'Italien d'un ton narquois, moqueur, alors qu'un petit sourire se glissait sur ses traits, il aimait de moins en moins ce gars.

Shoto regarda son rival avec surprise, on ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il serait un plan de secours. Jamais. Son père, qu'il haïssait, avait abandonné son esprit compétitif et avait placé en lui tout ses espoirs, et même s'il était un tyran monstrueux, il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était un plan de secours, et ce malgré toute les insultes qu'il pouvait lui dire lorsqu'il le frappait comme un dément.

Le jeune Todoroki frissonna de colère une fois que la surprise quitta ses traits. Comment pouvait-il oser dire qu'il était un plan de secours, il était le meilleur, meilleur que lui et de tous les autres, alors qu'il n'utilisait pourtant que la moitié de ses pouvoirs… Alors pourquoi disait-il une telle chose ? Juste pour le déranger avant l'épreuve, c'était sûrement ça.

''Nous verrons. Je vais te vaincre.'' Sa voix était emplisse d'une haine viscérale et profonde, presque gutturale, renvoyant des crispation chez son rival.

Gabriele connaissait ce ton de voix, il connaissait trop bien ce genre de voix, l'homme en face de lui était sur le point de craquer, comme si sa carapace glacé était en train de fondre pour montrer son apparence vindicative.

Il avait envie de le remettre à sa place ici et maintenant, juste pour le plaisir que cela lui procurerait de lui mettre une correction, mais il ne pouvait pas, de plus son instict lui disait que ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire. Il y avait Momo à côté de lui et il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait être un homme pédant et violent.

 _''Souris quand t'es dans l'impasse, et même si t'es au dos du mur, que tu ne sais pas quoi faire souris. Montre que tu es sûr de toi, que tu penses pouvoir gagner quoiqu'il se passe.''_

Alors il sourit, comme ceux de All Might, et il le regarda dans les yeux. ''C'est ce que nous verrons, je dois gagner Todoroki.'' Il tourna ensuite le dos et fit trois pas, et sans se détourner, il affirma doucement. ''Lorsque nous nous reverrons dans l'arène, je te ferais l'honneur d'utiliser ma nouvelle technique.''

Il n'avait pas passé ses deux semaines précédente à rien faire, son entraînement au corps-à-corps avec Midoriya ne lui prenait qu'une partie de la journée, alors il méditait ou créait des choses, des techniques tests pour passer le temps. ''Viens Momo-chan, je sais où es Izuku.''

La fille était quelque peu déconcerté par la discussion qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle pensait qu'elle commençait à connaître Gabriele, et elle pensait qu'il n'était pas du type à sourire aussi souvent, mais pourtant il le faisait beaucoup ses derniers temps, comme s'il cherchait a faire quelque chose. Yaoyorozu le suivit alors calmement, il savait où était leurs camarades, elle non, alors elle le suivit.

Il firent quelque dizaine de mètre dans cette immense arène, qui commençait à ressembler à une sorte de U.S.J 2.0, des immeubles de plusieurs étages apparaissant comme ça, tandis que des petites montagnes et zones boisées apparaissaient. C'était assez stupéfiant à voir, les alters pouvaient vraiment effectuer toute tache.

Gabriele avait l'air étrange, son sourire avait disparu de ses traits et il regardait l'environ avec distance et non pas avec admiration comme elle, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées qui ne devait pas être joyeuse.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

Il se retourna, un temps étonné, puis il un rictus se montra. ''Que penses-tu de Todoroki ?''

C'était une question inhabituelle, elle pensait qu'il avait déjà son avis bien établit et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de son opinion, mais elle prit cette demande avec plaisir, il devait placer son avis en grande estime.

''Oh, il est fort, intelligent et très doué, je pense qu'il fera un très grand héro plus tard, mais… je pense aussi que tu es aussi fort que lui, si ce n'est plus !'' C'était sincère, difficile de rater ça dans sa voix.

''… Je sais bien que je suis plus fort et que je vais l'écraser, ce… n'étais pas le but de ma question. Je voulais savoir si tu le trouvais juste meilleur que moi en tant que personne.''

Momo ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait exprimer, meilleur en tant que personne ? En voilà une de question surprenante. Il était un gars bien qui combattait un passé horrible, il avait tout abandonné pour les sauver d'un terrible vilain, il ne pouvait pas être inférieur à Todoroki. Ce dernier ne parlait pas souvent et était d'une tristesse affligeante, comme s'il souffrait intérieurement. Il combattait certainement lui aussi durement, mais honnêtement, Momo tenait son ami en bien plus grande estime, et cela sans avoir eu besoin de raisonner longuement pour s'en rendre compte.

''Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, tu t'es toujours battu pour nous aider, pourquoi penses-tu que je respecte plus Todoroki que toi ?''

Il eu l'air de hésiter avant de rougir légèrement. ''C'est juste que ton avis compte étrangement beaucoup pour moi. Excuse-moi, cette question était ridicule. Nous sommes presque arrivée vers Izuku.''

''Vous voilà !'' s'exclama le fameux adolescent aux cheveux vert. ''Oh, tu as ramener Momo, j'en étais sûr. Bien, maintenant mettons un plan en place, nous avons encore une grosse dizaine de minutes avant le début.''

''D'accord !'' dirent les trois comparses en hochant la tête

Un peu plus tard.

 **''Shouta, my friend, c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! Regarde tous ses élèves, motivé et déterminé pour rejoindre le dernier carré ! Ne ressens-tu donc pas leur passion à tous ?! Et vous mes auditeurs, ne le ressentez-vous pas ?''**

''Tu ne te tais donc jamais ?'' répondit d'un air hagard son ami alors qu'il regardait le décor sous ses yeux. ''Cementos et son équipe ont bien travaillé, ça ressemble presque à l'U.S.J.''

 **''Effectivement my dear ! Allez-y, graines de héros !''**

Kacchan écouta distraitement l'homme parler, il était concentré intensément, après tout, il avait le troisième plus gros scores, mais il en voulait plus, toujours plus, afin de prendre cette première place. Une fois qu'il aurait vaincu son 'ami' d'enfance, enfin, il était devenu autre chose maintenant, mais quoi ?

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, pas ennemis, alors ils devaient être des rivaux. Lorsqu'il avait perdu contre lui, Izuku et lui n'avait pas parlés, ne mettant pas au clair leur relation.

Katsuki considéra donc qu'ils étaient rivaux. Lui et Deku, et autre chose, Bakugo ne perdait pas, et encore moins face à quelqu'un comme Midoriya.

Il regardait l'extérieur depuis l'intérieur de sa caverne souterraine, que ses alliées avaient trouvé, ils devaient bien avoir un rôle après tout. Pour la défense, il avait choisi quelqu'un de solide sur ses appuis afin qu'il puisse bloquer les attaques, ce quelqu'un était Kirishima, peut-être l'un des seuls types que le jeune homme explosif pouvait considérer comme étant un 'ami'. Il aurait en sa compagnie une seule et unique personne pour défendre en la personne de Mina. Puis pour finir, Katsuki avait choisi Sero, qui pourrait s'avérer bien utile pour attraper les drapeaux adverses s'il ne pouvait pas le faire de par lui-même.

Le rival de Deku considérait cette équipe comme correcte, certes ils étaient tous des 'personnages secondaires', mais ils pourraient montrer leur compétences pendant cette bataille. Lui, de son côté, allait directement vers son rival, bottant le cul à ceux sur le chemin, puis il écraserait Izuku, lui montrant aisni qui était le chef. Oh, et s'il croisait Todoroki, il était peu dire qu'il lui réserverait le même sort.

 **''Let's go ! C'est partit, tenez-vous à vos sièges mes auditeurs et regardez les graines pousser !''**

Il était temps. Bakugo regarda ses camarades, leur signalant juste par ses yeux qu'il attendait, puis il quitta la caverne et partit en exploration.

Il marcha ainsi pendant quelque minutes, guettant le moindre signe de mouvement ou de bruit, il était en pleine zone montagneuse, alors il n'aurait pas à tendre l'oreille de manière très importante pour entrendre des bruits de conflit. Il marchait distraitement en observant l'environ devant lui, étant près du sommet de la petite montagne, il pouvait apercevoir des gens combattre et des arbres brûler dans la zone boisé.

Soudain, un bruit se fit ouïr, ça ressemblait à un cailloux ricochant sur de la terre battu. Bakugo se tourna alors vivement, et aperçu une silhouette mince, et plus il observait, plus il se révélait que c'était un personnage secondaire ayant établit sa base non-loin. Très bien, le jeune homme allait s'occuper de lui personnellement et irait chercher son drapeau avant d'aller à la recherche de Deku.

Il se servit de ses explosions et frappa salement l'adversaire surpris de son temps de réaction, le type tomba en arrière, se tenant le ventre comme s'il s'était éventré. ''Faible'', remarqua simplement Kacchan alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour le mettre hors d'état de combat.

Il le chopa par le col, colla sa main gauche sur son ventre et il l'envoya voler dans le ciel à l'aide d'une de ses explosions enragé, et le corps flasque retomba des cieux en quelque secondes, visiblement incapable de revenir à la charge. Bakugo eut un mince sourire en voyant cela et s'avança de dix mètres en avant, là où il avait aperçut d'autre ombres, celles cachés derrières des rocher.

Ce n'était pas l'équipe d'un de ses rivaux, mais il pourrait au moins se défouler, et peut-être qu'un groupe de la classe adverse pourrait lui amener un petit défit, sais-on jamais.

Il entendit les abrutis chuchoter alors qu'il marchait aussi discrètement qu'ils pouvaient vers leur cachette, vers leur drapeau. Ils étaient tellement inconscient qu'ils ne virent même pas celui qui avait détruit leur collègue venir vers eux.

Ils étaient deux, et le dernier devait être dans la base, tant mieux, ça signifiait que le jeune homme explosif pourrait les éclater, les interroger, récupérer leurs biens et ensuite aller confronter Deku.

Avant même que celui de gauche puisse réagir, il reçu un coup brutal dans l'abdomen du genou, et lorsqu'il redressa le regard vers la source de sa douleur, il ne vu qu'un genou et une traîné noir derrière le corps de son adversaire. L'innocent frissonna de peur et regarda son collègue et il cria d'une voix alarmer : ''Enfuis-toi imbécile ! Retourne à la base !''.

Sa camarade fonça alors vers son camps, considérant que son allié allait parvenir à trouver un moyen de s'en sortir, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait vraiment. ''Je compte sur toi, Neito !''

Le type était encore écrouler sur le genou de Bakugo et il cracha une gerbe de sang par-terre, et releva les yeux face à son ennemi. ''Putain de 1-A… Je vais pas me rendre comme ça ! Déclama-il avec rage tandis qu'il se forçait à toucher Bakugo qui commençait à s'ennuyer.

 _'Je vais aller m'occuper de la meuf avec les cornes.'_ Pensa-il alors que le déchet venait de lui toucher le genou. ''Oh… Vu que t'es encore en forme, je vais m'occuper de toi et ensuite j'irai te prendre ton drapeau.''

Le type ria, tel un fou, à tel point que cela surprit Katsuki, qui ne s'y attendait tout bonnement pas, alors il se dit qu'il n'avait qu'à le faire exploser comme l'autre. Il perdait trop de temps, et avant qu'il ne le sache, ce serait trop tard pour aller péter la gueule à son 'ami' d'enfance. Il décida alors tout simplement d'envoyer le type s'écraser contre un rocher à l'aide de sa jambe, mais il se passa tout autre chose.

Ce type avait exactement le même type de pouvoir que lui et l'utilisa sur lui, brûlant son ventre à l'aide d'une de ses explosions, causant une grande souffrance à l'élève le plus agressif de la 1-A, autant physique que mentale.

''Bordel !'' Hurla-il alors qu'il se relevait, tout en fonçant vers son adversaire, pensant le faire carboniser jusqu'à la mort, cependant, son pouvoir ne s'appliqua pas…

...Et il reçu une nouvelle explosion qui le projeta face contre sol, mangeant le sol aride et sec de cette foutue montagne. Il se releva et regarda son adversaire avec une rage démoniaque, Deku pourra attendre la phase suivante, tout le monde attendra la phase suivante, tous sauf le type en face de lui, il avait signé son arrêt de mort et lui prenant ses pouvoirs.

''Vous êtes si stupides, vous autres étudiants de la 1-A. Je vais te régler ton compte !''

Le petit blondinet n'avait alors aucune idée de la défaite qu'il allait subir, lorsqu'il vu Bakugo accourir vers lui pour lui éclater la face, il pensa qu'il allait le remettre à sa place comme lorsqu'il fit quelque secondes auparavant. Grosse erreur de sous-estimé un homme fou comme Katsuki.

Neito balança son poing en avant d'une manière à la fois visible et dénue de grâce, que son adversaire n'eut aucun mal à voir venir et à contrecarré. Kacchan attrapa simplement le bras devant lui et l'utilisa pour amener le corps vers lui, et claqua son genou contre le nez de Monoma, lui brisant affreusement le nez.

Immédiatement, l'arrogant ramena ses deux mains vers son nez, le tenant dans une douleur ne pouvant être égalé à ses yeux de narcisse. ''Bâtard !''

Cela sera le dernier mot qu'il pu prononcer de la journée, le 'bâtard' le rouant de coup et lui criant de lui redonner son alter, mais voyant qu'il n'y avait juste pas d'effet, il continua à s'amuser avec lui. Au bout de trois longues minutes de torture physique, Neito craqua et s'évanouit, ne pouvant plus supporter le déchirement que subissait son pauvre corps parfait.

Bakugo, satisfait, relacha sa prise, mais pas sa colère envers lui, et avança vers l'avant, directement vers le camp adverse. Dès que ce personnage secondaire s'était évanouit, il avait récupérer son pouvoir, alors s'occuper des autres ne serait pas un grand problème.

La plus grande gêne qu'il ressentait était que le temps avait trop coulé pour qu'il aille s'occuper de ses rivaux. ''T'as intérêt à t'être qualifié pour le troisième tour, Deku.''

''Trop simple.'' dit distraitement Shoto alors qu'il venait d'attraper un drapeau au premier étage d'un immeuble. Trois corps comateux reposant dans son dos, c'était le prix à payer pour l'avoir affronter, ils avaient juste subi un trop gros choc termique, heureusement pour eux, la vie avait décider de rester en eux.

Le jeune fils de la lignée Todoroki regarder les deux-cents nouveau point qu'il venait de ranger dans sa poche, il avait fouillé toute la zone urbaine, absolument toute, et il n'allait pas tarder à se diriger vers la forêt. Il avait pensé à la base qu'Izuku se serait trouvé dans la zone urbaine, mais ce n'était pas le cas, pourtant, avec les capacités de Momo et de Shouji avec lui, ça n'aurait pas été compliqué de se planquer au sommet d'un immeuble et de le garnir de piège…

Tant pis, l'équipe de se Shinso avait été franchement minable, c'était presque comme s'ils étaient des pantin sans émotions puisqu'ils ne se battaient pas, ils étaient juste rester impassible à sa vue, alors il les avait glacer jusqu'au os.

Le seul gars ayant une réaction normale était ce Shinso, il essaya de lui parler, de le déconcentré, mais faire cela à quelqu'un comme lui aurait été un exploit mémorable. Il avait été glacé rapidement, mais pourtant, il semblait toujours éveillé, comparé à ses trois pantins.

Shoto l'ignora et sortit du bâtiment rapidement. Il y avait trois immeubles et un gratte-ciel dans cette zone urbaine, et le jeune homme avait fouillé toute la zone en dix minutes, sans remarquer le moindre signe de vie dans toutes les structures, hormis celle qu'il avait pillé, alors il partit en direction de la forêt. C'était la zone la plus proche et peut-être que son rival y serait, ce serait que logique. Ils pourraient, lui et sa team, se servir du décor pour se cacher dans les arbres à l'aide d'outil créée par Momo.

Il arriva rapidement là ou il voulait, mais il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de vie. **''Plus que dix minutes restantes mes auditeurs, pour l'instant, c'est toujours l'équipe de Midoriya qui est en tête des débats !''**

Bien, il fallait qu'il se dépêche de vaincre Izuku avant de rentrer à sa base pour déposer ses points, le chrono serait juste. Il s'arrêta de marcher et écouta tout bruit, rien n'en résulta, la forêt semblait vide de vie. Shoto grogna intérieurement d'avoir perdu autant de temps et se dirigea vers la montagne en face.

Il passa devant deux arbres bien aligné et posa le pied, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il y avait un piège dangereux. Le pied de Shoto se posa sur une mine, mais heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes le sauvèrent d'un grand danger en sautant en arrière, évitant ainsi tout dégâts.

''Bon sang !'' S'exclama-il, réellement surpris, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

''Hé le fan de K-pop !'' Sonna une voix moqueuse bien connu des oreilles de Shoto.

''Gabriele… Je m'y attendais un peu de la cachette piégé dans les bois.''

''Oh ? Je suppose que tu n'auras pas de mal à m'affronter dans un terrain miné alors ?''

Effectivement le terrain était remplit de mines dangereuse dont il avait déjà fait la rencontre, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour retenter l'expérience.

 **''Plus que trois minutes, élèves de Yuei !''**

Shoto glaça le sol en un mouvement de la jambe, il visait tout autant son adversaire qu'à rendre le chemin viable pour lui, car les mines étant recouverte de glace ne pourrait pas exploser. Son rival esquiva rapidement les piques froides de son ennemi à l'aide du One For All à cinq pourcents, son corps ayant réagit à l'instinct en voyant l'attaque.

Shoto posa le pied au sol, pensant naïvement que son gèle l'aiderait à éviter tout risque, mais sa glace explosa vers lui dans de petit éclats vicieux. Il se ressaisit rapidement et observa la situation devant lui, c'était incroyablement étrange, il pensait que la glace l'aurait empêcher de courir le moindre risque…

''Comment ?''

''Ah, ça ? J'ai juste appuyer sur un bouton, Momo a fait le plus gros du boulot en enterrant chaque mine.''

''Je vois… ça ne m'empêchera pas de te vaincre et de te prendre ton drapeau.''

''Bien évidemment.''

Shoto comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas marcher normalement sur sa propre glace, alors il n'aurait qu'à éviter tout contact avec le sol. Utilisant sa glace, il se propulsa vers l'arbre juste derrière lui et l'utilisa comme force pour gagner en vitesse, ce serait simple de se déplacer à haute vitesse vers son adversaire et de le congeler.

 **''Plus que deux minutes restantes !''**

Sa manœuvre réussit au début et il parvient à se mouvoir jusqu'à Gabriele qui ne sembla pas surpris le moins du monde de cette technique pourtant peu commune, et lorsqu'il tenta de le toucher avec son bon bras, il fut attraper et jeter en arrière vers les mines et sa glace.

Shoto était déconcerté par la vitesse de réaction de son adversaire, il aurait pu jurer que son corps était zébré de vert au moment où il l'attrapa, alors que son pouvoir aurait du être son énergie.

Il recula alors d'une dizaine de mètre et tomba pille sur le mines qui explosèrent bruyamment à son arrivé, cependant, un grand pilier de glace émergea du sol pour empêcher Todoroki d'être touché par cette salve d'explosion.

''Je pensais que tu étais spécialisé dans les attaques à moyenne distance, alors pourquoi m'attaquer de face ?''

''Je pensais que tu serais surpris et que j'arriverais à te frigorifier comme ça mais ça n'a pas marché. Tant pis, je vais essayer autre chose.''

Le garçon aux deux pouvoirs produisit alors une sorte de javelot de glace et l'envoya vers son adversaire à grande vitesse, presque assez vite pour que cela le touche. Le sort fut favorable à son adversaire qui fit un grand bond vers le côté pour esquiver cette attaque qu'il avait sous-estimé, la preuve étant que le javelot avait entaillé son vêtement couper sa peau, un peu de sang sortant de la plaie.

'' **Plus que une minute restante, la pression est à son comble !''**

Gabriele était profondément choqué, malgré l'utilisation du One For All à sept pourcent, son maximum, il n'avait pas été capable d'esquiver totalement l'attaque, et il saignait. La douleur n'était pas grande, mais elle était choquante d'une certaine manière, ça aurait pu le tuer s'il n'avait pas fait attention, son ventre aurait été perforé et il se serait vidé de son sang.

Toutefois ce ne fut pas la peur qui l'engloutit, mais l'adrénaline, son sang bouillonnant devant le défi, il avait eu tort de sous-estimer le fils de Todoroki, ils devaient être au même niveau, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de défi.

Le garçon rebelle produisit une nouvelle lance et la projeta vers son adversaire qui l'esquiva adroitement, un mince sourire sous ses traits, il appréciait vraiment le moment qu'il vivait, il se sentait en vie comme cela, ce frisson qui signifiait qu'il pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, il ne l'avait pas vécu depuis longtemps.

Il ressentait exactement le même type de sensation lorsqu'il affrontait des vilains dans sa chronologie, alors il joua le jeu, bien que son rôle soit d'attirer ce type ici et de le garder pendant que Izuku et les autres fuyait avec le drapeau pour minimiser tout risque. Une minuscule sphère d'énergie se forma dans sa main, de la taille d'une aiguille, et il la projeta vers Shoto, visant sa joue, il ne voulait pas le tuer.

La vitesse de la sphère énergétique surprit le jeune Todoroki qui la reçu de plein fouet, du sang coulant de sa joue tandis qu'il tanguait lourdement, il risquait de tomber de son pilier !

 **''Fini ! Time is down !''** Hurla Present mic alors que le visage de Shoto, qui venait de se ressaisir, se couvrait d'une colère sans fond. Il avait échoué, il aurait dû vaincre son adversaire et lui prendre son drapeau.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber de son support vers le sol geler par ses soins, il fallait qu'il quitte le stade pour que ses points puisse être recensé.

Gabriele et lui s'échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, ce combat n'avait pas eu de fin, mais cela ne tarderait pas à être le cas…

''Bien, c'est parfait, tout les scores ont été compté. Voyons voir les résultats maintenant. Alors seuls les quatre première équipe seront qualifié. Premier, l'équipe Midoriya, second, l'équipe Bakugo, troisième, l'équipe Todoroki, et les derniers qualifiés… l'équipe Fumikage !''

Izuku exultait de bonheur, il avait réussi à se qualifier et finit premier, sa joie était tellement grande que les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Momo semblait gêner et Shouji ne réagissait pas outre mesure, le seul qui prit cela comme étant normal était Gabriele, qui tapa son ami dans le dos.

''Cesses donc de pleurer, c'est une victoire mérité, il ne nous reste plus qu'à passer à la suite.''

''C'est incroyable ! Nous allons pouvoir tenir notre promesse à All Might !''

''Quoi, tu n'y croyais pas ? Allons, ressaisis-toi et montre au monde ce dont tu es capable.''

''Ou… ouais, tu as raison ! On va le faire !''

''Eh bien, tiens toi prêt pour le tournoi.''

Pendant que le groupe des premiers en pouvait plus contenir sa joie, les autres étaient bien plus mesuré. Bakugo était enragé, encore plus qu'à son habitude, il avait encore fini à la seconde place, derrière son rival, comment une telle chose pouvait avoir lieu à répétition, déjà qu'une seule fois c'était un miracle…

Deku trouvait toujours un moyen pour le larguer loin de lui, que ce soit par son étonnante force qu'il avait acquit ou juste par son intelligence démesuré. Il y avait comme un fossé qui se créait entre lui et sa victime préféré, il l'avait toujours persécuté au collège et maintenant… il progressait loin devant lui, le vainquant comme si c'était normal.

La hiérarchie entre eux avait été bousculé, renversé et écrasé et le pauvre Bakugo était perdu face à la supériorité de son rival. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il juste pas à le vaincre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il juste pas à le trouver et à le vaincre en face-à-face ?

Il y arriverait, il le vaincrait et montrerait aux yeux de tous à quel point il était au-delà du pitoyable Deku.

Shoto, de son côté, était incroyablement surprit, il avait été tenu en échec par celui qu'il avait provoqué en échec, celui qu'il pensait pouvoir vaincre, il n'y avait pas eu de véritable combat entre eux, il avait attaqué, il avait esquivé, et jusqu'au dernier moment il avait cru être au dessus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le touche avec cette sorte d'aiguille et qu'il lui pourfende la joue avec une facilité déconcertante, presque avec amusement avec ce sourire narquois, comme s'il se sentait largement au-dessus de lui.

Il devait montrer à tous qu'il était capable de se battre sans l'aide de son côté enflammé, pourtant il en avait été tenté lors de la bataille, il se sentit tellement acculé à la fin et la rage avait prit la place de sa raison, qu'il aurait pu déroger à sa règle suprême, celle de ne jamais utiliser ses flammes en combat. Son père était un monstre, et il ne voulait rien utiliser qui venait de lui, de près comme de loin, il ne le méritait pas le moins du monde, et pour l'honneur de sa mère, il ne devait se servir de son bon côté lors des batailles.

''Bon, décidons des combats à venir, puis vous pourrez aller manger et vous reposer pendant une heure complète. Alors voyons voir ce que nous réserve le tirage au sort !''

1er combat : Denki Kaminari contre Sero Hanta

2nd combat : Gabriele Destino contre Ashido Mina

3e combat : Izuku Midoriya contre Tenya Iida

4e combat : Momo Yaoyorozu contre Ochaco Uraraka

5e combat : Katsuki Bakugo contre Fumikage Tokoyami

6e combat : Stuyu Asui contre Mashirao Ojiro

7e combat : Mezo Shoji contre Minoru Mineta

8e combat : Shoto Todoroki contre Eijiro Kirishima

A suivre…

Et voilà, la seconde épreuve était bien différente de celle canon, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque petite retouche et le tournoi qui se profile.

Les plus attentif auront certainement remarqué un hypothétique affrontement entre Gabriele et Izuku en demi, et aussi un Todoroki vs Bakugo dans l'autre demi. Ce qui donnera donc lieu à un affrontement en final entre deux de ses quatre là, si aucune surprise ne se profile.

Si vous avez bien aimé ce début d'affrontement entre Shoto et Gabriele, dite le moi en review, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire.

Prochain chapitre : Les huitième de finales voire même les quarts en fonction de la longueur du chapitre.

Sur ce, on se dit à dans dix jours pour le prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit.


	10. L'heure est au combat !

Chapitre 10

L'heure est au combat !

La pause entre la deuxième épreuve et la dernière venait à peine de commencer que tous les élèves venaient de se diriger vers la cafeteria, ils ne pourraient pas participer aux combats en ayant le ventre vide, ce serait une idée navrante.

Cependant, trois élèves étaient en train de discuter dans les couloirs, se disant qu'ils iraient manger plus tard car une discussion s'imposait entre eux. Shoto avait demandé à Midoriya et Gabriele de venir le rencontrer à ce moment-là, et ils étaient bien évidemment venus malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien.

Ils sont restés bien deux minutes dans un silence gênant, aucun ne dit quelconque mot et chacun se contentaient de se fixer dans les yeux. Izuku étaient vraiment mal à l'aise et ne savait pas quoi dire, pour être totalement honnête, il ne savait pas pourquoi son rival lui avait demandé de parler.

''Euh… Todoroki-san, pourquoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Si on reste ici trop longtemps la cantine sera bondé…''

Le garçon givré le fixa du regard pendant quelque secondes avant de finalement parler d'un ton distant. ''J'ai faillit rompre ma promesse à cause de vous. Je me suis tellement sentit acculé à la fin du combat que j'aurais pu utiliser mon feu… Destino-san, Midoriya-san, êtes vous liée à All Might. Il y a quelque chose de similaire entre vous et lui, cette sorte de puissance qu'avait dégager All Might lorsqu'il avait affronté cette étrange créature.''

Un nouveau silence apparut et le temps sembla se figer pour le pauvre Izuku, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, c'était un immense secret dont il avait la responsabilité.

''Tu te trompes, nous ne sommes pas liés à All Might par un lien génétique, si c'est ce que te demande.'' Déclara sobrement Gabriele tandis que Deku hochait la tête frénétiquement.

''Je vois. La façon dont vous l'avez dit… vous avez un lien avec lui dont vous ne voulez pas parler. Très bien, peu importe de quoi il s'agit, vous devez connaître mon paternel, il a toujours été second alors si vous êtes lié au héros n°1, ça signifie que je dois encore plus vous vaincre. Il a tout essayer pour dépasser All Might, tout, mais réussir quelque chose comme ça était impossible pour lui, il devait surpasser une légende vivante. Et puisqu'il n'y parvenait pas de par lui-même, il a conçu un plan.''

Izuku semblait troublé par cette discussion, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son rival voulait lui parler, juste pour savoir s'il avait un lien avec le n°1 ? Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, il y avait une finalité dans son discours, il en était certain.

''De quoi parles-tu Todoroki-san… qu'essaies-tu de dire ?''

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. ''Vous avez déjà dû entendre des mariages arrangé, non ? Ça a commencé entre la seconde génération et la troisième… il suffisait juste pour mon père de choisir une femme ayant un pouvoir qui lui convenait, de payer la famille de ma mère, puis il pouvait profiter d'elle… son seul but était d'avoir un enfant capable de dépasser All Might, il voulait un outil pour se sentir plus puissant !''

Gabriele et Izuku étaient choqués par cela, et leur vision du numéro 2 venaient de prendre du plomb dans l'aile, bien sûr l'Italien savait de par ce que lui avait dit son père dans sa chronologie que Endeavor était un immonde salopard, mais pas à ce point. Son père ne devait pas lui avoir dit car il pensait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, mais maintenant qu'il savait, c'était assez choquant pour lui.

Il avait connu et affronté bien des vilains, tous n'étant pas des montres assoiffés de sang, dénué d'humanité, mais ce type, le père de son rival, était un homme mauvais. ''Ton père est un sac à merde.'' remarqua-il simplement.

''Je ne serais jamais cet outil qu'il veut tant ! Il a toujours maltraité ma mère, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de pleurer car rien ne pouvait la sauver… un jour elle m'a dit que mon côté gauche était répugnant et elle m'a jeté de l'eau bouillante à la figure. Je vais devenir le numéro 1 sans avoir besoin de ce qu'il m'a donné, pour représenter à quel point je le renie !''

Ses motivations étaient justes, et les deux garçons comprirent rapidement à quel point leur rival avait eu une enfance bouleversée et compliquée, pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas juste le laisser avancer comme ça et qu'il prenne la place de numéro 1.

Pour Gabriele, la place de numéro 1 était surtout symbolique et il pourrait s'en passer si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, il voulait surtout sauver le plus de gens possible des grands criminels et apporter la paix dans le monde. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son rival le dépasser, ce n'était pas acceptable, que ce soit Izuku qui soit à la première place, ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, mais que son rival y soit… C'était une autre.

Izuku, lui, se sentit réellement bas comparé à Shoto, il méritait tellement de la dépasser et de prendre la première place, sa motivation était bien plus noble que la sienne. Pourtant tant de gens l'avaient aidé et soutenu pour qu'il progresse et devienne le symbole de la paix… il ne pouvait et ne devait pas les décevoir, ô combien importe l'objectif de Todoroki. Il devait devenir numéro 1.

''Je vous vaincrais et j'irais au-delà de vous juste à l'aide de mon côté droit désolé pour la perte de temps.''

''Je… Je ne suis pas arrivé ici tout seul, c'est parce qu'une personne m'a toujours aidé, m'a toujours sauvé. Je doit être comme All Might, celui qui sauvera les gens avec le sourire, et même si mon objectif semble ridicule comparé au tiens… je ne peux pas perdre, pas pour moi, mais surtout pour ceux qui m'ont aidé jusqu'à maintenant. Je te retourne donc ta déclaration : Je vais te vaincre Shoto Todoroki !''

Gabriele regarda son ami avec un large sourire en se disant qu'il commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à son père, et qu'il était fier de lui. Il savait qu'il avait perdu dans son combat original, mais pour cause, il ne maîtrisait pas encore son pouvoir comme il le faisait actuellement, leur affrontement allait être plus équilibre.

Il alla prendre l'épaule de son ami, et lui dit qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent manger afin qu'ils soient prêts pour le combat à venir.

L'heure du déjeuner passa rapidement et chacun prit une formule spéciale afin d'être mieux préparé pour la dernière phase. Gabriele avait surtout pris du riz et du poisson afin de se sentir à l'aise mais sans avoir forcé sur la nourriture, car il pensait qu'il devait rester en bonne forme pour les combats à venir. Izuku s'était contenté d'un peu de riz et de la viande de bœuf, et Iida, Uraraka et les autres avaient fait à leur bon souhait.

Ils furent appeler à revenir à l'aire centrale où un grand stade avait été installé afin d'observer un spectacle de pompon-girl venus d'Amérique, et les garçons étaient fou de joie, enfin pour la plupart. Gabriele n'en avait eu rien à faire, il se dit qu'il jetterait un rapide coup d'œil puis qu'il irait se préparer pour les combats, car c'était bien cela qui l'intéressait vraiment, cependant lorsqu'il arrivait près du stade, ce qu'il vu le scia en deux.

Toutes les filles de sa classe étaient habillées comme des pompons-girls, et bon sang, il ne s'y était absolument pas attendu. Il se retrouva à regarder un groupe de fille en colère à cause du fait que le nain violet et le type électrique les avaient manipulé pour qu'elles s'habillent comme ça. Il les observa longuement, enfin, il en observa une encore plus longtemps que les autres, Momo, il l'a trouvé bien évidemment belle mais il n'avait jamais regardé son corps comme ça.

Elle semblait dépitée à cause de la duperie qu'elle avait subie, de même que les autres filles, la seule qui y prenait du plaisir était celle qui ne pouvait être vue, assez amusant. Cependant voir Yaoyorozu se mettre en colère contre eux éveilla un sentiment similaire en lui, elle ne semblait pas vraiment heureuse de faire ça, et c'était uniquement la faute des deux pervers.

Il donna un petit sourire réconfortant à Momo et ignora ostentatoirement les autres filles, puis il se dirigea vers ceux qui avait attisé sa terrible colère. Les deux semblaient ridiculement fiers d'eux alors il décida de les remettre à leur place, celle de lamentables petits vermisseaux, en leur flaquant une tape sur la tête assez forte pour qu'ils tournent leurs attentions vers lui.

''Kaminari-san. Si jamais je t'affronte dans ce tournoi, je te ferais payer pour l'humiliation que tu as fais subir à Momo et aux autres, et il en va de même pour toi, pitoyable déchet de taille réduite.''

''Calme-toi mec, on faisait que rire, et puis pourquoi tu protège Momo plus que les autres ?''

Pourquoi ? Il le savait bien, elle était son amie, et l'une des rares personne à qui il avait partagé son secret, et pour cause, il lui faisait confiance. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison autre que celle-là, n'est-ce pas ?

''Elle est mon amie, voilà tout. Ne crois pas que je vais me calmer pour si peu, si on se croise dans ce tournoi, tu t'agenouilleras pour t'excuser.'' Clama-il d'un ton dur et dédaigneux alors qu'il tournait le dos pour écouter les stupidités de Midnight.

Il se trouva alors que l'arbitre décida de leur accorder une pause supplémentaire, une pause 'récréative' où chacun pourra faire ce qu'il veut pour s'amuser pendant une grosse vingtaine de minute, ce que jugea l'Italien ridicule, ne venait-il pas de passer une heure à manger ?

Peu importe, il allait en profiter pour faire une courte pause de méditation afin d'être pleinement préparé, alors il fit signe d'au revoir à Izuku et sortit en dehors de l'arène, directement en direction de la forêt.

Il se sentait toujours bien dans la nature, ça lui permettait de reposer son esprit et de laisser plus d'énergie rentrer en lui, non pas qu'il en avait besoin puisqu'il avait déjà toute son énergie d'économisé. Il remarqua Fumikage assit sur une branche environnante et il hocha la tête en signe de salutation, puis il s'accroupit en tailleur près des arbres et commença a méditer tranquillement.

Il essaya de penser à une tactique à mettre en place contre Izuku pour la demi finale mais son esprit finissait toujours par divaguer. Et si son ami se faisait éliminer et qu'il tombait sur Momo en demi-finale ? Que ferait-il ? Il n'avait pas envie de la frapper, il avait déjà affronté des femmes mais elle, il ne pourrait pas la frapper, était-ce juste parce qu'elle était son amie ? Deku était son ami pourtant il pouvait le frapper sans gène dans un combat, mais il ne pourrait pas le faire avec elle, juste parce qu'elle avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de le faire.

Il l'appréciait vraiment, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis quelque temps, à parler de tous et de rien pour obtenir son avis analytique ou juste pour qu'elle l'aide en Anglais, ils s'entendaient bien. Mais qu'avait Momo de si spécial pour que son cœur batte si fort, il l'appréciait peut-être un peu trop, peut-être même qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié…

Aussi vite que son esprit avait émit cette idée ridicule, il rougit et se rappela chaque moment passé avec elle, et il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose comme ça, qu'il l'aurait bien remarqué plus tôt s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, même s'il n'avait jamais aimé une personne du sexe opposé dans sa vie.

Il se donna deux bonnes claque dans la figure et marmonna discrètement qu'il était stupide, qu'il ne devait pas penser à elle comme ça, qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des amis… pourtant depuis tout à l'heure, son esprit ne cessait pas de penser à elle, il pensait souvent à elle, même avant de remarquer qu'elle avait ce quelque chose de plus que les autres filles.

''Hé, tu vas bien ?'' demanda Tokoyami alors qu'il constatait ses étranges réactions.

''Moi ? Je… pensais juste à quelque chose, et ça me dérange vraiment. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, de toute façon, le tournoi va bientôt commencer, alors je vais y aller.''

''Bonne idée, je te suis.''

Il souffla distraitement et marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'avant, il ne voulait pas rater son analyse sur le garçon électrique, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le vaincre rapidement.

 **''Et voilà le début du grand tournoi des premières années ! Les règles sont très simples, il faut faire tomber son adversaire hors des limites du terrain, ou faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus être en état de combattre, et vous avez le droit de frapper salement votre adversaire, nous avons toute une équipe médicale !''** Hurla avec force Present Mic tandis que Kaminari rentrait sur le ring, accompagné de Hanta.

 **''Vous êtes ready ?! Start !''**

Denki Kaminari et son adversaire se sont fixé pendant quelque seconde, chacun cherchant un trou dans la garde de son adversaire, mais finalement, ce fut bien Sero qui tenta la première offensive en tirant l'un de ses rubans adhésifs vers son adversaire.

Ce dernier fut prompt à voir l'attaque venir et l'esquiva adroitement d'un bond vers la droite, et il fit de même pour les trois autres tentatives de Hanta. Ce dernier était suffisamment motivé et confiant en lui pour tenter une nouvelle attaque et projeta son ruban dans une sorte de demi-cercle, capturant ainsi un Denki dérouté.

Le ruban retenait fermement le jeune homme, qui tenta vainement de l'arracher à la simple force de ses mains, mais voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien et que ses bras et jambes étaient collés, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'électrocuté son adversaire.

Sero souleva son adversaire vers les cieux afin de le jeter vers le sol herbeux, mais cela fut contré lorsqu'il reçu un puissant choc électrique qui le brusqua, secoua grandement et le fit finalement tombé face contre terre dans une terrible agonie. Son adversaire ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux car il levait les pouces en l'air d'une façon ridicule et souriait étrangement.

''Es-tu en état de combattre ?'' Demanda Midnight à la forme carbonisée de Hanta.

Le garçon toussa difficilement et dans une assez grande douleur, puis il secoua la tête, il avait été trop stupide dans son attaque. Pourquoi donc avait-il pensé que son adversaire n'utiliserait pas son électricité face à lui ?

 **''La victoire est donc attribué au choquant Kaminari !''**

''Il est meilleur que ce que je ne pensais, il va falloir que je me méfie de lui.'' Admit un Italien tranquillement assit dans les gradins.

''Kaminari est fort, mais avant de l'affronter tu vas devoir vaincre Mina-chan.'' Rétorqua Momo, elle aussi assise.

''Ah, tu doutes de moi ? Je vais vaincre Kaminari et il devra s'excuser pour t'avoir forcé à faire la pompon-girl.'' Déclara-il avec passion alors qu'il rougissait légèrement car il l'avait regardé un peu trop longtemps, son esprit n'avait de cesse de revenir vers elle.

''Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, c'est juste un idiot… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-elle en remarquant qu'il rougissait.

Il partit sans dire autre mot que : ''On se voit plus tard'', puis il se dirigea vers le stade, Mina y était déjà. Il rentra rapidement sous les exclamations de la foule, il leur sourit gentiment et fit son bout de chemin jusqu'à grimper sur le stade.

 **''Et voilà l'élève étranger le plus puissant de tout l'académie ! Le représentant des élèves et le second de la classe ! Gabriele Destino ! Et il sera opposé à Ashido Mina qui s'est faite remarqué pour sa capacité à produire de l'acide, une redoutable concurrente !''**

Il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux et essaya de juger son talent brut, elle semblait déterminée à gagner et ne prenait pas en compte ce que venait de dire Present Mic, elle pense donc qu'elle a des chances de vaincre.

L'Italien se glissa dans une position de combat agressive et se contenta de faire de petit pas qu'elle suivait, il voulait l'amener à avoir le soleil dans les yeux, une technique basique mais efficace. Finalement, elle sembla comme mordue par le soleil et il s'élança d'un saut en avant, la jambe en avant afin de toucher le plexus et de couper la respiration, mais elle l'esquiva à la dernière seconde.

Il se réceptionna prestement et se tourna vers elle seulement pour voir un jet d'acide venir dans sa direction, il courba son dos et l'attaque ne le toucha heureusement pas, il regarda néanmoins le sol fondre doucement sous le crépitement de l'acide. Elle était dangereuse et agile, il ne fallait pas penser qu'elle était mauvaise.

Il sourit, heureux que l'adrénaline coule dans ses vaines, puis il activa le One For All à hauteur de cinq pourcents dans l'intégralité de son corps et fonça vers elle, visant son ventre comme avant.

Elle le remarqua et tira une salve d'acide dangereuse qu'il esquiva en une roulade vers l'avant, elle n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était juste devant elle, il était juste trop tard pour intervenir.

Il lui assena un violent uppercut dans le ventre et l'envoya rouler sur le sol à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle se relève après une telle attaque frontale à cause de son physique maigre. Il ne voulait pas frapper son visage car il n'estimait pas ça digne d'un homme, mais c'était un combat important et il ne pouvait pas juste ne pas la toucher, alors il se contentera de lui faire des dégâts à l'estomac si elle se relève encore.

Et chose surprenante, elle le fit avec confiance bien qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, elle avait l'air presque choqué, il haussa juste les épaules, décontracté. ''C'est un combat, je n'hésiterais pas à te combattre sérieusement s'il le faut, alors n'hésite pas à y aller à fond.''

La fille à la peau rose le regarda surprise, mais elle parla d'une voix frustré : ''Bon sang, t'es vraiment fort ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne !''

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé, puis il lui rétorqua : ''Tu devrais…''

à peine eu il finit sa phrase qu'il réactiva son pouvoir qui coula dans ses veines rapidement, puis il fonça vers elle avant d'être repoussé par tous ses tirs d'acide, il devait bien admettre s'amuser avec elle. Ashido avait l'air de croire en ses chances alors il s'amusait à esquiver ses attaques et à faire semblant d'être mis en difficulté.

Il continua ainsi pendant une minute ou deux, démontrant à la fois sa patience et sa rapidité d'action, puis au bout d'un moment il se désengagea et recula de trois bon mètres de son champ de tir. ''Ce fut très amusant Ashido-san, mais il est temps de clore ce combat.''

Le pouvoir à sept pourcents coula en lui et il fonça en avant, passant chacune de ses attaques avec facilité puis il lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle en un mouvement. Il la regarda pendant deux secondes puis décida qu'il en avait assez fait et il la jeta en dehors du terrain d'une simple impulsion de l'avant-bras.

 **''Et après un combat superbe, c'est une victoire de l'incroyable Gabriele qui va en quart de finale contre Denki Kaminari !''**

Il souffla calmement en laissant le pouvoir le fuir paisiblement, il était sûr de lui et de son niveau actuel, peu de monde pouvait l'égaler dans un combat parmi les gens de sa classe, et aussi des héros professionnels aussi.

Avant de quitter le stade sous les ovations du publique, il décida de jeter un coup d'oeil à la fille qu'il avait vaincu, elle semblait avoir du mal à se relever, alors il se déplaça vers elle avec un petit sourire et lui tendu la main.''Tu t'es bien débrouillée, il te faudra juste palier tes difficultés au corps-à-corps.'' Lui conseilla-il avec compassion tandis qu'elle se relevait grâce à son aide.

''Merci ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi fort, je sais que tu as aidé les héros pro mais franchement, t'es balaise !''

''J'espère bien, je ne fais que m'entraîner à longueur de journée, ça ferait mieux de faire son effet. Bon, je vais passer voir Izuku avant son match, au revoir Ashido-san.''

''Bah tu peux m'appeler Mina !''

Lui qui pensait que les japonais avaient un système de politesse bien rôdé, fut quelque peu étonné par cette déclaration. ''Euh… ok.'' dit-il simplement, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

 **''Petite entracte de dix minutes pour que vous puissiez prendre quelque chose à manger, puis nous enchaînerons avec les fights de haut niveau !''**

 _'Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur de ce que je vois'_ pensa-il alors qu'il rentrait dans les couloirs.

Les lieux étaient vides, et pour cause, ils étaient réservés aux participants du festival et aux héros professionnel. Gabriele, en étendant ses sens, ressentit l'énergie de Endeavor, et il était puissant, pas de doute là dessus, plus que Shoto et lui, mais il semblait dégager un fort sentiment de haine aveugle, faisant de lui un adversaire plutôt manipulable lors d'un combat si on savait comment toucher la corde sensible.

Qu'importe, le jeune homme ignora la force de l'homme et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente numéro 1, celle de son ami Izuku. Il toqua trois fois et annonça son arrivée, puis il rentra d'un pas léger, s'attendant à voir un Deku complètement bouleversé par la pression, mais il ne le trouva pas dans cet état.

Il semblait franchement motivé et il tremblait d'excitation, une vision presque amusant du garçon aux cheveux verts. ''Alors, comment va ?''

''Je vais bien, je… je dois gagner et aller vaincre Todoroki et lui faire voir la vérité !''

''Et bien, que d'ambition. Que comptes-tu lui montrer exactement ?''

Il sembla décontenancé, montrant qu'il n'ait pas compris. ''Je dois lui montrer qu'il doit utiliser ses flammes pour lui et seulement lui, il faut qu'il se rende compte que c'est son pouvoir et non celui de son père.''

Il n'avait pas faux tout du long, mais la fierté et la détermination à tenir une promesse était quelque chose que comprenait très bien le jeune Italien. ''Je vois. Eh bien, déjà, tu devrais respecter la promesse qu'il s'est faite, car ce serait un grand manque de respect de la faire briser pour lui montrer que tu as raison. Fais-le si tu veux, mais tu oublies quelque point mon gars. Il faudra que tu me batte en duel singulier lors des demies-finales et en plus de ça, comment tu comptes t'y prendre en fait ? Tu vas le forcer à utiliser ses flammes en plein duel, te rendant la tâche de le combattre encore plus dur ?''

''Je dois montrer au monde entier ma présence comme je l'ai promis à All Might et toi aussi, mais il n'y a qu'une seule place. Alors je te vaincrais et montrerais à Shoto qu'il doit utiliser ses flammes pour son bien, et cela même si ça me pose des problèmes parce que c'est ça le rôle de héros !''

''Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins. Allez, va botter le cul de lunette-man et affronte-moi en demi-finale !'' déclara-il en le prenant dans une grande accolade.

''Oui !''

''Parfait, je vais t'observer depuis les gradins, et surtout n'oublie pas que tu dois écouter ton instinct par-dessus tout.'' Et ce fut sur ces mots-là qu'il tourna le dos et monta les escaliers pour accéder aux gradins de sa classe.

Il fit le chemin rapidement, il ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes avant le début du combat, et il voulait être bien à l'aise pour l'observer dans les meilleures conditions disponibles. Ça allait être un combat compliqué pour son ami, et ce dernier devait le savoir et avait établit un plan digne de lui, il avait toute confiance en lui pour le faire.

Alors qu'il allait arriver à mi-chemin, il tomba nez-à-nez sur Iida qui semblait être en plein dans ses pensées.

''Iida-kun, tu vas bien ?'' demanda-il avec un brin d'inquiétude en le voyant aussi concentré.

''Oh ! Destino-kun, bravo pour ta victoire, tu l'as bien mérité ! Je vais pour ma part excellemment bien, j'étais juste en train de réfléchir à comment vaincre Midoriya-san.''

Pas étonnant venant d'un tel intello, il savait que ce serait serré. ''Je ne suis pas surpris, mais si tu veux mon avis, Izuku est plus que prêt, alors cesse d'avoir des hésitations et offre lui un défi, il en a besoin pour progresser.''

''Merci pour le conseil, je vais vers l'arène maintenant.'' Déclama-il en commençant à marcher de manière sec et robotique, sous le regard dépassé de son interlocuteur, qui ne risquait pas de s'y habitué avant belle lurette.

Une fois cette brève discussion terminér, il monta les escaliers et finit par arriver à destination, enfin. Il prit sa place à côté de Momo, et bien qu'il aurait voulu prendre une autre afin de ne pas être gêné, il avait fallu que Ashido prenne la dernière place correcte. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle car il craignait de trop penser à elle, elle qui occupait trop souvent ses pensées.

''Rebonjour Gabriele-kun, belle victoire, mais pourquoi as-tu fais traîné le combat aussi longtemps, j'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais conclut rapidement.''

''C'est ce que j'avais en tête à la base, mais j'ai pris un certain plaisir à l'affronter, tu sais, ce petit frisson dans le feu de la bataille…''

''Un frisson dans la bataille ?'' Elle semblait clairement déroutée, répétant même ce qu'il avait dit.

''Ah, je… je… j'aime bien combattre donc… et bien, je pense que c'est l'adrénaline…'' bafouilla-il avant de rire nerveusement, attirant nettement l'attention de Momo.

''Quelque chose ne va pas, dis-moi.''

Il n'allait pas lui dire, enfin, ce serait ridicule, et puis il n'en était pas vraiment sûr, il avait des doutes sur ce qu'il ressentait même si ça sonnait pourtant évident dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite.

''Et bien… je… je me demandais quel est le meilleur restaurant de la ville !'' _Sérieusement ? Pourquoi demander quelque chose comme ça ? C'est ridicule !_ Pensa-il intérieurement.

La réaction de Momo ne se fit pas attendre, elle le regarda bizarrement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui, pendant un instant, ça glaça le sang de l'européen.

''Je suppose que tu n'as pas assez manger à midi c'est ça ? Je connais plein de bon restaurant où aller manger.''

Elle avait comprit. Peut-être pas entièrement, mais elle avait forcément comprit qu'il ne voulait pas parler alors qu'il courait le risque d'être entendu par les autres, et de plus, elle devait avoir saisit que ça devait avoir un rapport avec elle. Il l'admirait pour son intelligence, elle avait le don de tout comprendre ne serait-ce qu'à partir des détails.

''Ah, oui maintenant que tu le dis. Tu pourras peut-être m'en montrer un ou deux après le festival.''

Attendez… Il venait de lui proposer un rendez-vous d'une certaine manière, certes sans dire le mot, mais ça en était une de proposition. Il rougit de manière ridicule et tourna la tête vers l'arène et toussa un bon coup, et il dit qu'il avait un peu mal à la gorge. _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

''Oh, bien sûr si ça te fait plaisir, on pourra discuter de tout et de rien alors.'' Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui le fit rougir de plus belle, ce qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'inquiéta. ''Tu vas bien.''

''Euh… j'ai juste mal à la gorge, je dois couver quelque chose sûrement.'' _Mais quel_ _le_ _idée brillante…_

 **''Eeeeet c'est l'heure du troisième combat qui oppose le fantastique Izuku Midoriya, qui a finit à la première place de chacune des épreuves à un autre favori, Tenya Iida, le garçon aux mollets de feu !''**

Izuku fixa son ami pendant quelque seconde et envoya balader bien loin la petite voix lui disant qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner par peur de la honte, aujourd'hui était le jour où il montrerait à son maître qu'il eut raison d'avoir confiance en lui pour porter le flambeau.

Il se devait d'aller le plus loin possible et de montrer ce qu'il savait faire au monde entier pour que les gens se rappellent de lui lorsqu'il arrivera enfin sur la scène professionnelle. Tout le monde l'avait soutenu, aidé et aimé, lui apportant leurs précieux avis et conseils, il ne pouvait pas échouer au premier tour, ni même après.

Il devait gagner, et ce même si c'était son ami Iida en face de lui.

''Commencez !'' Cria Midnight pendant que les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard.

Il y avait comme une sorte de douce pression pour chacun des deux car ils voulaient faire leurs preuves, le grand garçon pour montrer à son grand-frère qu'il ferait un grand héros, et l'autre pour démontrer qu'il était digne d'être le futur symbole de la paix.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant une grosse dizaine de secondes avant qu'Iida ne décide d'attaquer frontalement Izuku avec un large coup de pied au niveau de sa nuque, chose à laquelle le garçon ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

Il laissa son instinct le guider et fort heureusement il baisa la tête pour éviter l'attaque périlleuse de son ami et rival. Toujours en état de combattre, Izuku décida d'activer le One For All à cinq pourcent et utilisa la jambe de Tenya comme support pour sauter dessus, ce qu'il réussit à la perfection, et il tenta alors de lui asséner un vif coup de poing dans la joue.

La vitesse de l'attaque surprit le frère d'Ingenium, mais malgré cette belle tentative, bloqua l'attaque avec sa main droite et se désengagea prestement, il lui fallait un plan d'action. Il était encore trop tôt pour utiliser sa technique spéciale, celle qui surchargerait ses moteurs, il lui fallait encore pousser Midoriya plus vers le bord.

Il sauta encore une fois en avant et grâce à sa vitesse importante, il essaya de frapper Deku avec un coup de poing, chose qu'il ne faisait pour ainsi dire, jamais. Cette attaque surprise suffit donc pour le toucher de plein fouet, et le garçon recula d'une bonne dizaine de mètres en arrière, s'écrasant face contre terre.

Son nez saignait et l'attaque vicieuse de Tenya avait porté ses fruits, c'était aussi surprenant que puissant et avait suffit à le prendre par surprise. Izuku se releva alors avec un air déterminé, presque vengeur alors que la douleur et l'adrénaline étaient les deux principales chose circulant dans son corps à ce moment présent. Il se tenu le nez avec sa main gauche, sachant qu'il serait réparé par Recovery Girl, et il avait tendu le bras droit serré en avant, signe de sa motivation.

Il ne perdrait pas comme ça ! Iida vu qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de mener son plan à bien, lâcha les gaz et fonça à pleine vitesse vers son ami pour tenter de l'attraper avec son avant-bras.

Il allait juste trop vite pour qu'une personne normale ne puisse contrer ce sprinteur acharné, mais Deku n'était pas messieurs tout le monde, et il laissa difficilement son corps tomber en arrière, tel que le lui dictait son instinct premier.

Le mouvement déconcerta son rival qui s'arrêta juste avant de tomber du ring heureusement que ses réflexes l'avaient aidé pour ça. Cependant, il se sentait faible et épuisé, cette attaque ayant été créée spécialement pour changer le cours d'une bataille en quelque secondes, mais il y avait en conséquence une grande fatigue physique pendant un petit moment.

Deku sembla s'en apercevoir et projeta son bras en avant tout en criant '' Louisiane Punch !'', son poing s'auréolant d'une superbe aura verdâtre tandis qu'une rafale de vent souffla brusquement sur Iida, l'envoyant instantanément hors du ring.

 **''Fantastique ! Incroyable, Shota ! Tu as vu ça ?! Ton élève a envoyé son camarade en dehors des limites du stade juste à l'aide du vent qu'à produit son coup de poing !''**

Cette grandiose bourrasque de vent choqua les professionnel dans les tribunes qui se rendirent compte que par la puissance brute, un jeune homme avait bousculé le temps en lui même. Tout simplement alarmant de puissance.

 **''La… La victoire revient à Midoriya qui passe au quart de finale !''**

Deku tomba à genoux, clairement épuisé par ce combat, mais néanmoins très fier de lui, car il avait activé près de quinze pourcent de son pouvoir sans se casser le bras, il semblait juste très sensible, mais encore en état de fonctionner. Le garçon hurla de soulagement, montrant aux yeux de tous ses sentiments, puis il se releva alors que quelque goûteuse de sang tombaient par terre de son nez cassé.

''J'ai gagné !'' Hurla-il à s'en déchiré la voix.

''Il est incroyable !'' déclara Momo à Gabriele, clairement choqué par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

''Je ne m'attendais pas qu'il y aille aussi fort pour Iida… D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas qu'il maîtrisait ça à 15 %…''

''Quoi ? 15 % de ses capacités, c'est tout ? Et comment sais-tu qu'il en est à 15 %?''

''… Je me suis entraîné avec lui ses deux dernières semaines et notre pouvoir est très similaire, si ce n'est pas exactement le même. Alors je sais ce que je dis.'' lui murmura-il à l'oreille avec un peu de fierté.

Le rapprochement, dans les deux sens, ne passant aucunement inaperçu, mais Momo n'avait pas le temps de rester ici et de discuter de ça, même si c'était très intéressant.

''Oh… Nous en parlerons plus tard, faut que j'aille participer à mon match.'' dit-elle rapidement avant de partir, une petite rougeur sur les lèvres.

Elle ne l'admettrait pas facilement mais elle aimait bien son nouvel ami, et la proximité entre eux la mit mal-à-l'aise, pourquoi donc ? Il faisait que lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille et rien d'autre. Elle enleva ses pensées ridicules et partit directement vers l'arène, elle n'avait après tout que quelque minutes avant que son match ne débute.

Il fallait que Cementos répare ce qui avait été détruit et que Izuku et Iida sortent de du ring, ce qu'ils firent sans tarder.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui, parfois, il lui arrivait de penser à lui, à ce qu'il faisait dans ses journées et pourquoi il semblait aussi épuisé pendant les cours. Momo avait pensée que c'était dû au fait que c'était un acharné de l'entraînement et qu'il voulait progresser pour aller le plus haut possible, ce qui correspondait à son personnage, pourtant le voir dans cet état l'inquiéta grandement.

C'était irationnel et viscéral, et bien qu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas pendant les deux semaines précédentes, il lui répondait seulement d'un air fatigué : ''Entraînement, toujours et encore'', et ça lui faisait peur, peur qu'il se blesse sérieusement.

Une partie d'elle se demandait franchement pourquoi elle avait peur de ça, après tout, ils n'étaient que des amis alors elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour un rien, mais elle le faisait irrémédiablement, et ce malgré que sa raison tente de lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à le faire.

Elle l'appréciait vraiment, il était pour elle un précieux ami et il était juste si… courageux, bien plus qu'elle, elle qui était forcément plus faible que les autres. Pourtant Gabriele l'avait bien encouragé et motivé lorsqu'ils patientaient dans la salle d'attente, il lui souriait et lui faisait confiance sans savoir pourquoi, un peu comme Momo le faisait pour lui.

Yaoyorozu arriva enfin devant l'entrée de l'arène, Uraraka y était et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, les deux filles s'entendaient bien, pourtant il n'y avait plus place à l'amitié, seulement à la victoire. Chacune d'entre elles devaient montrer leurs valeur et elles n'avaient que trois chances dans leurs scolarité, et rare était les héros a ne pas avoir fait leur preuve lors du festival sportif, si bien sûr ils avaient étudié à UA.

''Faisons de notre mieux !'' Encouragea Momo en entendant le signal qu'il fallait y aller.

 **''Nous avons là deux concurrentes très douées ! Momo Yaoyorozu qui fait partie d'une famille de héros, a été admise par recommandation dans le département héroïque, sera opposé à Ochaco Uraraka, une fille qui ne lâche jamais et ce malgré la difficulté ! Elle fait partie du département héroïque.''**

''Ouais !'' répondit-elle avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle montait sur le ring.

''Combattez !'' Ordonna d'une voix suave Midnight

La fille aux quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne savait pertinemment que son adversaire pouvait lui faire des dégâts que si elle la touchait à l'aide de ses mains, il fallait donc éviter tout assaut frontal à cause des risques que ça pourrait occasionner.

Il fallait donc trouver une situation qui lui permettrait combattre à distance et ce grâce à son alter si particulier, ce qui pourrait empêcher Uraraka de l'approcher.

Momo réfléchit à tout ce qu'elle savait sur les armes à distance, elle savait faire un Bazooka, mais ce serait certainement disproportionné et dangereux pour la vie de sa camarade et des spectateurs, il fallait donc autre chose de tout aussi puissant mais pas aussi dangereux.

Elle cogita rapidement alors qu'elle voyait son adversaire courir vers elle, il lui fallait trouver vite un moyen de remporter la mise, sinon tout le monde serait déçu par ses performances lors de la dernière phase… et que penserait Gabriele si elle échouait maintenant malgré les encouragements qu'il lui avait donné. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser toucher.

Son cerveau sembla chercher plus vite qu'auparavant et la solution miracle tomba. Elle pouvait faire un champ de mine comme celle de la course d'obstacle… et les avaient regardé suffisamment longtemps et analysé pendant la pause de midi qu'elle pouvait les refaire maintenant s'il le fallait, et c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Une mine répulsive sembla se matérialisé devant son ventre et la fille l'attrapa d'un simple geste de la main pour la jeter devant elle, Ochaco ne s'y était pas vraiment attendu et elle marcha dessus stupidement.

La mine explosa dans un bruit identique à celle qu'elle faisait lors de l'épreuve et propulsa violemment Uraraka dix bons mètres en arrière, mais comme par miracle elle ne tomba pas en dehors des limites de l'arène, s'arrêtant juste cinquante centimètres avant.

L'amie de Deku et d'Iida se leva avec un air sérieux, elle ne pouvait pas abandonnée ! Ses parents comptaient sur elle et elle, elle, devait faire de son mieux pour les aider et leur offrir la vie qu'ils méritaient pour avoir travaillée ainsi pendant toute leur vie. De plus, une idée germa dans son esprit lorsqu'elle vu quelque morceaux de dalles éparpillés par terre, elle pouvait s'en servir sans aucun doute pour pousser son adversaire vers les recoins du stade.

La jeune fille couru donc d'un air déterminée vers son adversaire qui avait posée encore plus de mines sur le sol, c'était parfait, elle allait faire exploser toute les mines comme ça il y aurait plus de dalles brisées et donc manipulable pour son alter. Quoiqu'elle allait quand même tenter quelque chose avant d'utiliser cette tactique.

Elle se baissa et ramassa une pierre assez volumineuse, retira sa veste, puis mit la pierre dans la veste qu'elle portait, et jeta finalement cela sur une mine qui explosa lors de l'impact. Cet explosion fit exploser toute les autres mines, alors au nombre conséquent de neuf, et il n'y eu alors sur tout le terrain que de la fumée, empêchant Momo de voir son adversaire

Elle se sentit d'une stupidité remarquable, comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à une telle chose, comment allait-elle faire pour la voir avant qu'elle n'arrive ? Elle avait utilisé pas mal de ressource à cause de son pouvoir et elle était désormais dans le mal face à Uraraka. Elle entendit quelque bruit de pas venir de son dos alors elle se tourna, mais ce fut trop tard pour la voir venir vers elle.

Momo n'avait plus qu'une solution valable, lorsqu'elle vu Ochaco arriver vers elle et être à deux centimètres de la toucher, elle fit sortir de son bras, qui était la partie de son corps que comptait atteindre son opposante, une grande tige de métal qui contra la jeune fille, la forçant à reculer.

L'idée brillante surprit les professionnels qui l'applaudirent, cependant elle garda son attention dans le combat, Uraraka était vraiment une fille ingénieuse et brillante, elle allait trouver une plan de secours…

Yaoyorozu qui avait créée cette longue tige la transforma en une sorte de lance mal affûtée et l'utilisa pour repousser son adversaire. Cela sembla plutôt bien marcher de son point de vue puisque Ochaco sembla tomber assez souvent au sol, les paumes en avant, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, l'arène en miette semblait plus propre qu'avant…

… Momo comprit le plan de sa rivale trop tardivement et fixa le ciel remplit de morceaux de dalles en miettes, et elle utilisa ses dernières forces pour créer une table en bois, grâce à laquelle elle pourrait s'abriter des dégâts.

 _''ne doute pas de toi !''_ Lui avait dit Gabriele au début du festival. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer, pas maintenant, il avait confiance en elle pour qu'elle arrive loin !

Cependant le processus mit un peu de temps et Uraraka en profita pour faire tomber tout ses cailloux du ciel vers elle tels une grande météorite.

''J'ai gagnée !'' Cria-elle alors qu'elle laissa tomber son flot incessant sur son adversaire.

Fort heureusement pour Creative, la table qu'elle créa fut faite dans les temps et elle pu s'y réfugier avant de recevoir trop dans la figure, peut-être bien qu'elle reçu une pierre dans l'arcade sourcilière… cependant, le gros des dégâts fut bloqué et la jeune femme pu sortir de son abri une fois que tout lui fut tomber dessus.

Uraraka tenta de marcher et elle ne réussit à faire que trois pas vers elle avant de s'écrouler pitoyablement sur le sol, ce fut une tactique qui aurait marcher sur beaucoup d'adversaire, mais Momo avait de la ressource et était étrangement déterminée à obtenir la victoire, elle aurait probablement craquée sous la pression, mais ce que lui avait dit Gabriele l'avait aidé à garder l'espoir qu'elle pouvait y arriver, et l'avait forcée à transcender ses dernières limites.

Midnight se dirigea rapidement vers la fille à terre et déclara Momo comme gagnante et lui permit d'aller se faire rafistoler par Recovery Girl. Yaoyorozu alla parler avec Uraraka et la félicita pour le combat et à quel point elle avait été en difficulté, mais ça ne sembla pas vraiment aider à aiguiller son humeur triste.

Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour obtenir un traitement rapide de Recovery Girl, son arcade sourcière était ouverte et bien que ça faisait un peu mal, il y avait surtout du sang qui coulait. Elle aurait du voir venir l'attaque plus tôt et esquiver tout ça, mais elle avait été trop lente d'esprit pour arriver à réussir une chose aussi simple, comment voulait-elle devenir une héroine si elle avait eu autant de mal à voir venir une attaque comme celle-là ? Le pire était qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait de moins en moins de cailloux, mais elle était trop concentré dans son combat pour réfléchir à la disparition soudaine des dalles brisées… ce qu'elle était stupide…

Elle rentra rapidement dans l'infirmerie et fut accueillit par une Recovery Girl visiblement ennuyée, la vieille femme lui offrit une chaise et quelque bonbon alors qu'elle commençait à activer son pouvoir sur elle. Ce fut rapide, la cicatrisation commença intensément et la plaie était fermée et nettoyée, alors la jeune femme resta assise sur sa chaise, un peu fatigué.

La porte s'ouvrit diligemment, surprenant les deux personnes présentes dans la salle, Gabriele rentra en faisant un petit signe à la vieille héroïne et il fit un sourire à Momo, bien qu'il y avait quelque chose sur son visage qui montrait qu'il était mécontent, ça pouvait presque être lu.

''Momo-chan, tu sais que tu m'as fais peur ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais perdre comme ça. Heureusement tu vas bien, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à l'autre si elle t'avais fait plus de dégâts.''

''Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, grâce à Recovery Girl je me sens physiquement très bien. Seulement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été faible, j'aurais du voir venir cette attaque.'' Dit-elle d'un air apitoyant.

Il l'a regarda sans être surpris le moins du monde, il commençait à la connaître plus qu'il ne le devrait. Elle doutait toujours d'elle et de ses compétences si elle avait été dépassée ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pourtant elle s'était bien débrouillé contre Ochaco, même si cette dernière avait eu une attaque prévisible.

''Oui, tu aurais du voir venir cette attaque… cependant, j'en ai marre que tu te rabaisses constamment Momo. Tu es forte, vraiment, alors maintenant, lève la tête, souris à tes adversaires et met-leur une branlée monumentale dont ils se souviendront toute leurs vies, et même au-delà. Tu es Creative, tu peux crée tout objets, et faire ce que tu veux, quand tu le veux, alors affronte et vaincs les autres !'' S'exclama-il avec une ardeur enflammé, sa passion se démontrant à elle dans une certaine mesure.

Momo était bouche-bée, elle savait qu'elle était douée, mais après avoir eu autant de mal à contrer Ochaco, elle se sentit ridicule et faible, pourtant il était venu lui apporter son soutient, alors qu'il aurait juste pu s'en moquer. Ils étaient des amis et pourtant il se souciait vraiment d'elle, aucun de ses précédents amis ne s'étaient soucié d'elle comme ça, ils faisaient tous partie d'une catégorie sociale qui se moquaient des faiblesses.

Ses encouragements lui remontèrent le moral, elle savait qu'il savait ce qu'il disait, qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance dans ses paroles, et puis c'était bon d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider.

Recovery Girl observant la scène depuis sa chaise souriait doucement, mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser ici plus longtemps, d'autre élèves pourraient venir pour se faire rafistoler. ''Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici, si vous pouvez parler, c'est que vous pouvez aller ailleurs. Allez, filez !''

Cela suffit à faire partir les deux, qui quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller vers les gradins sur bondé. Momo réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il lui avait dit, et ses paroles, son sourire, sa confiance en elle, ne faisaient que se répéter en boucle dans son esprit. Il était si plein d'estime pour elle, il croyait en elle alors qu'elle ne le faisait même pas pour sa propre personne, il était différent des autres gens qu'elle avait croisé, il avait quelque chose de plus, une gentillesse et une bonté dans l'âme vraiment unique.

''Merci pour tes encouragements, je me sens un peu mieux, je suis sure de pouvoir réussir à vaincre Midoriya !'' ça sortait tout droit de son cœur, ses paroles lui donnant du baume au cœur.

Il lui sourit encore, ce sourire-là teinté d'une telle gentillesse, pour la première fois, elle le regarda différement d'avant.

''Je crois en toi, mais je crois aussi en Izuku, ça va être un combat vraiment serré… mais je sais que tu peux y arriver !'' Son cœur balançait franchement entre son meilleur ami et Momo, il ne savait pas s'il devait aider l'un ou l'autre ou ne rien faire du tout.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement et il rougit à sa vue, il pensa tout simplement qu'elle était belle et élégante. ''Allons… Allons directement aux gradins. Nous avons du rater le combat de Bakugo et de Fumikage, et même si je sais déjà qui a gagné, j'aurais bien aimé le voir.''

''Tu penses que Bakugo a gagné ? C'est vrai qu'il est fort mais Tokoyami est doué lui aussi.''

''Si leur combat avait été programmé la nuit, je ne saurais pas qui l'aurais emporté, mais dans en plein jour, à midi… le soleil est à son zénith, donc Katsuki a du le vaincre avec une relative facilité.''

''J'en étais arrivée à la même conclusion, dommage pour lui qu'il doive combattre en plein jour.''

''Oui, mais bon, il veut devenir héro, n'est-ce pas ? Il devra alors affronter des vilains dans des conditions moyennes. On passe tous par là, je suis passé par-là et toi aussi tu devras vaincre des vilains alors que tu seras en mauvaise posture.''

Ce qu'il disait avait du sens, les héros n'exerçaient pas forcément au summum de leurs force ni dans les conditions les plus favorables, mais Fumikage pourrait uniquement être de service la nuit, son cas étant particulier.

''Je suis d'accord et je le sais bien. Fumikage travaillera sûrement que la nuit car sa conviendra mieux à son alter.''

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un calme complet, c'était presque à se poser la question de si les murs étaient insonorisés, et c'était probablement le cas. Gabriele jetait souvent un coup d'œil à Momo pour savoir si son état de fatigue n'était pas trop important, elle semblait aller bien, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle.

''Si tu es fatiguée, tu me le dis immédiatement, il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasse mal en montant les escaliers.''

''Je vais bien. Je me pose une question cependant. Tu as bien dit avoir déjà affronté des vilains avant et tu n'en as jamais parlé, donc je me posais la question.'' Demanda-elle avec curiosité, puisqu'il avait vaguement abordé le thème un peu plus tôt, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

Le jeune Italien sonda son esprit pendant une grosse vingtaine de secondes, ne sachant pas quelle anecdote lui raconter, il lui en fallait une qui ne soit pas trop dangereuse mais pas trop ennuyante non plus. Finalement, il en eut une en tête, et il se dit que c'était une histoire de bataille risqué qu'il avait vécu et qui pouvait intéresser Momo.

''Eh bien, j'en ai une. Lorsque j'habitais à Naples, il y avait un vieil homme, son pouvoir était de changer tout matériaux qu'il touchait en un autre matériaux, comme de l'or par exemple. Il était très sympathique et surtout utile pour la ville, grâce à ça on a pu construire un grand mur pour protéger la ville des attaques de vilains, s'ils étaient cloisonnés, on se disaient qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas à cause de la présence de mon père.''

''Et qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme, il a dû lui vivre quelque chose de grave je suppose.''

''Ouais, il s'est fait prendre en otage par un groupe de vilain, des mafieux, ils voulaient utiliser son pouvoir pour qu'il puisse créer plein d'arme et de munition, ce qui était rare à mon époque. Bref, mon père était partit à la recherche de je ne sais plus quoi pendant une ou deux semaines, me laissant seul, et lorsque j'ai apprit que ce vieil homme avec qui je parlais parfois a été enlevé, j'ai peté un cable et je suis parti à sa recherche. J'ai fouillé toute la ville à la recherche de piste, puis j'ai quitté Naples, ce dont tu te doutes, je n'avais pas le droit.''

''Mais tu as dû être en grand danger ! Pourquoi as-tu quitté la ville sans attendre ton père ?''

Pour Momo, l'entendre dire d'une voix calme qu'il avait procédé à un sauvetage sur un coup de tête, la choqua, il n'avait donc pas eu conscience des risques ?

''Le danger ? Je n'en ais rien a faire, et c'était pareil à l'époque et puis mon père ne serait pas arrivé avant un moment. De toute façon, j'ai mener mes recherches jusqu'à les trouver, ils avaient prit repère dans une ville voisine en ruines depuis la grande purge. J'ai donc attendu la nuit et j'ai pensé avoir sauvé le vieux Salvatore, j'étais stupide, les mafieux m'avaient repéré et savait qui j'étais, ils ont donc pensé à me capturer. Ils devaient bien être quinze adultes dans la force de l'âge alors que j'avais treize ans, tu te doutes bien du déséquilibre. Je ne me suis pas laissé faire et j'ai dû les affronter à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment en ruine, tout en protéger le vieil homme. Ce fut la seconde fois de ma vie que j'ai cru mourir.''

Sa voix sonna comme un mur de glace et son visage ne transmettait rien d'autre que du sérieux, mais son récit était prenant et Yaoyorozu écoutait chaque mot avec passion. Elle se rendit compte que sa vie avant de venir ici n'avait pas été de tout repos, elle s'en était douté et savait qu'il avait dû vivre et voir des choses immondes, mais elle en prenait pleinement l'envergure maintenant.

''J'en ais eut cinq ou six avant de me faire enchaîner au corps-à-corps, j'avais utilisé toute mon énergie pour les éliminer. J'ai tout lâcher mentalement et j'ai combattu comme jamais je ne l'avais fait, les attaquants avec des débris environnants et ce genre de chose, et j'ai réussi à tous les vaincre. À la fin, j'avais le bras gauche cassé et deux longues entailles sur le cou faite par un type avec un alter de durcissement. Ce fut… une bataille à mort que je n'oublierais jamais, ça m'a apprit à toujours me méfier et rester sur mes gardes. J'avais sous-estimé mes adversaires et je l'ai regretter pendant longtemps, heureusement, le vieil homme était toujours en vie, mais lorsque mon père l'apprit, j'ai été sérieusement puni et mon programme d'entraînement à doublé. Un jour tu seras toi aussi confronté à une situation dangereuse et tu ne devras compter que sur toi même et ton instinct pour survivre. Ce jour-là, rappelle-toi de ça : Personne n'est invincible, et partant de là, tu peux vaincre tout le monde, et ce malgré que la situation soit misérable.''

Cette histoire était folle aux yeux de la jeune femme, son ami avait vraiment couru d'aussi grand danger et vécu de tels choses dans sa vie… comparé à lui, leur classe était pitoyable en terme d'expérience, pas surprenant qu'il ait vaincu tous les vilains lors de l'attaque de l'U.S.J, il jouait dans une catégorie complètement différente de la sienne et pourtant il prenait le temps de tout lui raconter.

''C'est incroyable que tu ais vécu ça… tu es vraiment fort… tu aurais pu mourir ce jour-là, ne fais pas ce genre de chose ici tout seul, maintenant tout le monde pourrait t'aider. Tu n'es plus seul, on est là pour t'aider, moi je le suis en tous cas.''

''Je sais. Écoute Momo-chan, tu es mon amie et je te respecte beaucoup, je ne parle pas de ce genre de chose souvent, en fait, je n'en parle jamais. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et te raconter mes histoires sans que tu me juges. C'est pour ça que je tiens à tout te raconter, tu es intelligente, tu peux tirer des leçons de ce que j'ai vécu à mon époque et tu peux t'en servir pour ne pas avoir à vivre de situation similaire.'' annonça-il d'un ton animé.

La jeune femme le regarda avec une légère surprise, il se confiait à elle parce qu'il lui faisait confiance et la respectait ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était forte comme les autres, il la respectait pour son intelligence et son caractère, et peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'aidait pour tout lui dire.

''Gabriele-kun… je te montrerais que tu as raison d'avoir confiance en moi, je vaincrais Midoriya et je t'affronterais en demie-finale !''

''Je n'en doute pas. Aller, viens, il ne faudrait pas que l'on rate les derniers match du tour.''

Et ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers les gradins pour regarder les derniers match du premier tour.

Il n'y eut aucune surprise dans les autres matchs, Gabriele s'y attendait, comme Izuku et les autres, les favoris sont passés haut la main et leurs adversaires n'ont pas servit à grand-chose.

Bakugo avait vaincu Fumikage et Dark Shadow assez rapidement grâce à ses explosions et l'utilisateur de l'alter nocturne eu bien du mal à s'en sortir malgré quelque éclat de brillance venant de sa part pendant tout le combat.

Le combat qui opposa Stuyu Asui à Mashirao Ojiro fut l'un des plus équilibrés, les deux compétiteurs étant très bon au combat au corps-à-corps, mais grâce à sa maitrise des arts martiaux supérieur à son adversaire, le garçon à la queue passa le combat après plusieurs échanges de coups.

Ce fut un combat particulièrement sympathique à voir et ce bien qu'il ne soit pas explosif ou brûlant, c'était une démonstration de compétences à l'art du duel.

Le combat suivant, celui opposant Shoji à Mineta fut clôturer à la vitesse de l'éclair par le mutant, il attrapa son adversaire et le projeta en dehors du ring sans grande difficulté, alors que ce dernier tentait désespérément de s'enfuir tout en propulsant ses étranges balles collantes. Ce fut très comique et Gabriele profita du combat pour se moquer du garçon pervers qu'il jugeait immoral et irrespectueux envers les femmes, et surtout envers Momo.

Le dernier combat fut juste… expéditif. Todoroki ne donna même pas l'honneur à son adversaire d'avoir la chance de faire le moindre mouvement car il le congela d'une simple impulsion de la jambe.

Todoroki était vraiment puissant, ce genre de puissance qui fait bouillir le sang de Gabriele, il avait hate de le retrouver en finale et de lui mettre une dérouillé dont il se souviendrait, enfin, s'il arrivait en finale. Izuku était déterminé à gagner contre lui et à montrer au fils d'Endeavor qu'il devait utiliser ses flammes pour lui-même et non pour son père.

L'Italien et élève de All Might se tenait dans le couloir permettant l'accession au ring, il était déterminé à vaincre le garçon électrique, surnommé ''Pikachu'' par les gens de sa classe. Il avait manqué de respect à toute les filles de la classe et ce n'était pas acceptable, le fait qu'il ait trompé Momo en la forçant à s'habiller en pompon-girl le choqua.

Il regarda l'abruti qui était à côté de lui, il semblait s'être rétablit de son court-circuit du premier combat. Tant mieux, il allait l'humilier et faire en sorte qu'il s'en souvienne longtemps.

Midnight leur fit signe de venir, et les deux garçons avancèrent vers le ring, l'un bien plus confiant que l'autre.

A suivre…

Et voilà ! Fin du premier tour.

Oui, j'ai baclé les derniers combat car je les estimais chiant à mourir, on savait tous qui allait gagner, cependant, tous les quarts de finales seront décrit, et ce (certainement) dans le prochain chapitre.

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre dites le moi, ce serait très sympa !

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la romance entre Momo et Gabriele car j'estime que les deux font un bon ship, après a vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais je trouve ça amusant à écrire.

Donc, les prochains combats sont :

1 : Denki Kaminari VS Gabriele Destino.

2 : Izuku Midoriya VS Momo Yaoyorozu

3 : Katsuki Bakugo VS Mashirao Ojiro

4 : Mezo Shoji VS Shoto Todoroki

Hypé ? Ou non ? Dites-le moi en commentaire. Sur ce, follow + favoris + Review si vous aimez.


	11. Les quarts de final

Chapitre 11

Les quarts de finales

Gabriele fixait Denki Kaminari dans les yeux avec une certaine méchanceté envers lui, il se devait de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait aux filles, c'était un minimum. Le garçon électrique semblait un peu surprit d'une telle colère à son égard, mais lorsqu'il se souvenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, il se ressaissit et se concentra mentalement pour ne pas se faire humilier.

Il était bien conscient que son adversaire était fort, et qu'il le dépassait de loin, pourtant il ne pouvait pas abandonné, il devait se battre et essayé d'aller le plus loin possible, même s'il affrontait l'un des favoris du tournoi. Les côtes étaient équilibré entre lui et Shoto, alors ses chances de continuer la compétition était faible.

L'Italien marcha d'un pas rapide et assuré vers le ring, le laissant derrière lui de manière pitoyable, il s'acharna donc à le rattraper en courant dans son dos.

 **''Nous avons là un beau duel en perspective ! Gabriele Destino, l'un des favoris du publique est opposé au garçon électrique, Denki Kaminari.''**

Il y eu quelque secondes de pause où la foule de spectateurs applaudit les deux participants pendant qu'ils montaient sur le stade.

''Toi et l'autre con avaient blessé l'honneur des filles et encore plus celui de Momo, je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose impuni !''

''Euh… tu trouves pas que t'en fais beaucoup pour rien mec ? Je veux dire, on a juste fait une blague c'est tout.''

''Blague ou non, ça leur a fait du mal, alors je ne vais pas me retenir contre toi. Tu as intérêt à te défendre car sinon tu es mort.'' Annonça-il d'un ton froid ne laissant filtré aucune émotion.

Kaminari trembla en l'entendant dire ça car il savait qu'il pourrait réellement aller aussi loin, et vu le niveau qu'il avait montré pendant l'attaque de l'U.S.J, le challengeur n'était pas vraiment rassuré, il était au contraire franchement inquiété. Il lui fallait un plan, et vite ! Il n'était pas le plus futé de sa promotion, mais il ne pouvait pas perdre sans rien faire, il serait la risée des élèves, et de ce fait, les filles se moqueraient de lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver.

''Bien, vous semblez prêt, alors commencez !'' Ordonna Midnight

Le stade entier vibra lorsque Gabriele activa son pouvoir à hauteur de sept pourcent et se propulsa en avant, choquant à la fois les professionnel et son adversaire par sa vitesse, quand il y allait sérieusement c'était autre chose.

 **''Quelle vitesse époustouflante ! Mais que lui as-tu apprit Shota ?!''**

''Il a un grand potentiel mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'aider à progresser, il semble juste très déterminer à vaincre son camarade.''

 **''Oh ! Regarde ! Il lui a flanqué un violent coup de poing dans le menton, son adversaire semble avoir du mal à se relever de ce puissant uppercut !''**

Effectivement, le professeur d'anglais de Yuei avait parfaitement commenté ce premier enchaînement, Gabriele avait violemment frappé son adversaire par un uppercut direct dans le menton, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Il semblait avoir bien du mal à se relever de cette attaque surprise et ultra-sonique, pourtant il le fit, il avait une idée, mais pour l'exploiter il lui fallait une faille…

''Hé ! Je sais quel est ton problème !''

Cela suffit à ce que son adversaire s'arrête dans sa marche, il le toisa du regard, le pressant de continuer, visiblement amusé de l'entendre penser qu'il avait un problème. Mais s'il en avait un, mieux valait pour lui de l'entendre et de le rectifier. ''Qu'est-ce donc ?''

''Je sais pourquoi tu pètes une crise contre moi et Mineta ! Tu aimes Momo c'est ça ?!''

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur les élèves de sa promotions, le stade ne grondaient plus car ils ne voulaient pas rater une miette de ce drama émotionnel. Gabriele se sentit transit par cette affirmation, il savait que c'était la vérité mais que ce soit aussi visible qu'un imbécile comme lui le comprenne… c'était assez dur à entendre, pourtant c'était vrai, il ne pouvait le nier.

Momo était choquée par ce que venait de dire Denki, il devait avoir une idée en tête pour dire une telle chose, il devait vouloir déconcentré son adversaire afin de l'attaquer vicieusement, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La jeune femme rougit à l'idée que c'était vrai et qu'il ne mentait pas, ce serait… absolument fou, ils n'étaient que des amis et ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour avoir des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, une part importante d'elle-même voulait que ce soit vrai car elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui qu'elle n'avait jamais su placer. Elle pensait que c'était de l'admiration, mais c'était autre chose de plus profond et important, elle savait bien ce qu'était ses sentiments pour lui, pourtant elle les avaient niée. Cependant, il allait sûrement dire ''non'' ou traiter Pikachu de malade mental avant de lui mettre une dérouillé encore plus violente que ce qu'il avait en tête.

Les filles dans les gradins guettèrent les réactions de leur camarade car elle trouvait tout ça très amusant. Tooru déclara même qu'elle les trouvaient ''mignon'' ensemble et qu'ils feraient un beau ''couple'', ce qui avait fait rougir encore plus Momo qui essayer tant bien que mal de les faire taire.

Gabriele jeta un coup d'oeil vers les gradins et sonda leur réactions grâce à son énergie, il s'attendait à ce que son amie soit en colère, choquée ou tourmentée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ces sentiments qui primaient en elle. Momo était perdu dans ses sentiments et il pouvait le sentir, il n'avait pas la capacité de lire les esprits, seulement de sentir les émotions et les humeurs, mais il savait comment elle se sentait et ce qu'elle devait ce dire, et il hallucina lorsqu'il comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

Il espérait franchement avoir raison, mais quelque doutes embrumaient son esprit, peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, juste qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser, mais il chassa ses pensées-là en un instant et fixa Kaminari.

Il lui en voulait toujours, mais un peu moins maintenant, il y avait une once de respect désormais pour lui, car grâce à sa question surprise il avait pu se rendre compte de deux trois trucs qu'il jugeait important. Pourtant, il devait apporter une réponse que ce soit de vive voix ou en ne disant rien, car ne rien dire était signe que ça voulait dire oui.

''Et alors, en quoi ça te regardes ? Mes sentiments et les siens de te regarde pas, alors finissons notre combat.''

 **''Oh là là, Shota tu as entendu ça ? Quelle intensité dans ce match, que d'émotions ! Est-ce que l'élève prodigue aime l'une de ses camarades ? T'en penses quoi dude ?''**

Aizawa était perplexe et pour une bonne raison. ''Tu es sérieusement en train de t'emballer pour une histoire d'amour entre adolescent ? Ça ne nous regarde pas, alors commente le match et laisse moi faire ma sieste.''

Momo était en état de choc, son esprit répétait la phrase qu'il venait de dire en boucle. Il n'avait pas nier, il n'avait pas dit oui, ni non, alors qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Elle était encore plus confuse et troublée, elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir et puis elle n'avait jamais vécu de situation similaire auparavant.

Les filles de la seconde A la regardèrent avec le sourire aux lèvres et se promirent de mettre en place un plan pour réunir les deux ensembles, ce serait si amusant à faire !

Gabriele avait soigneusement pesé ses mots, il savait ce qu'il ressentait et il y réfléchissait encore alors qu'il avançait vers son adversaire diaboliquement souriant, il n'y prêta pas attention, il était trop occupé à sonder l'énergie de Momo pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était plus fort que lui.

Soudainement, son adversaire lâcha toute son électricité sur lui pour tenter de le mettre hors d'état de nuire, et comme il ne s'y attendait pas, son temps de réaction fut amoindrit et il fallait se faire toucher.

Il éleva un grand dôme d'énergie bleuté pour se protéger de la foudre élémentaire et il y parvient, heureusement que ça ne lui coûta pas trop cher en ressource, il voulait tout garder pour la finale. Cependant cette attaque l'avait franchement surprit, elle était puissante et rapide, et s'il n'était pas aussi entraîné à réagir rapidement, il aurait très certainement prit l'attaque de plein fouet et aurait perdu le combat. Ça aurait été si ridicule.

 **''Wow ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de faire là ?! Je pensais que son alter était d'augmenter ses capacités physiques…''**

''Pff, tu ne lis donc jamais ce que disent les papiers sur les élèves ? Il possède deux alters, le premier est une capacité très importante d'augmentation physique et le second est la capacité de maîtrisé quelque chose qui lui est unique : de l'énergie très puissante qu'il peut modeler comme il veut, le seul bémol c'est qu'il est limité en ressource et que la recharge de ses stocks lui prend deux à trois jours.''

 **''Incroyable! Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi il l'utilise que maintenant, il voulait le garder pour la finale ou au cas où il est en difficulté.''**

L'Italien était furieux envers le court-circuité, il l'avait bien eu et à cause de lui ses réserves avaient diminué, certes c'était une goûte dans un vase d'un litre, mais c'était particulièrement gênant, il souhaitait tout donné lors des deux prochains matchs.

Denki était… dans un état assez médiocre, il ne faisait que lever les pouces vers les spectateurs sans regarder si son adversaire était vaincu, et il semblait jubiler dans des cris risibles. Cela énerva encore plus l'autre concurrent qui se rendit compte qu'il n'éliminera pas son adversaire au summum de ses capacités.

Tant pis, il le saisit au niveau du col alors que ce dernier ne faisait que saluer la foule, et il le jeta hors du ring d'une simple impulsion vers l'avant, il avait autre chose à faire maintenant.

 **''Au terme d'un combat riche en rebondissement, c'est bien le favori qui l'emporte dans une démonstration de ses qualités !''** Cria Present mic alors qu'Aizawa grognait pour qu'il se taise.

Le jeune homme fit donc son chemin vers les vestiaires, il voulait parler autant à Izuku qu'à Momo, mais il n'avait le temps que pour un seul d'entre eux car il n'y avait que cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne doivent se battre.

Il rentra rapidement dans la pièce de son meilleur ami, et signala sa présence en un rapide ''salut''.

''Gabriele ! J'ai regardé le match, bravo pour ta victoire.''

''Oh, ça, ce fut plus compliqué que je ne l'avais pensé, heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Je suis venu te parler de ton prochain match.''

Izuku haussa un sourcil, surprit qu'il lui dévoile des informations à propos de son ''amie''. ''De quoi s'agit-il ?''

''Je… voulais juste t'encourager à faire de ton mieux et à combattre sérieusement Momo même si c'est une femme. Je sais que tu vas te retenir, mais ne le fais pas, si tu la bats en te retenant, elle va vraiment se sentir mal, je voudrais éviter ça.''

''Je sais, mais je n'aime pas frapper les femmes et…''

''Tu n'as pas à penser comme ça. Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a que des hommes chez les monstres ? Il y a autant de femme que d'homme qui sont corrompu par le mal, et lorsque tu passeras professionnel, tu ne pourras pas filtrer tes adversaires. Alors affrontes Momo respectueusement, elle mérite d'avoir un vrai duel.''

C'était foncièrement juste, il avait une vision si binaire des choses, le mal pouvait être dans toutes les personnes et les femmes n'en étaient pas écarté. Izuku devait pouvoir affronter des adversaire du sexe opposé sans ressentir de honte, c'était après tout un combat, et dans un ring il n'y avait que la victoire qui comptait.

Midoriya le comprit, mais comment devait-il faire exactement pour combattre une fille ? Il risquait juste de se dégonfler au moment de frapper, il n'était pas un homme violent et encore moins envers les femmes.

''Comment tu fais toi ?''

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, et le regarda comme si c'était évident. ''Facile. Un ennemi est un ennemi, je me bat pour ma vie donc je fais abstraction de ses détails sociaux sans importances. Cependant, ce n'est pas un combat à mort et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasse trop mal… juste, ne penses pas à elle comme à une femme.''

Ce qu'il dit s'immisça dans l'esprit du jeune japonais qui venait d'avoir le déclenchement pour un plan. ''J'ai un plan, je n'ai pas à la toucher ! Je peux juste faire comme j'ai fait avec Iida !''

''Oh, des rafales de vents ? C'est une bonne idée, mais n'oublie pas que tu te fais mal à chaque fois, c'est trop de pouvoir pour ton corps. Ne le fais que si tu es poussé à bout, et surtout n'oublies pas que Momo est aussi intelligente que toi, si ce n'est plus.''

Le successeur d'All Might déglutit et hocha la tête, il savait qu'il devait faire attention avec ce plan, que c'était dangereux pour son corps. Il regarda l'horloge et souffla un grand coup, visiblement certain de ce qu'il devait faire. ''Je dois y aller maintenant.''

''Oui bien sûr, je te laisse.'' fit-il remarquer alors qu'il quittait la salle, suivit de peu par son ami.

Momo était déjà dans le couloir, visiblement en train de réfléchir à quelque chose, puis son regard se posa sur lui et elle ne remarqua même pas Izuku.

Les deux se regardèrent pendant cinq ou six secondes avant que l'Italien ne tente de dire quelque chose. ''Hey… je suis content de te voir. Mais… euh… je ferais mieux d'y aller. Je vais t'encourager depuis les tribunes.'' Annonça-il avant de rire nerveusement, puis de s'enfuir dans les gradins avec un rougissement.

Le coéquipier d'entraînement regarda la scène, amusé par la manière de parler de son ami, et il était clairement surprit par la manière de réagir de Momo. La jeune femme sembla, à ses yeux, en train de rougir aussi, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour penser à ça, il fallait qu'il se concentre dans son match et si son adversaire pouvait être déconcentré, c'était mieux pour lui.

Deku se dirigea rapidement vers le stade et il supporta tant bien que mal la pression. Les gens l'acclamait, lui qui était sans alter peu de temps auparavant, et ils semblaient si heureux d'être en train de regarder le festival sportif. Il ne pouvait les décevoir.

 **''Et voilà Izuku Midoriya, l'un des favoris du tournoi, après sa franche victoire sur le jeune Tenya, comment penser autrement ? Il sera opposé à Momo Yaoyorozu qui est capable de tout créer. Qui donc va win this battle ?''**

Momo concentra toute son attention sur le combat qui devait avoir lieu, elle savait que vaincre Midoriya serait compliqué, elle n'était pas une grande combattante, alors affronter un spécialiste dans le duel au corps-à-corps…

C'était bien trop compliqué, et son seul moyen était de le faire tomber du stade à l'aide de projectile ou ce genre de chose, elle avait dans ce but imaginé un objet parfait pour ce type d'affrontement…

Izuku regardait Midnight dans l'expectative, le combat n'allait pas tarder à débuter et il allait utiliser un type d'attaque qu'il n'avait jamais encore utilisé. Il était parvenu à vaincre Tenya avec cette technique, alors pourquoi pas réitéré l'expérience avec Yaoyorozu qui était plus légère, donc plus apte à s'envoler facilement à cause du vent ?

La femme classé +18 déclara simplement ''commencez !'', et les deux étudiants de la seconde A se sont préparé.

Creative décida de crée son arme immédiatement, et en moins d'un seconde, sous le regard d'un Midoriya pensif, elle créa un incroyable bazooka à vent. Cette étrange création servait principalement à propulser de grosse bourrasque, ce qui pourrait franchement servir à vaincre le successeur de All Might.

Izuku comprit quelle était cette arme et s'empressa d'envoyer son poing vers l'avant afin de la propulser vers le hors-ring. Ce qui marcha plutôt bien car la jeune femme recula d'environ huit mètres avant de se ressaisir et de tirer une décharge d'air sur lui.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert ignora la légère douleur de son bras gauche et sauta sur le côté à l'aide du One for All, esquivant ainsi l'attaque, la puissance du vent le secoua toutefois un minimum et il comprit que s'il était prit en plein dedans, alors il serait éjecter facilement.

Il répéta donc son attaque face à une Momo qui campait sur ses positions, et elle tira une nouvelle fois, opposant donc les deux rafales qui se fracassèrent l'une sur l'autre alors qu'elles fouettaient le visage des deux compétiteurs.

Le vent fit reculer Izuku qui s'écroula face contre sol avant d'être happé vers le hors ring, heureusement pour lui, ses réflexes lui permirent de s'accrocher à une dalle cassé, et en luttant de toutes ses forces, il parvient à se maintenir sur le stade. Il espérait juste que sa rivale du jour n'ait pas eu la même réussite.

Malheureusement pour lui, cette dernière s'en sortait très bien car grâce à son pouvoir fantastique, elle créa une tige en fer qu'elle enfonça dans le sol, tige solide dont elle se servit pour ne pas être prise par la force de cette mini tornade.

 **''C'est incroyable Shouta ! Ils sont encore tous deux sur le terrain grâce à leurs volontés ! Mais qui va donc être down en premier ?!''**

''Midoriya s'en sort bien, il aurait pu tomber du stade mais il a eu de la chance de pouvoir s'accrocher à une dalle fendu. Cependant, son entraînement des dernières semaines semble porter ses fruits.''

Le publique était… à fond dans le combat, aucun de démordait de ce passionnant affrontement, et même le service marketing restait en observateur, préférant ne pas aller harceler les gens pour leur vendre leur paquet de bonbon. Les gens débattaient à propos du prochain gagnant, et ils semblaient y mettre du leurs, certain héros professionnel semblant vraiment captivé par ce duel.

''Je ne peux pas perdre Yaoyorozu-san ! Je dois gagner, alors désolé !'' Cria le jeune Deku alors qu'il avait prit sa résolution.

Il n'aimait pas frapper les femmes mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait obtenir la victoire, l'attaquer avec le vent ne marcherait pas, elle était trop réactive grâce à son pouvoir. Cependant, elle n'était pas très forte au combat rapproché, tandis que lui possédait quelque base grâce à son entraînement avec le voyageur temporel.

Il avait promit à son maître et idole de se montrer aux yeux du monde. Il l'avait juré avec son fils venu du futur.

Alors armé d'une détermination sans faille, il sprinta dans sa direction à l'aide du One For All à cinq pourcent, observant attentivement les réactions de sa concurrente. Momo tira à nouveau avec son canon, espérant qu'elle toucherait son adversaire avant qu'il ne soit trop prêt d'elle parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à contrer sa rapidité en face-à-face.

Izuku était prêt à l'attaque, et grâce à son agilité, il esquiva le tir en bondissant adroitement vers sa droite, une fois rétablit, il zigzagua pour rendre sa cible plus difficilement atteignable, lui donnant un air amusant.

Momo était choquée, elle n'arrivait pas à le viser et la vitesse de son adversaire la désarçonna, que pouvait-elle faire face à lui, il allait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle parvienne à le toucher. Elle tira trois fois dans sa direction mais il esquiva toutes les attaques comme porté par une vivacité et une adresse incomparable, et il était finalement plus qu'à deux mètres d'elle.

Prise de panique, elle tenta de le repousser avec la tige en fer qu'elle avait crée peu de temps auparavant, mais Deku s'en servit contre elle, il agrippa la barre et elle avec, puis la jeta vers l'avant. Il n'y avait que cinq mètres qui la séparait du hors-ring, fort heureusement, elle lâcha l'objet métallique à temps pour tomber dans les limites du terrain.

Bouche-bée, le jeune homme n'en cru pas ses propres yeux, mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Mais oui, il n'avait qu'à faire ça ! En espérant seulement que ça marche…

Momo récupéra son lance-missile et fit un bon sur le côté tandis que Midoriya captait son regard, ils savaient tous deux ce qui allait se passer. Dans une redite de la tornade d'il y avait quelque minutes, un contact de deux rafales de vent se confrontèrent et s'affrontèrent violemment, se brusquant et se contredisant, empêchant l'un à l'autre de passer. Puis l'équilibre précoce disparu et les deux étudiants se retrouvèrent propulsés en arrière, chacun se voyant quitter le stade, c'était à celui qui toucherait le sol en premier.

 **''Momo Yaoyorozu a touchée le sol en première ! C'est bien Izuku Midoriya qui se faufile en demi-finale après un match des plus marquant ! Mais quel tournoi pour des deuxièmes années, d'habitude on ne voit ça que pour des Terminales et encore !''**

Deku penait à y croire, il n'avait gagné que grâce à la chance, s'il n'y avait pas eu les règles sur la limitations du terrain, ce combat aurait possiblement eu une fin différente. Il savait que ce duel fut franchement compliqué et qu'il aurait pu perdre dans d'autres conditions, mais bon, il se sentait fier de lui, il avait vaincu son adversaire et pouvait accéder à la demie-finale.

Lui qui était sans pouvoir, sans alter, un incapable ne serait-ce qu'une poignée de mois en arrière, était parvenu à avancer grâce à All Might et ses amis pour atteindre une demie-finale du festival sportif. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits et il regarda les gradins pour voir Gabriele, son regard voulait tout dire.

Le jeune Italien lui rendit son sourire et se jura de lui offrir un combat dantesque sans retenir ses limites, il lui devait cela. Il était fier de lui, vaincre Momo n'était pas facile, elle était forte, intelligente et savait comment contrer ses adversaires, et Izuku l'avait vaincu. C'était grandiose, un grand pas en avant et il n'avait pas manqué de montrer aux professionnels qu'il était là.

Momo… Elle avait perdue mais pas sans briller, elle avait réfléchit et analyser comment vaincre Izuku malgré ses lacunes importantes au corps-à-corps, et elle aurait pu réussir, la chance ne lui avait pas sourit pourrait-on dire.

Il eut un peu de mal à la voir tomber sur le sol, mais elle n'avait aucune blessure grave, seulement pour sa fierté peut-être, ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à soigner. Il aimait lui dire d'avoir confiance en elle et d'arrêter de se sous-estimé, de croire en elle, en ses propres capacités, car il aimait surtout la voir sourire.

Il soupira à cette pensée et se dit qu'il était bien dans la moise à propos de ses sentiments, il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre eux, mais si elle ne voulait plus le revoir ? De plus ça ne faisait qu'un seul mois qu'il s'était rencontré, pourtant il s'était attaché à elle si vite…

Il se leva de son siège alors que ses camarades regardait Cementos reconstruire le stade, il devait bien admettre que c'était un spectacle assez particulier à voir. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, dévalant les marches deux par deux, pressant le rythme pour rejoindre le plus vite possible l'infirmerie.

Il arriva finalement assez vite sur les lieux et rentra dans la salle rapidement, il commençait à s'habituer à l'endroit, peut-être qu'il en ferait sa prochaine maison ? Il ricana intérieurement à l'idée, et analysa son environnement attentivement. Izuku était assit sur une chaise et Recovery Girl venait de lui poser un pansement sur l'avant bras gauche, il semblait s'être ouvert en tombant sur une dalle brisées. Momo quant à elle était franchement déçu par sa performance, elle ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait montré aux professionnels, mais son regard terne retrouva un peu de sa superbe lorsqu'elle le vu.

''Salut.''Dit-il maladroitement tandis qu'il saisissait une chaise pour s'asseoir. ''Beau match Izuku-kun, tu t'en es bien sortit, alors prépare-toi à notre match. Momo, c'était une bonne performance, il n'aurait fallu d'un rien pour gagner.''

Midoriya fut prompt à réagir, il dit merci platement à son ami, et lui donna un air déterminé car il voulait vraiment gagner ce match. Yaoyorozu, elle, semblait toujours être dégoûtée par sa performance lors de ce duel, pourtant elle se força à sourire et à le remercier.

''Je ne sais pas, j'aurais du gagner, je n'ai pas assez réfléchit pendant le match et…''

''Et tu as perdu, ouais. C'est normal, on passe tous par l'échec avant de gagner. J'ai perdu, comme Izuku à perdu bon nombre de combat avant d'arriver à son niveau, et toi aussi tu vas perdre avant de gagner. Tu n'as pas à être inquiète, tu vas devenir une héroïne du devant de la scène, crois-moi bien !'' Il s'exclama d'une voix forte et certaine, il savait ce qu'il affirmait, comme si c'était la vérité absolu.

La jeune femme sembla cogiter, ce qui était une habitude, elle aurait du gagner face à son adversaire, et cette défaite lui faisait du mal, elle ne voulait pas se contenter d'un quart de finale, et les pros n'avaient peut-être pas vu de ce quoi elle était faite. Cependant, son ami n'avait pas tort dans ce qu'il disait, elle tirerait des leçons de cet échec pour ne plus jamais subir une défaite comme celle-ci. Il croyait en elle, alors qu'elle-même ne le faisait pas, il semblait toujours lui sourire et l'aider, sans jamais rechigner ni même être énervé de devoir le faire, et il n'était pas déçu d'elle lorsqu'elle échouait.

Il lui donnait une impression de tout savoir, comme s'il avait tant vécu de plus qu'elle, qu'il pouvait avoir la vérité claire et précise sur tous les sujets. Elle savait que c'était impossible, qu'il faisait des erreurs et qu'il était humain, mais bon sang ce qu'il était fort et intelligent il était juste si impressionnant, comme l'était Shoto par exemple.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui sourit gentiment, bien sûr il rougit et détourna le regard, et elle rigola. ''Tu as raison, je vais avancer ! La prochaine fois je gagnerais mes combats et je deviendrais une grande héroine !''

Il était un peu surpris, pas tant que ça, mais elle semblait avoir balayé les doutes qu'elle plaçait habituellement dans ses capacités. Il retourna son regard vers elle, et il la trouva un million de fois plus belle lorsqu'elle souriait, bien qu'il était encore plus tourmenté de devoir se l'admettre mentalement.

''C'est exactement ça ! Tu peux le faire, et tu vas le faire ! Je vais t'aider pour le combat au corps-à-corps, compte sur moi. Si j'ai bien réussi à apprendre à Izuku, alors ça devrait bien se passer pour toi.'' Dit-il en rigolant à l'insu de son meilleur ami.

Il se leva en voyant que les deux étaient prêt, puis déclara avec un sourire amusé : ''Allons voir les matchs maintenant, vous me semblez assez en forme pour ça.''

Ils se levèrent aussi et ils partirent dans les gradins rapidement, Izuku étant particulièrement excité à l'idée de voir son ami d'enfance se battre, il appréciait toujours prendre des notes de ses capacités.

 **''Et voilà Katsuki Bakugo, un garçon avec un visage que seul une mère pourrait aimer ! Et de l'autre côté, nous avons l'artiste martiale par excellence, le garçon à la queue, Mashirao Ojiro !''**

Ojiro était inquiet, mais serein, il savait que ça allait être un match franchement compliqué, quels étaient ses chances de victoire après tout ? Il affrontait l'un des trois meilleurs de la classe, mais pourtant il ne lâcherait pas, tant qu'il lui restait la moindre chance de victoire, il continuerait à se battre avec espoir.

Son adversaire était aussi confiant et sur de lui que d'habitude, il ne cesserait donc jamais de l'être ? Il ne craignait à juste titre, absolument pas son rival de ce tour, il l'écraserait dans son esprit en l'espace d'une seconde, et encore…

Il s'était tant entraîné pour prendre sa revanche sur cet enflure de Deku qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à la traîne, pas après avoir vu tout les progrès qu'il avait fait avec son pote Gabriele, il était devenu une sérieuse menace pour lui, il n'était plus ce cailloux traînant sur son chemin. Il était autre chose désormais, mais il ne tarderait pas à retrouver sa place d'antan.

Et pour lui montrer, à lui qui le regardait, il humilierait ce homme singe pour montrer sa supériorité.

Midnight, remarquant que les deux jeune homme étaient prêt pour le match, décréta que le match venait de commencez.

Mashirao se positionna du mieux qu'il pu lorsqu'il vu son adversaire foncer vers lui avec une rapidité déroutante, heureusement qu'il possédait de grand réflèxe, sinon le challengeur se serait fait exploser par l'attaque de Bakugo.

Il réussi à l'esquiver en faisant un salto vers l'arrière, surprenant le garçon explosif par son agilité, puis d'un geste emprunt de courage, il tenta d'asséner une franche attaque avec son bras, mais ce fut vain. Bakugo ne fit que pivoter de quelque degrés au dernier moment et esquiva l'attaque, puis voyant la faille dans la défense de son adversaire, il décida de s'amuser un minimum.

Il était trop tard pour Ojiro, il n'aurait pas le temps de contrer l'attaque car il ne possédait pas suffisamment de vitesse pour réaliser cet exploit, mais il parvient à mettre ses bras en garde pour défendre son visage de l'explosif, prenant ainsi la majorité des dégâts sur ses bras.

La douleur d'une brûlure était intense et inexorable, mais il avait connu bien pire, le devant de ses bras était calciné mais les vêtements avaient prit, heureusement, le plus gros des dégâts. Alors animé d'une sûreté sans réserve, il frappa.

Et Bakugo reçu le coup en plein dans sa mâchoire d'effronté, et il faillit tomber à la renverse sous la surprise, il utilisa simplement ses explosion pour se remettre sur ses pieds et fixa avec rage son adversaire.

Avant il voulait s'amuser, maintenant il voulait tuer. ''Je vais t'étriper sale merde mutante !'' Hurla-il tandis qu'il projetait son bras en avant pour lui incendier la face.

Les attaques étaient vives et précises, visant toute son visage, cependant Ojiro tenta d'esquiver adroitement grâce à ses années d'entraînement, puis il attendrait une hypothétique faille chez son adversaire.

Cela sembla marcher pendant près d'une minute et il parvient à esquiver toute ses attaques, et la colère du jeune blondinet aveuglait grandement son intelligence tactique selon Mashirao. Après avoir esquiver la plupart des attaques, il remarqua une sorte de schéma chez son adversaire, et il décida de riposter au bon moment.

L'enragé frappait encore et encore sans le toucher, et il était peu dire que ça le fatiguait mentalement, comment pouvait-il se permettre de lui opposer un match ? Il n'était qu'une merde sous sa chaussure, comme Midoriya, alors pourquoi venait-il lui opposer un défi, à lui qui était tant supérieur à ses camarades ?! Il savait que Shoto ou Gabriele seraient des adversaires de choix, mais Ojiro ? Il n'était rien.

Alors fou de rage, il envoya son bras en avant, paume la première, dans l'idée de déclencher une nouvelle explosion sur lui. Mais à sa grande surprise, son avant bras fut attrapé et il se retrouva au sol, face contre terre, son nez se brisant lors de l'impact.

Il avait mal. Vraiment mal, et c'était trop à supporter, ses dernières limites craquèrent et implosèrent d'elles-mêmes, puis il laissa pleinement la place à une haine sans fond envers le garçon singe. Ojiro tenta de lui appliquer un coup sur la nuque pour l'assommer, mais que croyait-il exactement ?

La main droite de Bakugo attrapa l'avant bras de son adversaire et il le brûla tandis qu'un sourire sadique se glissait sur ses traits. Il était désormais bien loin de toute notion d'humanité et de pitié, et le bras saignant d'Ojiro était là pour l'affirmer.

''Je vais te tuer, et tu vas souffrir.'' Le ton de la voix était froid, glacial, distant, et devenait de se fait encore plus inquiétant. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il disait.

Ojiro souffrait attrocement, s'il ne pensait pas que c'était la pire douleur de sa vie, il n'était pas loin de se le demander. Il grimaça en voyant l'état de son bras d'où le sang coulait, et il regarda son ennemi, il craignait que ça ne se finisse vraiment mal.

Se propulsa encore plus vite qu'avant, Bakugo arriva sur lui, le regard animé d'une envie de sang, et Mashirao n'eut pas le temps de réagir. La jambe de son adversaire le toucha dans les reins et il cracha du sang par la bouche, mais ce n'était pas fini, loin de là, Bakugo n'avait pas envie de calmer sa rage. Il frappa à nouveau avec son alter, et brûla le torse de son adversaire, puis le voyant se tortiller sur le sol à cause de la grande douleur, il lui flancha un coup de pied, l'envoyant bouler sur quelque mètres en arrière.

Il le regardait calmement, attendant qu'il se relève. Midnight commença le décompte mais c'était inutile. Il se releva vers la septième seconde, et il savait qu'il devait se battre avec fierté, et ce quelque soit le résultat de la bataille à venir.

Il fit deux pas en avant, puis s'écroula sur le sol, Midnight reprit son compte depuis le début tandis que Katsuki se baissait vers le garçon.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux avec un sourire sadique, et lui dit très exactement : ''Ce n'est pas fini, ne croit pas que je vais t'excuser aussi facilement pour mon nez brisé.''

''Bakugo arrête ça ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'est pas en état de combattre ?'' Ordonna la femme classé 18.

''Je m'en fout ! Je vais l'étriper comme un porc !''

Il frappa à nouveau, carbonisant l'abdomen de son adversaire avant de le jeter face contre sol, et il ria un instant, se délectant de l'instant.

''ça suffit ! Mashirao Ojiro n'est plus en état de…''

''Laissez-moi combattre Midnight !'' déclara le garçon à la queue en se levant lentement mais sûrement, du sang coulant de son arcade sourcilière.

 **''Bakugo est fou ! Regarde comme il blesse plus que raison ce pauvre garçon, il voit bien que ce n'est pas la peine de continuer !''**

''Bakugo est peut-être un peu abusif, mais il ne sous-estime pas son adversaire. Il a reconnu la valeur de Ojiro et il lui accorde un véritable combat.''

 **''Mais c'est beaucoup trop violent pour un tournoi entre adolescent, le pauvre Ojiro pourrait finir dans le coma !''** déclara avec inquiétude Present Mic tandis qu'un bonne majorité de héros hochaient la tête.

La foule se mit à huer le garçon furieux et à encourager positivement le courage et la détermination de l'autre concurrent, atisant encore plus la haine de Bakugo, mais il se calma, après tout ce n'était que des faibles encourageant un autre déchet. Peut-être bien que son adversaire n'était pas un déchet comme il pensait, il méritait un minimum de son respect.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent et Bakugo reconnu la valeur de son adversaire, pour la première fois de sa vie, il admettait qu'il pouvait y avoir un minimum de difficulté pour un génie comme lui.

''Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais, alors je vais te faire un honneur : Celui de me battre sérieusement.'' Pendant qu'il parlait, des explosions importantes sortirent de ses mains.

''Tu… Tu ne me combattais pas sérieusement… ?'' questionna Mashirao tandis que la révélation fait corps avec ce que lui disait son instinct. Il avait perdu, mais il combattrait avec sérieux, ne s'admettant pas vaincu tant qu'il n'avait pas quitté le ring, il pouvait encore le vaincre, il était certainement fatigué lui aussi.

''Bien sûr.'' Grogna-il en s'élançant vers lui, se propulsant à l'aide de ses explosions, tellement vite que Ojiro eut du mal à le voir.

Il reçu un poing en plein dans la joue gauche et il recula de trois pas, se tenant sa pomette dans la douleur, mais il n'eut pas plus de temps, Katsuki était presque sur lui. Il tenta une esquive qui faillit bien réussir, mais l'instinct guerrier de son adversaire le prit de court, il ouvrit sa paume et dernier moment et créa une explosion au niveau de ses reins.

Il en eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il tombait sur le dos, il pouvait à peine respirer et sa vision se faisait lentement flou. Il fit tout de son possible pour résister mais il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience sans rien pouvoir faire pour en sortir, il fermait les yeux alors que le décompte commençait.

Il avait perdu après un long, très long duel où il s'était poussé dans ses retranchements.

''Incroyable… Kacchan est encore plus fort que lors de notre match.'' Remarqua avec admiration Deku tandis que les brancards prenaient Ojiro.

''Imbécile, si tu pensais qu'il ne s'était pas entraîné… il n'a du faire que ça depuis un mois.''

Momo était choquée par la violence montrée lors de ce combat et elle n'avait rien dit depuis la seconde moitié du combat. Comment un tel montre pouvait exister ? Il était démesurément puissant et avait annihilé de la surface de combat son rival du tour… n'avait-il donc aucune pitié… ?

''Il est vraiment fort… mais comment a-il pu blesser ainsi Ojiro ? C'est choquant !''

Les autres étudiants présent dans les gradins hochèrent la tête, eux aussi pensaient que c'était abusif.

Gabriele regarda simplement l'homme présent au milieu du stade qui portait un air choqué sur le visage, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. ''Il y est allé sérieusement pendant ce combat, il l'a lui-même dit, et je ne ressens pas plus d'énergie caché au fond de lui. Il est puissant, certes, mais Shoto, Izuku ou moi-même pourrions le battre si on y allait sérieusement, il est loin d'être invincible.''

Inclus dans la liste, Midoriya sembla stupéfait que son ami puisse penser qu'il pouvait arriver à vaincre son ami d'enfance. ''Qu… Quoi ?! Je pourrais pas réussir à le vaincre… il y a un véritable écart entre lui et moi !''

L'Italien soupira, fatigué par ce qu'il disait. ''Tu t'entends là ? Il n'y a un écart entre vous deux seulement car tu penses qu'il y en a un. En combat singulier, le résultat serait bien plus serré que tu ne le penses.''

''Je pense que Gabriele a raison.'' Affirma Momo avec sincérité. ''Tu peux le vaincre Midoriya-san, ça sera juste très compliqué, mais tu peux le faire. Regarde comment Ojiro-san c'est battu et lui a opposé un défi. De plus, comme vous semblez avoir un passé en commun, tu pourrais t'en servir pour le déconcentrer.''

''Je ne sais pas, mais si je le combat alors je ferais de mon mieux !''

''J'imagine que c'est déjà mieux que rien.'' Discerna calmement son ami étranger.

Shoto était dans les couloirs, marchant vers le stade, il était parti un peu en retard car Cementos devait réparer le ring, ça en devenait presque une habitude depuis quelque match. Il marchait d'un pas feutré, léger et distrait, il était en plein dans ses pensées.

Son père. Il ne pouvait que le haïr, pourtant il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose venant de lui, une reconnaissance et des excuses pour toute les années passé, et qu'enfin il cesse de le voir comme un objet pour atteindre ses rêves. Il avait depuis longtemps rejeté son côté enflammé pendant les combat et il ne comptait pas les utiliser, quoiqu'il se passe, il ne devait pas le faire.

Pour la mémoire de sa mère. Il l'avait rendu comme ça puis il l'avait fait disparaître comme un lâche. Le jeune homme voudrait tant la revoir, mais ce serait un moment fort en émotion… Le verrait-elle toujours comme un portrait craché de son immonde père ?

Il ne savait juste pas, et le moment n'était pas à ce poser ce genre de question, le match allait commencer dans quelque minutes et il fallait qu'il se dirige vers le stade.

Il marcha donc distraitement et passa devant une silhouette familière, bien évidemment il l'avait repérer lors de sa marche, il espérait naïvement qu'il n'aurait pas à lui parler, pas aujourd'hui ni maintenant.

''Shoto.'' L'appela-il faisant en sorte que son fils se tourne vers lui.

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, phrase par phrase, il ne changerait jamais de toute façon. ''Qu'y a-t-il ?''

''Cesse donc de te rebeller mon garçon, et embrasse ton destin ! Tu dois utiliser ton côté gauche, il sera celui qui te mènera vers la victoire.''

Il ne bougea pas ni ne pipa mot, l'entendre dire ça le mettait encore plus en rogne, il s'attendait à ce qu'il l'ordonne d'utiliser ses flammes mais qu'il rabaisse le pouvoir de sa mère… il sous-entendait qu'il ne pouvait pas arriver à la première place rien qu'avec ses glaces… c'était insupportable à entendre.

''Je vais te prouver à toi et au monde entier que je réussirai sans ce que tu m'as donné à la naissance ! Je ne veux plus te parler.''

Ce fut sur ses mots-là qu'il quitta les couloirs et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et lourd vers l'arène, il fulminait de rage, comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose ? Peu importe combien de fois il l'entendait, ça ne faisait qu'enrager le jeune homme, il arriverait au sommet et humilierai son père sans utiliser son pouvoir enflammé.

Il lui montrerai qu'il n'était pas son outil, qu'il n'était pas une marionnette qu'il pourrait manipuler comme une chaussette. Il était Shoto Todoroki, sa propre personne avec ses propres rêves, il suivait l'objectif d'être le premier et de montrer sa valeur, pas de réaliser le rêve pathétique de son géniteur.

Il arriva finalement vers le stade et écouta les gens l'encourager d'une oreille distraite, il ne voulait pas se battre maintenant, il voulait juste être autre part qu'ici, dans le même foutu bâtiment que son père.

Shoji semblait calme en apparence mais il savait quel sort l'attendait, et il était lucide concernant ses maigres chances, pourtant il ne s'était pas désistait pour le combat.

Tant pis pour lui, il risquait de le regretter.

Comme il l'avait fait dans son précédent match, une immense colonne de glace captura en son sein le mutant, qui piège dedans ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour se défendre. Il tenta de bouger pendant quelque seconde mais c'était voué à l'échec.

''Désolé, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.'' Dit platement le fils Todoroki alors que Midnight constatait la situation.

 **''T'a vu ça Shouta ? Il nous fait deux fois le coup de la colonne ne glace ? Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça marche, il semblerait bien que son adversaire ait perdu ce combat.''**

''Oui oui j'ai vu. Maintenant laisse-moi faire la sieste pendant la pause d'un quart d'heure, le prochain match devrait être intéressant je suppose.''

 **''Dude, tu trouves quelque chose intéressant ? Ça risque d'être fantastique alors… Bon, il semblerait que le décompte de Midnight soit arrivé à son terme.''**

''Le vainqueur est Shoto Todoroki !''

Le jeune homme s'en fichait actuellement de sa victoire, il savait qu'il continuerai jusqu'en finale, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il n'y avait que peu de personne pour lui opposer un défi. Il espérait tomber sur Gabriele en finale car il était surement le seul à être à un niveau équitable avec lui.

Il rentra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et partit dans les tribunes pour observer le match de ses deux rivaux, il espérait assister à un beau spectacle.

Note de l'auteur :

Ah nous voici enfin au demi-finale ! En fonction de la longueur du chapitre, peut-être qu'il y aura la finale avec, question qu'on passe à l'arc Stain. Maintenant que je m'en rends compte, j'ai oublié de mettre la scène d'Ochaco avec ses parents et l'attaque du frère de Iida, je ferais la dernière scène dans le prochain chapitre.

Bref, les prochains combat seront pour bientôt ! À dans 10 jours !


	12. Les héritiers du One For All

Chapitre 12

Les héritiers du One For All

Flash-back

 _''Izuku, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons porter ses vêtements-là.'' Désigna Gabriele alors qu'il tenait deux tenues noires dans ses mains._

 _''Euh… pourquoi t'as l'air d'avoir mal ? Tu t'es blessé ?''_

 _''Non, c'est juste lourd. Ce sont des habits d'entraînement lesté, chaque partie du corps fait dix kilos, et je te laisse faire le calcul.'' Dit-il alors qu'il posait les deux tenues à terre. ''Ah oui, j'ai oublié mais les bracelets en font quinze, pour muscler tes bras. Interdiction de les enlever jusqu'au jour du festival sportif.''_

 _Izuku était bouche-bée mais il saisit une partie de sa tenue, et il enfila le bracelet avec un soupçon de crainte, car oui ça eut son effet, son avant-bras était véritablement lourd. ''Mais Gabriele… au total ça fait 50 kilos… comment veux-tu que je supporte ça ?!''_

 _''Cesse de geindre, nous avons deux semaines, et crois moi, tu vas t'y habituer. Sache aussi que tu devras les porter lors du festival, tu ne les enlèveras qu'en cas de nécessité.''_

 _L'adolescent déglutit alors qu'il s'habiller, il y parvient difficilement, mais il se sentait si lourd, comme s'il était obèse… Heureusement, ses muscles étant déjà bien développé, il put supporter le poids._

 _''Bien. Ah dernier détail, ni toi ni moi ne devons utiliser le One For All pendant notre entraînement, ton corps doit supporter ça sans la moindre aide, compris ?''_

 _Le message était clair et reçu. ''Compris !'' S'exclama-il, sachant qu'en réussissant son entraînement avec ses poids, il serait plus que prêt pour le festival. Cependant, une question tourmentait l'esprit du jeune homme. Son ami n'était pas censé avoir d'argent, alors d'où tirait-il ses vêtements d'entraînement lesté ?_

 _''Euh… je me pose une question, d'où viennent les vêtements, je crois savoir que ça doit valoir cher.''_

 _''ça ? Allons, tu devrais te douter d'où ça vient. J'ai demandé à Momo si elle pouvait me faire deux tenues comme ça avec son alter et elle a accepté, je lui ai clairement expliquer pourquoi j'en avais besoin, et elle sembla impressionné que je porte autant de poids. Et toi aussi de ce fait, je lui avais dit que la seconde tenue était pour que je puisse en changer, question que l'odeur soit correcte, enfin c'est ce que j'ai dit.'' dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé._

 _''Oh, je suis surpris que tu lui aies demandé de l'aide, je pensais que tu détestais ça.''_

 _''Je lui ai demandé parce que c'était nécessaire, autant pour toi que pour moi, et autant que déteste l'admettre, j'avais besoin d'aide. Ça devrait nous permettre d'être franchement plus fort. Bref, commençons, veux-tu ? On va faire cinq séries de cinquante pompes, puis on fera cinq autre série d'autre exercice physique, et pour finir la matinée, on ira courir dix kilomètres.''_

 _C'était un planning fou, quand est-ce qu'ils pourront prendre une pause pour récupérer ? Ils risquaient d'être absolument hors d'état de prendre leur cours. ''Et pour les cours ? Je veux dire, on ne va pas pouvoir tenir un tel planning avec les études et tout…''_

 _''Pas de pression pour ça, notre entraînement est prioritaire, on ne va pas rater grand-chose si tu veux mon avis. Nous allons être malade pendant la semaine qui vient, n'est-ce pas ?'' Il était plus que clair que son ton était menaçant vers la fin._

 _Izuku n'était pas sûr de si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, mais il devait bien admettre que ça avait une certaine cohérence. Ils devaient s'améliorer avec ses poids, alors comment allaient-ils faire pour progresser s'ils allaient en cours ? Cependant, il n'aimait pas trop rater et sa mère risquait d'être inquiète pour lui._

 _''D'accord… mais on a deux semaines, non ?''_

 _Il tiqua rapidement à cette phrase en se rappelant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important, quel idiot il pouvait faire. ''Ah, je suis bête, j'ai oublié de préciser que l'on fera un autre type d'entraînement pendant la seconde semaine. Nous irons en cours, mais on continuera à porter des poids, et nous nous entraînerons une heure le matin et deux heures dans la nuit. J'espère que tu es prêt, ça risque d'être deux longues semaines…''_

 _''Oui, je peux le faire !''_

 _''Parfait, alors commençons Izuku !''_

 _Il se baissa en commença à faire ses pompes alors que son ami le regardait passivement pendant quelque seconde avant d'enfin l'imiter. L'entraînement ne faisait que commencer pour eux !_

* * *

Retour au présent.

''Bonjour, voulez-vous des gâteaux au chocolat ?'' Demanda une jeune femme du service marketing à nos protagonistes.

Momo sembla hésiter, mais fini par sortir quelque pièce de sa poche et paya un gâteau pour elle-même, elle savait que Gabriele n'en voulait pas car à chaque fois qu'il voyait un marchand, il les chassait avec véhémence. Concernant Izuku, il semblait tracassé par autre chose.

Elle prit donc sa chocolaterie et croqua dedans, satisfaite, puis elle tourna son attention vers le garçon aux cheveux vert tandis que Gabriele regardait les nuages dans le ciel. ''Dis-moi Midoriya-San, quelque chose ne vas pas ?''

''Hein ? Ah… ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Ochaco ni Iida, je me demande où ils sont en fait.'' Il était vraiment inquiet, pour Ochaco, il se doutait qu'elle devait être dans l'autre tribune, mais il n'avait pas vu Iida depuis un moment.

''Il me semble qu'Ochaco-chan passe un appel, et pour Iida, il attend un appel de son grand-frère je crois, je l'ai croisé il y a quelques minutes pendant que vous alliez aux toilettes.''

L'Italien jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, et se tourna vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur follement. ''Je sens l'énergie de Iida fluctuer entre la colère et la peur profonde, mas je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment, et concernant Ochaco, elle semble être heureuse, mais là encore je ne sais pas pourquoi.''

''Qu'arrive-il à Iida-Kun ? Il faut que j'aille le voir s'il ne va pas bien.'' S'enquit-il pour son ami, il appréciait Tenya car il était l'un de ses rares amis, alors s'il pouvait apporter son aide.

''Comme tu veux, mais ne sois pas en retard pour notre match. Il est par là-bas, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée d'aller le voir.''

''Pas grave, s'il a besoin de mon aide, alors je me dois de lui apporter ! Merci pour les infos Gabriele-Kun, je reviendrais avant le début de notre match !'' Et il quitta la salle sur ses mots, courant vers son ami.

Momo et Gabriele étaient tous les deux seuls pour la première fois depuis le fameux quart de finale opposant Denki au second élève d'All Might. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis regarda Izuku courir vers le couloir avec un petit sourire triste, il semblait avoir une idée de ce qui allait se passer.

''Tu ne vas pas avec lui ? Je pensais que Iida-San était ton ami.''

''Il l'est.'' La reprit-il avant de continuer. ''Je crains juste de ne pas lui être d'une grande aide, il traverse un moment compliqué, et peut-être que Izuku-Kun peut l'aider. Je lui apporterai mon soutient s'il en a besoin, sinon tant pis.''

''Je vois, donc ça doit être grave.''

''Oui, ça l'est, mais parlons d'autre chose maintenant. Je commence à avoir faim, tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que tu connaissais tous les bons restos de la ville ?''

''Oui, pourquoi ?''

Il lui sourit de manière adorable, comme s'il avait tout prévu. ''Alors quand est-ce qu'on organise cette sortie ?''

* * *

Plus loin.

 _''Je suis désolé Tenya… Reste calme et écoute-moi bien. Il… ton frère s'est fait attaquer par un vilain !''_

Le visage du jeune aspirant héro se crispa en entendant ça, puis tout son corps se mit à trembler et le temps autour de lui sembla se geler… Son frère avait été attaqué… cette simple révélation le bouleversa grandement.

Il était son héros, son nord, sud, est et ouest, il était celui qui le guidait vers la voie de l'héroïsme, s'il n'avait jamais été là pour le guider, alors que serait-il maintenant ? Tenya serra les dents, clairement sous le choc et il laissa tomber le téléphone au sol, restant immobile quelque seconde.

Comment une telle chose avait pu lui arriver ? À lui, le héros de sa vie ?

Bien sûr, il arrivait que des héros soient attaqué et tué par des vilains en exerçant leur métier, mais c'était devenu si rare depuis quelques années que Iida avait cru que ça n'arriverait jamais à son héros à lui, l'homme qui incarnait la justice et la bonté de l'âme pour lui.

Il fit un pas en avant alors que les larmes commençaient à couler de ses yeux, il ouvrit la porte de la salle dans laquelle il avait reçu l'appel, et il commença à marcher dans le couloir d'un pas mou et lâche, bien différent de sa démarche habituelle qui était plein de fougue et de vigueur.

''Iida-Kun !'' L'appela une voix lointaine, il ne l'a reconnu même pas ni ne se tourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

''Iida-Kun, c'est moi Izuku !''

Il était là, mais pourquoi ? Ne devait-il pas se préparer pour son match ? Qu'importe, il se tourna vers lui en essuyant les larmes qui coulait de ses yeux, remplit de honte de montrer ses sentiments à son ami, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le voit pleurer.

''Gabriele m'avait dit que ton énergie n'allait pas alors je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Que se passe-il ?'' Demanda-il avec une véritable compassion, il s'approcha un peu plus prêt pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. ''Tu peux me le dire, je suis ton ami et je peux t'aider Iida-Kun.''

Tenya sembla hésiter, il était juste si choqué actuellement, il se sentait sans repère et il voulait plus que tout partir voir son frère à l'hôpital, mais il pouvait se confier à son ami, il ne le jugerait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

''Midoriya-Kun c'est horrible… mon frère a été attaqué par un vilain et son état est grave, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je me sens si faible de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pourquoi a-il été attaqué ? C'est un noble héros qui protège du mieux qu'il peut les gens, alors pourquoi vouloir lui faire du mal… ?''

Deku se sentait mal, vraiment mal, il pouvait ressentir toute la douleur de son ami, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si son maître et idole se faisait gravement blessé par un vilain… Il ne saurait pas quoi faire, il serait perdu face à l'immensité de la douleur qui comblerait son cœur, puis il céderait face à la haine et ferait de son mieux pour vaincre le criminel…

''C'est… horrible, Iida-Kun. Il sera attrapé et mit derrière les barreaux, les pros le feront !''

''Et… et si ce vilain tuait des gens, mon frère… il a failli le tuer… alors d'autre pourraient mourir. Il faut qu'il soit arrêté et qu'il croupisse à tout jamais en prison !''

''Il y sera Iida, il y sera bientôt.''

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et une fois le chagrin du jeune homme atténué, il fut décidé qu'il était temps pour chacun de faire ce qu'ils devaient faire.

''Je dois y aller Midoriya-Kun, je dois aller voir comment va mon frère. Merci d'être resté avec moi.''

''Sûr, ce n'est rien, au revoir.''

Puis le garçon partit en en faisant signe d'au revoir à son ami, il était temps que les demi-finales débutent !

* * *

 **''Le match du jour oppose deux favoris ! Chacun des deux nous a impressionnés, on n'avait pas vu d'affiche aussi serré depuis des années ! Dans le coin droit : Izuku Midoriya, le garçon qui frappe si fort qu'il crée du vent, et il affronte son meilleur ami et rival, Gabriele Destino ! Un garçon si fort qu'il se sent obligé de se retenir pour les phases finales… Va-il y aller à fond contre son ami ? Ton avis Shouta ?''**

''Je pense que ça va être serré, mais je pronostique une victoire de Destino. Il m'a vraiment impressionné le jour de l'U.S.J, il a tout seul mis une quarantaine de vilains hors d'état de nuire, et il ne montrait pas de signe de fatigue évident. Puisqu'il a une expérience supérieure, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il gagne sur un détail.''

 **''Quelle analyse ! Il a tout dit, maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à regarder le match et à laisser les pros juger de qui est digne d'aller en stage avec eux.''**

Midnight regardait les deux amis et elle ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose : Ils avaient tous deux l'air d'être déterminé à obtenir la victoire, coûte que coûte, même au prix des larmes et du sang, pas de doute qu'ils seront de grand guerrier. Elle leur sourit, appréciant leurs ardeurs et s'apprêta à donner le coup d'envoi.

''Alors Izuku-Kun, prêt à y combattre ?''

''Bien sûr, je vais bien finir par te vaincre un jour.''

''évidemment. N'oublie pas quelque chose d'important, écoute ton instinct. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de l'échauffement !''

 **''Tu as entendu dude ? Le jeune Midoriya n'a jamais réussi à le vaincre, et son adversaire lui donne des conseils, quel fair-play ! Admirable.''**

''Je sais bien qu'il aime se battre à fond, mais j'espère qu'il ne donnera pas les mêmes conseils aux vilains quand il sera passé pro.''

Midnight avait assisté à l'échange avec un petit sourire, mais elle ne pouvait qu'admettre partager la surprise de Present Mic, le jeune Italien donnait des conseils à son rival, et c'était franchement beau dans l'esprit Coubertin. ''Prêt ?''

''Je n'attends que l'on commence.''

''Oui ! Je suis prêt !'' Dit Deku avec force, il était motivé à vaincre son ami, c'était à lui d'aller en finale pour sauver Shoto de ses démons.

''Alors commencez !''

Sur ces mots-là, Gabriele se positionna de manière offensive, il en savait assez pour son adversaire pour le combattre sérieusement. Ils commencèrent chacun à faire des pas sur le côté, tournant l'un autour de l'un dans un grand cercle, cherchant à faire bouger l'autre pour qu'il ait le soleil aveuglant son regard, une astuce maline.

Finalement, Izuku finit par l'avoir en plein dans son champ de vision et il avait du mal à décrire son adversaire, mais son corps finit par être suffisamment proche de lui pour bloquer sa vision du soleil et il le vu enfin, le poing gauche tendu en avant. ''Tu n'aurais pas dû bouger pour avoir le soleil dans les yeux, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ?!'' Cria-il pendant qu'il venait vers lui, et maintenant qu'il était là, le garçon devait bien admettre s'être fait avoir stupidement.

L'attaque venait vers lui rapidement, mais grâce à une habille esquive, Deku parvient à se mettre dans de meilleures circonstances pour contre-attaquer, et étant à moitié accroupi il se servit de la force de ses jambes pour donner de la vitesse à son coup de poing, et il réussit quelque chose pour la première fois.

Son poing toucha le ventre de Gabriele, qui pour la première fois recevait un coup en plein combat par son ami, il se ressaisit cependant à très grande vitesse et activa le One For All pour lui attraper le bras. Le challengeur s'y attendait alors il activa le One For All à son tour, et ne voyant aucune autre manière de se libérer de la prise de son adversaire de manière efficace, il balança sa jambe vers sa figure, il échoua, bloqué par l'autre bras de son adversaire.

Il le souleva du sol en l'empoignant par le bras et le claqua contre le sol comme s'il était un monstre d'attaque, il était peu dire que la manœuvre lui avait coûté de l'énergie, cependant il se tenait prêt à accueillir son rival dès qu'il se relèverait.

Ce qui ne tarda aucunement, d'une impulsion du bas du corps, il bondit sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers lui, ils n'étaient qu'à cinq mètre d'écart alors il espérait y être en une seule et unique seconde avec le One For All à 5 %.

Erreur, une sphère d'énergie bleuté fonça vers lui dès qu'il se releva et il dut l'esquiver adroitement dans un bond vers sa droite, puis il en esquiva une suivante, reculant encore de quelques mètres vers l'arrière, cependant il ne remarqua pas un détail : Mais vers où se dirigeait les sphères d'énergies une fois qu'il les avait lancés.

''Pas de chance Izuku ! T'es pris comme un rat !'' Hurla-il en gelant le garçon en face de lui.

 **''Shota ! Regarde les attaques qu'il a balancé son encore derrière Midoriya !''**

Et tel que l'affirmait le commentateur, les sphères sont revenues vers le rival de l'Italien, la harcelant avec leurs vitesses folles. Augmentant la puissance de son OFA, Deku parvient à les esquiver avec adresse et regarda ce que faisait Gabriele. Il dirigeait ses obus avec ses mains et ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger de sa place… S'il pouvait retourner ses attaques vers lui…

Il pivota sur lui-même afin de ne pas se faire toucher et couru vers son ami qui lui sourit, amusé en le voyant courir, puis il claqua des doigts, faisant exploser la première sphère dans le dos d'Izuku qui en fut propulsé en avant, directement vers lui, sans moyen de se préparer à l'impact.

L'avant-bras du second élève d'All Might s'enfonça directement dans ses côtes, choquant Izuku sous la douleur mordante qu'il subissait actuellement, il ne s'y attendait tellement pas.

 **''Il n'y a qu'une seule place en finale, mais pour l'instant il semblerait que ce soit Destino qui s'y dirige !''**

''Je n'en suis pas sûr…'' laissa fuiter Aizawa.

 **''Quoi ?!''**

Il était hors de question qu'il perde, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il avait l'avenir de Shoto à sauver et il devait se montrer à la face du monde ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre maintenant, pas après tous ses efforts, pas après cet entraînement avec les vêtements lestés, qui servait un peu d'armure pour encaisser les dégâts.

''Désolé Izuku, mais je dois aller en finale pour tenir la promesse que j'ai fait à All Might !'' Déclara-il alors qu'il alimentait son pouvoir vers les 7 %, lui permettant d'envoyer voler son adversaire dans le ciel, à environ six mètre du sol.

La seconde balle d'énergie de Gabriele arriva de nulle part pour foncer comme un boulet de canon vers le garçon en plein dans les cieux qui n'eut pas de mal à la remarquer avec tout le bruit qu'elle faisait. Il était fini… Il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse envers All Might et il ne pourrait pas sauver Shoto s'il ne restait pas sur ce fichu ring ! Il était un homme de parole et il devait aider ses amis !

Alors déterminé tel un feu ardent lui dévorant l'esprit de toute prudence, il saisit la sphère dans ses bras et l'utilisa comme ressort pour revenir vers le stade, et ce juste à temps avant qu'elle n'explose dans le vide, éblouissant les spectateurs en liesse.

Gabriele était surpris par la manœuvre et il laissa échapper un sourire excité en le voyant atterrir devant lui, il savait qu'il reviendrait mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en sortirait comme ça. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant.

''Eh mon gars ! Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on y aille à fond, retirons les poids lestés !''

Cette phrase jeta un véritable silence sur le publique et les professionnels, ça ne pouvait pas être vrais, n'est-ce pas ? De tels combattants ne pouvait pas être encore plus fort à leur âge, ce n'était pas possible !

Midnight en tant qu'arbitre ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas interdit de porter de vêtements lestés dans le règlement, personne n'en ayant eu l'idée avant… alors c'était à elle de prendre la décision de les laisser continuer ou non… mais ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et n'avaient fait qu'exploiter une faille des règles…

 **''Shouta… ce n'est pas possible… ça ne peut pas être vrai, rassure-moi ! Ce ne sont déjà que des premières années et ils ont montré le niveau des dernières années… et tu vas me dire qu'ils sont encore plus fort qu'eux !''**

''Ils sont doués cette année, ils ont tous du potentiel. Je savais pour leur idée d'habit lestés, j'avais entendu Gabriele en parler mais je ne pensais pas qu'il les utiliserait pendant le festival, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il semblait plus lent que d'habitude, mais juste d'un peu.''

 **''C'est juste fou ! C'est à Midnight de voir si elle autorise, c'est elle qui arbitre après tout.''**

Cette dernière semblait réfléchir intensément, mais au bout d'une grosse dizaines de secondes, elle sembla trouver la résolution de son problème. ''Très bien, j'accepte, ils n'ont enfreint aucune règle, ils les ont juste exploités, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose ! Il est alors temps pour eux de se montrer au visage du monde !''

''Merci.'' Dirent-ils alors qu'ils enlevaient leur bracelet et vêtements, les jetant en dehors du terrain.

Ils enlevèrent le haut comme le bas, mais ils portaient une tenue en-dessous, prouvant qu'ils avaient tout préparé avec leurs tenues. Lors que les habits tombèrent simultanément au sol, ce dernier trembla et le publique sembla juste déconcerté de voir une telle chose, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour décrire ça : Folie !

''Bon sang, mais vos tenues vont combien chacune… ?'' Demanda l'arbitre bouche-bée, elle s'attendait à une dizaine de kilos au maximum.

Izuku s'empressa de répondre. ''Si le compte est bon, 50 kilos chacune, les bracelets ont font 15, et les autres vêtements 10.''

Bien, maintenant c'était clairement la chose la plus folle qui avait eu lieu dans le tournoi depuis facilement quinze ans. ''Vraiment… ?''

''Oui. Yaoyorozu les a faits pour nous, son pouvoir est incroyable en tout point.'' Glissa Gabriele alors qu'il s'étirait. ''Bon, on reprend maintenant ?''

All Might qui les regardait dans les gradins était juste surprit comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis au moins cinq ans, il ne pensait pas qu'ils oseraient faire une telle chose, en tout cas Izuku ne l'aurait pas fait, mais son second protégé, c'était une autre affaire, ils montraient réellement qu'ils voulaient atteindre le sommet. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'utiliser des tenues d'entraînement alourdi pendant sa jeunesse, mais ça l'aurait bien aidé, le numéro 1 ne doutait aucunement de l'amélioration de ses élèves.

Déjà qu'il fut très heureux de les voir capable d'utiliser le OFA sans grande difficulté, alors les voir aussi enthousiaste dans leurs training… il était si fier d'eux.

''Je suis prêt. 'Dit posément Deku alors qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts, une motivation brûlante en lui.

Ils se mirent tous deux en position de combat, et reflétèrent leur style très proche, logique puisque l'un avait appris à l'autre, puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec sérieux. Aucune pensée ne venait les déconcentrer du combat.

Puis ils partirent simultanément avec le pouvoir à 15 % coulant dans leurs corps, et leurs deux poings s'entrechoquèrent, créant une onde de choc faisant haleter le publique, le commentateur et l'arbitre, certain ne manquèrent pas la ressemblance entre les deux garçons et All Might… ce type de puissance éclatante ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

''Ah !''Rugit Izuku tandis qu'il tentait un crochet du gauche, et voyant que son adversaire était préparé à cela, il fit en sorte de frapper avec son coude, prenant au dépourvu son rival, il parvient à le toucher sur la joue.

Gabriele recula de deux pas et essuya le petit filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, puis il sourit, clairement excité par le combat qui aillait avoir lieu. Il allait donner son maximum et utiliser une grande part de ses réserves, son but était de gagner le combat mais aussi de montrer ce qu'il valait.

Il positionna ses mains tels les crocs d'un dragon devant lui et soupira tandis que le visage d'Izuku se décomposait, visiblement inquiet par ce qu'il voyait. ''Tu… tu ne peux pas l'utiliser ici, ça risque de toucher des gens !''

Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit. ''Si tu le bloques et l'envoi dans le ciel, personne ne se fera toucher, je te le garanti…'' Promit-il avec un petit rire narquois.

''Attends, ne le fais pas !''

Sa demande fut ignorée, il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Gabriele recula d'une quinzaine de mètres en arrière, proche des limites du terrain, surprenant observateur et spécialiste. Puis il commença à chanter à haute voix une musique depuis bien longtemps oublié par cette société super-héroïque.

''KA…'' Le visage d'Izuku devient encore pire, se souvenant encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu son ami faire cette attaque.

''ME…''

''Arrête ! Ça pourrait toucher le publique, et si ça touchait nos amis et des innocents ?!''

''HA… ME…'' Il était peu dire que les spectateurs écoutaient attentivement les deux adolescents discuter, la sincérité des paroles et l'ambiance flippante faisant craindre à tous que leurs vies soient en danger de mort…

''Il n'est pas **sérieux Shouta ? Izuku semble craindre cette attaque et pour cause : ça semble super puissant !''**

''Il est sérieux, il va forcer Midoriya à y aller à fond pour empêcher tout risque d'attaque sur le publique, mais Gabriele ne laisserait rien toucher les gens.''

Une sphère rouge apparu dans les paumes et rayonna d'un éclat bleuté, des tâches bleues s'incrustant dans la sphère pour la moucheté dans un superbe mélange de couleur, puis la couleur bleue se développa sûr qu'à être présente sur la moitié de la sphère sous forme de trait, et enfin il prononça la dernière syllabe mystique.

''HA !''

La sphère se transforma en un immense rayon se dirigeant vers Izuku à une vitesse époustouflante, les gens hurlant sous le coup de l'émotion et les héros professionnels semblaient choqués par la puissance démontrée par le jeune Italien.

Deku était alarmé et savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre, il l'avait déjà vu utiliser cette technique une fois durant leur entraînement, la qualifiant d'attaque ultime pouvant détruire une ville entière s'il le souhaitait. Il avait trouvé ça autant terrifiant qu'admirable, mais le voir utilisé contre lui… c'était douloureux, même s'il savait que c'était un combat pour une place en finale, il n'hésiterait pas à le mettre dans un sale état pour continuer l'aventure. Heureusement, il n'irait pas plus loin que l'état de la simple blessure.

Tant pis, il allait devoir repousser ce missile digne d'un dieu. ' _Le pourrais-je seulement ?'_ Se demanda-il dramatiquement, seulement pour entendre la voix d'All Might dans son esprit lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas échouer, que c'était son devoir d'accéder à la prochaine manche pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse.

''Je n'échouerais pas !''

Et l'énorme faisceau d'énergie bleu-rouge prit enfin contact avec lui, brûlant ses mains pendant qu'il tentait de le diriger vers le ciel, la douleur lui brusquant l'esprit. Pourtant sa détermination resta toujours aussi forte, et il cria alors qu'il augmentait le niveau d'All For One dans son corps à 50 %, ses bras faillir se casser sous le choc et des larmes commencèrent à se montrer sur son visage, pourtant ça ne suffit pas à lever la sphère.

''Ça suffit !'' Rugit-il tandis qu'il laissait 100 % du One For All briller dans son corps, et il commença doucement à soulever le rayon vers le ciel alors que Gabriele l'alimentait avec tout ce qu'il avait, donnant ses dernières ressources.

Ce que ne pouvait pas voir Izuku était le sourire sur le visage de son rival tandis qu'il se sentait perdre, il donna ses ultime goûte de pouvoir, espérant que ça suffirait même s'il savait pertinemment le résultat…

Son attaque fut bloquée et contrée par son ami qui l'envoya vers le ciel, le rayon parcourant son chemin jusqu'à l'espace lui-même. _'Bravo Izuku… tu mérites d'aller en finale…'_

Gabriele se sentant vidé de ses dernières forces s'écoula sur le sol, tombant sur le dos avec un petit sourire satisfait. Pour une fois la défaite n'était pas si amère, il avait réussi à montrer aux gens la véritable valeur d'Izuku Midoriya. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tomba dans un lourd sommeil, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Momo, espérant qu'elle avait apprécié le spectacle de couleur.

Deku se tenait au centre du stade, les bras cassés et les paumes brûlés, pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire… mission accomplie, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait sauvé tous les gens présents, même s'il savait bien que son ami devait avoir un moyen pour éviter cette fin. Il sourit agréablement sur son visage puis il tomba lui aussi à la renverse, tombant de manière parallèle à son ami et rival.

* * *

Bakugo regarda le duel entre son ami d'enfance et son nouveau rival avec une rage débordante, il se sentait tellement dépassé… Dans un combat en face à face, il n'aurait aucune chance de l'emporter face à l'un d'eux, Gabriele l'aurait pulvérisé avec cet attaque surpuissante et Deku l'aurait tout simplement étalé d'un seul coup.

Leur vitesse était folle, c'était à peine s'il avait pu analyser leurs gestes lorsqu'ils avaient retiré leurs vêtements lestés, comment une telle force était possible venant du déchet qu'il avait maltraité pendant des années ? Et l'autre était encore plus fort que son ami d'enfance, Katsuki devait admettre avoir été choqué par la puissance affiché devant ses yeux, il n'avait pas de doute concernant le fait que son adversaire devait ressentir la même chose que lui.

Le garçon explosif quitta les gradins alors que Kirishima l'encourageait avec des phrases préconçu et habituelle venant de sa part, mais il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un silence mortel, son ami n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la salle d'attente et croisa sur son chemin des brancardiers portant les deux précédents concurrents.

L'Italien n'avait pas l'air d'être dans un si mauvais état, quelque bleu et coupure par-ci par-là, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'état des bras d'Izuku… ils étaient clairement brûlé et il n'y avait pas de doute concernant l'état des os… cassés. Aucun des deux ne pourraient participer à la finale, bien que le gagnant soit celui dans le plus mauvais état.

S'il gagnait, ce qui était probable, il n'affronterait pas son ami d'enfance dans une revanche de leur précédent match en début d'année, ni même l'Italien. Il ne pourrait écraser aucune des personnes qui représentait une quelconque menace pour son avenir de numéro 1, le seul qu'il pouvait réduire en miettes était Shoto, et il était peu dire qu'il voulait absolument lui casser la figure salement. Il lui servirait au moins de défouloir.

Bon sang ce qu'il se sentait enragé au fond de lui, il voulait être le plus fort et être acclamé par tout le monde pour son pouvoir, que chaque personne connaisse son nom et que tous les vilains le craigne comme le choléra. Il voulait être Katsuki Bakugo, le héros numéro 1, et non pas derrière Deku, Gabriele et Shoto.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de ne pas être considérez comme étant le meilleur, bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il verrait des types balaises à UA, mais pas aussi doué que lui. Il avait la rage au ventre contre lui-même, il avait beau s'être poussé à fond pendant les dernières semaines pour être prêt pour cet instant, il était trop faible comparé aux autres.

Il se sentait juste si faible et en-deçà d'eux et il ne pouvait pas supporter ce sentiment encore plus longtemps, pourquoi était-il si faible ? Pourquoi eux étaient aussi fort que lui, si ce n'est plus… ? C'était la véritable question, et il en connaissait la réponse, son cœur de la lui criait avec véhémence : Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne qu'il repousse ses limites jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un mur, mur qu'il briserait pour ne cesser de s'élever vers des sommets. Il laisserait les autres sur terre pendant qu'il régnerait sur eux depuis le plus grand sommet du monde, il ne serait pas que le numéro 1 du Japon, mais du monde entier, et il deviendrait le symbole absolu de la puissance.

Shoto Todoroki venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa salle d'attente après avoir regardé le match, il s'était attendu à un véritable duel, mais il y avait eu tellement plus que ça lors de cette rencontre.

Il y avait eu de la passion, de l'amitié, une touche d'humour, mais surtout, un duel de colosse entre deux hommes vraiment puissants, peut-être même plus puissant que lui-même. Il devait bien admettre que lorsque Gabriele avait utilisé son ''Kamehameha'', il avait été scotché à son pauvre siège, happé par la force de l'attaque.

Il n'avait pas souvent vu d'attaque aussi puissante dans sa vie, et il n'y avait que la chaleur des flammes de son père pour lui rappeler une telle sensation. Les deux gars jouaient dans une autre catégorie que lui, et ça le tuait de l'admettre, mais il risquait d'avoir du mal à les surpasser avec uniquement son côté glacé.

Il soupira et resta assit mal à l'aise dans son siège, il allait falloir un peu de temps à Cementos pour réparer le stade qui avait été marqué par une longue entaille causée par l'attaque de Gabriele.

Le jeune Todoroki était juste si énervé, cette journée avait été vraiment mauvaise pour lui, d'abord son père insulte sa mère et continue à le harceler avec son gauche, et en plus de cela, il ne pourrait même pas affronter Izuku, vu l'état dans lequel il avait fini.

Si Gabriele avait gagné son combat, il aurait pu combattre, mais vu à quel point il avait blessé les bras d'Izuku… il ne savait pas s'il y aurait une finale.

Soudainement, la porte de sa salle s'ouvrit violemment, le surprenant un peu, ce n'était que Bakugo qui était venu pour une raison quelconque, il allait l'ignorer tout simplement.

''Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma pièce ?! Ici c'est la salle… ah… c'est la salle 2.''

Il ne reçut rien d'autre qu'un bref regard dépité venant de Shoto qui retourna fixer la table.

''Oh, ne m'ignore pas, je ne supporte pas ça ! Je vais te botter le cul et prouver que je suis bien meilleur que les deux autres blaireaux !'' S'exclama-il, attendant une réaction, mais ne voyant rien, il décida de quitter la salle et d'aller dans la sienne.

Il était encore plus motivé à cause de cet échange, il allait leur montrer à tous, son immense puissance et sa supériorité comparé à Deku ou Gabriele, et les gens ne pourront que craindre sa force.

* * *

Infirmerie, dans le même temps.

Il émergea enfin, il avait l'impression que son corps était mortellement lourd et il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie, il n'avait plus une once de pouvoir dans son corps, et son OFA ne se manifesterait sûrement pas s'il voulait l'utiliser. Il ouvrit les yeux et guetta son environnement, il savait déjà où il était.

Dans le lit à sa gauche, Izuku semblait dormir profondément, Ochaco veillant sur lui, lorsqu'elle le remarqua elle lui sourit et lui demanda comment il allait, il répondit par un grognement, tournant sa tête vers sa droite, il entendu des gens parler, mais comme les voix semblaient lointaine, il ne put savoir qui parlait, il eut alors l'idée d'élargir ses sens pour scanner les sources d'énergie mais il obtenu la réponse avant.

''Momo-chan et Recovery Girl discute dans l'autre salle, elles se demandent si l'un d'entre vous pourrait combattre, mais je ne pense pas que Deku pourrait le faire… pas avec l'état actuel de ses bras.''

''Uraraka-chan, je suis désolé si tu t'es faite du souci pour lui, mais j'avais la situation pleinement en main. Je n'imaginais juste pas qu'il se blesserait autant en utilisant son pouvoir, j'ai pensé à tort que notre entraînement avait été suffisant pour qu'il puisse se battre sérieusement sans se blesser. J'avais tort, mais je sais comment le retaper à temps pour la finale contre…''

''Hein ? Bakugo-San et Todoroki-San sont en train de combattre juste maintenant, un vainqueur n'a pas été décidé alors que le combat dure depuis près d'une dizaine de minutes… Mais comment penses-tu qu'Izuku puisse être en état de combattre ? Après ton énorme attaque je ne pense pas que…''

''Je te rassure, il ira très bien et participera à la finale. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais mon pouvoir est vraiment singulier, il n'y avait que mon géniteur qui avait le même dans tout l'histoire de notre monde, il avait d'ailleurs une autre particularité… qu'il m'a transmis et qui a donc été amélioré lorsque j'ai invoqué pour la première fois mon énergie.''

''Et de quoi s'agit-il ?'' Demanda Recovery Girl alors qu'elle rentrait accompagné par Momo, qui lui sourit gentiment, satisfaite de le voir en bonne santé, mais elle attendrait qu'il ait fini de parler avant de lui demander comment il allait.

''Eh bien, j'ai deux types d'énergie. Celle avec laquelle je combats et ressens l'énergie autour de moi, et une autre, mon énergie vitale, elle est très particulière et je ne l'ai presque jamais utilisé, car le coût était grand. Je peux transférer ma force vitale dans une autre partie pour réparer son corps, car j'encaisse moi-même les dégâts, mais je n'ai fait ça que pour de petite blessure, je pense pouvoir gérer le cas d'Izuku par exemple. Mais si quelque meurt sous mes yeux et que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour la soigner… je ne sais pas exactement ce qui risque de se passer.''

''C'est incroyable, et tu penses faire ça pour Midoriya-Kun ? Cependant il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans ta phrase : tu as dit que tu ne savais pas 'exactement' ce qui risquait de se passer, ça veut donc dire que tu as une idée vague alors ?''

''Mon instinct me dicte que si je fais une telle chose dans ses circonstances, je ferais fusionner mon âme avec celle de l'autre, mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Et je ne l'ai déduit que d'après mes propres réflexions, donc je ne suis pas du tout certain de ce que ça donnerait en vrai, mais ça devrait être proche de ce que j'ai expliqué.''

Momo était stupéfaite, ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait faire fusionner son âme avec une autre en train de mourir pour lui sauver la vie ? C'était absolument dingue et elle ne parvenait pas à y croire, s'il faisait ça avec une fille, ça ferait d'elle son 'âme sœur' ? C'était une question bête et elle secoua la tête, essayant de penser à autre chose.

''Mais si tu soigne Izuku, il n'arrivera pas ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Uraraka tandis que Recovery Girl voulait poser la même question.

Il n'avait pas été assez clair ? ''Non, je vais juste absorber sa douleur et il sera comme neuf, ça risque donc d'être affreusement douloureux, mais rien de plus. Il faudrait qu'une personne soit proche de la mort pour que je fasse fusionner nos âmes, et je préférais ne jamais avoir à le faire.''

''Bien, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de le faire si c'est ton envie mais tu devras rester à l'infirmerie pour que j'observe l'état de ton corps après. 'Proposa posément l'infirmière, sachant pertinemment quel sera sa réponse.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et se leva difficilement de son lit, mais repoussa l'aide que voulu lui offrir Yaoyorozu, il pouvait se tenir debout tout de même. ''C'est d'accord. Uraraka-chan, tu pourrais t'écarter s'il te plaît ?''

La jeune femme s'écarta et laissa place à l'Italien, que tous regardèrent dans la salle, tous sauf le patient qui était dans un sommeil ferme. Il tendit la main au-dessus de ses bras et il ferma les yeux, inspirant par le nez pour souffler par la bouche, calmant son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit très lent.

Puis une sorte de fil pendu de sa paume, ce n'était pas bleu ou rouge, ses deux couleurs habituelles, mais ça brillait d'une multitude de couleurs s'entrelaçant entre-elles, tel un superbe arc-en-ciel. Subitement, le second élève d'All Might serra les dents sous la douleur et retenu les quelques larmes qui voulaient se montrer. Il ne voulait pas que Momo pense qu'il soit faible, mais bon sang que la douleur était importante, il aurait dû mettre moins de puissance dans son attaque finale…

Il resta ainsi pendant quelque minutes, ignorant tout du résultat du match ayant lieu, et pendant ce laps de temps, le fil s'était couché sur les bras morcelant et brûler de Deku, absorbant la douleur pour la ramener à Gabriele. C'était presque fini, personne ne parlait, observant alors là une scène d'une rareté presque sans égale, le jeune homme détestait vraiment cette partie de ses capacités, notamment à cause de la douleur ressentit.

Une fois les brûlures finalement pleinement résorbées, il recula sur son lit et se laissa tomber dessus, soufflant rapidement, il avait connu pire douleur mais celle-ci rentrait dans son top 10 sans conteste possible. Momo se rapprocha de lui, vraiment inquiète, elle avait observé la scène sans rien dire et avait admiré la façon qu'il avait de rester solide en toute circonstance.

''C'est vraiment incroyable, mais tu dois avoir vraiment mal…''

''ça ? Je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais ce n'est pas très agréable.'' Admit-il dans un petit rire loquace alors qu'il se perdait dans la beauté des prunelles de la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, c'était presque comme si la douleur était secondaire.

''Pourquoi vous avez le visage tout rouge vous deux ?'' Demanda naïvement Ochaco, qui supposait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec ce qui venait d'avoir lieu dans la salle. Puis elle sembla comprendre lentement.

Gabriele tourna le regard rapidement, encore gêné, chaque fois qu'il l'observait, il se trouvait à admirer sa beauté et son intelligence, il pensait qu'elle était parfaite en tous sens, et une bien meilleure personne que lui dans certain point.

Elle, ressentit encore la même sensation au fond de son cœur et de son esprit et elle détourna les yeux pour remarquer que l'infirmière leur souriait amuser. ''D'habitude je vous aurais demandé de partir, mais je veux bien vous laisser rester ici jusqu'à ce que le jeune Midoriya se réveille.''

''Merci beaucoup.'' remercièrent poliment les deux filles pendant que le seul garçon éveillé hochait la tête, puis il ferma les yeux pour se détendre un peu.

* * *

Dans le même laps de temps.

 **''Et voilà un match qui prend des proportions de finale ! Il semblerait bien que Midoriya ne puisse participer à la finale, mais nous attendons encore l'avis de Recovery Girl. Cependant, nous allons ici un match opposant deux des meilleurs élèves de la classe, Shoto Todoroki face à Katsuki Bakugo.''**

Kacchan était franchement énervé en ce moment, et le seul moyen de montrer qu'il était le plus fort était de vaincre ce type à son plein pouvoir, qu'il utilise ses flammes contre lui, pour qu'il le rabaisse au summum de son pouvoir. C'était ainsi qu'il obtiendrait une victoire dont il pourrait être fier, il ne se contenterait pas d'autre chose.

Le fils Todoroki était de son côté en véritable réflexion, il voulait combattre Izuku lors de la finale pour prouver lui aussi sa valeur, qu'il puisse montrer à son père qu'il le dépasserait sans utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une ponction de son pouvoir, et cela quoiqu'il se passe.

''Commencez !''

L'ordre aussitôt donné fut appliqué à la lettre, et Shoto décida d'y aller à fond dès le départ mais une part de lui-même savait que ça ne suffirait pas pour régler son compte à Bakugo. Cependant il toucha le sol avec ses bras et créa une immense vague de glace pour engloutir le garçon explosif, ce qui marcha en premier lieu.

 **''Il y a va à fond dès le début ! À cette vitesse, le combat risque bien de tourner court !''**

Le rival de Deku vu l'attaque venir vers lui et utilisa ses explosions pour détruire les monceaux de glace tentant d'agresser et il parvient à tenir le rythme de destruction pendant près d'une minute avant de se faire encercler par la glace sur les côtés et derrière lui. Heureusement qu'il était suffisamment doué pour creuser un chemin.

Shoto remarqua rapidement que le sol tremblait et que sa vague glacée semblait se faire détruire de l'intérieur. Il s'en doutait, ce ne serait pas un combat facile et il allait devoir la jouer plus franc jeux pour l'emporter que ça.

Finalement, à force de faire exploser la glace, il parvient à se creuser un chemin vers la sortie, toujours avec son petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres, comme si c'était si facile pour lui, et ça l'était. Il était dynamisé par l'adrénaline et il n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : Lui faire si mal qu'il serait forcé d'utiliser ses flammes sur lui !

D'un rapide bond en avant, il fonça vers lui, se propulsant avec son alter et il arrivait sur lui rapidement, Todoroki tenta bien d'utiliser son pouvoir mais il fut trop lent pour stopper l'arrivée folle de son adversaire. Il tendit sa main vers lui pour le glacer mais d'un habile mouvement de la paume, le garçon explosif le contourna, se posa près de lui et lui flanqua une violente explosion enflammée dans ses côtes, envoyant son adversaire valdinguer dans le ciel.

 **''Quel retournement ! Bakugo qui était en mauvaise position va mettre en dehors du terrain Todoroki ! Incroyable !''**

''Shoto se fait plus lent à cause de son pouvoir, mais il devrait s'en sortir.''

Aizawa avait totalement raison car dans à l'aide de ses réflexes naturels, celui qui allait sortir du terrain se réceptionna et créa un grand toboggan de glace et glissa dessus pour atterrir en toute sécurité. Toujours avec son air sérieux sur le visage, il se tenu prêt à se défendre aux prochaines offensives de son adversaire.

Kacchan ne tarda pas à rappliquer pour essayer de le blesser et de l'humilier, et il se propulsa avec ses explosions pour se retrouver à être esquivé à chaque fois, et si ce n'était pas ça, il était bloqué par un bloc de glace rapidement.

Il parvient finalement à éviter les serpentinisations glaciaires, il fonça tel un obus vers lui et tendit sa main pour lui exploser la face, mais en vain. Il fut attrapé par la paume du garçon qui le bloqua et l'envoya s'écraser face contre sol, mais il aurait dû utiliser ses flammes aux yeux de Katsuki.

''Pourquoi tu ne les utilises pas ?! Je n'en suis pas digne c'est ça ?!'' Son ton était froid, dur et implacable, teintée d'une féroce haine. ''Je vais te tuer, comment pourrais-je prouver que je suis le plus fort si je te défonce aussi facilement ! Casse-toi d'ici si tu n'as pas la rage de vaincre !''Hurla-il tandis qu'il repartait à l'assaut.

Ses flammes s'allumèrent et léchèrent sa peau sans que Shoto ne puisse s'en apercevoir de par lui-même, il voulait devenir un héros digne du respect de sa mère, il devait absolument vaincre Bakugo, et alors qu'il le voyait s'approcher de lui avec les yeux éclatés de sang et où seule la rage se manifestait, il se souvenu.

Il se souvenu de son père, de la douleur qu'il avait infliger à sa mère, des fois où il battait en guise de motivation et qu'il l'empêchait de voir ses frères et sœurs car ils n'étaient que des ''déchets''. Il allait se servir du pouvoir de cet homme-là, un monstre sans âme ni cœur, comment pourrait-il l'utiliser en respectant sa mère.

Bakugo se propulsa haut dans les cieux et s'entoura des flammes provoquées par ses explosions, donnant ainsi lieu à une véritable météorite allant de cracher sur lui, et il laissa couler les flammes hors de lui. Kacchan ne s'y attendait pas et pensait enfin pouvoir achever son adversaire avec toute sa force, il amorça alors son attaque sans se douter que son adversaire lui avait fait ça, et il ne le remarquant qu'au moment de l'impact.

Il était trop tard pour riposter correctement, et la collision eu bien lieu au désavantage notoire de Shoto qui se retrouva envoyé en arrière, percutant les restes de sa vague de glace du début du match, il était en dehors des limites du terrain.

Lorsque Bakugo se releva, il était d'une rage folle, comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose aussi immonde ? Alors armé d'un zèle hors-norme, il courut vers lui et l'attrapa par le col, ne faisant pas grande attention au fait qu'il était dans le coma. Il n'avait plus l'occasion de prouver sa valeur lors de ce tournoi, à cause de ce foutu Todoroki…

''Comment as-tu osé… ?!'' commença-il avant d'entendre la voix de Present Mic rentrer dans ses oreilles, Midnight se préparait à l'endormir mais lorsqu'elle vit sa réaction, elle laissa place au doute.

 **''Recovery Girl vient de m'indiquer qu'il y avait eu un miracle dans son infirmerie ! Gabriele Destino a soigné les bras d'Izuku Midoriya, lui permettant donc de disputer la finale. Nous aurons donc une finale entre deux rivaux depuis le plus jeune âge !''**

Cela suffit à faire lâcher sa prise au jeune homme, alors comme ça l'Italien avait soigné Deku ? Par quel miracle, il ne savait pas, mais une chose était sûre, il en était pleinement satisfait. Il allait humilier l'autre finaliste et montrer sa force au monde entier.

À suivre dans le prochain chapitre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Oui je sais, le combat entre Bakugo et Shoto était très proche du canon, seulement quelque différence, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire une version pleinement satisfaisante et celle du canon me convenait. J'avais initialement pensé à faire gagner Shoto pour qu'il affronte Izuku en finale et qu'il finisse par accepter son côté gauche, mais non, je vais réserver ce moment pour plus tard, dans une scène que j'imagine aussi marquante...

Prochain chapitre : Deku vs Kacchan en finale, un combat super équilibré, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pour répondre à d'hypothétique question, Izuku peut, sans ses poids, utiliser pleinement 15 % du OFA sans se blesser gravement. Il peut dire merci à Gabriele pour cette idée d'entraînement, car dans le futur c'est comme ça qu'il a maîtrisé son pouvoir.

Donc si vous avez aimé, ou que vous voulez me dire quelque chose de négative comme positif, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ou un MP, je vous répondrais rapidement si possible.


	13. La grande finale

Chapitre 13

La grande finale

Lorsque Izuku émergea enfin, il se sentit comme si un 6 tonnes lui avait roulé dessus, ses yeux étaient lourds et bon sang ce qu'il souhaitait dormir, mais il entendit la douce voix d'Ochaco et il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond blanc.

''C'est Bakugo qui a gagné… J'espère que Deku-Kun va le vaincre !''

Comme s'il pouvait participer au match… cependant il était vrai que ses bras ne lui faisaient pas souffrir le martyr comme il s'y attendait, il baissa les yeux dessus et poussa un cri sous la surprise. D'accord, quelque chose s'était passé et c'était un véritable miracle.

''Deku !'' Cria Ochaco alors qu'elle remarqua enfin qu'il était éveillé, ce qui attira l'attention de Gabriele et Momo qui discutait visiblement de quelque chose, cependant le finaliste n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Il se servit de ses bras guéris pour se redresser sur son lit et il répondit seulement après à Uraraka, la voir sourire lui donna un petit bonheur, après tout elle était vraiment belle et gentille… Il chassa la pensée aussi vite qu'il le pu et détourna le regard de gêne. Il en pouvait plus de toujours penser à sa beauté et son courage lorsqu'il la voyait heureuse, ça le faisait rougir à coup sûr, d'autant plus qu'il était un garçon timide.

''Hé ! Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-il lorsqu'il la remarqua avec une grimace sur le visage.

''Tu m'as fait si peur ! J'ai bien cru que cette attaque t'aurait vraiment blessé, tu aurais dû trouver une autre solution que de te casser les bras.''

Gabriele, jusque-là passif, sembla trouver de l'intérêt dans la conversation, de plus il avait fini de parler avec Yaoyorozu. ''Il ne lui serait rien arrivé, je contrôlais parfaitement cette attaque, enfin aussi bien que je le pouvais. Si ça avait représentait un risque qu'il n'y arrive pas j'aurais envoyé l'énergie dans l'espace.''

''Il en reste que c'est inquiétant tout de même, heureusement que tu l'as soigné pour qu'il puisse participer à la finale, sinon aucun de vous deux n'y aurait participer, ça aurait été regrettable tout de même.'' Déclara simplement Momo, pensant qu'une place en finale était le saint Graal.

L'Italien soupira avec force et prit une gorgé d'eau de son verre, puis il parla enfin. ''La place en finale n'est pas ce qui est important, ce qui l'est c'est de montrer aux yeux du monde que l'on est là. C'est ce que l'on a fait durant cette demi-finale, j'ai utilisé tout mon pouvoir et Izuku l'a contré, on a montré à tous que l'on était là, bon après, il est vrai que j'aurais bien aimé faire la finale contre Bakugo pour lui faire toucher terre.''

Izuku qui semblait réfléchir depuis un moment, souleva un point qui lui semblait essentiel. ''Yaoyorozu-chan, tu as dit que c'était Gabriele qui m'avait soigné, mais c'est impossible.'' Affirma-il sans le moindre doute.

Momo sembla vouloir répondre, mais le voyageur temporel prit la parole, il lui expliquerait en peu de mot une chose importante. ''Simple, j'ai utilisé une autre forme d'énergie, contrairement à mon énergie normale, celle-ci représente ma vitalité, j'ai juste absorbé ta douleur et ça à accélérer le système de guérison… Cependant ce ne fut pas très agréable, alors tu as intérêt à bien te débrouiller lors de cette finale.''

La situation était claire et précise bien qu'encore assez choquante pour le jeune homme, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, son ami ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait cette capacité, mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il ne l'avait pas. Son alter était vraiment puissant et il était un gars incroyable aux yeux d'Izuku, d'autant plus que grâce à son aide il allait pouvoir participer au combat final.

''Donc je vais vraiment participer à la finale du tournoi… contre Kacchan. Mais Todoroki… je n'ai pas pu l'aider.''

C'était effectivement là son principal regret, il aimerait lui venir en aide mais il n'avait pas pu l'affronter à cause du tirage au sort, quel dommage. Bien évidemment qu'il y aurait d'autre moment pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance de son côté gauche et du fait qu'il devait s'accepter pour avancer sans être dans l'ombre de son père. Seulement, il aurait tellement voulu qu'il se rende compte durant ce tournoi, mais ça devra être fait plus tard.

''Tu auras d'autre occasion de le faire, maintenant va te préparer pour affronter cet emmerdeur de Bakugo, il est déterminé à te mettre la misère. Tu ferais mieux de le laisser en sang à la fin du match…'' Déclara Gabriele d'un ton énervé.

Momo tiqua immédiatement, ne supportant pas l'idée de la violence. ''Pourquoi faire ça ? C'est un tournoi, et en plus Midoriya-Kun et Bakugo-San sont des amis d'enfance.''

''Et des rivaux, ne crois pas que ce sera un combat amical, il va venir pour écraser et humilier son 'Deku'. Izuku, à toi de lui prouver que tu es le plus puissant et qu'il doit reconnaître ta force.''

Le jeune homme inspira une grande bouffé d'air, et il leur donna un sourire concerné, il savait qu'il allait avoir du mal à gagner, mais son entraînement allait être suffisant pour montrer à Kacchan qu'il était fort, qu'il n'était plus la dernière roue du carrosse et qu'il méritait sa place à UA.

''Oui, je vais lui prouver que je mérite ma place ici, et que je suis fort maintenant.''

Il se leva de son lit et bien qu'il se sente un peu lourd, il récupéra son équilibre et le contrôle de son corps rapidement. ''Je vais à la salle d'attente, mieux vaudrait arriver à l'heure.''

''Bonne chance !'' Souhaitèrent alors les trois autres pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte, cependant l'Italien rajouta quelque chose. ''N'oublie pas notre entraînement, n'ai pas peur et écoute ton instinct, il ne te trahira jamais.''

Izuku hocha la tête, sachant que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait faire, et il quitta la salle.

Les trois élèves restèrent dans le calme pendant une grosse poignée de seconde, avant qu'Uraraka ne prenne la parole : ''Je suis sûre qu'il va gagner !''

''Je pense que ça va être serré, Bakugo-San est fort lui aussi.'' Rétorqua Momo

''L'autre imbécile peut être aussi fort qu'il veut, il ne parviendra pas à vaincre notre Izuku, il est bien trop malin pour perdre contre lui.''

Midoriya était dans un état second, bien sûr affronter son rival le mettait dans un drôle d'état. Il n'imaginait tout simplement pas qu'ils allaient s'affronter à nouveau aussitôt dans l'année. _'J'espère que mon entraînement aura été suffisant…'_

Une certaine partie de lui voulait plus que tout montrer sa valeur à Bakugo, pour qu'enfin il l'accepte comme son digne rival et qu'ils se poussent mutuellement à atteindre des grandeurs encore non-atteinte. Kacchan avait le potentiel pour réaliser une telle chose, quant à lui, Izuku voulait absolument devenir plus fort pour honorer ses promesses et devenir le numéro 1.

L'avenir de la société reposait sur une figure de proue qui repousserait les vilains et les chasserait de la société comme les monstres qu'ils sont. La société avait besoin d'un homme ou d'une femme pour prendre cette place bientôt vacante, mais… Izuku la voulait plus que tous, c'était son rêve et il était de son devenir d'atteindre cette position ô combien symbolique et importante.

 _'Kacchan, Todoroki, Gabriele… Ils sont tous de meilleurs candidats que moi, mais je combattrai pour cette place !'_

Il se leva de sa chaise dans la salle d'attente, prit une gorgée d'eau, se tourna et partit en direction du stade.

* * *

Katsuki était un garçon fier, profondément fier, et rien ne pourrait altérer un fait aussi bien établi, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait… Car la réalité était autre chose, tous ses rivaux étaient meilleurs que lui, tous.

Todoroki, s'il avait utilisé ses flammes, aurait très bien pu le vaincre et leurs niveaux étaient tout de même assez proche. Toutefois, il avait fallu que cet enfoiré se dégonfle et ne le combatte presque pas, comment aurait-il pu prouver sa valeur s'il n'y avait personne contre qui se dépasser ?

Se dépasser… Gabriele lui aurait apporté le défi qui lui aurait permis de progresser, et cela sans le moindre doute, il était fort, rapide et pragmatique… cependant, il était sûr de lui et voulait souvent faire durer le combat, c'était l'une de ses plus grandes failles, et cela Bakugo l'avait bien compris. Cependant, au fond de lui, le garçon explosif savait qu'il n'y avait de meilleur adversaire pour un combat à fond, il était le plus fort de la classe. Sa polyvalence le mettrait mal…

Mais s'ils s'affrontaient, alors Katsuki le vaincrai, même s'il était un peu moins bon, il userait des failles de son adversaire et l'humilierait comme le déchet simiesque qu'il était. Personne ne pouvait le battre, ô grand jamais l'un de ses rivaux, il ne l'accepterait plus.

Combien de fois quelqu'un l'avait dépassé et rabaissé depuis de la rentrée scolaire ? Bien trop de gens, il s'attendait à un minimum pour UA, mais juste des sidekicks sans contenance, pas des types pouvant se mesurer à lui, et surtout pas trois personnes de son acabit.

Au moins il avait encore une chance de prouver qu'il était le plus fort de sa classe, il le pouvait et le devait pour sa fierté. Bon sang ce que les autres types de la classe le malmenait au fond, il savait très bien intérieurement qu'il y avait beaucoup de héros compétant parmi ses camarades… il ne serait logiquement pas le seul à briller comme de l'argent sous le soleil.

Le pire serait de perdre face à Deku… cette petite merde insolente et irrespectueuse qui lui avait mentit tant d'années… Il lui avait mentit pendant si longtemps, tellement que ça en était insupportable même pour lui. Il avait eu un pouvoir depuis des années et il s'était laissé malmener et insulter pendant si longtemps… sans réagir, comme si les menaces et moqueries n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui.

Bien évidemment c'était absolument faux, et une partie de lui-même lui criait qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose d'étrange, que ces lamentables petits vermisseaux ne pouvaient pas avoir eu son alter du jour au lendemain.

Katsuki grogna de rage, il voulait plus que tout se venger, rabaisser son ancien ami d'enfance, lui faire subir la pire humiliation de sa vie… qu'il se retrouve au fond du gouffre, que jamais plus il ne puisse se regarder dans la glace et y voir une image dont il pourrait être fort.

Il se leva de sa chaise avec un air sadique sur le visage, il savait clairement ce qu'il allait faire et savait que Deku ne pourrait refuser une telle offre. Il allait mettre un terme à tout jamais à la carrière super héroïque de Deku…

 _'Tiens-toi prêt menteur ! Je vais faire de toi ma chienne '_

* * *

 **''Allez ! C'est l'heure de la grande finale ! Qui pourrait gagner entre deux des favoris ?! Dans le coin gauche, nous avons Izuku Midoriya, dont le parcours ne cesse de nous surprendre ! Applaudissez-le bien fort.''**

Le premier finaliste sortit du couloir et souffla un bon coup avant de partir sur le ring, il savait que ça allait être le combat de sa vie, ou du moins de sa scolarité. Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait et il ne parvenait pas mettre les mots dessus, c'était si étrange, il avait un pressentiment… comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver, pourtant cette journée, n'était-elle pas géniale.

Malgré toute la pression qui engourdissait son corps et le faisait légèrement trembler sous la peur, il marcha et se sentit tressaillir par l'excitation. Il pensait enfin pouvoir montrer sa véritable valeur à son ami et lui faire accepter le fait qu'ils sont des véritables rivaux.

 **''Et maintenant, dans le coin droit, nous avons un garçon quelque peu explosif et toujours enragé ! Applaudissez-le aussi car il va avoir besoin de votre passion pour rester calme tout le long du combat !''**

''Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens. Comment veux-tu qu'il se calme si tout le monde l'applaudit ?'' Déclara posément Aizawa tandis qu'il relevait son dos pour bien suivre le combat.

 **''Quoi ?! Mais tu ne voulais pas dormir toi ? Alalala Dude, tu sais que ça me rend very happy de te voir t'investir cette année !''** Hurla Present Mic avec un véritable sourire, en contrepartie, il ne reçut que faible grognement.

Bakugo était satisfait par son plan, il était sûr de pouvoir se débarrasser de Deku et de l'enterrer à tout jamais, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais montrer son visage en public à cause de la honte… que plus jamais il ne voit sa sale face tous les matins au lycée. Ce pouilleux et menteur ne méritait même pas de respirer le même air que lui.

Il s'avança avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et marcha calmement, tellement calmement que ça inquiéta Izuku. Lorsqu'il arriva finalement devant son rival, il le fixa mortellement dans les yeux, un silence froid accueillant le tout.

Le publique qui applaudissait se contenta de regarder la scène passivement, comprenant que quelque chose allait se passer. Le silence régna en maître jusqu'à ce que Midnight n'ose parler pour briser l'océan de glace.

''Êtes-vous prêt ?'' Demanda-elle en pensant obtenir une réponse positive, elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir.

Kacchan ne tourna pas le regard d'Izuku mais prit la parole tout de même : ''J'ai une offre à faire à Midoriya… qu'il y ait un gage pour le perdant.''

La stupeur emplit le stade, jamais une telle chose n'était arrivée par le passé, et il était impensable que ça arrive en finale d'un tournoi aussi prestigieux. Mais une fois la surprise passé, les gens s'exclamèrent de vouloir entendre l'offre.

 **''C'est une première dans l'histoire du championnat il me semble… et il n'y a pas de règle à ce sujet, et puisque Midnight arbitre c'est à elle de décidé si oui ou non elle le permet.''**

Tous les spectateurs rivèrent les yeux vers la femme +18 et les deux finalistes semblaient la regarder aussi. Izuku ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que proposait Kacchan, mais il allait l'écouter et décider ensuite, si ça pouvait les aider d'une quelconque manière à rendre le combat encore plus palpitant il accepterait.

''Hum, gamin c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'entends ça… mais tu sais quoi ? Je trouve ça très excitant alors propose ton offre à Midoriya.''

Katsuki retourna finalement ses yeux vers Izuku et lui adressa un petit sourire terrifiant, il allait déclarer son horrible plan…

''Deku. Si je gagne, tu dois arrêter tout ce qui a un rapport avec l'héroïsme… et si tu gagnes, je ferais n'importe quelle tache pour toi.''

Une goutte perla sur l'arcade sourcilière du jeune homme aux cheveux vert, avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? C'était tout bonnement insensé et terriblement dangereux pour son avenir s'il acceptait… pourtant s'il gagnait en suivant les souhaits de Bakugo, il sera obligé d'admettre sa valeur et de le traiter comme un autre aspirant héroïque…

Il inspira calmement et expira pour calmer le rythme des battements de son cœur, ce n'était que pure folie et grand péril que d'accepter mais la contrepartie, la contrepartie était juste si alléchante… que devait-il faire.

C'était un dilemme qui se posait devant lui, et il s'y retrouver confronter comme si c'était un mur obstruant sa vue. Le mur était grand, presque immense et ne comportait pas la moindre fissure ou défaut de conception… pourtant Izuku était persuadé d'être capable de le détruire ou de l'escalader pour l'outrepasser. Derrière le mur, il y avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années mais impossible de l'avoir sans perdre le risque de l'escalader ou de le détruire.

Il ferma les yeux un instant tandis que les gens hurlaient des insultes sur le garçon aux cheveux cendré, Midoriya ne les entendait même pas.

 **''Shouta c'est juste fou ! Tu as entendu l'offre qu'il a proposé, comment Midoriya pourrait-il accepter quelque chose d'aussi dément ?''**

''N'y place pas de valeur morale, c'est un défi entre deux jeunes hommes. C'est à Midoriya de répondre, et nous n'avons ni toi ni moi, à chercher à l'influencer de quelque manière que ce soit.'' Déclara Aizawa en regardant ses deux élèves, il n'avait pas à l'influencer.

Parmi les spectateurs, Momo, Ochaco et Gabriele étaient monté pour mieux observer le duel, ils seraient bien restés dans l'infirmerie, du moins les filles, mais Recovery Girl à imposer qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse prendre d'autre éventuel blessé, sous-entendant les deux finalistes après leur match.

Ils étaient donc montés dans les gradins et observait l'échange depuis les hauteurs. Malheureusement, à cause de leur position surélevée, ils nuèrent entendu les paroles de Bakugo.

''Les gens sont furieux mais je n'ai même pas entendu ce qu'il a été dit…'' Constata simplement Momo en prenant un air outré lorsqu'elle vu les gens insulter le rival de Deku.

''Pareil pour moi mais ils ont l'air si enragé, j'espère qu'Izuku va bien aller !'' Répondu directement Ochaco d'un ton étrangement inquiet pour son ami.

Gabriele avait un air immensément concentré sur son visage, il avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Bakugo et il était loin d'être serein. Il ignorait lui-même comment il avait pu entendre ça alors que tous les autres ne le pouvaient guère mais il supposait qu'il avait juste une bonne audition, d'autant plus que ses sens étaient encore plus puissants qu'avant depuis quelques semaines déjà.

''J'ai entendu.'' Tonna-il commodément, prenant de court les deux filles qui attendirent alors qu'il continue. ''C'est grave, Izuku ne refusera jamais une telle offre. L'imbécile a proposé un math d'honneur, s'il gagne Deku ne pourra pas devenir un super héros et si lui il perd, alors il devra se plier à l'exigence de son adversaire.''

''C'est horrible !'' S'exclamèrent en parfaite union les deux filles.

Ochaco se sentit tellement inquiète que son nouvel meilleur ami soit plongé dans une telle situation qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que son étonnement. Comment pouvait-il accepter une telle offre ? C'était tout ce pour quoi il se battait qui était remis en jeux pour une simple défaite ! Elle voulait absolument qu'il gagne et écrase ce fichu Kacchan, mais une part de doute l'envahit et convaincu son esprit d'une terrible appréhension.

Gabriele toussa doucement, son air sérieux vacilla un peu et il s'autorisa un doux sourire. ''Il va gagner, sans l'ombre d'un doute.''

La déclaration surpris les deux jeunes femmes qui s'empressèrent de lui demander pourquoi il était aussi persuadé de ça… il leur répondit seulement : ''Regarder le match et ouvre bien vos oreilles.''

Izuku fixait désormais Kacchan avec un sérieux sans nulle autre, il avait décidé de sa réponse. L'héritier de All Might avala sa salive, plissa légèrement les yeux et déclara : ''J'accepte.'' d'une voix forte et intelligible à tous.

Midnight faillit presque reculer tant elle semblait persuadée qu'il allait répondre le contraire, et Katsuki sembla incroyablement heureux à cet instant précis, à tel point qu'il laissa un sourire authentique couvrir son visage plissé par la haine.

Il était temps pour lui de prendre sa revanche pour toutes les humiliations qui lui avait été infligé et de montrer aux yeux du monde qu'il était le plus fort de tous.

''Tu es sûr Midoriya-San ? Tu ne pourras pas revenir sur tes propos…'' Souffla l'arbitre pour essayer de tester la détermination du finaliste. Elle toucha un bloc impressionnant de détermination.

 _'J'ai compris le problème Kacchan ! Je le pensais depuis un moment mais j'en suis sûr maintenant, tu veux absolument te sentir supérieur à nouveau… mais je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire encore une fois. Je vais te vaincre et te faire voir la vérité en face des yeux ! Je vais te sauver Kacchan !'_

''Je suis prêt à combattre.'' Répondit-il avec détermination.

 **''Incroyable, il a accepté à 100 %…''**

''Alors que le combat commence !''

Aussitôt qu'elle avait déclaré ça, Katsuki fonça vers son rival à l'aide de ses explosions, partant à toute vitesse vers lui. Persuadé de la façon dont allait l'attaquer son adversaire, Izuku fit un léger décalage vers sa gauche et prépara ses mains à attraper la fusée.

Lorsqu'il venu sur lui pour l'attaquer avec un puissant crochet du droit, Izuku tenta d'attraper son avant-bras, cependant cet acte fut aussi mal calculé que vain, cela faisait partie du plan du garçon explosif qui le feinta aisément avec un tel geste. Désormais en train d'exposer un trou béant dans sa garde, il ne put se préparer dans les temps à recevoir une explosion dans les côtes.

Il recula de quatre pas en arrière sous la surprise mêlée à la douleur, son adversaire y était à fond dès le début comme s'il ne cherchait aucunement à le juger, juste à mettre un terme au combat le plus vite possible. Il se désengagea alors du combat pour une seconde et recula de dix bons pas supplémentaire tandis que son ennemi rigolait doucement.

''Alors on se chie dessus ?''

Izuku se réprimanda intérieurement d'être aussi vulnérable à la douleur et il laissa tout le pouvoir du OFA couler dans ses veines et infuser tout son corps à hauteur de 25 %, puis d'un mouvement rusé il courut en avant.

D'abord surpris par la démarche frontale d'un tel assaut et la vitesse de course, Katsuki s'en moqua, il allait bien plus vite que ça s'il voulait se la jouer sérieux. Il regarda Deku venir vers lui et s'apprêta à l'accueillir avec une vicieuse attaque du droit cette fois-ci. Toutefois, tout ne se passa comme il l'avait imaginé, Deku sembla tomber vers les trois quarts de sa course ce qui le déstabilisa pendant un instant.

Instant qu'il allait regretter longtemps, car en faisant semblant de tomber en avant, Izuku appuya son pouvoir au niveau des jambes et se déplaça alors vivement vers lui, sa tête servant de fer de lance de son attaque surprise.

La vitesse conjointe de Midoriya à la surprise de Bakugo permit au digne successeur d'All Might de passer la garde et les réflexes de son adversaire pour lui asséner un violent coup de tête au niveau du thorax.

L'attaque coupa le souffle à l'autre finaliste qui se tient fermement les poumons avec sa main gauche tandis que la droite commençait à crépitaient doucement mais dangereusement. Il ne souriait plus, ne semblait plus avoir cette être vicieux et pervers sur le visage, non, Katsuki Bakugo avait décidé d'y aller sérieusement avec son adversaire et de lui offrir une défaite encore plus déshonorante qu'il avait en tête.

Deku se cracha au sol mais se leva d'un bond tandis qu'il regardait le visage horriblement sans vie de son ami d'enfance.

Il chargea une lourde explosion et l'envoya directement sur son adversaire comme s'il maniait un jet d'explosif, sa démarche n'avait pas pour but de le mettre hors d'état de combattre… non c'était pour le tuer tout simplement.

La démesure d'agression stupéfia momentanément le rival, mais il positionna ses mains dans une position défensive pour se protéger des flammes au niveau du cou et du visage.

La douleur ankylosa brièvement Deku mais ses bras étaient encore en assez bon état, la tenue d'entraînement lesté avait encaisser une bonne partie des dégâts et lui avait permis de ne pas avoir des bras tout juste brûlés au troisième degré.

Animé par une essence guerrière qu'il se sentait progressive en lui, il fit trois pas en avant, sentit son cœur battre la chamade et il accéléra à nouveau avec vigueur vers lui. Bakugo était à peine essoufflé mais une douleur persistante au niveau de sa cage thoracique lui causait une grande souffrance, il regarda venir vers lui un Izuku persistant et prêt à tout pour le mettre aussi mal.

 _'Comment, comment peut-il être aussi fort et m'avoir berné tout ce temps ? JE NE PEUX PAS ACCEPTER CA !'_

Son cri de rage traversa les oreilles de tous et un frisson parcouru le corps de tous ceux présent. Katsuki bougea pas à pas vers son adversaire qui se situait à environ quinze mètres de lui, ses poumons lui faisaient mal depuis le coup de tête de Deku pourtant il se pensait encore en état de combattre.

Finalement il commença à courir vers lui pour lui écraser le visage avec ses attaques explosives, et enfin venu le moment où ils rentèrent en contact à nouveau.

Il écrasa sa paume dans le menton de son rival, et Katsuki reçu un puissant crochet dans la face, cependant ça ne l'empêcha pas d'activer son pouvoir et de brûler le cou de son adversaire. L'explosion lécha Izuku qui parvient à s'écarter à temps pour ne pas en mourir.

Il y eut un état de stupeur qui engourdit les spectateurs, un des étudiants héroïques avait-il essayé de tuer son camarade ou était-ce leur imagination ? Clairement, tous se remirent à huer et incendier de propos blessant le garçon au cheveux cendré mais ce dernier n'était aveuglé que par sa haine sans borne.

''Comment ! Comment a-il pu faire ça !'' T'empesta l'Italien en se levant de son siège, il commença à activer son pouvoir sous l'effet de la colère et l'envie d'aider son meilleur ami, mais une main le retenu et il tourna le regard.

C'était Momo, elle le regardait avec un air suppliant et il ne bougea plus, trop occuper à se calmer intérieurement pour l'écouter. ''Ne le fais pas ! C'est à Midnight d'interrompre le combat, si tu le fais il y aura des retombés sur toi ! Ne le fais pas !''

Son cœur balançait entre deux extrême et il ne savait quoi faire. Elle lui tenait sa main et elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte car elle avait peur pour lui. Elle avait peur et s'il allait sauver Izuku il risquait de s'attirer les foudres de beaucoup de gens, mais surtout l'inquiétude et la peur de celle qui faisait battre son cœur…

Mais c'était Izuku qui était en danger, il risquait sa vie pour un minable comme Katsuki tandis que lui, son frère d'arme, d'entraînement et ami, restait à observer la scène d'en haut…

''Non ! Je tiens trop à lui pour le laisser comme ça !'' Rugit-il alors qu'il tenait d'enlever sa main de son poignet avec un minimum de délicatesse.

Au centre de l'arène, Midnight fut choqué l'espace d'un instant, il n'était encore jamais arrivé qu'un élève essaie d'assassiner son camarade en plein match ! Elle devait arrêter le match maintenant avant que quelque chose d'immensément grave ne se produise ! ''ça suffit ! Je déclare Kat…''

''NON ! Vociféra Midoriya en regardant l'arbitre. ''Il n'a pas fait exprès, il ne voulait pas faire ça !''

Gabriele s'arrêta net en l'entendant dire de telles chose… c'était un duel d'honneur et que comptait-il faire exactement ? l'interrompre… il n'en avait pas le droit et même s'il avait peur pour sa santé, il ne pouvait pas détruire l'honneur et la fierté d'Izuku.

L'Italien savait à quel point ce sentiment était important, ça l'avait guidé pendant si longtemps dans sa vie. Il regarda l'arène tandis que tous se taisaient sous le poids de la pression ambiante.

''IZUKU ! Tu as intérêt à gagner !'' Rugit-il depuis le haut des gradins. ''Enlève tes poids et flanque-lui une raclée !''

Le garçon aux cheveux verts hocha la tête avec assurance et retira sur haut rapidement tandis que Kacchan semblait trembler d'une rage quasi-insondable.

 _'Depuis le début… il n'était pas à fond… ! Comment peut-il oser ?!'_ Sa fierté en prenant encore un choc, il grimaça et fit claquer ses doigts, provoquant de grandiose feu d'artifice.

''Je vais te tuer !'' Hurla-il à s'en déchirer les poumons pendant que son ennemi finissait de retirer son haut.

La haine était brûlante ce jour-là en Kacchan, il ne pouvait supporter une telle humiliation plus longtemps, c'était impardonnable. Alors que lui s'était donné à fond dès le départ, l'autre n'avait fait que le jauger et l'analyser plus en détail avant de finalement lui accorder le privilège de véritablement l'affronter.

Son souffle vital insufflé par une rage mordante, il sprinta à toute vitesse face à un Izuku préparé et tenta de lui asséner un violent uppercut au visage. Son adversaire se baissa et grâce à l'impulsion que lui donna son pouvoir, se leva et écrasa son poing dans le menton de son rival, le tout dans une imposante giclé de sang coulant depuis la lèvre du blondinet.

Un cri horrifiant empli l'air tandis que Bakugo se retrouvait quatre mètres au-dessus du sol, la douleur battant son paroxysme à chacun des instants. D'un coup du vif, il rétabli son contrôle impérial dans les cieux avec son pouvoir et tenta d'agresser une nouvelle fois son ennemi dans une tentative voué à l'échec.

Sa vitesse était hallucinante mais face à celle de l'autre compétiteur, il ressemblait à un paraplégique tentant de vaincre l'homme le plus rapide de la planète. Izuku et sa grande agilité et son sens tactique du placement le dominait à chaque seconde, esquivant et contre-attaquant avec une facilité déconcertante.

À la tentative d'une nouvelle offensive, Kacchan se propulsa avec la rage au ventre et le visage ensanglanté, ses lèvres gercés laissant transparaître son sang, et surtout, ses yeux remplies d'une envie de meurtre sanguinaire et bestiale.

Laissant dans sa position une ouverture sans pouvoir la corriger, il tenta d'attaquer son adversaire en le brûlant avec sa main gauche, cependant Izuku esquiva adroitement en pivotant sur lui-même, puis d'un mouvement vif, il fusilla l'abdomen de son adversaire avec un coup de coude surpuissant, le One For All à vingt-cinq pourcents coulant dans l'intégralité de son corps.

Kacchan s'empala sur le coude de son rival et y resta pendant quelques secondes sans bouger, tentant de respirer en vain, l'air ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. Tout semblait lui échapper et lui fuir, même ce qui aurait dû être naturel.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il plus faible que lui ? Lui qui l'avait berné pendant tant de temps, se moquant de lui !

Ses yeux brillèrent, alimenté par sa haine, et il propulsa sa main vers le visage de Deku, Deku qui ne semblant pas s'y attendre, se fit toucher stupidement, laissant donc tomber en arrière Bakugo. Les deux jeunes hommes reculèrent de quelque pas chacun, l'un cherchant à respirer, l'autre touchant sa joue brûlée sérieusement.

La colère était la dernière chose motivant Katsuki, et il le montra bien en insultant son ennemi dès lors qu'il put récupérer son souffle. Il se passa approximativement dix secondes avant qu'il ne s'élance vers lui, dans un assaut typiquement frontal, un petit sourire maniaque collé aux lèvres.

Izuku avait du mal à voir, car son œil avait été brûlé en même temps que sa joue, heureusement qu'il avait réussi à fermer l'œil avant de recevoir l'explosion, gardant ainsi son œil gauche sain. Cependant il ne pouvait plus ouvrir cet œil et sa vision en était logiquement réduite, l'empêchant donc en ce moment d'analyser pleinement la situation.

Il repéra enfin une sorte d'ombre bleuté venir vers lui grâce à son dernier œil, et il réactiva son pouvoir, espérant contrer son adversaire, malheureusement il était handicapé par cette blessure et il ne pouvait qu'anticiper les gestes et actions de son rival. Il ne put réagir que trop tard au coup qu'il reçut sur sa joue calcinée et la souffrance qu'il ressentait en fut décuplée.

''C'est fini espèce de chien ! Plus jamais tu ne seras dans la même ligue que moi ! Avant tu n'étais qu'un misérable caillou, et tu vas le redevenir Deku !'' Clama-il haut et fort tandis qu'il abattait ses poings sur lui, brûlant de là ses vêtements et sa peau de manière assez sérieuse.

Izuku cracha une gerbe de sang directement sur le visage de Katsuki tandis qu'il tentait de se défaire de l'assaut qu'il subissait activement depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes déjà, malheureusement la prise de Kacchan sur lui était assez imposante pour qu'il ne puisse absolument rien tenter.

Abattant sur lui un ultime coup explosif au niveau de sa mâchoire, Katsuki le fit chuter à terre misérablement alors qu'Izuku perdait conscience au fur et à mesure de son effrayante chute.

C'était la fin de sa carrière héroïque. La fin de ses espoirs. La fin de son rêve, la fin de son rêve d'aider le monde du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tout était aussi noir que son champ de vision.

Finalement, il toucha enfin le sol, tête la première. Son nez se brisa sûrement à l'impact mais Izuku souffrait déjà bien trop pour s'en apercevoir complètement, il était sonné et son esprit divaguait activement dans des eaux bien différentes qu'une arène de combat.

Il se revoyait avec sa mère en train de regarder des vidéos où All Might sauvait des centaines de personnes. Il se revoyait juste après avoir appris qu'il ne pourrait jamais être un héros, il se revoyait en train de ressentir à nouveau le même sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance face à l'immense loterie de la vie dont il était sorti perdant.

Il se remémorait son amitié d'enfance avec Bakugo, de leurs après-midis où ils jouaient joyeusement à des jeux et rigolaient en se racontant des blagues. Il se remémora le jour où ça avait commencé, il se remémorait le jour où Katsuki était devenu l'être qu'il était actuellement, le garçon prétentieux et violent, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de démontrer sa puissance aux yeux des autres, autres dont faisait partit le sans pouvoir Midoriya.

Il se souvenait sa rencontre avec All might, son maître et idole, et il revivait mentalement le moment où il avait reçu son pouvoir et quand il avait promis de devenir un grand héros.

Tout cela lui revenait à l'esprit au moment présent, et son corps frissonna en se le rappelant, puis son œil s'ouvrit enfin, goûtant à la lumière du jour, synonyme d'espoir. Son cœur battit à plein régime et ses muscles semblèrent s'activer, alimenter par sa seule volonté de continuer à devenir un héros.

Ses jambes tremblèrent à nouveau tandis que Midnight commençait le décompte, un air affligé sur le visage. Du coin de l'œil, Midoriya vu que quelque brancardier arrivait déjà pour le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Tout son corps lui criait de se lever, lui hurlant que tout espoir n'était pas mort et que ce match n'était pas fini.

Animé par l'espoir qu'il pouvait gagner, il commença à se relever sous le regard choqué de tous les spectateurs. Midnight eu un petit sourire sous les traits alors qu'elle prononçait le nombre ''six''. Parmi les spectateurs, il y avait un petit groupe qui lui hurlait de se lever avec passion et force, redonnant du carburant à la détermination de Midoriya.

Il était tout fébrile et la douleur dévorait ardemment toute sa motivation mais il au bout de neuf seconde, il se tenait sur ses deux jambes, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis.

''Ce n'est pas fini Kacchan !''

''Alors il est temps d'en finir.''

Se propulsant dans les cieux à la seule force de ses explosions, Bakugo atteint une bonne vingtaine de mètres et commença à tournoyer sur lui-même, créant donc une sorte de tornade explosive totalement grandiose aux yeux de tous les spectateurs, brusquant leur vision par la puissance des bourrasques de vent se créant.

Izuku regarda la scène avec admiration mais son envie de gagner prit le dessus sur ce sentiment, et il décida d'y aller à 100 % pour cette ultime attaque du match.

''Chicago punch !''

''Howitzer Impact !''

Le grand choc eu enfin lieu, détruisant autant le sol que créant d'immense rafale de vents et Cementos dû s'employer pour bloquer tout risque de blessure mortelle autant pour les finalistes que pour les simples spectateurs.

Le stade se craquela et des dalles furent soufflé par le vent alors que les gens criaient de peur. Gabriele créa une sorte de bouclier d'énergie avec ce qu'il lui restait pour protéger autant de personne que possible, mais il ne put étendre sa protection qu'à ses camarades de classe. Les autres spectateurs furent protégés par Cementos et d'autre héros professionnels, même Endeavor se protégea les yeux à cause de l'incroyable violence de l'impact.

Les cris de Katsuki et Izuku emplirent le centre de l'arène et ils furent tout à fait audible par tous, cependant il y eu comme une colossale tempête de flammes résultant de la rencontre des deux techniques. Ses flammes léchèrent donc les tribunes inférieures, heureusement que la sécurité pu intervenir à temps pour protéger les foules.

Tout d'un coup, les bruits se turent brutalement, comme si la finale du festival sportif était en pleine minute de silence. C'était à peine s'il on pouvait entendre la respiration du publique choqué par la démonstration de puissance de la nouvelle génération. Aussi vite que le silence fut imposé, il fut chassé par des cris de peur, de rage, et des gens en pleurs.

La plupart des gens furent stupéfait de constater qu'il ne restait plus que quelques morceaux du stade, le reste ayant été pris dans l'immense tornade stopper par les héros pros. Parmi les restes se trouvaient les deux finalistes, écroulés par terre, le corps coulant d'un mélange de transpiration et de sang, le tout sous les yeux des plus jeunes spectateurs.

Il y eu un mouvement de panique chez le publique en voyant deux jeunes gens en sang, entre la vie et la mort.

Les brancardiers ne tardèrent pas courir vers le stade et à récupérer les deux finalistes en sang, tandis que Midnight et Cementos regardaient la scène d'un air choqués, pas encore remis de ce qui leur était arrivé à l'instant. Heureusement pour eux, l'homme au pouvoir du béton a créé un mur les protégeant de tous risque, mais tout de même ce genre de surpuissance… les deux professeurs en ont été choqué et furent surpris au plus profond de leurs êtres. Ce genre de puissance n'était pas celle que l'on avait l'habitude de voir tous les deux matins en se réveillant.

* * *

Sept heures plus tard, dans l'infirmerie.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Izuku se réveilla dans une infirmerie, fixant le plafond blanc, le regard vide. Son corps était lourd, presque insensible mais il sentait la douleur palpiter dans ses membres, et même son visage lui faisait atrocement souffrir, plus particulièrement la joue gauche.

Il tenta de bouger son bras gauche, mais rien n'y fit, il ne bougea pas, cependant la douleur fut tout autre chose. Midoriya constata très simplement que son bras était cassé et brûler d'une horrible manière, ce qui était certainement dû à l'utilisation du pouvoir de Bakugo. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda le reste de son corps, ne faisant pas attention au reste de son environnement.

Son ventre était brûlé, tout comme le reste de son corps, cependant il avait à coup sûr subi une opération par Recovery Girl pour diminuer l'impact des brûlures, il ne devrait pas en garder de lourdes séquelles. Enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait et espérait, mais la réalité pourrait sérieusement le décevoir.

Le garçon aux cheveux vert tourna une nouvelle fois la tête et constata avec surprise que Ochaco dormait profondément sur la chaise à sa gauche. Il se prit à regarder son beau visage, oubliant tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à côté de lui, et il se perdit dans la contemplation de sa splendeur.

Auprès d'elle il avait l'impression que le temps se déformait dans une accélération inéluctable, qu'il ne pourrait pas stopper et ce malgré le fait qu'il aimerait que ce soit le cas. Auprès d'elle, il voudrait que les grains du sablier se fige et que le temps soit une chose dont il pourrait avoir le contrôle. Enfin, il se prit à lui sourire et à oublier la douleur qui faisait brûler son corps, tout ça juste en la regardant.

''Deku.'' Vint une voix bourrue de sa droite, Izuku reconnu instantanément cette voix et il tourna la tête.

''Hey Kacchan… ça va ?''

Le garçon blond ne répondu aucunement à la question de son rival et se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux, mais il n'était aucunement question de rancœur ou de haine dans ses prunelles. Il était question de remord et presque de tristesse, cependant il ne fallait pas croire que cela sautait aux yeux, c'était plus comme un voile qu'autre chose. Mais en fin connaisseur qu'il était, Izuku repéra cela dans les yeux de son ami d'enfance.

Bakugo était dépité. Sincèrement dépité par sa défaite, dépité par sa propre faiblesse, dépite par sa haine et sa rage, dépité parce qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un chien enragé depuis si longtemps. Il s'était bloqué dans sa propre vision égocentrique de la vie, et s'était sentit si supérieur à Deku… si supérieur qu'il avait jugé dans son droit de mettre un terme à ses rêves et espoir.

C'était quelque chose qu'aurait voulu faire un vilain…

Et lui voulait devenir un héros plus que tout autre chose.

Sa haine l'avait aveuglé, il détestait Deku depuis si longtemps, après tout cet imbécile n'avait pas suivi le chemin qu'il aurait dû faire à ses côtés. Il aurait dû avoir son pouvoir normalement, et venir avec lui sur le chemin de la grandeur, devenant tous deux de grand héros sauvant le peuple et détruisant des vilains comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des insectes. C'est ce qui aurait dû arriver, ce qui ne se produisit jamais et résultant donc de cette sorte de relation malsaine entre lui et Midoriya.

Katsuki fronça les sourcils et se sentit encore plus faible qu'avant, il pouvait être aussi fort qu'il voulait physiquement et avec son pouvoir, il y avait une chose où il n'était qu'un débutant : L'amitié. Tous l'avaient respecté pour différente raison, il était au sommet de la hiérarchie sociale depuis son plus jeune âge et considéré comme un génie. Tous l'avaient idolâtré et était venu se lier d'amitié avec lui pour une seule chose : la renommée d'être dans le groupe de Katsuki Bakugo.

Un seul ne voulait pas être son ami pour une raison se rapprochant de ça… et cette personne était Izuku Midoriya. Ce type avait toujours été amical envers lui et c'était toujours fait du mouron pour lui, et ce malgré le fait que lui, le surdoué, s'amusait à le ridiculisait en public et l'effrayait dès lors qu'une occasion de le faire se présentait à lui.

Et pourtant, qui était venu à son aide lorsqu'il avait été agressé par ce vilain visqueux il y a presque un an ? C'était Deku. Deku, le seul homme qui voyait en lui plus qu'un génie. Le seul homme à voir en lui un ami, un frère, un rival, une personne de confiance. La seule personne à l'avoir toujours admiré et respecté pour de vrai était Deku.

L'adolescent impétueux inspira alors l'air épais de l'infirmerie et décida de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé impensable quelque mois auparavant : ''Deku… Je suis désolé.''

C'était des mots sincères, plein de tristesse et de regret, l'on pouvait voir ses sentiments se matérialisé sous la forme des larmes commençant à se former dans les yeux de Bakugo.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Bakugo montrait des sentiments profondément humains, dépassant sa rage animale pour enfin accepter ses erreurs.

Izuku ne se trouvait pas dans un état véritablement meilleur, il était absolument choqué d'entendre de tels paroles sortir de la bouche de son rival, mais rapidement une joie intense prit le dessus sur la surprise. Deku se faisait tellement de rêve qu'il en mériterait un oscar, mais pour la seconde fois de sa vie, un de ses rêves les plus espérés se réalisait devant lui sans qu'il n'y soit préparé.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux tandis qu'un doux sourire se peignait sur ses traits, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il essayait de calmer ses pleurs. Enfin, l'une des choses qu'il avait le plus voulu de sa vie se réalisait, et Izuku se sentait encore plus heureux qu'avant, tout allait si bien pour lui ses derniers temps.

Il se faisait des amis formidables, All Might était son mentor, il avait rencontré Ochaco et surtout, surtout, Kacchan voulait tourner la page du passé et redevenir ami avec lui, c'était ce qu'Izuku avait le plus longuement espérer de sa vie.

Katsuki essuya ses yeux et empêcha toute larme de couler, il n'était pas faible au point de montrer encore plus de sa faiblesse à son rival, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voyait Izuku comme un égal, voire même un combattant supérieur à lui qu'il devait dépasser.

Au-delà de la rage qu'il avait ressenti à son égard, il se créait désormais une sorte de respect envers l'autre garçon dans l'esprit de Bakugo. Il avait enduré toute ses brimades pendant des années, avait supporté le fait d'être rejeté et de ne pas avoir d'alter, et il avait continué d'espérer devenir un héros et avait tout fait pour le devenir. Kacchan oublia pour la première fois le fait que son rival lui avait mentit sur son alter, et il analysa rationnellement la situation : Izuku était un bien meilleur héros que lui ou qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Deku était un garçon désintéressé à propos de l'argent, il n'avait que faire des combats épiques et de la gloire que lui apporterait le statu de héros, il n'importait à Izuku que le fait de sauver des gens. Bakugo voulait sauver les gens à sa manière, principalement en vainquant les vilains avant qu'il ne fasse des ravages, mais il n'avait pas réellement fait du sauvetage sa priorité ni même un objectif important de sa carrière héroïque. Tout ce qu'il l'avait intéressé était le fait de devenir le plus puissant et de rester au sommet de la hiérarchie sociale et que tous lui vouent un respect et une admiration sans faille, comme c'était le cas depuis que son pouvoir était apparu.

C'était pour cela que Bakugo n'en voudrait pas à Izuku de lui demander d'arrêter sa carrière héroïque comme récompense de sa victoire. Ce ne serait que justice, voire même une certaine bonté d'âme que de lui faire arrêter tout espoir d'avenir dans cette profession, car il ne méritait aucunement de devenir un héros avec des motifs si impurs et mauvais.

Il toussa et se redressa de manière à voir Izuku dans les yeux, puis il prit la parole pour la seconde fois : ''à propos du gage… dis ce que tu veux, je l'accepterais. Même d'arrêter ma scolarisation à UA, je ne sais même pas si je mérite exactement d'y être.''

Un mélange de choc et de colère s'empara d'Izuku lorsqu'il entendit de tels absurdité sortir de la bouche de son ami et rival, comment pouvait-il remettre ainsi en question son avenir. Il allait devenir un héros fantastique, il était taillé pour le devenir ! Alors comment pouvait-il imaginer le contraire, certes il était parfois un peu dur envers les autres, mais Izuku croyait pleinement en Kacchan et en sa bonté d'âme !

''Tais-toi. 'Clama haut et fort Deku d'un ton ferme et sans faille. ''Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Kacchan, tu vas devenir un grand héros, je n'en doute pas ! Je t'admire pour ta force et ton courage, ta détermination à toujours être le plus fort et ton désir de toujours combattre quoique ce soit ! Ta place est à UA et uniquement là-bas ! Tu dois devenir un héros !'' Continua-il avec passion et sérieux.

La sincérité des paroles prit à dépourvu le pauvre Bakugo qui se sentait aussi perdu que perturbé par son avenir, une partie de lui pensait à tort que Izuku lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait effectivement pas sa place à UA pour ce qu'il avait fait et pensait faire. Il aurait voulu que Deku lui dise ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre en réalité.

Au lieu de ça il lui avait dit la vérité la plus sincère et franche qu'il pouvait imaginer. L'effet lui fit comme une hypothermie, il passa à la fois vers le dégoût de lui-même, la surprise de voir Deku le protéger, et finalement à la réalisation que oui, il devrait rester à UA et devenir un héros digne de ce nom.

Il espérait pouvoir se faire pardonner envers Deku de tout ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire, c'était là l'une de ses principales espérances et envie. Il espérait qu'en restant à UA et en devenant un grand héros, il espérait acquérir le pardon et l'amitié de Deku même après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

''Et à propos du gage, je n'en avais pas avant, mais maintenant j'en ai un…'' Commença Deku alors que son visage s'illuminait d'un grand sourire et que ses yeux pétillaient de vie. ''… Toi et moi allons former un duo de héros !''.

Clairement Kacchan s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, comment même une telle idée avait pu venir à l'esprit de son rival… ou désormais coéquipier ? C'était tellement surprenant et désarçonnant que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et qu'il ne cessa de fixer l'autre de manière hébétée.

Il voulait faire équipe avec lui, lui qui l'avait toujours traité comme une sous-race, lui qui n'avait jamais vu en Deku quelqu'un digne de vivre ? Comment pouvait-il même lui sourire et le voir comme un ami après tout ça le choquait encore, mais pour la première fois depuis l'enfance, Katsuki donna un sourire honnête à son équipier.

D'un geste de la main, il balaya ses doutes et décida de prendre l'offre avec joie, c'était là le moyen pour lui le plus sain et digne d'acquérir le pardon et l'amitié de Deku. Il hocha la tête, scellant donc l'accord.

Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais perdre avait eu du bon.

''On va former le plus grand duo de tous les temps ! On arrêtera tous les vilains du Japon ensemble !''Cria joyeusement le blondinet, arrachant un petit rire à son ami.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent alors, et dans leurs yeux reflétaient le bonheur et la sérénité d'avoir mis fin à des années de froid, et qu'enfin ils pourraient partir sur de bonnes bases !

A suivre au prochain chapitre !

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Eh bien nous voilà à la fin de cette arc riche en émotion, combat et développement de personnage ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez du bien l'aimé aussi ^^

Eh oui, nous avons là un chapitre où il n'y a quasiment que du Kacchan et du Deku, mais bon ce sont deux des personnages principaux de l'histoire et j'espère avoir bien raconté le début de leur nouvelle amitié. Ils vont désormais devenir des équiper plus que des rivaux, et de ce fait leur relation va être différente du canon, et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible parce que c'est un gage d'honneur.

J'ai remarqué que je ne donnais pas beaucoup de sentiments à Kacchan et qu'il se comportait plus comme une bête enragé qu'autre chose, et c'est de là que m'est venu l'idée de le développer en créant une équipe avec Deku. Le chapitre prochain quand il sortira comportera pas mal de Deku Kacchan.

Il y aura sûrement une pause assez importante d'au moins deux semaines pour que je puisse écrire l'arc stain et AFO. Je vous prépare beaucoup de chose pour cet arc dont un combat final que j'espère aussi classe que le combat de ce chapitre ^^

M'enfin, nous arrivons là à la fin de cet arc et je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui ont follow, fav et écrit une review ! Cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fanfic vous a plu !

Sur ce, on se dit à très bientôt pour l'arc Stain ! (Je marquerais la date du prochain chapitre dans le résumé de l'histoire) Portez-vous bien et à la prochaine !


	14. La journée de repos

Bonjour/Bonsoir à vous, j'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous êtes prêt pour ce nouvel arc, sobrement nommé Stain, mais qui s'étendra à des problématiques bien plus large que les simples stages héroiques et le combat contre Stain... mais cela je vais vous laisser le découvrir dès maintenant !

* * *

ARC STAIN

Chapitre 14

La journée de repos

Kacchan se réveilla enfin, et bien qu'il ne soit encore pas très bien sorti du monde des rêves, il se trouvait être d'assez bonne humeur. Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant des vêtements simples qui traînant dans sa chambre, puis il descendit pour déjeuner.

Il passa devant son père et lui dit ''salut mon vieux'' avec un petit sourire affectueux, ce qui surprit son paternel dans sa lecture du journal, dire que son fils était sanguin et colérique dès le réveil était la norme, mais il semblait être d'une humeur plutôt joyeuse.

''Salut fiston !''Lui répondit son père en levant les yeux de son journal, on pouvait lire une certaine hésitation dans son regard, et cela même derrière ses lunettes. ''Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ! Comme je te l'ai dit hier, ta mère et moi sommes très fier de ta seconde place ! Je suis content de voir que malgré ta défaite tu tires du positif.''

Ah oui, hier soir… après la remise des médailles, Kacchan était rentré chez lui pour se reposer et était passé rapidement devant ses parents, ne les écoutants pas vraiment. Il était si fatigué et dans ses songes qu'il se coucha juste après le dîner, déroutant encore une fois ses vieux.

''Je gagnerais juste la prochaine fois. Je ne me contenterais pas de la seconde place !'' Répondit-il avec panache. Puis il se dirigea vers la table, sortit un bol et du lait, et il déjeuna calmement, pensant toujours à hier et ce que ça avait entraîné.

Il prit une cuillère de céréale et se dit que finalement cette défaite était peut-être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis des années. Deku. Il l'avait toujours maltraité et pourtant l'autre l'avait considéré comme son ami et voulu à tout prix le protéger, cela surprendrait toujours Katsuki mais rien qu'en y pensant il se sentait partagé entre sa colère envers lui-même et la joie de savoir qu'il avait toujours eu un véritable ami près de lui.

Il avait toujours été trop imbu de lui-même pour voir Izuku comme un son égal avant, juste parce qu'il ne possédait pas d'alter, et cela il le regrettait. Il s'était moqué de lui car il était le plus faible de la hiérarchie sociale au collège, et aussi car ça lui permettait d'affirmer son statut de garçon le plus puissant. Mais il avait tout faux, il avait voulu asseoir son statut de ''dominant'' en tapant les plus faibles comme Deku, il s'était comporté comme un lâche et il ne le comprenait que maintenant.

Son comportement était mauvais, impur et indigne de celui d'un héros. Il voulait plus que tout autre être le plus fort et que tous le respectent pour sa force, que son statut ne change jamais, que son statut de ''génie'' ne soit jamais remis en question. Katsuki savait bien qu'il était fort, voire même très fort, et qu'en rentrant à UA il rencontrerait des adversaires pouvant lui opposer un défi digne de sa personne, et que comme ça il pourrait progresser. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se remettrait ainsi en question, pourtant ça ne lui faisait pas tant de mal que ça de réfléchir sur lui-même et ses actes d'avant.

Il ne changerait pas drastiquement du jour au lendemain, mais le garçon survolté espérait devenir digne d'être à UA et de vouloir devenir un héros, parce que la réalité était que son comportement n'était pas celui d'un héros. Il soupira et reprit une cuillère, cependant il ne la mit point dans sa bouche et se contenta de fixer les corn-flakes. Il n'avait plus faim.

''Katsuki !'' L'appela la voix de sa mère ou plutôt lui cria dessus. ''Je viens de passer devant ta chambre et c'est le bordel, va me nettoyer ça puis va sortir les poubelles !''

Le garçon se leva de son siège et s'étira rapidement sous le regard un peu dépassé de sa mère, il était très calme, trop calme pour que les choses aillent bien pour lui. Elle le sentit presque aller mal et elle s'inquiéta qu'il n'ait toujours pas répondu par des hurlements comme à son habitude.

''Oui maman.''

Mitsuki fut doublement surprise, à la fois par le ton employé par son fils et par son regard, d'habitude on pouvait tout lire de son fils en analysant ses prunelles mais là… elle ne parvenait à voir qu'une sorte d'état songeur, presque perdu dans ses pensées, détaché du monde réel.

''Hé… tu vas bien ?'' S'empressa-elle de demander en le voyant aussi amorphe.

Il haussa un sourcil et sembla cogiter pendant une petite dizaine de secondes, fixant sa mère dans les yeux. ''Oui je vais bien. ''Mentit-il rapidement avant de s'emparer du sac poubelle et de sortir de la maison.

Clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas pour son fils, elle pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle se tourna alors vers son mari et le regarda l'air de dire ''qu'est-ce qu'il a ?'', il haussa les épaules.

''Je suppose qu'il est de bonne humeur.'' Déclara alors le père assez naïvement tandis qu'il continuait la lecture de son journal philosophique sur l'existentialisme dans la société japonaise. Pour lui son fils allait bien, et s'il était de bonne humeur ça ne pouvait qu'être bon signe, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit : ''Peut-être qu'il est amoureux.''

Katsuki amoureux ? L'idée aurait semblé presque hilarante pour la mère du jeune homme en temps normal, mais vu comment il se comportait depuis hier soir, elle devait bien admettre que ça expliquerait plusieurs choses, dont le fait qu'il soit aussi calme depuis qu'il était rentré. ''Tu penses ?''

''Eh bien je crois oui, j'étais un peu comme lui quand j'étais jeune, un jeune homme énergique mais je me suis calmé plus tard. Je pense que notre fils grandit, Mitsuki.'' Dit le père avec nostalgie et presque avec les larmes aux yeux.

L'épouse lui haussa un sourcil et prit en considération cet élément, c'est vrai que son mari était bien plus comme Katsuki lorsqu'il était jeune, mais ça c'était totalement inconnu par le fils, il ne savait pas que son père avait été un métalleux hardcore plus jeune.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le fils surprit ses deux parents dans une conversation très profonde, l'air concentré sur le visage de sa mère était suffisamment drôle pour qu'il ne retienne pas ses rires. Et puis son vieux était si… passionné dans sa pause, le bras levé en l'air tandis que ses yeux étaient presque en larme. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ses deux parents comme ça. ''Mais de quoi vous parliez ?''

Son père le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air sérieux rarement vu par sa personne. ''Mon fils, tu es amoureux ?''

Katsuki regarda son père, la surprise clouée sur son visage, non mais sérieusement qu'elle était cette question ? ''Bien sûr que non.'' Répondit-il du tac au tac avant de tourner le dos. ''Je réfléchissait juste à hier.'' Ajouta-il un peu plus faiblement avant de monter les escaliers vers sa chambre.

Ses parents se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis décidèrent de laisser leur enfant tranquille, mieux valait qu'il soit tranquille pour réfléchir à hier.

* * *

Izuku était un jeune homme heureux, et il n'y faisait aucun doute, il se leva comme tous les jours avec un sourire éclatant sur le visage et passa quelques minutes à contempler sa médaille. Il l'a chéri des yeux et se sentit très fier de lui et de tous les efforts qu'il avait dû abattre pour l'obtenir, cependant ce n'était pas la meilleure chose que lui avait donné la journée d'hier.

Kacchan et lui était redevenu des amis, voire même plus que ça, des coéquipiers ! Désormais ils allaient s'entraîner ensemble et peaufiner leurs techniques de combats pour qu'elles s'agencent bien entre elles. Ils allaient pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, à rire et à parler des héros comme au bon vieux temps.

Midoriya se rappela toutes ses journées passé dans la forêt à jouer avec ses amis et surtout Kacchan, de comment ils s'amusaient bien à chasser les insectes ou à faire semblant de jouer les héros tout en rigolant joyeusement. Ce souvenir de cela agrandi le sourire déjà bien grand du vainqueur du festival sportif, et il se dit qu'il allait enfin retrouver son vieil ami et qu'ils allaient devenir deux coéquipiers dans la lutte contre les vilains.

Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers sa cuisine, s'arrêta pour saluer sa mère et lui demander comment elle avait dormi, puis il mangea paisiblement son petit déjeuner. Il observa le temps qu'il y avait dehors et se dit que c'était parfait pour faire un peu d'exercice, il ne faisait pas trop chaud ni trop froid en ce mois de Mai, et le temps était juste parfait, pas de vent ou de signe de pluie.

En somme, il pouvait aller faire de l'exercice et profiter du paysage en même temps, peut-être même qu'il allait aller à la plage qu'il avait nettoyé avec All Might et qu'il s'y baignerait une fois son entraînement matinal achevé. Oui, ça lui semblait être un bon programme.

Il saisit son téléphone et décida d'appeler Gabriele pour savoir s'il voudrait venir s'entraîner avec lui, comme ils l'avaient fait tous les deux pendant les semaines précédant le festival. Son téléphone sonna trois fois avant qu'il ne sache que son ami, presque frère, ait décroché.

''Salut Gabriele-Kun, ça va ?''

 _''Je vais plutôt bien oui, un peu fatigué. Ce n'est pas que ton appel me dérange, mais que veux-tu ?''_

''Je me disais que le temps est parfait pour faire un peu de sport, donc je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir t'entraîner avec moi.'' Proposa Izuku, espérant qu'il pourrait s'entraîner avec son ami, il préférait largement avoir sa compagnie que d'être seul.

 _''Ah… désolé mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Je dois aller chez Momo pour réviser les leçons d'anglais pour être prêt pour le contrôle.''_

Cela surprit un peu Izuku, qui crut rapidement que son ami allait à un rendez-vous avec Momo. ''Je vois, pas de problème je vais aller m'entraîner seul ! Passe une bonne journée !''

 _''Toi aussi.''_ Dit l'Italien avant de raccrocher rapidement, visiblement il devait être assez pressé.

Izuku rangea alors son mobile et décida d'aller se préparer. Il n'avait pas dit aux autres quel gage il avait donné à Katsuki, car il était rentré chez lui juste après la cérémonie de remise des récompenses, trop fatigué pour parler avec tout le monde.

Il était encore brûlé de partout, et de ce que lui avait dit Recovery Girl, il allait garder quelque marque de ses brûlures pour le reste de ses jours car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les soigner. Son avant-bras droit resterait brûler légèrement pour toujours, comme le bas de sa nuque, mais cela ne dérangeait pas tant que ça Izuku. Il avait connu des douleurs bien plus importantes et il n'allait pas tenir rigueur à Bakugo pour ces blessures, il ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal, et encore moins maintenant qu'ils étaient ami.

Cependant, il était en bonne forme et avait décidé de s'entraîner, une partie de lui voulant appeler Kacchan mais il n'avait pas son numéro, car ils avaient été en froid pendant très longtemps. Il décida donc d'y aller tout seul, peut-être qu'il le croiserait sur le chemin s'il voulait s'entraîner lui aussi.

Toutefois une question ne cessait de revenir dans l'esprit ingénue d'Izuku : Comment les autres allaient réagir lorsqu'ils apprendront que Bakugo et lui allait faire équipe contre les vilains ? Pour les autres, ils étaient deux rivaux en froid et difficile d'oublier le dernier match où ils s'étaient foutu coup sur coup.

Les autres ne devaient sûrement pas voir Bakugo comme lui le voyait actuellement, ils devaient le voir comme quelqu'un de froid, d'apathique et d'immensément colérique et rancunier. Il n'était pas ça pour de vrai, Kacchan était quelqu'un de bon mais qui était surtout très fier et sûr de lui, mais il n'était aucunement une mauvaise personne comme il avait pu le montrer.

Izuku espérait pouvoir montrer aux autres la bonne face de son ami et leurs expliquer pourquoi il estimait que son ami deviendrait un grand héros malgré son caractère parfois un peu sanguin.

Il enfila tout de même ses vêtements et dit à sa mère qu'il partait s'entraînait, cette dernière n'était pas trop d'accord car elle pensait qu'il était trop fatigué pour le faire, mais elle le laissa partir lorsqu'elle vu son grand sourire et ses gros yeux.

* * *

Gabriele détestait les trams, il les haïssait du plus profond de son être, il ne pouvait juste pas les supporter. Toute ses masses de gens humides et qui se collaient à lui… il n'appréciait pas vraiment ça, il pouvait sentir toutes les énergies des personnes l'entourant et ça le déstabilisait, moins que lors du festival, mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Il était parvenu à se sentir relativement à l'aise dans sa classe et avec ses camarades pour que leurs énergies ne le gênes pas, mais celles d'inconnus… il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Déjà que les gens venaient le voir pour le féliciter de sa performance en demi-teinte, alors que pourtant il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne le voir comme ça. Il leur donnait un faux sourire et un merci aimable mais il n'aimait pas être importuné.

Il allait voir sa Momo pour ''réviser'', enfin, il espérait intérieurement que cette séance de révision soit un peu plus palpitante que les leçons de Present Mic… mais bon, pour lui, tout ce que pouvait dire ou faire Momo était élégant, stylisé et raffiné. Il était persuadé qu'il apprécierait étudier en sa présence, en ayant son énergie l'entourant tandis qu'il pouvait entendre son doux rire et se perdre dans ses beaux yeux.

C'était cela qu'il aimait le plus, elle était intelligente, charismatique, douée, et pourvu d'une prestance ne pouvant le laisser de marbre. Il appréciait toujours la regarder car il avait l'impression de redécouvrir le monde qui l'entourait juste en regardant sa beauté.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait, et il pensait qu'elle aussi ressentait ça, en fait il en était presque sûr car il pouvait ressentir les bonnes ondes dans l'énergie de la fille qu'il aimait. Mais une partie de lui lui criait qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses, mais il envoyait cette idée le plus loin possible.

Il sortit son téléphone, que lui avait offert All Might peu de temps après lui avoir donné sa médaille de bronze, puis il envoya un message à Momo. ''Je vais arriver d'ici 15 minutes je pense.''

Il lui fallut attendre une petite minute avant d'avoir la réponse, il n'avait pas quitté l'appareil des yeux. _''Super, mes parents ont hâte de te rencontrer. Ils veulent absolument savoir qui tu es dès lors que je leur ai dit que tu venais à la maison pour réviser avec moi.''_

Gabriele eut un petit sourire devant son écran, il ne craignait pas de rencontrer les parents de celle qu'il aimait, il avait rencontré des gens bien plus terrifiant. Il parla donc avec un ton quelque peu arrogant : ''Bien sûr, j'ai attiré leurs curiosités, de toute façon j'attire la curiosité de tout le monde'' Et il finit avec un petit rire.

 _''Oui, mais quand-même… ils ont certaines attentes pour mon avenir, ils ne veulent pas que j'aie de mauvaise fréquentation. Ils surveillent chacun de mes amis depuis toujours.''_

Le jeune homme tiqua au mot ami mais il effaça cette préoccupation ridicule de son esprit le plus vite possible. ''Je suis tout à fait digne de toi, et ils le comprendront vite. Je m'en fous de ton argent ou de ta notoriété, je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi.''

Il se passa bien deux minutes avant qu'il ne reçoive sa réponse. _''Je sais, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es différent. Dans combien de temps tu arrives ?''_

Il comprit ce qu'elle disait facilement, et il répondit calmement à son message, ignorant les gens autour de lui, toute son attention allait vers elle. Elle était la seule personne à lui faire un tel effet. ''A peu près 10 minutes.''

 _''Je t'attends alors, mais eux ils t'attendent encore plus que moi. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas de bêtise.''_

''Ce ne sont pas deux personnes qui vont me faire perdre mes moyens, je sais me gérer et être sérieux. Je ne raconterais pas de stupidité, mais je ne me plierais pas pour qu'ils m'apprécient.''

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche avec un air déterminé, puis attendu que le tram s'arrête. Il descendit rapidement et suivit ce que lui indiquait son GPS, il se débrouilla du mieux qu'il put pour comprendre l'appareil, mais All Might lui avait expliquer toutes les fonctionnalités alors il n'était pas trop perdu.

Le soleil venait d'atteindre son zénith lorsqu'il trouva enfin l'immense manoir en périphérie de Tokyo. C'était impressionnant, l'architecture du bâtiment lui fit l'effet d'une nouveauté, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait un bâtiment aussi richement décoré et aussi grand. Combien de personne pouvait bien vivre là-dedans ?

Un homme habillé avec un costume de haute qualité est venu à sa rencontre, l'accostant directement. ''Messieurs Destino est attendu à l'intérieur de la demeure.''

Il zyeuta la tenue de l'homme et le regarda dans les yeux, analysant chacune des faiblesses visibles, un vieux réflexe qu'il faisait tout en son pouvoir pour le préserver. L'homme était grand, assez fin et portait une moustache élégante, il ressemblait à un serviteur.

Prenant un air sérieux, le jeune homme hocha la tête et indiqua à l'homme qu'il n'attendait que de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Gabriele se trouvait plutôt mal à l'aise intérieurement, il ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à sa place ici, il n'était que dans le jardin, pourtant l'opulence financière se ressentait déjà. Les grandes haies, les herbes élégantes et tous les serviteurs en train de s'en occuper montrait déjà à l'Italien ce à quoi il avait à faire face.

Il y avait bien quarante mètres entre le jardin et l'entrée, le manoir était très grand et taillé dans un style purement classique. Il se prit à admirer les sculptures présente un peu partout, puis il remarqua que le serviteur avait ouvert la porte, donnant alors lieux à une vue de l'intérieur.

''Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît.''

''Bien.'' Répondit-il alors qu'il observait les murs blancs richement décoré par des tableaux de grand peintre. Bien qu'il n'y connût pas grand-chose, il reconnaissait volontiers que l'endroit était mirifique et dépassait tout ce qu'il pensait possible en termes de richesse. Il était surpris par tout l'argent qui se trouvait ne serait-ce que dans le bâtiment, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'importait vraiment, c'était de voir sa Momo et de savoir comment elle allait.

''Nous y voilà. Messieurs et Madame Yaoyorozu sont dans le salon, ils vous attendent.'' Dit-il en ouvrant la porte, comme s'il ouvrait la salle du trône.

Clairement cet endroit était définitivement un palais, partout était exposé la puissance financière de cette famille. Il analysa la pièce et repéra trois personnes : Les parents de Momo et cette dernière, il lui sourit gentiment lorsqu'il l'a vue puis il se força à reporter son attention sur les gens en face.

Il s'attendait intérieurement à une réaction plus sèche des paternels, mais ils lui sourirent agréablement. Gabriele était surpris, il avait mis les meilleurs vêtements de sa garde-robe, mais il pensait sincèrement que ça ne devait pas rentrer dans la liste de vêtements accepter par les parents de Momo. L'apparence est maître du paraître qu'il pensait.

''Bonjour jeune homme. Installez-vous s'il vous plaît.'' Ordonna le vieil homme en montrant un fauteuil de la main.

Gabriele hocha la tête et s'assit, et il ne fut pas déçu. C'était un siège de grande qualité, de l'excellence même, il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi confortable, car il n'était pas né dans la soie.

''Vous estimerez certainement juste que nous vous posons certaine question.''

Évidemment, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique, ils voulaient savoir qui il était, ce qu'il voulait de leur fille, et quels étaient ses origines. C'était normal, un test, et il allait le passer haut la main, il voyait ça comme un défi de répondre avec justesse à chacune des questions. Bien il était prêt. ''C'est normal, j'y répondrais honnêtement.''

''Merci.'' Dit la mère alors qu'elle saisissait une sorte de plateau apéritif apporté par un valet. ''Mon mari et moi souhaitions savoir de quelle lignée héroïque vous veniez, certainement non japonaise, mais notre fille c'est montré vague sur ce sujet. Nous espérons donc que vous y apporterais une réponse.''

Sa famille ? Eh bien, il était le fils d'Izuku Midoriya, enfin celui du futur, non du présent. Toute ses histoires de famille était compliqué et il allait bien se passer volontiers d'expliquer son passé aux parents de Momo. Cependant, il leur donna la meilleure réponse qu'il avait dans son arsenal, il estimait que s'il devait comparer sa réponse avec une arme à feu, ce serait un bazooka.

''Ma lignée ? Si jamais vous avez peur que je sois un immigré clandestin cherchant à se marier avec votre fille, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mon tuteur légal est All Might, c'est lui qui veille sur moi.'' Et bim, la roquette venait de faire feu.

Les parents de Momo étaient tous deux impressionnés, il était vrai que rare était ceux à savoir quelque chose sur la vie privée de All Might, mais si le garçon disait vrai, c'était qu'il appartenait à une caste sociale supérieur à la leur. Avoir un lien de sang avec le numéro 1 était tout bonnement incroyable, et les deux adultes s'échangèrent un regard, voulant confirmation de cette affirmation.

''C'est vrai ?'' Demandèrent-ils en cœur à leur fille, qui hocha la tête simplement. ''Mais c'est assez… déconcertant… jeune homme, quel est votre lien avec lui ? Car, excusez-nous, vous ne semblez pas très japonais.''

Le garçon haussa un sourcil à la remarque, mais c'était tout à fait censé, il n'était pas japonais du tout, il avait appris la langue plus jeune et rien d'autre que ça. Il était complètement perdu dès que les gens parlaient avec un dialecte ou des mots de 'jeune' car ils ne les avaient pas appris, mais il faisait de son mieux là-dessus. Mais pour répondre à leur question, qu'était-il exactement pour All Might ? Il était son élève, c'était sûr, mais que dire d'autre, il n'était pas vraiment son fils adoptif ou quelque chose dans le genre.

''Je comprends, je ne suis pas Japonais du tout. Je suis Italien, et je viens de Naples. Si je suis ici au japon c'est pour m'améliorer et progresser le plus possible, et cela doit se faire à UA, c'est pour ça que j'apprends auprès de All Might. Il est mon mentor, et il s'occupe de plusieurs choses pour moi, comme la loi et les problèmes d'argent.'' Gabriele ne lâcha pas du regard de ses parents.

Madame Yaoyorozu sembla remarquer quelque chose qu'elle s'empressa d'émettre à haute voix, pour le plus grand malheur de l'élève de All Might. ''Dites-moi jeune homme, comment vos parents vivent la situation, de savoir que vous êtes au japon ?''

Il montra un signe de faiblesse, son visage auparavant souriant et calme prit une teinte plus triste, il n'aimait clairement pas parler de ça, et il se contenta de les fixer pendant une dizaine de seconde dans un froid glacial. ''Les morts appartiennent aux passés, je ne veux pas en parler car il ne sert à rien de parler de ce qui est arrivé, j'espère que vous voudriez bien comprendre une telle chose.''

Cette simple phrase jeta un froid polaire sur la table, Momo avait beau savoir à quel point ça le faisait souffrir, elle avait encore plus eu du mal à entendre cette douleur dans sa voix. Il semblait dur, mais il était surtout très blessé d'avoir à en parler, il aurait sûrement voulu éviter le sujet mais pour faire plaisir à ses parents, il le dit malgré toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

''Nous… nous sommes désolé pour la question Destino-San, nous comprenons votre peine, il arrive souvent que des héros meurent en mission…''

''Ce n'est pas votre faute messieurs, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. De toute façon, les faibles meurent et les forts survivent, c'est comme ça que marche le monde. Je sais dans quelle catégorie j'appartiens et je sais que je ne mourrais pas comme ça. Mais si vous vouliez bien changer de sujet… j'apprécierais.'' Expliqua-il d'un ton assez froid, mais un peu réchauffé en comparaison de la première phrase.

''Bien sûr. Nous pensons que vous pouvez fréquenter notre fille, nous en savons déjà assez de vous pour prendre cette décision. Notre majordome va apporter un peu de thé pendant que vous réviseriez votre Anglais avec notre fille.'' Dit le père en se levant de son siège pour aller jusqu'au canapé, suivit de près par la mère. Cependant, il se tourna peu avant de s'asseoir et il déclara rapidement : ''Si vous n'avez rien à faire aujourd'hui, vous pourriez rester à manger, qu'en dites-vous ?''

Restez plus longtemps ne le gênait pas, surtout pas s'il pouvait passer plus de temps avec Momo, de plus il avait un peu faim… en fait dès lors qu'il avait entendu le mot 'manger' sa décision fut prise. ''Bien sûr, j'accepte avec plaisir.''

L'héritière familiale lui montra le divan et lui dit de prendre place, visiblement elle avait déjà préparé ses cahiers pour qu'il puisse réviser.

''Je suis désolé pour ça, ils voulaient vraiment savoir qui tu es.'' S'excusa Momo alors qu'elle prenait son cahier d'Anglais pour l'aider à réviser. ''Mais bon, révisions avant l'heure du dîner, tu es venu pour ça, non ?''

Il lui offrit un petit sourire et il jeta un coup d'œil au bouquin. ''Je suis plus venu pour passer du temps avec toi, mais je suppose que réviser pourrait faire l'affaire.''

Elle rougit, pensant qu'il venait plus pour réviser que pour elle, mais l'entendre dire ça confirmer ce qu'elle voulait véritablement entendre, parce qu'elle aussi aimait passer du temps avec lui. Sa présence était comme une bulle, elle n'entendait que lui, ne voyait que lui, elle chérissait chacun des instants avec lui, et elle savait que c'était pareil pour lui, du moins elle espérait que ce soit pareil pour lui.

''Révisons un peu puis ensuite on pourra peut-être aller en ville.''

Il appréciait l'idée, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, sinon il ne serait pas ici. ''Révisons dans ce cas !''

Alors les deux se mirent au travail, l'un enseignant à l'autre et l'autre tachant de l'écouter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki n'était pas de bonne humeur, on pourrait même dire qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, car pour être tout à fait honnête il ne faisait que ressasser ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il se souvenait de sa défaite, de ses défaites, car en plus d'avoir échoué en demi-finale, il avait utilisé ses flammes. Juste un peu, mais lorsqu'il se sentit poussé dans ses retranchement et menacé, il les utilisa…

Le garçon bicolore se détestait pour ça, il se sentait être comme un lâche, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse pendant ce combat, et il était le seul à blâmer pour ça. Son comportement était juste pitoyable, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il utilise ses flammes ? Il s'était juré de ne pas les utiliser pour renier son déchet de père…

Pourtant quand il sentit qu'il allait perdre, ses flammes sont venues à lui et ont explosé en même temps que son désir de victoire… et il avait failli attaquer Bakugo avec… tout ça pour gagner un match. Il aurait pu briser sa promesse pour gagner…

Le garçon regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, espérant qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, mais non le temps était parfait, le soleil brillait agréablement et les oiseaux chantaient. C'était ce genre de journée que tout le monde aimait, mais ça ne collait pas vraiment à ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il n'était que rage et colère, obnubilé par son désir de victoire, à tel point que ses flammes lui virent… il ne méritait rien, il n'était pas digne de sa mère, comment pourrait-il lui rendre justice en utilisant le pouvoir de son géniteur ? Il ne le pouvait simplement pas, c'était pour lui impossible.

Pourtant il n'avait que deux choses actuellement qui le poussait à vivre : Renier son père donc réussir sans son aide, et aussi mais surtout, devenir un héros digne de sa mère.

Il soupira et retourna se coucher dans son lit, fixant le plafond blanc en ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il pensait être sa faiblesse.

* * *

Le soleil brillait à son zénith lorsque Izuku finit enfin ses courses d'endurances, il n'était pas réellement fatigué mais son corps voulait qu'il se repose, lui ne voulait pas se reposer. L'entraînement était le renforcement du corps, et c'était en s'exerçant qu'il progresserait pour devenir un grand héros, il n'avait pas un jour à perdre à faire autre chose.

Le temps était précieux pour Midoriya, et il ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser filer dans quelque chose qui ne lui apporterait rien à lui ou son entourage. C'était pour cela qu'il était parti faire son cardio dans toute la ville de Tokyo, il avait fait le tour de son quartier et était partit dans le centre-ville, une fois cela fait, il partit à la plage qu'il avait nettoyé avec All Might.

Hier, lors de la remise des médailles, son mentor lui avait dit qu'il avait étincelé lors de ce festival et qu'il était fier de lui. Sa fierté c'était vu dans ses yeux et son élève s'était juré de faire en sorte que son enseignant soit perpétuellement fier de lui, et lorsqu'il se faisait une promesse, il faisait de son mieux pour la tenir.

Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose à propos de son idole qui n'allait pas, hier bien qu'il soit très heureux et fier, il semblait par moment ailleurs, comme s'il était auprès de lui physiquement mais que son esprit faisait des va-et-vient. Lorsque l'aspirant héros lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, son mentor s'était caché derrière un grand sourire, mentant donc à son élève. Ce dernier l'avait perçu mais n'y avait pas pensé plus que ça, pensant surtout que c'était juste que son sensei soit de mauvaise humeur ou qu'il avait une douleur à sa cicatrice. En soit, il avait pensé que ce n'était rien de grave, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait…

Non clairement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec son vieil enseignant, mais que pouvait faire pour l'aider ? Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose car s'il ne voulait pas en parler et se confier, il ne pourrait pas en savoir plus et lui venir en aide.

Izuku s'assit alors sur le sable fin chaud et il regarda les vagues se mouvoir paisiblement. C'était calme, pourtant il bouillonnait intérieurement, il voulait faire plein de chose en ce moment, seulement il ne pouvait pas réagir assez vite pour combler son désir d'agir. Il aiderait son sensei dès demain matin lorsqu'il le reverra.

Toutefois, c'était bientôt l'heure de manger et il avait vraiment faim, son ventre lui criant de manger, alors le jeune homme décida de rentrer chez lui et de retourner à son entraînement plus tard. Il se leva après avoir observé le paysage et chassa les grains de sables s'étant collé sur lui, puis il tourna le dos à la mer et commença à partir.

''Oi Deku.'' Vint une voix familière à sa gauche, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ayant cette voix.

Kacchan était là, étrangement sur la même plage que lui, comme s'ils avaient été réunis ici à cet instant précis pour parler, quel étrange hasard. Un hasard qui ne dérangeait pas Izuku, ni Kacchan.

''Salut Kacchan ! Comment tu vas, mieux qu'hier ? Et aussi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' Demanda-il innocemment.

Son ami semblait relativement fatigué, ou peut-être que dans sa fatigué se cachait une tristesse que repéra évidemment son ami. Il n'avait pas de cernes, ses traits semblait paisible, pourtant tout cela démontrait sa lassitude actuelle. Un Kacchan normal n'était pas un homme calme et reposé, il était explosif, sanguin et se montrait toujours dur avec les autres. Izuku savait que son ami n'allait pas bien.

''Je vais bien, je suis venu ici pour prendre l'air, j'en avais marre de rester chez moi. ''Déclara-il en tournant la tête vers la rive.

''Oh je vois… Je comptais rentrer chez moi pour manger un bout avant de reprendre l'entraînement.''

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Kacchan acceptera de s'entraîner avec lui, et qu'ils pourront passer un peu de temps ensemble, à lier une amitié plus normale. Ils allaient faire équipe dans le futur, ils s'en étaient fait la promesse, du moins c'était le ''gage'' qu'avait donné Izuku à son ami.

Il avait encore du mal à imaginer comment leur relation allait évoluer, mais il pensait pouvoir régler tous ses problèmes avec son ami, lui offrant un grand sourire et sa bonne humeur… il serait avec lui la personne qu'il était vraiment car il savait qu'il pouvait pleinement lui faire confiance et ce malgré leur passé tumultueux.

L'espoir était la plus belle chose que ne connaissait Izuku, ça lui faisait espérer que les choses s'améliorent et progresse pour quelles lui soient favorables.

''Tu t'entraînais… Eh bien, Deku, je veux que tu saches que quand-bien même nous allons faire équipe plus tard, je ne resterais pas derrière toi. Je veux toujours devenir le numéro 1 !''

Atteindre le sommet était depuis toujours le but de son ami, et cela était un fait connu et reconnu par tous, personne ne pouvait ignorer la passion qu'entretenait le blond pour le succès. Il était ambitieux et cela, son nouveau coéquipier ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher parce que lui aussi voulait l'être, être le plus doué, le plus puissant.

Il n'y aurait qu'une seule place au sommet, certes, mais ils pourraient s'entre-aider pour s'améliorer ensemble. ''Évidemment ! Je n'en doute pas, je me serais inquiété si ça avait été le contraire. Mais bon, le sommet on va l'atteindre ensemble, parce que nous sommes une équipe !'' S'exclama-il en tendant le poing en avant.

Bakugo rendit le geste et tapa dans son poing. ''Oui, ensemble !''

Leurs yeux se connectèrent et il se passa quelque chose, l'instant auparavant intense devient magique, les deux ne voulaient qu'une seule chose… Devenir les plus forts, et ils avaient l'impression d'être au sommet du monde en pouvant s'appuyer sur l'autre sans soucis.

''On s'entraîne ?''

''On s'entraîne !''

Et ils commencèrent à jouer à qui gagnerait leur match amical, sous les yeux ébahit de quelque passant.

* * *

La journée venait enfin de se finir pour Momo, Gabriele venait de partir et ses parents vaquaient à leurs occupations qui étaient diverses et variées. Elle, elle était dans sa chambre, lui était sûrement sur la route. Il n'avait beau être partit que depuis une petite dizaine de minutes, elle se demandait s'il allait bien, c'était comme ça, elle avait toute confiance en lui et en ses forces, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Cela ne faisait qu'un seul mois dans sa vie qu'il était là, et c'était presque comme s'il était devenu indispensable, sans lui elle se sentirait si seule par moment. Depuis toujours, elle devait faire attention à ses relations, que les gens qu'elle côtoient de nuisent pas à la réputation de sa ô combien prestigieuse famille de héros. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose de similaire, ô grand jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression de devoir absolument parler avec quelqu'un pour se sentir bien.

Les amis… elle n'en avait jamais vraiment eu, elle était une personne sociable, cela ne faisait aucun doute, cependant elle ne s'était jamais vraiment attachée à ses camarades de classes ni aux autres. Mais lui… c'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose de spéciale qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre à son sujet.

Plus de temps elle passait, plus elle l'appréciait, plus c'était comme si un lien se créait doucement, l'enivrant doucement sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, mais là elle le comprit. Elle souriait toujours lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle rougissait, riait, passait un bon moment, personne en dehors de ses parents n'avaient réussi à lui faire cet effet aussi souvent, et sans que ça ne la dérange.

Il était différent de toutes les autres personnes qu'elle connaissait…

Elle l'admirait pour son courage et sa manière dont il combattait les vilains sans la moindre peur, il affrontait tout le problème devant lui, sans douter de quelconque manière que ce soit, alors qu'elle… elle avait peur et n'arrivait pas toujours à gagner ses combats, elle avait perdu contre Midoriya stupidement, et bien qu'il soit le vainqueur du tournoi, ça n'expliquait pas sa performance ridicule tout le long. Mais lui, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait été bonne pendant son match, qu'elle s'était débrouillée pendant le match pour faire quelque chose de bien.

Il était toujours gentil avec elle, même si la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé n'avait pas été très gentille car il pensait qu'elle était faible à ce moment-là et qu'elle ne méritait pas sa place, et peut-être qu'il avait raison. Mais celui de maintenant lui dirait qu'elle était fantastique et forte, chose que personne ne lui dirait sûrement.

De plus, elle devait admettre qu'elle le trouvait beau, il était exotique et avait un accent particulièrement amusant, et chaque fois qu'il souriait, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et ses pommettes rougir de gêne.

Oui, elle pensait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait très exactement, mais elle avait un peu de mal à se l'admettre pleinement. Pourtant elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que ses parents l'apprécient à sa juste valeur et qu'ils ne prêtent pas trop attention à ses manières. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et de ce qu'elle pouvait supposer, il aimait beaucoup sa famille à son époque malgré le fait que la vie ne soit pas facile pour lui.

Elle avait grandi en fille unique et elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait dès le plus jeune âge, ses parents lui offrant tout ce qu'elle voulait grâce à leur immense fortune. Lui, n'avait jamais eu grand-chose, et le peu qu'il avait, il avait dû l'acquérir à la seule force de ses bras.

À ses yeux à elle, il était un véritable héros de ne pas s'en plaindre et de ne pas en parler souvent, mais peut-être qu'il était parfois un peu trop coincé sur lui en ne voulant jamais en parler. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait se confier à elle, qu'il pourrait avoir suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour pouvoir s'adapter à ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, et elle voulait absolument l'aider à ce que ce soit le cas.

Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle craignait que ce ne soit pas réciproque, qu'il ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle, que ce ne soit que de l'affection à son égard, parce que ça la tuerait de savoir que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas partagé. Il était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, il était toujours là pour elle…

Oui, Momo Yaoyorozu était amoureuse d'un garçon étranger.

* * *

Gabriele avait eu une sacrée journée, du moins mentalement, pas vraiment physiquement, il ne s'était pas entraîné. À sa décharge, il n'avait plus aucune énergie en stock et il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'entraîner, mais il aurait au moins dû faire quelque exercice de base… Quoique, il n'était pas vraiment tard, juste 17 heures…

Il pourrait peut-être aller courir un peu, et vu que le temps était plutôt bon, il pourrait faire de la natation, c'était une discipline pouvant aider à améliorer son endurance. Oui il allait faire ça, il allait quitter ce fichu internat et aller nager, ça lui permettrait de faire quelque chose de physique et donc de ne pas ressentir la culpabilité de n'avoir rien fait.

Il ne restait pas encore beaucoup de temps avant le combat contre All For One et il se devait être au paroxysme de sa puissance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être dans une forme physique moyenne, il se devait d'être juste le plus puissant. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, et la vérité étant qu'il aimait la sensation d'être le plus fort… il voulait juste se servir de sa force pour quelque chose maintenant, pour aider les gens, les protéger.

Le Japon était désormais la terre sur laquelle il veillait, il ne pourrait pas revenir en Italie avant longtemps, du moins il ne pourrait pas y retourner sans être déçu d'une certaine façon. Il ne retrouverait pas sa maison et son père, c'était impossible…

Mais au moins il pouvait faire quelque chose ici, faire de ce monde le sien… et il ne pensait pas possible de partir même si la possibilité lui était proposé. Il ne pourrait pas laisser Momo, sans aucun espoir de la revoir, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui était aussi importante mais il savait qu'il l'aimait.

Elle était une personne incroyable, non pour sa richesse, il s'en fichait de ça, ce qui lui importait était la personne qu'elle était à l'intérieur, c'est-à-dire une personne intrinsèquement gentille et attentionné, toujours là pour lui demander comment il allait, s'il avait bien mangé, s'il avait appris ses leçons. Elle était un peu comme un ange gardien veillant sur lui, et bon sang ce qu'il aimait sa présence.

Elle était aussi un grand stratège, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour crée d'incroyable plan et tactique, et cela ne pouvait pas cesser de le surprendre tant elle était créative et ingénieuse. Il trouvait qu'elle démontrait son intelligence à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, il buvait chacune de ses paroles, bien trop subjugué par le doux son qu'il entendait pour se concentrer pleinement.

Elle était celle qu'il aimait, et même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça, il voulait juste ne pas être déçu, il voulait tellement que ce soit réciproque, bien que d'une certaine manière il pense que ça l'est. Lorsqu'il ressent son énergie, c'est comme s'immerger dans une douceur infinie, une joie, un bonheur sans égal, sa seule présence pouvait lui être suffisante pour assouvir sa sérénité.

Cependant, il se sentit perdre sa motivation pour s'entraîner alors il se leva de son lit d'un bond, craqua ses doigts et se dirigea vers sa porte. ''Il est temps de se mettre au boulot !''

Il n'aimait pas vraiment courir mais ça lui permettait de garder la forme et un bon cardio, alors il s'y pliait, il y préférait largement des exercices plus techniques avec son énergie comme la méditation ou modeler son énergie, mais il se devait de maîtriser le OFA et donc d'avoir un corps parfaitement préparé à l'utilisation de ce pouvoir.

Il court, couru et couru encore, traversant une bonne partie de la ville, passant dans le centre-ville bondé par les touristes et les gens rentrant du travail, il eut d'ailleurs du mal à passer à travers la foule, mais grâce à son agilité il les passa. Une fois cela fait, il passa devant chez Midoriya, il hésita à s'arrêter pour saluer sa grand-mère mais il se dit qu'il le ferait au retour.

Une fois les maisons résidentielles passés, il finit enfin par arriver à la plage, qui n'était pas si occupé pour un début de mois de Mai, il y avait par-ci par-là quelque famille et des enfants se baignant dans la mer, mais il semblait qu'une partie de ce lieu publique ne soit pas occupé par les gens. Une assez grande partie du côté gauche était vide, et de son point de vue, il voyait deux points bouger au loin.

Curieux de savoir s'il savait qui c'était, il activa ses sens d'énergie et repéra rapidement quels étaient les deux personnes. Il s'agissait de Bakugo et de Midoriya, et cela surprit l'Italien qui s'empressa de se diriger vers la plage, voulant absolument observer ce qu'il se passait.

Il voulait protéger Izuku si jamais il était attaqué, mais pourtant cela ne semblait pas être le cas, les deux énergies semblaient cohabiter l'une avec l'autre, certes avec un peu de maladresse mais c'était tout de même une cohabitation. Gabriele arriva enfin assez prêt pour voir les deux interagir, ils semblaient rire, Katsuki ayant l'air de passer un bon moment et d'être assez détendu. Vraiment étrange.

Izuku avait gagné la finale et avait donc eu un gage, mais il n'avait pas encore dit aux autres ce qu'il avait demandé à Kacchan, de ce fait, Gabriele était un peu dans le flou à propos des deux garçons. Qu'avait-il donc pu demander qui fait en sorte que les deux reparlent et s'entendent bien ?

Dans sa chronologie, leur relation s'était rétablie dans le sang versé sur le champ de bataille, la faim et la soif suivant le début de règne de AFO. Ici, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raisons pour redevenir amis, et cela était relativement troublant de les voir rire ensemble. La scène semblait joyeuse, amicale et presque douce. Comment quelque chose de pareil était-il possible avec Bakugo ?

Qu'importe, Izuku semblait passer un bon moment avec son ami d'enfance, et il ne risquait pas de vouloir s'entraîner avec lui. Gabriele passa donc discrètement derrière eux et rejoint une partie de la plage sans grand monde pour faire de la musculation en plein air, il aimait bien l'odeur.

Il zyeutait parfois la scène derrière lui, mais non il n'hallucinait pas le moins du monde, il y avait bien une scène d'amitié et de camaraderie qui avait lieu dans son dos. Il sourit à la scène et commença son entraînement.

* * *

All Might était fatigué, la journée avait été longue, incroyablement longue de son côté, il avait joué de ses relations pour pouvoir parler avec Shigaraki toute la journée. Il ne savait pas si cela avait eu beaucoup d'effet sur le jeune vilain, mais une chose est claire, ils avaient parlé, et le super héros avait pu tirer deux trois enseignements de cette discussion.

Premièrement, comme il s'y attendait, Shigaraki était aveuglé par la haine et il ne parvenait pas à passer au-dessus de sa vision égocentrique de la vie. Pour lui tous les héros étaient des vilains déguisés se pavanant sous la luxure acquise en tabassant de pauvre gens. Une vision navrante de la profession héroïque, cela fit réagir quelque peu son interlocuteur, mais malgré le fait que ses arguments soient bons et percutants, il doutait que cela ne fasse grand-chose.

Les trois heures qu'il y avait passé n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un débat entre sourd, l'un criant sur l'autre, l'autre l'ignorant pour lui crier dessus à son tour. Il avait discuté comme il avait pu, et ensuite il était allé communiquer ce qu'il avait pu apprendre à ses camarades policiers, espérant que ça puisse faire progresser leurs enquêtes le plus vite possible.

Il fallait impérativement trouver AFO avant qu'il ne vienne aux héros. Affronter ce tyran en terrain miné était sûrement la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver, surtout lorsqu'il se remémorait ce que lui avait dit le jeune Gabriele. Il avait échoué à arrêter ce monstre et par sa faute, tant de gens ont souffert le martyr… il ne parviendrait sûrement jamais à enlever cette vision cauchemardesque de son esprit, mais il savait qu'il avait l'opportunité de faire les choses différemment.

Il savait qu'il pourrait vaincre AFO et sauver le monde et la nouvelle génération de ce démon. Il savait qu'il pouvait le faire et il le ferait. Toshinori regarda le soleil couché depuis l'extérieur de la prison et se dit à haute voix ''Je ferais tout pour que les jeunes puissent continuer à vivre normalement''.

Les vilains étaient le cancer de la société et les héros étaient les médicaments pour stopper l'infection progressivement, All Might savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais stopper le mal complètement, mais il pensait qu'il était possible de limiter les victimes.

Il ne parviendrait pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi incroyable, mais il espérait que des héros futurs pourrait y parvenir… il pensait que ses deux disciples pourraient le faire ensemble.

Cependant, le seul à être capable de vaincre AFO actuellement c'était lui, et il allait le faire.

Yagi démarra sa voiture et priait de toute son âme que la police trouverait AFO et qu'enfin soit venu le moment d'arrêter à tout jamais ce monstre. Toshinori soupira et pensa à haute voix ''Je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais nuire à quiconque'', puis il rentra chez lui, la fatigue commençant à le vaincre doucement.

All For One était un homme patient, ô combien calme et reposé, il était prêt à prendre des années pour établir un plan digne de ses ambitions. En même temps, il avait depuis longtemps dépassé la centaine d'années alors il savait attendre.

Pourtant, il ne lui restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps, son corps tombait en miette et c'était à peine si sa respiration était régulière… la faute à qui ?

All Might… voilà près d'une vingtaine d'années qu'ils s'affrontaient tous deux, l'un représentant le ''mal incarné'', l'autre la ''bonté à son paroxysme''. Toutefois, Le grand cerveau des vilains ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps pour concrétiser son but.

Il voulait d'une société où la sécurité primerait, mais comment pourrait-il imposer sa vision des choses s'il était toujours retenu par des héros en nombre, il avait beau être fort, il ne serait jamais assez puissant pour tenir tête à une armée… mais s'il y avait d'autre personne à ses côtés la situation changerait.

De toute façon, il ne parviendrait savoir à voir de son vivant le monde qu'il souhaite, à moins qu'il ne puisse voler un alter de rajeunissement ou quelque chose comme cela, il était condamné à mourir dans le courant de l'année.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris un apprenti, pour lui insuffler sa vision de la justice et lui permettre de grandir en parfait vilain, malheureusement pour lui, il avait été fait prisonnier lors de son attaque de l'USJ… il avait tellement attisé la haine de son maître pendant les jours qui avait suivi, qu'il avait pensé à le renier et à se choisir un autre disciple. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour trouver mieux.

Il devait se contenter de Shigaraki, mais le problème qui s'opposait à lui était que son élève était en prison, dans le plus profond étage et qu'il risquait d'être problématique de le sortir de là. Pour être honnête, il ne pourrait pas y arriver seul, mais avec l'aide d'autre vilain, plus ou moins doués, il pensait qu'il arriverait à retourner la situation et à délivrer son élève.

Et puis, si les choses se passait du meilleur des manières, All Might finirait par venir et ils s'affronteraient une dernière fois pour l'avenir de la planète. S'il gagnait et finissait par tuer All Might, les héros n'auraient plus de repère et leur ère de prolifération s'estomperait lentement mais sûrement. Ensuite il pourrait juste finir de tout apprendre à son apprenti et lui transférer son pouvoir…

Il était temps de se mettre au travail… pour qu'à tout jamais l'ère des ''héros'' disparaisse...

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Hypé ?

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Livrez moi vos sentiments en review, je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir !

Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et prochain chapitre le 13 février 2019, qui est, accessoirement, la date de mon 18e anniversaire.


	15. Dans les coulisses

Chapitre 15

Dans les coulisses...

Izuku était heureux comme rarement il avait été heureux, il se sentait comme un homme comblé, il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour s'épanouir pleinement et concrétiser son potentiel. Il avait une famille aimante, une mère toujours aux aguets pour lui, à le chérir et le protéger, lui apporter de gentils mots lorsqu'il pouvait se sentir mal.

Il avait All Might comme mentor, l'homme qu'il avait toujours respecté et perçu comme une figure paternelle, toujours là pour l'encourager et lui montrer la voie…

Il avait tellement d'ami fantastique, Tenya, Ochaco, Gabriele et Kacchan, il savait qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur eux et leur remettre sa propre vie sans que sa confiance en eux ne tremble. Ils étaient ses piliers, son armure et ses armes. Il pourrait tout faire pour les protéger et les soutenir. Pour eux il escaladerait l'Himalaya s'il le fallait.

Sa vie était passé de cauchemar à rêve éveillé en l'espace de seulement quelque mois, et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'il vivait été exceptionnel et incroyable. La vie était belle, il pourrait le crier sur tous les toits s'il n'était pas aussi timide, mais ce qu'il ressentait actuellement était un plaisir continu et perpétuel.

La dernière pièce manquante du puzzle du bonheur était l'amitié de Kacchan, et enfin il avait trouvé cette pièce et l'avait inséré dedans, illustrant donc sa joie.

Tout allait juste si bien, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait et les gens étaient souriant, comment quelqu'un pourrait remettre en question la sérénité de cette société. Les héros étaient là pour veiller aux grains et empêcher toute agression, et la police pouvait intervenir dès lors qu'il le fallait.

Non vraiment, tout était parfait, rien ne pourrait entacher cette journée qu'il pensait.

Izuku enfila sa paire de chaussure, attrapa ses clefs et dit au revoir à sa mère, partant le sourire aux lèvres alors que sa mère rayonnait de bonheur en le voyant ainsi. Le garçon traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant la maison de son ami, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire le chemin ensemble, à l'aller comme au retour. ''Kacchan.'' Le salua-il alors qu'il venait vers lui.

''Deku. Allons-y.''

Puis les deux se mirent à marcher paisiblement, l'un observant le paysage tandis que l'autre semblait se perdre dans ses pensées.

* * *

Gabriele n'aimait pas les foules, il l'avait déjà fait remarquer, mais s'il y avait bien un moment qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était quand les cas sociaux rentrait dans l'enceinte de l'académie, ses sens s'en trouvait toujours chamboulés. Pour méditer rien de mieux qu'un calme plat et reposant, pas de bruit gênant et de rire gras, il s'en passerait volontiers, mais malheureusement il avait fallu que les murs de sa chambre soient si mal isolés qu'il puisse entendre les gens parler dehors. Fameux.

Il prit une gorgée dans une bouteille d'eau traînant au sol et il fixa les étudiants rentrant dans l'enceinte de l'académie par sa fenêtre, c'était l'heure d'y aller somme toute vraisemblance.

Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau et enfourna ses révisions pour le contrôle d'Anglais de l'après-midi, il espérait juste avoir une bonne note, car il devait admettre avec honte qu'il avait passé plus de temps à admirer Momo qu'à l'écouter. Et oui, il en avait honte. Elle était d'une telle beauté et d'une telle élégance qu'il ne pu pas s'en empêcher : Chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait était emprunt de magie et ce qu'elle disait était si émerveillant qu'il se perdait sur le mouvement de ses lèvres et le doux son qu'il en sortait.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il se surprenait par l'ardeur qu'il en ressentait, elle était juste si incroyable, le seul problème c'était qu'elle ne se voyait pas comme ça, elle se rabaissait constamment car elle pensait que ses résultats étaient inférieurs à ceux des autres élèves admit par recommandation : Autrement dit, elle se pensait inférieur à Shoto, et il fallait bien admettre que oui, il était plus fort qu'elle ne l'était, mais ça n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il comptait l'aidait à atteindre des sommets, qu'elle dépasse tous les autres élèves de la classe, ou au moins Shoto, et qu'enfin elle se sente bien dans sa peau et qu'elle s'accorde le respect qu'elle mérite.

Il attrapa sa sacoche d'un geste vif et éteignit la lumière, puis il partit. Il traversa les affreux couloirs de ce bâtiment en ruine, se demandant quand est-ce qu'enfin ils allaient réparer ce dortoir. Lui supportait bien ça, mais franchement, pour un lycée avec de tels moyens, cet endroit devait être comme une tache de sang sur un tee-shirt blanc, impossible à louper.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il évita les autres élèves et essaya de les ignorer de son mieux, une multitude d'énergie comme ça n'était pas agréable. Il repéra quelque visage familier auxquels il sourit gentiment mais il continua son chemin, il vu All Might dans les couloirs, sous sa forme de super-héros, mais l'homme n'allait pas l'air dans son état normal. Ses traits étaient tendus, des cernes sous ses yeux pouvaient se voir et il n'avait pas de grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. De plus, un terrible sensation de stress et de colère pouvait se faire sentir… faisant frémir d'inquiétude le plus jeune.

Envoyant balader le cours de Aizawa, il partit à la rencontre de son mentor, voulant plus que tout savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas avec lui. Plusieurs idées lui venait à l'esprit : Peut-être que l'enquête de police avait échoué, ou que ses maladies s'aggravaient… Quoique ce soit, cela ne serait pas de bonne nouvelle, et le héros risquait d'avoir besoin de soutient.

Si c'était il y a quelque semaines, il l'aurait laissé tranquille pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à tout ça, mais il s'était fait la promesse d'être toujours là pour tous, de servir de piler. Certes c'était clairement le rôle de l'homme qu'il voulait aider, mais même le plus puissant avait besoin d'aide et d'une personne sur laquelle compter, même si c'était un lycéen.

De plus Gabriele était plus âgé que ses camarades de classe, il fêterait bientôt son dix-huitième anniversaire, mais il avait falsifié ses papiers et marqué qu'il n'avait que seize ans à son entrée au lycée. Un an ou deux de différence, c'était quoi ? Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il était plus mature que ses camarades et il pourrait aider son mentor.

Il prit note d'informer Izuku de ses doutes, mais son ami avait sûrement autre chose à penser, et lui avait une personne à aider, il lui dirait plus tard.

''Hey All Might !'' L'appela-il à travers le couloir, les gens se tournant vers lui, personne n'appelait le héros dans les couloirs !

Le grand homme se retourna, ayant reconnu la voix et son accent, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler, mais si c'était pour son élève il pourrait faire preuve de souplesse et se calmer pour lui accorder son attention.

''Jeune Destino ! Que veux-tu mon garçon ?'' Déclara-il en masquant ses émotions, installant un faux sourire hypocrite alors qu'il n'allait pas bien.

''Je dois vous parler. En privée.'' Son ton était ferme et ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Ils allaient discuter.

Ils s'échangèrent un court regard. ''Très bien, mais il me semblait que tu avais cours avec ton professeur.'' Dit-il alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers la salle de repos.

''C'est bien plus important qu'une simple heure d'informatique, en plus je ne comprends pas grand-chose aux ordinateurs, je n'en avais jamais eu avant. Bref, accélérons.''

L'inquiétude s'imposa en lui, le grand héros ne savait pas ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais clairement il craignait que son élève n'aille pas bien. Heureusement, il avait l'air de pouvoir y faire quelque chose, il se sentirait si faible s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide et pour régler ses problèmes.

Ses pas se firent de plus en plus pressant, avalant les mètres tandis que son cœur et ses craintes augmentait la cadence en rythme. Qu'est-ce qui n'aillait pas avec son élève, c'était la première fois qu'il venait le voir pour lui confier quelque chose, que devait-il faire exactement ? Qu'allait-il dire à Eraser pour expliquer l'absence de son élève, il n'allait pas juste lui dire qu'il n'était pas venu pour qu'ils parlent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils arrivèrent dans la pièce après quelque minutes de marche. Gabriele n'avait pas cessé de le fixer du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de bien précis sans pour autant le trouver comme il souhaiterait.

La pièce était agréable, il y avait une table, deux canapés et une cafetière, en sommes parfait pour se détendre. ''Pourquoi discutons-nous ici ? Cette pièce n'est pas réservée aux professeurs ?''

''Non, c'est une pièce qui est juste pour moi… c'est pour que je puisse me reposer quand je tombe à court d'endurance.''

''Je vois.'' Commença-il l'air concentré. ''Sensei, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout ces derniers jours.''

Évidemment, le grand homme s'y attendait un peu, au vu du comportement de son élève et le fait qu'il séché les cours, ce n'était pas une discussion puérile qu'ils allaient avoir. Avec lui c'était rarement puéril. ''Ah bon ? De quoi s'agit-il ?''

''Vous.'' Lâcha-il directement, ne tournant pas autour du bol.

''Moi ? Allons mon garçon je vais bien !''S'exclama rapidement le héros. ''Je suis juste un peu fatigué, tu sais le manque de sommeil.''

Le manque de sommeil ne créait pas de stress et de colère, du moins pas autant que ce que pouvait montrer l'état de la signature énergétique de son mentor. ''Non, vous n'allez pas bien. Vous êtes plus que fatigué, vous êtes épuisés, vous êtes en colère et stressé pour quelque chose… je parviens à le sentir dans votre énergie.''

''Quoi ?'' S'écria-il sous l'effet de la surprise, pourquoi son élève se comportait comme ça, le Gabriele qu'il connaissait ne se serait pas inquiétait pour quelque chose d'aussi basique, sauf s'il se doute de quelque chose… Savait-il d'une manière ou d'une autre que AFO avait fait surface ? Savait-il qu'il essayait de parler avec Shigaraki ?

All Might craignait la réaction de son élève, il savait à quel point le sujet de l'alliance des vilains le mettait mal à l'aise et en rage. Il connaissait très bien l'envie de vengeance et de sang que ressentait son élève…

Il savait que quoiqu'il fasse à ce sujet, il ne parviendrait pas à le cacher bien longtemps, son apprenti était bien trop malin pour qu'il puisse lui cacher un sujet aussi gros. De plus, s'il taisait la situation actuelle, il se pourrait que son élève lui en veuille pour avoir ainsi caché la vérité… Non, mieux valait dire la vérité, ce serait plus intelligent, car Gabriele possédait des informations sur son futur qui pourrait être intelligent d'apprendre en ce moment.

''C'est à propos de l'alliance des vilains, de Shigaraki et de All For One… l'enquête n'avance pas, et je ne parviens pas à faire changer d'avis Tomura, je ne doute pas de pouvoir le faire avec du temps… mais je n'ai pas ce temps… je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué alors ça me stress je pense. J'ai peur que l'enquête n'avance pas assez et que All For One reste caché et apparaisse d'une manière dangereuse, sans que je puisse venir directement à sa rencontre, c'est lui qui est en position de force actuellement.''

All For One… cela faisait plusieurs jours que le jeune Italien n'avait pas pensé à lui, au combat à venir et au sort du monde tout entier, il avait été bien trop occupé par l'envie de tiser un lien avec Izuku et Momo, et aussi de se préparer au tournoi. Les choses s'étaient emboîte de tel façon qu'il n'avait pas ressassé ce qui allait arriver… et maintenant il s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

''Je vois…'' Dit-il en verrouillant la porte à clé. ''Nous allons en avoir pour un moment.''

* * *

Bien loin de là, dans la pénombre.

All For One avait besoin de pions pour mener son plan à bien, c'était une chose tout à fait évidente, comment pourrait-il s'occuper d'un plan aussi compliqué sans pions à sacrifier. On ne pouvait pas faire la guerre sans soldats…

De ce fait, le seigneur des vilains avait entrepris la recherche de petit soldat pour garnir les rangs de son armée. En grand tacticien, il possédait un talent d'analyse plus que développé et il s'en était servi pour observer les vilains les plus doué actuellement, une poignée avait attiré son attention, et un plus particulièrement : Stain.

Le tueur de héros était puissant, agile, technique et était assez intelligent pour établir des plans dans le feu de l'action, en soit il était un bon fantassin. Il nourrissait une grande haine contre les héros et son esprit était embrumé par sa haine sans fond, il serait simple de le manipuler pour le faire rejoindre sa cause et l'alliance des vilains.

Il serait très sûrement profitable à Shigaraki une fois qu'il serait sorti de prison, peut-être même qu'il ferait un bon sergent, d'autant plus qu'il inspirait les autres vilains. Il possédait des qualités mais il faudrait faire attention qu'il ne prenne pas trop d'importance et occulte le leadership de Tomura. Enfin, cela pourrait permettre à son élève de le vaincre et s'affirmer.

Toutefois, AFO n'en était pas encore à ce point, pour l'instant il lui fallait rassembler les soldats, leur sergent et ramener leur général…

Hormis Stain, le seigneur du mal avait trouvé d'autre vilain digne d'entrée au service de son apprenti et qu'ils pourraient servir à quelque chose. Premièrement, il y avait le fils rejeté de Endeavour, ce gosse était puissant et dans la fleur de l'âge, son potentiel à concrétiser dans le sang et la peur. Ces flammes seraient utilisés d'une bonne manière…

Ensuite, il y avait Himiko, une jeune adolescente folle dont le seul but dans sa vie était de poignarder les gens. La convaincre n'allait pas être compliqué, juste la promesse de sang ferait l'affaire.

Ces deux-là avait bien tapé dans l'œil du prince des ténèbres, pour le reste il pourrait simplement recruter des vilains de bas niveau et rassembler une dizaine de nomus, cela devrait être suffisant pour prendre en assaut la prison.

Le grand vilain se leva de son fauteuil dans le noir, débrancha les fils qui lui permettait de garder la santé, puis il sourit doucement. Le moment n'allait pas tarder et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

D'un mouvement large de la main, une sorte de brume violette s'étendit devant lui tel un portail, c'était le même pouvoir que Blackmist, il l'avait volé sur un délinquant de bas étage. Puis d'un pas lourd, disparu dans le brouillard…

Stain patrouillait dans le quartier de Hosu, cela ressemblait à une journée tout à fait ordinaire de son point de vue, en fait il ignorait totalement ce qui allait lui arriver aujourd'hui. Ses yeux transmettaient sa colère contre la société super-héros, un modèle de perversion et de capitalisme portant sur l'individu qui dégoûtait plus que tout l'homme.

Quasiment tous les héros ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Gloire, ensuite venait l'argent, mais le fait était là depuis le début, les héros voulaient se montrer supérieur aux autres et pavaner avec leur argent et réputation, montrant leur grande ''notoriété'' et méprisant le petit peuple.

Instinctivement, il fit glisser sa main à son épée et sera les dents. Il avait envie de découper un de ses faux héros indigne d'occuper leur poste, les gens, ils s'en fichaient, les héros ne voulait rien d'autre que d'affirmer leur position au sommet de la hiérarchie sociale.

Stain était dégoûté par ce monde où l'individu primait, la plupart des héros laissaient le peuple confronter à ses problèmes s'il n'y avait rien à gagner le tueur de héros était persuadé que les héros étaient des êtres égoïste et égocentrique.

Le seul héros digne était All Might, le symbole de la paix. C'était le seul digne de l'arrêter et de le vaincre, il était la vision d'un ''héros'' qu'avait Stain, la définition même du poste.

Subitement il sentit comme une présence dans son dos, il se sentait épié par quelque chose ou quelqu'un sans pour autant qu'il puisse l'affirmer de dos. Ses sens accrus étaient en alerte à propos de quelque chose… il se figea brusquement, ressentant une sorte de pression surnaturelle derrière lui.

''Stain, le tueur de héros ?'' L'interpella une voix froide et autoritaire.

Ne serait-ce que l'intonation de la voix le mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était auparavant, il se tourna lentement, craignant de savoir qui pouvait être l'individu dans son dos. La présence seule de l'homme lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, c'était tellement une impression morbide que l'assassin ne savait comment se comporter.

''C'est moi'' Répondit-il en contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa voix tremblotante sur les bords.

Le vilain finit enfin de se tourner pour voir une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre, il portait un grand masque noir recouvrant tout son visage à partir de la bouche et il était impossible de lire ses expressions faciales car elles étaient tout simplement absente. La carrure et la prestance de l'individu était imposante, stressante et lourde, comme s'il prenait tout l'air qu'il pouvait respirer.

''J'ai une proposition à te faire… De celles qu'on ne refuse pas.'' Commença-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

Stain recula instinctivement et porta sa main sur son fourreau, clairement l'air paniqué mais il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher comment il se sentait. Son interlocuteur avait beau avoir l'air dans un état franchement inquiétant, il inspirait la crainte par sa seule existence. ''N'approche pas ! Parle plus loin !''

All For One se stoppa et fixa impassiblement l'assassin, l'analysant encore mieux qu'avant, remarquant la peur au ventre de l'individu et son malaise en sa compagnie. ''Très bien. Je dois avouer avoir été impressionné par ton nombre de victime, certes tous des faibles, mais c'était des professionnels. Tu veux changer le monde et la vision qu'on les gens des héros ?''

Cette homme en savait beaucoup sur lui, remarqua rapidement l'épéiste. ''Je veux changer les héros, ce sont tous des hypocrites qui travaille uniquement pour l'argent ! Je veux qu'ils payent !''

AFO décrocha un sourire manique. ''C'est parfait, car vois-tu, je cherche moi aussi à changer les choses. J'ai besoin de soldat dans mon alliance pour renverser le système. Seul, tu n'y arriveras jamais et les héros t'arrêteront. Mais si tu me rejoignais tu pourrais continuer ton œuvre plus longtemps.''

Stain travaillait en solitaire, il n'aimait pas la compagnie et s'en passerait si possible, mais il lui fallait admettre que ce que disait l'homme avait du sens. De plus, il lui glaçait le sang au plus profond de son être et il se ferait tuer s'il refusait, il en était intimement persuadé.

''C'est d'accord…''

''Parfait.''

* * *

De retour à UA.

''Donc All For One va bientôt refaire surface, mais le problème est qu'on ne sait pas où il va apparaître. Dans ma chronologie, il était apparu après l'enlèvement de Bakugo, mais là… les choses ont beaucoup trop changé.''

''Exactement jeune Gabriele, c'est ce que je crains. Mais nous ferons ce que nous avons prévu, si tu le sens avec ton énergie, tu me préviens immédiatement et j'arriverais à ton aide.''

''Bien sûr. Je vous tiendrais au courant, je pourrais reconnaître son énergie entre mille, elle brille de malveillance à des kilomètre à la ronde. Je vais me tenir prêt.'' Déclara le garçon en se levant d'un bond. ''Cependant j'ai déjà loupé quarante minutes de cours, je ferais mieux d'y aller.''

All Might hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte, mais avant de le laisser partir, il lui offrit un petit papier lui permettant de se déplacer dans les couloirs et d'aller en cours sans avoir de problème. ''Oui, il me semble que c'est aujourd'hui que Aizawa-san va donner les convocations aux stages.''

''Bien, fonce mon garçon !''

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à partir, marchant seul dans les couloirs vides du prestigieux bâtiment, personne ne se permettant de rater des heures de cours, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Mais Gabriele avait eu tellement de chose à entendre ce matin qu'il s'en fichait royalement d'avoir manqué une demi-heure du cours d'Aizawa.

En plus c'était une heure consacré à l'informatique… enfer, il allait certainement redevoir toucher à un de ses appareils démoniques… les ordinateurs. A chaque fois il finissait par casser la souris ou le clavier… relativement désolant car il ne faisait pas exprès. Tant pis pour cette heure-là, il allait se permettre de patienter dehors en attendant que cette heure-là se finisse.

* * *

Dans la salle :

Katsuki Bakugo était de bonne humeur et avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité, son corps transmettant les informations aux autres. Il s'était installé confortablement dans son siège et avait écouter le cours d'Aizawa patiemment, il y avait une seule chose dont il avait hâte, choisir son stage !

Il voulait savoir vers où il allait se diriger pour son stage, peut-être même qu'il irait avec Deku, quoiqu'il ne savait pas s'il devrait vraiment le coller comme ça. Non, ils allaient faire équipe, c'était une chose, mais ils n'allaient pas faire toute chose en duo ? Faire leurs stages dans des agences différente serait peut-être une bonne chose.

Pour être franc avec lui-même, il aimerait suivre son ami et effectuer son stage avec lui, et qu'ils commencent à faire équipe. D'ordinaire il aurait été très réticent à y aller, mais il voulait plus que tout se lier avec son camarade et devenir un ami digne de confiance, celui sur lequel il pourrait s'appuyer mutuellement pour atteindre le sommet.

Ils avaient longuement discuté hier sur la plage, et Katsuki en était venu à une conclusion : Laisser le passé en plan, crée son duo avec Izuku et atteindre les sommets ! Voilà ce qu'il voulait désormais, et cela surpris quelque peu Kirishima et Kaminari, les deux seuls avec qui il parlait depuis son entrée à UA. Les deux pensaient qu'il haïssait le garçon au cheveux vert, et bien que ce fût le cas avant le festival, ce n'était désormais plus le cas.

Il fallait bien dire que voir Deku et Kacchan rentrer en même temps dans la salle, de bonne humeur et sans animosité, après ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la finale, laissa les gens relativement sidérés. Les autres étudiants de la classe voulaient savoir une chose : Comment une telle chose était possible ?

''Voilà vos offres pour les stages, veuillez les examiner patiemment.'' Déclara Aizawa en distribuant les papiers sur les tables.

Derrière lui se trouvait le récapitulatif des résultats, résultat qui avait mis Bakugo dans une rage mesurée lorsqu'il les avait vu… effectivement il n'était que troisième sur la liste, probablement à propos de son comportement. Il relu attentivement la liste devant ses yeux.

Midoriya : 3 421

Destino : 3 190

Bakugo : 2 024

Shoto : 1 507

Yaoyorozu : 421

Iida : 401

Uraraka : 127

Kaminari : 89

Kirishima : 77

Shouji : 21

Sero : 12

Destino était largement devant lui, ce qui était très frustrant pour le garçon explosif. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais affrontés et donc ils n'avaient pas pu se départager, même si Bakugo estimait la force du type plutôt proche de la sienne et de celle d'Izuku, ce qui était déjà dur à admettre.

Le blond n'aimait pas accepter le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de personne qui pouvait le concurrencer pour la première place, Izuku il pouvait comprendre, c'était presque naturel maintenant, mais Todoroki et Destino… C'était une sensation désagréable que de relire ça une seconde fois.

Tant pis, il lui fallait bien s'avouer une chose, il n'avait pas brillé par son self-control pendant le festival et s'était trop souvent laissé emporter par ses sentiments, ce qui lui avait coûté la victoire. Avec du recul, il était plutôt heureux que la finale se soit passé comme ça, car plus tard, certainement dans des années, il aurait revu Izuku brisé dans ses espoirs et ça lui aurait fait avoir un déclic.

Cette défaite avait eu du bon, il détestait perdre, mais heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas gagné et anéantit la vie de son seul véritable ami. Il lui avait fallu un déclic pour comprendre tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et la manière dont il l'avait traité pendant tant d'année.

Le professeur passa enfin au niveau de son bureau et posa les papiers, documents qui furent saisis instantanément par le jeune homme. C'était bientôt l'heure de la pause et il lirait tout ça avec plus d'assiduité, il était temps de se tourner vers un avenir radieux plutôt que de se morfondre intérieurement sur ses actes passés.

Il était prêt à aller de l'avant, et à devenir un héros digne de ce nom.

Izuku Midoriya était quelque peu enthousiaste lorsqu'il avait vu son nom à la première place des demandes, il en fut très heureux, bien qu'un peu craintif de toute l'attente placé sur lui. Toutefois, il était satisfait d'avoir des offres pour mieux évoluer dans son parcours héroïque, c'était définitivement une bonne matinée pour lui.

Néanmoins, quelque chose le chiffonnait, Gabriele n'était pas là, chose ô combien rarissime puisqu'il préférait arriver avant en classe pour vaquer à ses occupations. Mais non, il n'était pas encore là, et il y avait fort à parier qu'il ait raté le cours d'informatique, ce qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Son ami, presque frère, lui avait déjà raconté à quel point il détestait cette matière du ''démon'', et il était vrai qu'il excellait dans la destruction des appareils, ce qui en était presque hilarant une fois qu'on avait passé la surprise.

Pour le coup, il aurait du venir car ils n'avaient même pas touché à un ordinateur de près ou de loin, ils avaient parlé des stages tout simplement, ce qui s'était révélé très intéressant globalement.

Aizawa se mit à parler attirant l'attention de tous les élèves. ''Bien, on a décompté les offres. Ceux qui ont reçu des offres auront une liste personnalisée, concernant les autres vous devrez choisir parmi une liste de 40 agences qui proposent aux élèves de venir en stage. Vos stages durent toute une semaine, alors choisissez bien car ce sont des experts dans leurs domaines.''

''Moi je vais partir dans la délinquance urbaine !'' S'exclama Kirishima

''Je suppose que qu'aller dans une zone liée aux inondations serait une bonne idée pour moi.'' Dit posément Tsuyu, de toute façon elle était toujours calme.

''Bien, rendez-les-nous dans deux jours.''

''Bon, vous avez la pause et ensuite on reprend les cours.''

La sonnerie retentit brusquement, signalant aux élèves que le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Les groupes commencèrent à se rassembler tranquillement et à se mettre dans leurs coins pour discuter des stages principalement, et pour cause, c'était un sujet passionnant pour des aspirant héros.

Tout à coup, une personne toqua à la porte avec force et rythme, et considérant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul élève d'absent dans leur classe… c'était Gabriele et il arrivait pile à l'heure pour la pause et la fin du cours sur l'informatique. Quelle surprise !

''Entrez !'' Ordonna Eraserhead, sachant déjà qui était derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, donnant une vision de l'Italien totalement concentré et déterminé à propos de quelque chose, cet air résolu ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer. ''Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard, j'étais avec All Might.'' Déclara-il calmement en montrant le papier d'un geste de la main gauche.

''Je vois. Nous avons parlé des stages aujourd'hui, va voir tes camarades et récupère tes papiers sur ton bureau.''

''Donc pas d'ordinateur ?'' Laissa-il échapper, un peu décontenancé qu'il ait raté le cours sur les stages.

Le prof hocha la tête au plus grand désarrois de son étudiant, qui un peu dépité passa devant son siège et récupéra la grosse liasse d'offre, puis il rejoignit son groupe d'ami.

Il salua rapidement Izuku, Iida et Uraraka et s'attarda un instant sur Momo, remarquant qu'elle avait l'air déçu qu'il ait raté l'heure sur les stages. Il lui offrit un petit sourire et un air gêné, il n'aimait pas la décevoir.

Urakaka sembla être la première à prendre la parole : ''Je vais aller au bureau des têtes armées !''

''Eh ? C'est un groupe de combattant au corps-à-corps ! Tu vas là-bas ? Il me semblait que tu voulais être comme N°13 ?'' Répondit Izuku

Momo sembla comprendre les raisons de sa camarade. ''Uraraka-chan y va sûrement pour s'améliorer dans un point où elle n'est pas forte, c'est une excellente idée. C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ce serait une très bonne idée pour toi Uraraka-chan, tu pourrais combler tes lacunes, ce serait un véritable avantage pendant un combat.'' Déclara Tenya avec un enthousiasme un peu joué.

''Mon but ultime c'est de devenir aussi forte que 13 ! Mais quand je t'ai affronté Yaozorozu-chan, j'ai remarqué quelque chose… Combien de porte s'ouvrirait à moi si je devenais plus forte, si je reste là où je suis déjà forte mes options de progressions seront limitées !'' dit-elle en frappant l'air de manière enfantine

''C'est la bonne mentalité !'' Déclara Izuku avec un sourire, il faillit rougir quand il l'a vu sourire comme ça, quand il voit cette motivation en elle il ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

''Et toi Deku-kun, où vas-tu pour ton stage ?'' Ochaco lui demanda, curieuse, elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

''Ah, je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai reçu une nomination des Pussy Cats, je pense aller là bas. Ils sont des spécialistes du sauvetages et j'ai besoin de m'améliorer dans ce domaine je crois. Oh et Gabriele, tu comptes aller où ?''

L'Italien chopa son papier et regarda le rang des héros à côté de leurs noms, analysant quel serait le bon choix. Il vu un nom qu'il ne reconnut pas et attrapa son téléphone mobile et tapa maladroitement le nom sur le navigateur internet, au moins il n'avait pas cassé son appareil.

''J'ai reçu une nomination d'Endeavour, mais je ne comptes pas y aller. J'ai aussi Yoroi Musha qui m'a proposé un stage, j'ai cherché sur internet, c'est un mec avec une armure et il semble assez vieux. Je ne sais pas si j'y vais.''

''Pourquoi ne pas aller chez Endeavor, tu apprendras sûrement beaucoup de lui puisque ton alter d'énergie semble assez proche de ses flammes par moment. De plus il est le numéro 2 depuis très longtemps, son expérience est très importante, il pourrait beaucoup t'apprendre.'' Proposa poliment Momo, pour elle il semblait être un bon choix.

''Eh bien, pour être honnête je cherche plus un stage permettant un apprentissage sur le combat à distance, et si ce n'est pas possible je voudrais augmenter mon endurance avec mon énergie.''

Iida sembla sortir de sa transe, car depuis quelque minutes déjà il regardait sa feuille avec sérieux. ''Tu devrais aller chez le Dieu Sylvestre, il connaît sûrement pas mal de chose sur le combat à moyen et longue portée car il combat comme ça avec son alter.''

''Je n'ai pas reçu de recommandation venant de sa part, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Bref, tu sembles très concentré depuis tout à l'heure Iida, vers où vas-tu aller ?''

''Je… je ne sais pas vraiment vers quelle agence me porter mais je veux aller vers Hosu.'' La raison était claire à l'Italien mais un peu plus sombre aux autres qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi spécifiquement Hosu.

''Oui, n'oublies pas de réfléchir sérieusement à l'endroit où tu veux y aller. Sinon Momo, tu as décidée de ton côté ?''

Elle sembla un peu déprimée, mais ensuite son visage se teinta d'un peu de joie : ''Malgré ma performance en dessous de la moyenne, l'agence Uwabi a bien accepté de me prendre, je n'ai pas pu trouver mieux.''

Ce fut à cet instant que le visage du jeune homme passa de l'inquiétude à une colère sourde, il n'aimait pas la voir se rabaisser encore et éternellement, ne pouvait-elle donc pas comprendre à quel point elle était douée et intelligente, bien plus que la plupart des élèves ?

''Arrête. Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le redirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra, mais tu es une fille fantastique et très douée, et ce bien que tu n'aies pas eu la meilleure performance lors du festival. Relève un peu la tête et regarde bien en arrière, je trouve que tu as toujours été douée et de toute façon tu auras plein d'autre chance pour faire tes preuves.'' Il parlait avec une passion envers Momo qui surprit ses amis.

Chacun réagit différemment lorsqu'ils l'entendirent parler, Iida tenta d'accorder un peu d'attention mais été trop concentré à chercher une agence, et Izuku et Ochaco semblèrent comprendre quelque chose.

Gabriele se leva rapidement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille qu'il aimait et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit clairement, c'était assurément le cas. ''Personne ne pourrait croire en toi que moi je le ferais. Tu. Es. Extraordinaire. Et ce qu'importe ce que dicte les résultats ou ce que disent les pros, ils sont bien trop ignare pour remarquer tes qualités.'' Et il finit avec un doux sourire charmeur, celui qu'il n'adressait qu'à elle.

Momo le regarda d'abord avec surprise puis avec apaisement, et elle rougit quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait sa main de posé sur son épaule, pourtant elle ne rompit par le contact et elle le regarda dans les yeux pour n'y lire qu'une sincérité transparente comme de l'eau de source.

Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux et il en fit de même avec elle, il rougit en remarquant à nouveau sa beauté sans nulle égale, mais il ne pouvait pas juste se lasser de ses belles prunelles noires de jais qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre qu'une grâce naturelle souligné par sa manière élégante de se tenir et de parler.

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre qui la trouvait parfaite en tout point, et que les autres étaient des imbéciles finis s'ils ne pouvaient pas la voir comme lui la voyait, mais il l'aimait comme jamais il n'avait aimé une personne. Elle tombait lentement mais sûrement amoureuse de lui et sa signature dans l'énergie transmettait un sentiment de sécurité et de bonheur doucement mêlée à de l'admiration.

Il se sentait pareil lorsqu'il était avec elle mais il ne pouvait pleinement ressentir sa propre énergie, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'elle se liait parfaitement avec la sienne et il se sentait juste si bien.

Si bien qu'il oublia presque son environnement et qu'il était en classe, il enleva son bras de son épaule pour lui attraper sa main et il lui sourit à nouveau. ''Crois en toi.'' Dit-il légèrement alors rougissait à son contact, mais encore une fois elle le laissa faire.

Leurs trois amis regardaient la scène avec un peu de surprise, même Tenya qui avait fini par lever les yeux de sa feuille, ils trouvaient la scène belle et mignonne. Une partie de la classe comme Mina et Aoyama ont remarqué la scène et ont commencer à regarder cet affectueux moment.

Le soleil se leva plus haut dans le ciel comme pour témoigner de la force que mettait le second héritier dans son discours, et laissa quelque uns de ses superbes rayons rentrer dans la salle de classe, peignant alors une peinture des plus éblouissante. Le soleil illumina alors les traits de la jeune femme et donna un éclat si adorable à ses yeux et cheveux noir.

 _'Comment ne peut-on pas voir sa beauté, elle qui est si belle, intelligente et agréable à vivre. Bon sang, s'il existe la perfection sur cette planète alors elle en est la représentante sans l'ombre d'un doute.'_ Pensa-il intérieurement alors qu'il admirait l'intégralité de sa personne.

Il aimait absolument tout chez elle, passant de ses yeux qui reflétaient la beauté singulière de son âme, à ses courbes gracieuse et élégante. Elle était hors des normes et quand bien même il n'avait pas vraiment eu de rapport avec la gente féminine : Il était persuadé qu'elle était des milliers de fois meilleure que les autres. _'Décidément je l'aime.'_ Pensa-il alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses traits.

La jeune femme le regardait aussi car là aussi la présence du soleil mettait en valeur son visage et son physique. Elle l'admirait pour tant de chose, et elle pensait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle le savait très bien même, mais le voir comme ça en tenant sa main… Elle rougit doucement en remarqua sa beauté si différente des autres garçons.

 _'Il est juste si… différent de moi, il est noble dans sa manière de penser, il est beau, intelligent et ne se soucie pas de ce que pensent les autres… Et seigneur qu'il est beau, pourquoi est-ce que je trouve tout chez lui aussi superbe ? Passant de ses yeux européens à ses deux cicatrices sur la nuque, puis au reste de son corps, il est clairement d'une autre caste que les autres, alors pourquoi me trouve-il incroyable ? Je ne suis pas forte, juste l'un des élèves qui finira dans les derniers héros parce que je n'ai pas le niveau des autres… je ne dois ma place ici qu'à ma famille et pourtant il reste là à me parler comme si je suis son égale… juste pourquoi dois-je ressentir ça à son égard ?_ Se demanda-elle intérieurement alors qu'elle fixait ses douces prunelles. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et ne cassa pas le regard, lui non plus.

''Je te jure Momo...'' Commença-il en oubliant le titre honorifique, comme s'ils étaient très très proche. ''...que tu es meilleur que tu ne sembles le penser. Et sinon tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'entraîner, tu viendras avec Izuku et moi t'améliorer au corps-à-corps et aux tactiques de combat, c'est sûr qu'avec ton intelligence tu pourras trouver et appliquer des plans géniaux !''

Yaoyorozu le cru et elle ne s'insurgea même pas lorsqu'il oublia le 'chan' après son nom, l'attention était juste si belle et gentille qu'elle ne pouvait pas la rejeter. Lui qui voulait plus que tout devenir fort lui proposait de sacrifier une partie de son temps si précieux pour elle ? C'était l'un des gages ultimes qu'il la pensait douée car il ne perdrait jamais son temps avec les faibles, jamais il ne proposerait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Izuku de s'entraîner avec lui. C'était comme sacré et il lui proposait de venir, elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ce que firent les autres observateurs, elle sera la main de l'Italien plus fortement et elle hocha la tête avec un superbe sourire qui le fit rougir vigoureusement. ''Je viendrais et je deviendrais plus forte !''

''Je… je préfère ça, tu es plus belle quand tu souris.'' Dit-il dans un petit rire, et ce n'était nullement hypocrite.

Clairement, ceux qui doutait des sentiments du jeune terrien envers la jeune Yaoyorozu n'eurent plus la moindre raison d'entretenir quelconque hésitation. Ce qu'il venait de dire était clairement une phrase d'homme amoureux et il ne s'en cacherait même pas si la question lui était posé, il n'avait pas les mêmes normes qu'eux. Izuku sembla très heureux pour son ami et espérait secrètement qu'une chose similaire lui arriverait. Quant à elle, Ochaco les trouvait trop 'mignon' et elle était contente pour ses amis.

En fait, tout le monde était plus ou moins content avec ça. Cependant ce beau moment fut interrompu par la sonnerie, indiquant que ce serait l'heure d'Anglais, celle où ils auraient contrôle.

* * *

Salle des profs

Toshinori était tranquillement en train de siroter son thé, n'ayant pas de cours a donner avant quelque heures, il voulait profiter de sa matinée et aller chercher ses élèves à la pause de 10 heure pour les féliciter tous deux de leur parcours exceptionnel.

Dire qu'il était fier d'eux était un euphémisme, il ne fut que bonheur lorsqu'il a donné sa médaille à Izuku pour la première place, et il avait été très heureux de voir Gabriele grandir pour devenir un jeune homme avec un véritable sens de la justice.

Il une grosse gorgée de son thé à mente et il se leva pour aller aux toilettes, mais avant cela, la voix de Cementos interrompit dans son chemin.

''Une nouvelle information vient d'arriver pour les secondes. C'est pour Midoriya il me semble.''

''Sérieusement, ils ont déjà tant de nominations.'' Répondit-il calmement avant d'aller vers le PC pour voir de qui il s'agissait. ''Qui donc ça peut être ?''

Alors il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur vieillissant devant lui. Et la surprise le cloua sur place pendant un instant…

Quelque heures plus tard

''Deku, tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu ?'' Demanda Kacchan alors que la classe se vidait progressivement de tous les élèves.

Gabriele, qui venait d'attraper son sac jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Bakugo, puis se dirigea vers la sortie, voyant que tous les autres attendaient impatiemment. ''Izuku-kun, je te retrouve toujours au parc à 18 heure ?''

''Oui bien sûr !'' Déclara le garçon avant de finalement se tourner vers son ami d'enfance. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?''

Son interlocuteur inspira une grande bouffé d'air puis annonça le sujet. ''C'est à propos des stages, où comptes-tu aller ?''

Il ne voudrait pas le dire, mais il souhaitait intérieurement que son ami lui dise qu'il voulait faire le stage avec lui. Sa fierté revenait progressivement et dire à haute voix quelque chose comme ça montrerait peut-être qu'il était trop collant à propos de son ami. Il voulait se rattraper pour toutes ses erreurs et être digne de faire équipe avec lui, c'était là un de ses principaux désirs.

''Ah les stages ! Je pensais aller au wild wild pussy cat ! Mais le truc c'est que je me demande ce que toi tu vas faire, et où tu vas. J'aimerais bien qu'on fasse nos stages ensemble.''

Cela décontracta Katsuki mais il ne le montra pas tellement, il haussa un sourcil cependant, montrant une légère surprise, mais hormis cela, il avait l'air tout à fait normal. ''Je marche. Tu as quoi comme offre ?''

Izuku sortit les papiers de son sac et les tendis vers son ami. ''J'ai aussi reçu une offre d'Endeavour, comme Gabriele. Je pense qu'il a dû t'en envoyer une, non ?''

L'adolescent feuilleta rapidement les noms qu'il voyait au sommet de sa liasse et hocha la tête. ''Tu veux y aller ? Il est fort et on doit devenir fort ! C'est le meilleur choix.''

Effectivement, on ne change pas en un jour, et le garçon était persuadé que le meilleur choix était d'aller chez le héros enflammé, pour cause, il était le numéro 2. Il revenu sur ses paroles toutefois : ''Mais bon, le meilleur choix ce serait de faire un stage chez All Might mais il ne propose pas. Il doit préférer se glander dans son bureau !''

Izuku, conscient des raisons pour lesquels son mentor ne pouvait pas inviter des élèves à venir en stage chez lui, ne sut quoi dire. Mais il savait que si le professeur choisissait deux élèves parmi les vingt-un présent dans la classe, il ferait preuve de favoritisme. C'était un bon argument.

''Je pense qu'il ne propose pas de stage aux élèves pour ne pas faire de favoritisme.'' Répondit-il avec une logique implaquable.

Katsuki sembla blasé parce qu'il avait tort et faillit s'énerver contre son ami, comme avant, mais il était évident qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que c'était lui qui n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchit. ''Putain…'' Déclara-il en serrant un peu les dents, '' Donc on va chez Endeavour ?''

Deku était hésitant, d'une part il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller chez le héros numéro 2 pour son alter, qui était composé uniquement de force physique et non pas de flammes ou d'explosions, mais il se disait que c'était un moyen d'aller passer son stage avec Kacchan et de continuer à s'entraîner ensemble.

Il n'apprendrait peut-être pas grand-chose pour contrôler son alter, certes, mais il apprendrait beaucoup de chose sur le métier de héros depuis le terrain. Il connaissait déjà beaucoup en fait, mais il n'avait pas patrouillé ni même procédé à une arrestation par lui-même, de ce fait, aller chez le héros colérique n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

''Hum… Peut-être que tu as raison, on va apprendre sur le terrain. Même si c'est pas un chic type il a beaucoup d'expérience.''

''C'est ce que je pense. Bref, on devrait partir avant de rater le prochain train.''

Izuku se rappela subitement de son train et du fait qu'il avait dit à son partenaire d'entraînement qu'il viendrait au parc à 18 heure, il fallait donc qu'il parte maintenant. ''Mais oui ! Vite !''

Les deux commencèrent à quitter l'enceinte du lycée de la manière la plus rapide possible, c'est à dire en courant, mais bon, personne ne pouvait les attraper, il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure-ci dans l'enceinte de l'université…

''ON NE COURT PAS DANS LES COULOIRS LES GARÇONS !'' Hurla une voix lointaine et familière, puis en moins de trois secondes, le détenteur de la voix se trouvait devant eux. La vitesse du héros numéro 1 était toujours importante, et il avait fait plus de 100 mètres en une petite poignée de seconde.

''Aaaaah All Might ! C'est que… on est en retard pour le train !''

Katsuki se contenta d'observer l'échange entre les deux avec un petit sourire amusé.

''Mais que vois-je ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? C'est une bonne chose ! Cependant mon garçon, je dois te voir et vite !''

''Euh… All Might sensei, il faut que je vous parle aussi de quelque chose et peut-être qu'il faudrait que Kacchan soit là.'' Demanda-il en espérant que la limite de temps de son idole ne soit pas écoulé.

All Might regarda les deux garçons avec hésitation, il s'était passé quelque chose après la finale mais il n'avait rien remarqué de véritablement incroyable l'autre jour. Cependant sa curiosité était titillée et si son successeur estimait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire et que cela requérait la présence de l'adolescent explosif, peut-être fallait-il les entendre tout deux. Il lui restait encore quarante minutes d'endurance pour la journée et c'était sûrement assez pour qu'il puisse tenir toute une conversation.

Cette journée commençait à devenir longue pour le symbole de la justice, mais il hocha la tête. ''Alright ! Venez donc.''

Kacchan était dépité, il ne savait pas quoi penser, qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? D'où leur professeur voulait voir Izuku après les cours ? D'où sa présence était requise et que voulait dire Izuku par ''il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose'' ?

Il ne savait que dire, pourtant il suivit les deux utilisateurs du One For All, qui avait l'air de bien connaître le chemin, ils se dirigeaient vers une pièce au beau milieu du couloir.

''Rentrez, rentrez.'' Les invita le grand homme en ouvrant la porte. ''Installez-vous, je vais nous faire du thé. Quels goûts ?''

''Du thé vert s'il vous plaît'' Dit Deku, visiblement bien à l'aise aux yeux de son ami.

''Thé noir.''

''Okay !'' S'exclama-il joyeusement en commençant la préparation du thé. Une fois l'eau sur le feu, il vient s'asseoir sur le canapé, en face des deux jeunes hommes. ''De quoi veux-tu parler Midoriya ?''

L'ambiance changea tout à coup, et le visage d'Izuku devient brusquement un mélange de concentration et de crainte, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres ne laissaient point le son les quitter, les enfermant dans sa prison de volonté.

''C'est… c'est qu'après la finale… Kacchan et moi avons discutés des gages.'' Admit-il difficilement en obtenant un regard perdu de son mentor.

''Eh bien, quel est le problème mon garçon ?'' Demanda-il en ignorant ce qu'avait bien pu demander son élève, peut-être qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose de stupide comme appeler tous ses camarades par leurs noms de famille et en les vouvoyant. Ce serait une bonne blague et une punition amusante pour l'autre garçon, mais si c'était ça le gage, que faisait le finaliste malheureux ici ?

''Nous… j'ai proposé à Kacchan de former un duo !'' C'était lâché dans la nature et la nouvelle surprit quelque peu le grand héros.

Izuku faire équipe avec quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas étrange dans le fond, car les héros faisaient souvent équipe lorsqu'il le fallait, mais être une équipe à plein temps était une autre chose. Cela demandait une pleine confiance dans son coéquipier et une bonne répartition de la popularité dans la plupart des cas. Lorsqu'il avait fait équipe dans sa carrière, avec Sir Nighteye, ce ne fut pas un problème mais dans le cas de son élève cela pourrait l'être.

''Je suis surprit.'' Avoua-il en servant le thé dans les tasses. ''Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais équipe à plein temps avec un autre, et encore moins avec Bakugo-kun après ce qu'il s'est passé en finale.''

''Je me suis excusé, je regrette ce que j'ai fait et je veux passer à autre chose. Je suis prêt à faire un duo avec Deku, mais je veux toujours être le numéro 1 et tous les dépasser ! De toute façon, pourquoi parlons-nous ?'' Intervient Katsuki, clarifiant les choses et émettant ses doutes en même temps. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils étaient en train de parler avec All Might.

''Je… Sensei, je voudrais savoir si je pouvais…''

''… lui dire ? C'est ça ?''

''Oui.''

Lui dire quoi ? De quoi parlaient-ils, gardaient-ils un secret ? Izuku lui avait-il mentit sur quelque chose ? L'esprit du jeune homme était en pleine activité et il se posait une multitude de question sans pouvoir en obtenir de réponse.

Izuku espérait qu'il aurait l'opportunité de dire son secret à son coéquipier, il ne voulait pas lui mentir et qu'ils se retrouvent brouillés. Leur but était d'atteindre le sommet en duo, et non pas de rester fâché, de plus, le garçon aux cheveux verts voulait absolument éviter de perdre l'amitié de Kacchan juste après l'avoir retrouvé.

Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de son pouvoir, le sujet étant effectivement sensible des deux côtés, Kacchan ne savait pas comment son voisin avait obtenu son pouvoir, pensant qu'il lui avait caché pendant des années. Midoriya, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire à ce sujet, il ne pensait pas pouvoir dire la vérité mais avait décidé de demander à son mentor s'il le pouvait. Il n'aimerait pas lui mentir plus longtemps.

Le garçon explosif regarda son idole et était déconfit, au-delà de la colère, il y avait en lui une grande incompréhension. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire, ni même quoi penser, seulement il était perdu, perturbé et se sentait une nouvelle fois dupé par son camarade. Il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre eux, qu'il n'y en aurait plus pour qu'ils puissent se faire confiance.

''Me dire quoi ?'' Demanda-il d'une voix hésitante.

All Might était partagé, grandement circonspect et pourtant tant plongé dans ses songes, après tout il avait de quoi l'être. Son élève voulait dire la vérité à son meilleur ami, futur coéquipier, et il était déterminé à le faire alors qu'il connaissait très bien la dangerosité de leur secret en commun. Le grand héros ne pensait pas approprier de le dire maintenant, mais lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans celui de son héritier, il ne sut que revoir son point de vue.

Une ardeur incandescente, ses yeux étaient enflammés par sa détermination, sa confiance en Kacchan pouvait se refléter dans ses prunelles, et cela il n'en avait aucun doute. Il lut rapidement en lui, et pu presque voir se dérouler des scènes d'amitié entre les deux garçons, c'était aussi limpide qu'un court d'eau.

Toshinori Yagi avait confiance en son héritier mais se devait de veiller sur lui et sa sécurité tant qu'il n'était pas apte à voler de ses propres ailes, pourtant… ce serait très bientôt le cas. Tout laissait l'homme penser qu'il ne lui rester plus longtemps à vivre, au maximum une année, en ensuite il devrait laisser le jeune Midoriya vivre sans son aide. Les paroles de Sir lui revirent en tête, lui rappelant qu'il ne lui restait pas des décennies à vivre.

Le secret du One For All était confidentiel, et ne devait en aucun cas sortir d'une poignée de confident, de personne de confiance, et pour cause vu le danger que représentait le fait de savoir. Le super-vilain pourrait s'attaquer à eux, les traquer, les torturer et obtenir toutes les informations puis n'aurait plus qu'à les achever, voilà ce qui pourrait arriver à ceux qui savent si des ennemis savaient pour le OFA. Ce pouvoir était ce qui symbolisait l'héroïsme et la sécurité, et si les gens étaient en connaissance du secret, il pourrait juste chercher à voler le pouvoir.

Mais le jeune adolescent qu'il avait en face de lui était déterminé à dire la vérité bien qu'il soit en connaissance de cause, qu'il savait que ça pourrait être dangereux pour son coéquipier.

C'était leur secret en commun, et bientôt il serait le seul à pouvoir le communiquer.

Le numéro 1 tourna le regard vers le finaliste malheureux et le fixa dans les yeux, captant son attention et son calme. ''Jeune Bakugo, ce que je vais te dire dois rester entre nous, personne ne doit être au courant. Pas même tes parents ou tes amis les plus proches, il en va de leur sécurité.''

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Si son idole semblait aussi… soucieux, ce que ce qu'il allait dire devait être un secret d'état, voire même plus. Quelque chose fit tilt en lui, et il regarda rapidement son ami au cheveux vert, comprenant que lui le savait et qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé… pour sa sécurité visiblement.

Comme s'il n'était pas capable de se protéger, lui et les siens, comme s'il était trop faible pour ça… Kacchan grimaça en pensant à ça, l'envie de tout casser venant d'apparaître dans un coin de son esprit. Pourtant il inspira un grand coup, et se rappela la présence d'All Might et l'importance de ce moment. Il allait écouter, assimiler puis il aurait une longue discussion avec Deku.

Il hocha la tête et resta pleinement concentré sur ce qu'il allait dire. ''D'accord, je ne dirais rien.'' Il avait promis, et il tiendrait parole.

''Bien.''

Une bouffé de fumée commença alors à se dégager du grand héros, et lentement, sa force physique diminua, retrouvant sa forme rachitique naturelle. Il cracha un peu de sang, et attrapa un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les lèvres, cela devait être habituel pour lui, mais Kacchan ne l'a pas comprit.

Que venait-il de se passer ? C'était la question, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais l'homme en face de lui, connu comme le plus grand des héros et son idole, venait de devenir quelque chose de faiblard. ''All Might !'' Cria-il ne sachant quoi faire, il se leva et inspecta l'homme du regard, puis zyeuta la salle en elle-même.

''C'est ma véritable forme. Depuis près de cinq ans je ne peux plus exercer mon métier à plein temps à cause d'une grave blessure…'' Dit-il sérieusement en soulevant sa chemise pour montrer l'affreuse blessure.

La cicatrice était immonde, sale et n'avait pas sa place sur le corps d'un tel symbole, elle s'étalait comme une toile d'araignée tout le long de son estomac et l'épicentre de la blessure était d'une étrange couleur rouge et bleue. Kacchan était terrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir, il ne pouvait nier la vérité, il faudrait être un complet attardé pour ça.

''Comment… comment est-ce possible ? Qui a pu vous blesser ?'' Demanda-il directement, encore en état de choc.

''Celui qui m'avait infligé cette blessure s'appelle All For One, il est le plus grand des vilains, l'ultime monstre, celui qui veux détruire le monde et y semer le chaos en prétendant que c'est sa justice. Je l'ai confronté il y a cinq ans et j'avais pensé avoir triomphé et l'avoir à tout jamais mis hors-d'état de nuire… mais non, il a refait surface à la tête de l'alliance des vilains. Je suis à peine assez fort pour lui tenir tête dans mon état, mais il y a presque un an maintenant, j'ai décidé de prendre un héritier et de lui donner mon pouvoir pour qu'il puisse prendre ma succession. Mon héritier, il s'agit de Midoriya.''

Dire qu'il était en totalement sous le choc était un euphémisme complet. L'héritier de All Might… était Izuku et ce depuis un an, cela coïncidant en réalité avec l'incident du monstre vert. Le jeune homme se remémora alors tout ce qui n'était pas cohérent dans son esprit à propos de son ami, de l'apparition soudaine de son pouvoir, à sa puissance titanesque, à son courage important.

Tout prenait enfin sens et s'expliquait, et cela mettait le jeune homme en colère, il avait été dupé une nouvelle fois par son ami, il ne lui avait rien dit, mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il été mis dans le secret ? La réponse il la connaissait pertinemment, il n'était pas un ami, ni même un rival, il était plus proche de l'ennemis, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas su… il comprenait pourquoi désormais, toutefois ça ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'être en colère de ne pas avoir su.

''Votre héritier…'' Répéta-il lentement, prenant le temps de bien comprendre toutes les subtilités de ce mot. ''Je comprends tout désormais.''

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, détachant son attention du grand héros, puis il fixa Izuku. La colère avait cédé le pas à la tristesse, au chagrin, il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas su, et sa tristesse anormale revenu aussi vite qu'elle l'avait quitté. ''Deku… Je… je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt.''

Le visage de Kacchan était dur, ses traits ferme et ses yeux ne transmettaient que leur immense regret, connaissant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal à son ami. Il avait été qu'un immense connard avec lui, et il n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit pour l'aider comme aurait du le faire un héros. Il en avait conscience, et il avait tout autant conscience qu'il était pardonné et qu'il avait une chance de devenir un véritable héros et ami.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son camarade, à son coéquipier et ami. Il était le seul sur le quel il pouvait compter en dehors de sa propre famille, et en sachant tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était normal que Izuku ne lui ait rien dit… Mais le fait qu'il sache maintenant signifiait beaucoup, et intelligent qu'il était, il le comprit rapidement. Il était en connaissance du secret, ce qui voulait dire que son ami avait pleinement confiance en lui et qu'il n'y avait plus de mensonge. Bien qu'intérieurement, Kacchan aurait comprit s'il avait été gardé sous secret encore plus longtemps.

''Tu ne m'en veux pas ? De ne rien t'avoir dit.'' Lui demanda craintivement son ami.

''Non. Tu avais tes raisons, je comprends. Que tu me le dises signifie beaucoup, Deku.''

All Might s'autorisa un doux sourire en voyant la discussion, il voyait désormais Kacchan un peu différemment, son colossal égo ayant disparu pour laisser place à un jeune homme en pleine reformation et doute. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon explosif. ''Jeune Bakugo, tu es au courant de tout maintenant. Mais tout deux, devriez rentrer chez vous avant que le prochain train ne soit arrivé.'' Annonça-il aux deux élèves.

''Oui !'' Dirent-ils tout deux en quittant la salle, laissant All Might seul avec ses pensées.

Le numéro 1 regarda la porte se fermer et s'écroula dans son canapé. Quelque chose en lui murmurait qu'il eut raison d'accorder le secret au coéquipier de son héritier. Il savait que quelque chose pourrait arriver très bientôt, quelque chose de grave, All For One allait refaire surface plus tôt que prévu selon Gabriele et leur combat allait avoir lieu.

Dans le cas où il ne s'en sortirait pas, hors de question de perdre mais il était conscient des risques et enjeux de cette bataille. S'il ne s'en sortait pas, Izuku devrait pouvoir connaitre son passé et pouvoir transmettre le secret du One For All.

All Might s'allongea dans son entièreté sur le sofa, prit sa tasse de thé et la bu coup sec, puis lentement, il divagu& dans ses songes. Et il se souvient avoir oublié de dire à Izuku qu'il avait reçu une offre de Grand Torino.

Tant pis, il le ferait demain matin. Pour l'instant, il devait penser à certaines choses à propos de l'avenir.

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et que l'attente ne vous aura pas paru trop long. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire la fin, car on se rapproche d'un moment que j'ai hâte d'écrire, et vous devez vous douter de quoi je parle. Stain, AFO, Shigaraki et l'alliance des vilains versus les gentils.

(Désolé pour les fautes je n'ais pas le temps pour bien me relire et éviter les fautes accidentelle, je tâcherai de m'y m'être dès lors que le temps me le permettra !)

Oui je sais que je suis BEAUCOUP en retard mais bon, je suis tombé addict de Apex et avec les revisions pour le bac à côté, le temps devenait très rare. Bref, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre d'aussitôt mais je vais tenter d'update cette histoire d'ici la fin du mois de Juin.

Bakugo et Deku iront-ils tous les deux dans la même agence… ? A voir !

Où Gabriele va-il aller ?

Shoto va-il aller chez son père ?

Quel est cet étrange sentiment qui sommeille en All Might ?

Tant de question qui peuvent se poser, et j'espère que ça vous intéresse ! N'hésitez pas à écrire un commentaire, je les adore ! (Même si vous n'écrivez pas beaucoup dedans, c'est l'intention qui compte).


	16. La grande guerre des alters

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour/Bonsoir, désolé pour l'énorme retard du chapitre. Petite note pour indiquer que la fic passe en M désormais, principalement à cause de la violence de ce chapitre et des suivants. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16:

La grande guerre des alters

Un jour après la discussion entre All Might, Midoriya et Bakugo:

Le plage de Dagoba était d'une beauté resplendissante au crépuscule matinal, et All Might ne pouvait se lasser d'une telle vue. Cela faisait presque une année qu'il avait rencontré son jeune héritier et commencer sa formation, il était si heureux ses derniers temps lorsqu'il pensait à ses élèves. Les futurs plus grand héros de tous les temps, il en était certain. Le jeune Midoriya allait former un duo explosif et extrêmement performant avec Kacchan, quant à Gabriele… la question méritait de se poser.

Plus il y pensait, plus il était circonspect. Le jeune homme était partagé entre son désir de vengeance, sa haine contre les vilains, la tristesse qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et son devoir de protéger le monde. All Might savait que son élève voulait devenir un héro, qu'il voulait faire de ce monde le sien, qu'il cherchait le bonheur, l'amour et l'amitié. Pourtant, son âme restait tourmenté par son désir de vengeance, que ce désir pouvait être compréhensible mais si dangereux.

Le fait étant que si Gabriele combattait All For One, alors il y aurait certainement beaucoup de sang, et si il parvenait à vaincre le vilain, il ne chercherait certainement pas à l'enfermer… Ce serait un sort bien trop doux pour un tel monstre. Il l'avait dit de nombreuses fois, que si lui, All Might échouait, il tuerait leur némésis.

Toshinori donna un dernier regard au soleil couchant puis s'allongea sur le sable. Gabriele ne devrait pas tarder, et la discussion qui allait suivre ne serait non sans objectifs. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis le bruits des pas le ramena à lui.

''C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?''

Destino s'assit à son tour, regardant son professeur. ''Oui, c'est beau. Parfois, le soleil de Naples me manque, souvent même. Pourtant, je trouve cet endroit charmant. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour discuter de la beauté métaphorique de cette plage. Je viens à propos des stages.''

Voilà donc ce dont il voulait parler. ''Très bien, quel est le problème ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de stage qui te plaît ?'' Demanda-il, bien qu'il se doutait de ce que Gabriele risquait de lui demander.

Le jeune adulte le fixa du regard pendant quelque seconde, le seul bruit des vagues se faisant entendre. ''D'une certaine manière. Au début, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je trouve un héro pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer, surtout pour les combats à longue distance. Mais j'ai réfléchit à ce dont nous avons parlé l'autre jour. À propos de All For One.''

Cela attira grandement la curiosité d'All Might, son élève allait-il se confier à lui ?

L'Italie soupira et cessa de le fixer, détournant le regard sur la plage. ''Je pense que je dois faire mon stage à tes côtés. Les autres héros ne peuvent, premièrement, pas m'apprendre grand-chose, et deuxièmement, mieux vaut que je sois proche au cas où il ferait son apparition. Troisièmement, je ne pense pas que ça gênera Izuku puisqu'il a choisi de faire son stage avec Endeavor.''

Cette demande était surprenant à plus d'un titre, le jeune homme ne lui ayant jamais rien demandé auparavant, bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à cela. Plus que de la fierté, il était blessé à l'époque, mais quoiqu'il en soit, le fait qu'il lui demande ainsi reste relativement étrange. All Might sentit la détermination chez lui et l'envie de répondre positivement fut très forte, toutefois, il était mal vu de le prendre en stage. Le favoritisme n'était pas quelque chose que ses collègues apprécieraient, mais d'un autre côté, le garçon méritait de faire son stage auprès de lui et ses arguments étaient valable.

Gabriele possédait un pouvoir très utile pour chasser All For One dès qu'il oserait sortir de sa tanière, et il fallait absolument réagir à cette menace. S'il était constamment à ses côtés, ils pourraient réagir assez vite, de plus son élève pouvait se défendre et savait quoi faire pour éviter le danger. All Might savait qu'il pouvait l'emmener avec lui, mais se sentait très mal à l'aise de le garder proche du danger.

Il représentait, avec Midoriya, le futur de l'héroisme, et de ce fait, son enseignement devait être primordial dans sa formation.

''Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Mon garçon, tu es fort et je le sais, mais contre All For One, s'il surgit de ses ténèbres… Mieux vaudrait que tu restes en sécurité.'' Dit-il assez doucement, il pensait sérieusement à refuser. ''Mais si tu me promet de rester loin du combat en cas de danger, alors j'accepterai.''

Gabriele se redressa et grimaça, son simple regard suffisait à confirmer ses doutes. Il resta plusieurs secondes, très concentré dans ses songes, puis il finit par parler. ''D'accord. J'éviterai le combat contre lui, mais tu sais bien… si jamais tu es blessé ou que tu perds, je prends le relais. Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que toi, mais je me suis préparé à ce combat toute mon existence. Je connais ses points faibles et sa dangerosité.''

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans un long échange, rythmé par le bruit délicat des vagues frappant le sable. Yagi regarda le jeune homme et il y vu un courage, une dignité, qu'il ne pouvait refuser. La sincérité de ses paroles ne pouvait être remit en cause, et il ne pouvait décemment nier que s'il perdait, ce serait à lui et Izuku de sauver le monde.

Il ne perdrait pas, il ne pouvait pas perdre et laisser tant de gens souffrir à cause de la folie de son pire ennemi. Gabriele n'aura aucunement besoin de se battre ou de prendre la suite de l'affrontement, All Might était prêt à mourir pour emporter All For One avec lui et ainsi garantir la paix.

''Bien, je le sais et je comprends… Je gagnerai et le monde sera en paix, ne nourrit plus tes inquiétudes.'' Dit-il avec un grand sourire, posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire, et avec une voix teinté d'optimisme, s'exclama : ''Je crois en toi ! Alors ne meurs pas…''

* * *

2 semaines plus tard, début des stages pour la classe.

Momo Yaoyorozu marchait tranquillement au côtés de ses amies, discutant joyeusement de leurs stages et de la prochaine semaine pleine d'enrichissement. Un optimisme et une bonne humeur régnait en maître et aucun élève ne se doutait de se qui se tramait dans les coulisses.

Dehors, une multitudes de héros se tenaient prêts à rejoindre la position du fameux ennemi public numéro 1 dès lors qu'il serait découvert. Selon le gouvernement, cela pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment et l'alerte général ne devait absolument pas être baissé, même dans plusieurs mois. Ils avaient à faire au plus puissant et retord de tous les ennemis et la moindre erreur signifirait le chaos absolu. Si All Might et le gouvernement craignait cet vilain, alors la menace était gigantesque. Ainsi tous les héros redoublait d'effort au travail.

Ceux qui avait choisi les stagiaires en provenance de UA devait impérativement les mettre à l'abri avant de rejoindre l'hypothétique conflit à venir. Le fait que personne ne savait quand le combat allait avoir lieu mettait tous les héros mal à l'aise, et tandis que les gens se comportait normalement, les héros étaient soumis à un stress important.

Les élèves de UA quittant la ville via la gare continuèrent à discuter joyeusement sans se douter de rien. Yaoyorozu avait le dernier train à prendre en direction de son agence, et toutes les autres étaient déjà parties. Elle était seule pour réfléchir et quelque chose n'allait pas vraiment récemment.

Ses parents semblaient sous pression et il en allait de même pour tous les héros professionnel qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Les autres n'avaient peut-être pas remarquer le problème, mais elle reconnu la même inquiétude dans leurs yeux que chez ses propres parents. La jeune femme ne savait que trop en penser, mais il régnait un drôle d'ambiance chez les professionnels, même Uwabi, l'héroine chez qui elle allait faire son stage, n'apparaissait plus autant à la télévision et travaillait plus.

Momo était persuadée que Uwabi était une excellente héroine, mais elle appréciait apparaître à la télévision, ce qui n'était plus le cas. En fait, très peu de héros trouvaient le temps d'accorder une interview ou simplement de signer un autographe au fan tant ils travaillaient. Toutefois, le taux de criminalité était peu ou prou similaire au semaines précédente.

Elle avait commencé à remarquer cette pression lorsque Gabriele et elle avait parlé il y a quelque jours. Il était venu chez elle et ils avaient étudiés ensemble avant de jouer à des jeux de société ou de simplement discuter. Mais il semblait plus crispé qu'à son habitude, il était toujours aussi agréable auprès d'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il irait chez All Might pour son stage et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Elle tenta de lui poser des question mais il changea de sujet. Momo n'insista pas plus longtemps mais comprit que quelque chose se tramait.

Son train finit par arriver et elle rentra dedans, toutefois ses pensées ne la quittèrent à aucun moment.

* * *

Agence Endeavor

Deku et Kacchan se tenait devant l'imposante agence d'Endeavor, l'observant durant quelque seconde. ''Nous y voilà ! Je suis un peu nerveux d'être ici...'' Déclara Izuku à son ami.

''Arrête un peu d'être nerveux, on va conquérir le monde pro et cette agence n'est qu'une étape sur notre chemin. Ce connard d'Endeavor est balaise donc on devrait choper pas mal d'expérience au passage.''

L'adolescent au cheveux verts ria doucement, habitué au caractère sulfureux et colérique de son ami. La nervosité était tout à fait logique, vu le prestige du héro numéro 2, le simple fait d'y être invité comme apprenti était tout un honneur. Izuku était légèrement déçu de ne pas avoir pu faire son stage avec All Might comme Gabriele, et une pointe de jalousie se glissa en lui lorsqu'il l'apprit, néanmoins, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas aidé All Might en restant auprès de lui. Destino était là pour aider à prévenir l'arriver de All For One.

L'agence Endeavor était une très bonne chose et ils pourraient beaucoup apprendre ici. Katsuki pourrait aussi observer les flammes d'Endeavor et en tirer avec un peu de chance une nouvelle technique. De plus, ils étaient ici pour apprendre à patrouiller et stopper les vilains en équipe, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire toute la journée avec le numéro 2.

Après avoir réuni Midoriya, Bakugo et Destino, All Might leur avait expliqué pourquoi seulement Gabriele ferait son stage avec lui. Son ami n'avait rien à apprendre des autres héros et devait épauler All Might, de plus patrouiller qu'une paire d'heure par jour n'était pas un problème pour lui. Tandis que pour le nouveau duo, il leur faudrait plus de temps pour mettre des automatismes en place et apprendre des plus grands.

Deku poussa la porte de l'agence et rentra à l'intérieur, accompagné de près par son ami d'enfance. Les héros, dits 'sidekicks', s'arrêtèrent et les regardèrent avec une certaine curiosité, il était rarissime que Endeavor prennent des apprentis autre que son fils. Une d'entre elle s'approcha pour discuter mais Shoto révéla sa présence à tout le monde en rentrant dans l'agence à cet instant précis.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures. ''Que viens-tu faire ici, Midoriya ?'' Demanda-il, ignorant Bakugo pour l'instant.

''Eh bien… on a reçu une offre… et on s'est dit que ce serait une bonne idée de venir ici, parce qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre.'' Répondit-il en bafouillant par moment, le regard glacial de Shoto le paralysant.

Kacchan regarda le garçon bicolore puis se posa une question. ''Tu déteste ton père alors pourquoi t'es ici, bordel ? Non mais tu ne veux pas utiliser tes flammes mais il n'y a aucun problème à venir chez papa.'' Questionna-il en ricana, s'octroyant un regard noir de Todoroki et un air choqué venant de son partenaire.

Un malaise s'instaura dans la pièce et tous les héros présents furent curieux de la réponse. ''Il a beau être un connard, je peux profiter de lui pour prendre le plus d'expérience possible.''

Les propos assez crus de Shoto ne surprirent personnes, mais l'entendre avouer à haute voix qu'il allait tirer profit de son paternel fut pour le moins assez dérangeant. Comme pour appuyer sa froideur, il n'attendit aucune réponse et partit en direction du bureau de son père, prenant le couloir.

Le duo resta une seconde sur place avant de suivre leur camarade, désormais pleinement dans l'ambiance. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre la fin du couloir et rentrer dans le bureau où se trouvait le héro numéro 2.

Enji Todroki les analysa durement pendant quelques secondes puis s'autorisa un mince sourire. Il salua les adolescents et leur montra les chaises. ''Si je vous ai invité à un stage ici, c'est parce que vous avez du potentiel et que vous avez fini en haut du classement. Shoto, regarde-les bien, parce que pour l'instant ils sont plus fort que toi. C'est ce que tu veux ?''

Il parut alors clair à Midoriya la raison de leur présence ici, Endeavor voulait les utiliser pour forcer Shoto à briser sa promesse. Il pensait qu'en les voyant et comprenant l'écart de puissance, il comprendrait le besoin pressant d'utiliser ses pleines capacités pour combler cette écart. C'était un plan intelligent bien que sournois.

Bakugo n'appréciait aucunement ce qui était en train de se passer actuellement, ils étaient utilisé par le numéro 2, qui n'en avait rien à faire de leur montrer comment devenir un bon héro, mais juste pour prouver à son fils sa faiblesse. Dans cette pièce, tout le monde tentait de s'utilisait. Lui et Deku voulait apprendre le plus possible pour devenir meilleur et plus puissant, Shoto voulait tirer profit de son père, et le père voulait manipuler son enfant. Superbe, pensa Katsuki, dont la colère commençait très sérieusement à atteindre sa patience.

Il avait promit à Deku de se comporter correctement, donc pas de crise de colère, mais toute l'hypocrisie de cette agence commençait à l'énerver. Et Endeavor se prétendait héro en utilisant son fils…

''Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà comment nous allons procédé.'' Dit Enji en saisissant son planning. ''Nous allons au terrain d'entraînement, question de tester vos limites actuels, puis ce soir nous sortirons patrouiller. Comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Allez, on bouge !''

Le héro se leva brusquement, ouvrit la porte, leur jeta un regard et partit en direction de son terrain d'entraînement.

''Il était temps !'' Grogna Katsuki en le suivant, ses camarades de classe derrière lui.

* * *

Dans la forêt bordant la ville d'Hosu :

''J'aime la tranquillité de cette endroit, personne n'y vient et je peux m'entraîner librement. Je pense que l'on sera pas trop mal ici, tu en penses quoi ? En plus, nous ne sommes pas loin de la ville, en cas de problème.'' Dit calmement Gabriele en s'adossant à un peuplier.

Toshinori Yagi épia les environs et hocha la tête. ''C'est ici que tu es resté après ton arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plutôt paisible, très peu de gens doivent y passer.''

''Exact, j'aime bien venir ici pour me ressourcer, en plus la nature me permet de regagner plus vite mon énergie. Ça doit y faire, je suppose. Nous ne serons pas dérangé le moins du monde, de plus il y a de la nourriture à profusion. Alors entraînons-nous un peu pour passer le temps, mais gardons de l'énergie au cas où.''

Yagi laissa place à All Might et son sourire grandiloquent. ''J'aime ta fougue, mon garçon ! Allez viens m'affronter que je puisse jauger tes progrès depuis le festival.''

Destino inspira profondément et analysa la garde de son professeur, un peu dépité. Il ne l'avait vu se battre qu'une fois, contre le nomu, et sa puissance brute était stupéfiante, mais en ce qui concernait la technique… on pourrait résumer le style de All Might à celui d'une borné qui frappe tout droit et se défend à l'instinct. Evidemment, sa vitesse et sa force n'ont que très peu de concurrent, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour ne pas avoir améliorer ses compétences en art-martiaux.

Il invoqua hors de son corps quelque sphère d'énergie crépitante de pouvoir et les jeta vers son maître, souriant tandis que toutes les boules manquaient leur cible. All Might ne bougea pas, curieux de son stratagème, mais se tenait prêt à foncer vers l'avant. Il devait aussi admettre que le manque de précision le sidérait au plus haut stade, Gabriele avait avoué ne pas être le plus précis à longue distance, mais ils n'étaient pas même à 30 mètres l'un de l'autre.

''Allons, que ce passe-il ? Tu décides de rester sur place, quelle lâcheté ! Allez, viens juger mes progrès directement !'' Le railla son apprenti avec une grande arrogance, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur.

''Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !'' Cria le grand homme en fonçant vers l'avant, il se savait courir dans un piège, mais la curiosité prit le dessus sur lui. Il fonça poing en avant, les jambes fléchit pour augmenter l'intensité du coup à venir, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse atteindre son adversaire, une fumée des plus épaisses brouilla sa vision.

Il reçu un coup, certes relativement faible, mais bien placé au niveau du menton et il recula de deux pas en arrière, cherchant désespérément d'où le prochain coup pourrait venir. Il comprit rapidement que Destino n'avait pas raté ses tirs mais qu'il avait envoyé les sphères tels des boomerang pour mieux frapper le sol, soulevant alors la terre pour couper sa vue. Mais contrairement au héro, l'aspirant pouvait ressentir les énergies vivantes et vu sa puissance, il ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

Il lui avait volontairement privé de l'un de ses sens les plus importants pour mieux le prendre par surprise. C'était très intelligent, et s'il avait été un vilain, même plutôt compétent, aucun doute qu'il serait tombé à terre suite au précédent coup. Malheureusement pour Gabriele, il était All Might, et il ne perdrait pas ainsi.

Un rayon bleu vient dans son dos, et alerté par le sifflement que provoquait la lumière, il se tourna, la saisit brusquement et la jeta dans les cieux, amusé. Ses mains étaient chaudes et la chaleur, plus le manque de visu, le désavantageait, mais ce ne serait que temporaire, le fumée commençait déjà à se disperser.

Il sentit instinctivement une attaque venir depuis sa gauche, un crochet sûrement et il se prépara à saisir le poing, toutefois il ne saisit que de l'air. Déboussolé, il se fit avoir par un leurre, la silhouette dans la fumée n'était pas celle de son apprenti, mais le coup qui vient se fracasser contre son nez, plus puissant, faillit le faire tomber à la renverse. Complètement rétabli, il sauta pour échapper au brouillard, chose qu'il aurait du faire plus tôt au lieu d'affronter son adversaire.

Il se maudit pour son manque de lucidité, mais la tactique était si bien choisi qu'il s'était fait avoir. Depuis le ciel, il put remarquer que la fumée se dissipait, mais qu'elle s'était auparavant étalé à plusieurs mètres de haut et au moins à plusieurs dizaine de mètres, formant comme un octogone.

Trois sphères foncèrent sur lui depuis le sol, tout à gauche, derrière un arbre. Ayant repérer la position exacte en traçant la trajectoire des boules d'énergie, il s'empressa d'attaquer avec plus de force et de vivacité l'emplacement de Destino. Un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres tandis que le sang coulant de son nez atteignant sur menton, il commençait à être excité par ce combat et les progrès qu'afficher son élève.

Rapidement, en atteignant le sol, il dissipa la fumée complètement et remarqua Gabriele, les bras prêts pour encaisser une attaque, son corps animé par l'essence du One For All. All Might remarqua une faille et ne tarda pas à s'y engouffrer, mais l'esquive rapide qui s'en suivit d'un contre fructueux, le fit chanceler, et ne parvenant pas à bien comprendre d'où allait venir les coups changeant, il ne pu que bloquer une attaque sur deux, l'autre le touchant.

Heureusement, son physique extrêmement résistant lui permit d'encaisser toute les attaques avec un minimum de douleur. Le frisson du combat coula dans ses vaines et il tenta d'attaquer, la plupart de ses coups étaient donné en vain, car esquivé, mais la force dedans empêchait au jeune homme de les bloquer. Il était évident que le grand héro n'utilisait qu'un quart de sa force, pour égaler le niveau de son adversaire et ainsi obtenir un combat équitable, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'être subjuguer par la maîtrise des art-martiaux de Gabriele. L'entraînement qu'il avait du subir fut de très haute qualité car sa lecture des coups était excellente et sa capacité à réagir malgré la pression inhérente au combat ne laissait rien à désirer à un professionnel expérimenté.

All Might grimaça, il savait pertinemment que s'ils étaient au niveau exact de force, il finirait par perdre ce combat amical. Jamais de sa vie il avait ressentit le besoin d'apprendre les arts martiaux car sa force physique et de simple coup avaient toujours suffit pour les vilains les plus banaux.

Obtenant enfin une fenêtre de coup, il laissa tomber toute prudence, augmenta le pourcentage du One For All circulant en lui, et frappa. La vitesse affiché déracina les arbres les plus proches et fit trembler la terre et frappa durement les côtes de son élève, l'envoyant valdinguer un peu plus loin. Il avait peut-être surestimer son adversaire…

Destino plana durant quelque seconde, la douleur paralysant ses sens, il était persuadé d'avoir évité l'attaque… s'il avait réussi, il aurait pu asséner un contre fatal au ventre. Son dos se fracassa contre le sol brûlé, les arbres déracinés s'étendant autour de son corps groggy, et un cri déchirant sortit de sa bouche.

Il resta quelque seconde au sol, pleinement conscient, mais chacun de ses muscles souffrant de mille-et-un maux, puis il grogna et cracha une gerbe de sang par terre. Il se releva, sa vue floue, mettant plusieurs seconde à faire obéir ses jambes. ''Il… n'y a pas souffrance… il n'y a que de la fierté.'' Chantonna-il alors qu'il était pleinement relevé, ses jambes tremblantes. Plus, il devait devenir plus fort, plus rapide, meilleur, s'il voulait combattre All For One lorsqu'il viendrait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette minuscule douleur l'empêcher, sa haine réduisit à néant ce détail.

All Might assista à la scène, bouche bée, incapable d'agir. Le courage auquel il assistait dépassé de loin ceux de très nombreux héros, bien qu'il savait son apprenti courageux, il pensait que ce coup l'empêcherait au moins de se relever pendant quelque minutes, mais non, il n'avait pas encore gagné. Il essuya le sang qui commençait à coagulé et sourit, il aurait voulu continuer le combat, mais il avait une idée très précise du niveau actuel de son apprenti il ne servait donc à rien de continuer ce combat.

''Ça suffit, ce n'est qu'un entraînement, nous nous arrêtons là.'' Proclama-il en s'approchant de lui, posant sa main avec fierté sur son épaule. ''Repose-toi, et si tu vas bien, nous patrouillerons une heure ou deux cette nuit.''

Gabriele chercha son regard mais eu du mal à le trouver, et il finit par se laisser tomber par terre, respirant lourdement. ''J'aurais pu continuer… bien plus longtemps.'' Finit-il par dire entre deux bouffés d'air.

Yagi refit son apparition en crachotant un peu de son sang et ne pu s'empêcher de rire, ses yeux illuminés par la fierté. ''C'était très impressionnant, je suis très fier de tes progrès. Tu as du t'entraîner très dur… Alors dis-moi, je me pose une question.''

''Quoi donc ?'' Dit-il en se redressant difficilement contre un tronc d'arbre, attentif à la question.

''Durant le festival, tu t'es retenu comme le jeune Midoriya ? J'ai remarqué que le niveau que tu m'as affiché ne correspondait pas à celui du match, tu avais encaissé des coups que tu aurais très bien pu encaisser et tu as utiliser toute ton énergie d'un coup.'' Demanda All Might en s'asseyant à côté de lui, regardant les dégâts sur la foret.

Destino sembla légèrement surprit. ''Un peu, je voulais qu'il aille se battre en final. Durant notre entraînement, il ne m'avait presque jamais touché, mais tous ses efforts méritait une récompense. Et s'il gagnait… c'était un affrontement avec ce gros con de Bakugo qui l'attendait. Je lui ai offert un beau combat, mais s'il n'avait pas absolument donné chaque pourcent de son pouvoir et de sa volonté, il aurait perdu, et je serais passé en finale.''

Yagi sembla pensif, puis après quelque secondes, il grimaça et prit son ton de réprimande. ''Ne le refais plus. Je respecte le fait que tu veuilles faire briller Izuku, mais ce n'est pas en te retenant que tu lui permettra de s'améliorer. Il faut qu'il apprenne et ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il pourra y parvenir. Tu sais, vous deux êtes le futur de l'héroisme, il faut que vous deveniez puissant et que vous protégiez le Japon, voire même le reste du monde.''

Il n'était pas totalement faux qu'il empêchait, d'une certaine manière, l'apprentissage de son ami, mais venant d'All Might, cette remarque était hypocrite et il n'allait pas se gêner. ''C'est hypocrite.''

''Pardon ?'' S'exclama-il, surprit par la réponse qui n'avait aucun sens.

''Tu t'es retenu contre moi et tu n'as pas combattu comme tu l'aurais fait contre un vilain. Tu n'aurais pas du foncer dans mon piège si tu étais sérieux, je l'ai fais parce que je savais que tu foncerais dedans. Tu ne serais pas resté dans la fumée que j'ai crée, ou tu l'aurais dissipé instantanément. En un mot comme cent, tu ne t'es pas donné à fond. Avec le recul j'aurais peut-être pu faire plus en utilisant toute mon énergie mais je voulais en conserver au cas où, mais sinon je me suis battu sérieusement et j'aurais pu te vaincre si tu n'avais pas augmenté ta puissance.''

''Ce n'est pas faux, j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais sinon je n'aurais pas pu tester tes limites. C'est pour ça que je me suis retenu. Mais je t'accorde que tu aurais pu me vaincre si j'avais conserver le même niveau, ta technique est impeccable.'' Répondit Toshinori calmement et avec sincérité.

''Merci, je me suis entraîné dur aux arts martiaux avant d'arriver ici. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ta technique est vraiment mauvaise, tu ne réagis qu'à l'instinct et j'ai réussi à contrer et esquiver beaucoup trop souvent. Si c'était un combat à mort j'aurais pu te tuer au moins trois ou quatre fois, et ce dès le début du combat.'' Lâcha-il, avant de continuer. ''Même si c'était un match amical, tu es beaucoup trop relâché dans ta garde. La force ne fait pas tout.''

L'homme squelettique hocha la tête et resta silencieux, il se savait en tort, il aurait du apprendre les arts martiaux plus tôt, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il avait accumulé beaucoup d'expérience, mais il était vrai que sa technique laissait beaucoup à désirer, et que ce soit son élève qui relève ce fait et lui dise qu'il aurait pu mettre un terme au combat rapidement, lui fit froid dans le dos.

''Je le sais. Bon, repose-toi un peu et récupère ton énergie, nous patrouillerons une heure en début de soirée.'' Dit Toshinori avant d'aller chercher son sac, qu'il avait laissé dans un coin non loin. Il l'ouvrit, saisit sa bouteille d'eau et en sirota une gorgée, puis la rangea avant de sortir un crayon et un livre.

Le livre se nommait 'Tout mon savoir et mes conseils pour les jeunes Midoriya et Destino', et All Might écrivit pendant ce qui sembla des heures tandis que son stagiaire dormait profondément. Il se mit à écrire frénétiquement, ne trouvant de cesse uniquement pour boire ou grignoter un casse-dalle qu'il avait emporté au préalable dans son sac.

Une fois qu'il eut finir d'y consigner ce qui lui sembla important, il glissa le livre dans son sac, mais pas avant de lui jeter un regard accablé. Il avait commencé la rédaction de cette ouvrage où il consignait tout ce qui lui semblait utile, tous les moindres conseils, que ce soit pour le combat ou pour la vie en général, il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant. Il avait commencé à l'écrire lorsqu'il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait à confier à ses élèves, pensées qu'il ne pourrait plus donner si jamais il trouvait la mort en arrêtant son Némésis.

Il soupira et resta pensif jusqu'à ce que le soleil semble se coucher au lointain. Gabriele était depuis quelque temps debout, et s'entraînait au katas ou méditait, ne rompant son entraînement uniquement pour satisfaire ses besoins corporels et passer deux trois appels, certainement à Midoriya ou à ses amis qui passait leur stage.

Il aurait aimé patrouiller toute la journée avec lui, mais son corps ne supportait à peine une heure et demie d'activité par jour désormais. Il se sentait un peu inutile car il n'avait pas grand-chose à apprendre à son élève qui était capable de prendre soin de lui et de sa formation. Il lui donna deux trois conseils qu'il jugea opportun par moment, mais la journée se résuma en un petit affrontement, suivi d'un repos, puis d'un entraînement léger.

''Mon garçon, nous allons bouger à Hosu ! Il est temps que tu apprennes à patrouiller et arrêter des vilains !'' S'exclama-il joyeusement, obtenant un véritable sourire de la part de son élève.

* * *

Loin de là, dans un lieu à l'abri des regards :

Le seigneur des ténèbres était prêt à attaquer, il était temps qu'il se dévoile au monde et stoppe l'emprisonnement de son héritier. Les pions qu'il avait recruté et la vingtaine de nomu opérationnel devrait servir pour l'opération qu'il avait mit en place pour la nuit même.

Tartarus se situait sur une petite grande île et contenait tous les plus grands vilains encore en vie, ce lieu infame symbolisait la réussite des héros et leur clémence envers les plus dangereux criminels. À ce jour, en près de deux cents ans d'existence, la prison n'avait connu que trois évasions, et à chaque fois, la sécurité fut renforcé. Cependant, après quelque recherche, All For One fit une découverte intéressante, les gardes, bien que sérieux, n'était plus que l'ombre de ceux qu'ils étaient auparavant.

Le manque de menace sérieuse depuis des décennies avait résulté sur une régression des capacités de la prison, bien qu'elle soit encore de haute sécurité. Il fallait attaquer maintenant, alors que les héros s'attendait à une attaque imminente de sa part.

Le plan était simple, deux groupes attaqueraient deux positions distincte, séparant ainsi les forces héroique. Stain sera accompagné d'une paire de recrues et d'une dizaine de nomu et s'attaquera aux 'héros indigne', ravageant la cité de Hosu, tandis que de l'autre côté de la ville, All For One, accompagné du reste des nomus, s'occuperaient de la libération des vilains. Lesquelles seront intégré à l'alliance des vilains de gré ou de force, et couvriront la fuite de Shigaraki.

Si tout ce passe comme prévu, All Might viendra à lui, et leur conflit direct trouvera à Tartarus sa fin…

* * *

22 heures, Hosu :

La ville était bondé ce soir là, un parc d'attraction ayant été installé pour l'occasion, et un concert de musique allait aussi avoir lieu. La sécurité était attentive à tout larcin et les héros surveillaient la zone pour prévenir tout acte répréhensible, notamment Endeavor et ses stagiaires qui avait déjà arrêté une dizaine de voleur et petit bandit.

Jusque là, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire et les civils s'amusaient , plaisantaient et rien ne laissait présager le moindre danger. Toute la zone fut patrouiller pendant des jours pour cet événement, et les héros étaient assez sereins, mais tout d'un coup, une sorte d'amas de chair, doté de plusieurs jambes et bras, et dont le cerveau était visible, s'en alla percuter la grande roue.

Personne ne s'attendit à une telle vitesse et violence, l'attraction s'écroula brutalement, fauchant de nombreuses vies et détruisant un immeuble proche. Le chaos s'ensuivit et tandis que les héros tentaient de rattraper et secourir les civils gravement blessé, qui hurlaient à l'aide, d'autre créature semblable à celle qui avait attaqué UA se dévoilèrent et commencèrent à attaquer tous ceux présents.

Endeavor fut choqué tant l'assaut fut brutal et soudain, il ne put aucunement réagir face aux menaces détruisant la ville qu'il était censé protéger. Tout s'était déroulé en moins de quelque secondes et les morts se comptait en centaine. Se retournant pour vérifier comment allait ses stagiaires, il rattrapa un enfant qui tombait de la grande roue. ''Vous restez à mes côtés ! Vous avez l'autorisation de vous défendre et de protéger les civils, mais n'engagez pas le combat, je m'en charge !'' Hurla-il tandis que les chaos grondait avec force.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête et restèrent proche tant que possible, tentant de protéger les honnêtes gens, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, des monceaux de cadavres formait des buttes sanguinolente. Impossible de dire s'il s'agissait uniquement de civil tant les héros semblaient en difficulté face à de pareils adversaire, insensible à la douleur et ne possédant qu'un seul point faible… ils n'avaient aucune pitié et combattaient avec une brutalité telle que les héros était accablé par la pression.

Jamais ils n'avaient connus une telle situation, tant de sang innocent versé dans cette barbarie… Les nomus n'hésitaient pas à tuer tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, visant à créer la plus grande terreur. D'autre vilains attaquaient et tuaient les civils, et ce dans toute la ville, ne permettant aux héros de sauver qu'une poignée de personne.

Des explosions se firent entendre au loin, suivit de tir et de nombreux hurlements à la mort, paralysant tous les héros et civils doué au combat de la zone. Dans le parc d'attraction, les flammes gagnèrent tout le lieu , bloquant Endeavor et les siens…

''Escortez les civils en lieu sûr ! Je vais les retenir !'' Cria Endeavor tandis que la fumée envahissait les alentour et que les flammes ennemis l'empêchait de bien se faire entendre.

Une silhouette sortit des flammes et s'avança vers le groupe de quatre, lentement ce qui était un corps enflammé, se révéla être le criminel ayant brûlé toute la ville. Ce dangereux individu était accompagné de deux nomus difformes qui grognaient d'impatience à l'idée de tuer, l'odeur du sang les motivait à continuer leur barbarie.

Deku et Shoto s'occupèrent des victimes encore vivante, les yeux écarquillé par l'horreur et les monceaux de cadavre dans la zone. ''Vite ! Il faut les mettre en sécurité !'' S'exclama Todoroki à un Izuku paralysé par tout le sang qui coulait de ses mains, le sang d'innocent qui n'avait pu être sauvé…

Le jeune homme mit une paire de seconde avant de récupérer de son état et hocha la tête, portant dans chaque main et sur son dos, une famille blessé et pétrifié. Ils les écartèrent du champ de bataille tandis que Endeavor tentait de gagner du temps pour l'évacuation des civils.

Kacchan resta proche du héro, prêt à se battre pour sa vie, bien qu'une peur sourde lui ordonnait de s'enfuir pour sa survie. Izuku s'occupait des victimes et assurer leur sécurité, son rôle à lui consistait à lui donner le temps pour sauver ces gens, qu'importe les conséquences sur sa propre personne. Il devait protéger son ami et les civils, se disait-il alors que la silhouette, qui avançait lentement dans ses propres flammes, montrait enfin son visage.

L'homme n'était pas bien grand ni vieux, il devait avoir dans la vingtaine au plus, mais ses yeux… ses yeux témoignèrent de sa monstruosité, de son désir de perdre son humanité au profit de la haine et de ses pulsions de meurtre. Ce qui alimentait cet homme et ses terribles flammes bleus, c'était sa haine, haine dirigé expressément vers le héro numéro 2.

Katsuki, d'ordinaire très fier et puissant, était pétrifier alors que les nomus enflammés ne montrait aucune douleur, les cris souffrants des victimes le stupéfiant sur place, empêchant à son courage de vaincre ses peurs. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit une véritable peur pour sa vie, un désir de survie s'empara de lui et tandis que les flammes léchaient sa peau, il déclencha une série d'explosion, se propulsant vers le premier vilain.

Le dit ennemi lui donna un sourire corrompu, lisant dans son attaque, puis le repoussa d'un revers de la main vers son nomu. ''Occupe-toi de lui.'' Ordonna-il à la bête de droite tandis que l'autre continuait à le suivre avec mollesse.

Endeavor qui n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir l'adolescent, qu'il pensait en train d'aider son fils et son camarade, se sentait extrêmement coupable. Si le garçon mourrait ici, jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, il devait le sauver et vite. Alors armé de son courage et de détermination, il sauta pour attaquer le nomu et l'achever au plus vite, car d'après ce qu'avait examiné la police, il fallait en priorité viser le cerveau.

Bakugo semblait subir le combat et esquiver, ne parvenant à aucun instant à porter le moindre coup sur l'ennemi si puissant et rapide. Seul sa fierté et son envie de vivre lui permettait de relever à chaque coup reçu, le sang coulant de ses plaies ouverte, les larmes de peur et de douleur s'entremêlant à sa haine.

Alors que le héro numéro 2 était sur le point d'assener un violent coup, un mur de flamme lui bloqua la vue et le repoussa hors de cette affrontement. Ses pieds retouchèrent le sol mais ses yeux n'avait plus quitté ceux du meurtrier. Enji Todoroki savait ce qui se passait… il ne pouvait échouer à sauver cette ville car dans le cas contraire, All For One et ses sbires prendraient le contrôle du monde, et il en était fini de la paix qu'apportait l'héroisme.

''Endeavor… si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir te tuer...''

Enji resta sur ses positions et augmenta la chaleur de ses flammes, se tenant prêt à mettre un terme au duel le plus vite possible. ''Qui es-tu, meurtrier ?!''

''Meurtrier ? C'est par ta faute que je le suis devenu, à cause de la haine que tu as implémenté de force en moi ! Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Auparavant, lorsque tu me battais, tu m'appelais Touya… maintenant je m'appelle Dabi, mon père.''

Le père Todoroki resta statique, cette déclara le paralysant sur place et il ne put qu'analyser le visage du criminel. Ils avaient le même visage, les mêmes pommettes, le même nez et les mêmes yeux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, seulement ce qui changeait c'était la corruption dans ses traits.

Le gentil petit garçon faible et imparfait nommé Touya était devenu ce monstre à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il avait battu si fort le gamin et l'avait laissé à l'article de la mort, et alors à l'hôpital, le médecin lui avait dit que son fils, alors jeune adolescent, était atteint d'une maladie mortelle. Il fut si déçu et dégoûté qu'il quitta le centre médical et laissa l'enfant à une mort certaine.

Enji trembla de part en part, voyant ce à quoi il avait donné la vie, comprenant qu'il avait fait tant de mal durant sa vie pleine de malheur. Il avait fait ce monstre, il lui avait donné la vie puis l'avait crée pour être tel qu'il est, un être empli de rancœur…

Il fallait qu'il corrige cette erreur immédiatement… Il ne répondit rien et fonça sur le vilain, ses flammes les plus chaude et puissante entourant son corps. Il tenta un jab au visage mais son adversaire esquiva simplement en riant, et s'empressa de réitérer son exploit sur tous les coups de son 'père'. Cela dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Endeavor se fatigua à attaquer comme un forcené, visant à le tuer, toute comme durant son enfance…

Ayant plus qu'assez de la faiblesse montré par son père, qui était décidément moins compétent lorsqu'il s'agissait de se confronter à un adulte, il attrapa le poing enflammé, lui sourit doucement et balança son poing dans un puissant coup frontal brisant le nez de l'homme qu'il détestait tant. Endeavor recula jusqu'à ce que son dos percute le reste encore brûlant d'une attraction couverte de sang, puis il regarda le monstre avec une réelle peur, le démon qu'il avait crée…

''Pitoyable, en près de dix ans tu ne t'es pas améliorer, je peux reconnaître toutes tes attaques. Pour ce qui est de frapper un enfant malade, tu es doué, mais ne t'en fais pas je vais t'envoyer en enfer, tu y seras très bien reçu par les engeances de ton espèce.'' Souffla alors Touya en s'approchant lentement de son père, ses yeux brillant d'une joie sadique alors que ses flammes gagnaient en chaleur. ''Comme tu m'as brûlés tant de fois, je vais te rendre la faveur...''

Endeavor se redressa, chassa la douleur par son désir de vaincre et repartit à l'assaut, tentant d'être plus imprévisible, mais des sombres pensées virent gagner son esprit. Il cherchait à tuer sa propre descendance… mais peu importe, Touya n'était plus qu'un monstre qu'il devait tuer pour soigner la société d'un cancer.

Le combat reprit de plus belle et les échanges de coups se firent encore plus violent, Endeavor se dépassant à chaque coup reçu pour répliquer avec plus de violence que son fils, fracassant son poing ardent dans les entrailles de sa progéniture. Dabi grogna de douleur lorsque la main de son père lui brûla le ventre, le marquant une nouvelle fois à vie, mais il attrapa le bras et étala ses flammes dessus, faisant hurler de douleur l'immonde être en face de lui.

Le bien ou le mal, il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tuer son père et l'alliance lui avait offert cette possibilité, et s'il fallait assassiner des centaines, des milliers, alors il le ferait avec une grande joie. La douleur qu'il ressentait sur son ventre ne nourrit que son désir de vengeance et ses flammes gagnèrent en détermination et montèrent jusqu'à l'épaule du paternel, qui finit par se désengager de la rixe.

Les deux se regardèrent, haletant et souffrant, alimentés uniquement par la haine et les pulsions de meurtres, pourtant l'un d'eux était un héro. Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de seconde, alors que seul le crépitement du feu se faisant entendre, puis ils vient le compte à rebours final.

Alors séparé par une quinzaine de mètres, chacun d'eux réduisit la distance en courant pour agresser l'autre, les flammes rongeant encore plus le parc, alors qu'un cri lointain rythmait le bruit de leurs pas. Vient alors le choc, les flammes rouges et bleus s'entrechoquèrent avec une brutalité extrême et remplirent de leur splendeur les environs, puis à la fin il ne resta que de la fumée.

''Père !'' Hurla Shoto qui courait à la recherche de son paternel, tandis que Midoriya le suivait de près. Ils ne voyaient rien, mais entendaient des explosions venant plus loin du parc. ''Je… je reste ici et je trouve mon père, toi va chercher Bakugo !''

Il ne fallu pas le dire deux fois à Izuku. ''Compris ! Sois prudent !'' Dit-il alors qu'il courrait à s'en rompre les os, suivant le bruit des explosions. Ce devait forcément être Katsuki, il n'avait de cesse d'exploser et le bruit était si sonore qu'il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

Au bout de cent mètres de course, Deku assista à une vision d'horreur. Des dizaines de civils blessé et recroquevillé de peur se cachaient derrière un Katsuki sanguinolent qui se battait de toute ses forces pour repousser un nomu. ''Kacchan !'' Hurla Deku en se propulsant vers la bête, la frappant dans le dos et la faisant chuter. ''Tu es blessé !'' S'écria-il, très inquiet pour son meilleur ami, alors qu'il prenait place à ses côtés pour protéger les civils.

''Pitié à l'aide !''

''Débarrassez-nous de ce monstre !''

''Je veux rentrer chez moi, maman !''

''Mon dieu ! Où se trouve All Might !''

Les civils n'avaient de cesse de crier et de pleurer devant l'horreur, deux adolescents se battaient pour leur survie, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de prier pour leur survie à eux…

Katsuki sourit à la vue de son partenaire. ''Tu en as mis du temps !'' Dit-il alors qu'il se tenait le bras, brisé dans un angle difforme. ''Tuons cette chose et ramenons les civils loin d'ici !''

Deku prit tout son courage et offrit un sourire réconfortant aux civils, puis hocha la tête. ''Je vais m'occuper de le faire tomber, et toi tu lui brûles la cervelle !'' L'informa-il, il détestait l'idée même de tuer, mais cette chose ne pouvait être arrêté autrement, et la vie de milliers d'innocents était en jeu.

Faisant couler le pouvoir du One For All à 20 %, Izuku se jeta sur la créature et visa sa jambe gauche, lui infligeant un coup qui fit chanceler la chose. Chose qui tenta de riposter en écrasant son poing vers son visage, mais Deku lui glissa entre les jambes et répéta l'opération sur l'autre jambe, permettant à Bakugo de se propulser à puissance maximal en visant le crâne.

Kacchan, la paume ouverte, déclencha une série d'explosion sur la cervelle qui brûla instantanément, alors que la créature poussait son dernier soupir, dans ce cas un cri terrifiant, puis cessa complètement de bouger, raide morte.

''Crève saloperie !'' Hurla le jeune homme en exultant, se tournant vers Izuku. ''Il en reste encore un à buter ici, si le père de double face n'y est pas parvenu.''

''Nous n'avons pas trouvé Endeavor dans la fumée, mais il ne doit pas être loin. Évacuons les civils en lui sûr, la partie est de la ville n'est pas attaqué et il y a un hôpital gardé par l'armée. C'est là qu'on a évacuer les blessé avec Todoroki.''

''Putain ouais ! Ensuite on revient détruire le reste de ces monstres.'' S'exclama Bakugo alors que lui et son camarade guidait les civils en lieu sûr.

* * *

Du côté de Shoto :

La fumée l'empêchait de respirer correctement, pourtant il poursuivit ses recherches, son père ne devrait pas être bien loin, car le flash lumineux d'il y a quelque minutes venait d'ici. Marchant difficilement sur les restes des attractions brisées, il chassa la fumée avec ses mains, gagnant quelques bouffés d'air frais.

Il finit par remarquer un tas de ferraille emplilé sur quelque chose, et des soupirs douloureux venaient d'en dessous. Shoto était horrifié de remarquer des dizaines de corps morts autour de lui, leurs yeux le fixant, comme si c'était de sa faute de ne pas avoir pu les sauver. Le garçon grimaça et commença à soulever les morceaux de ferraille, utilisant sa glace comme pilier.

Il découvrit un bras brûlé jusqu'à l'épaule, l'odeur pestilentielle le faisant reculer momentanément, puis il recommença son travail. Puis ce qu'il vit l'horrifia plus encore que des milliers de morts, c'était son père qui était écrasé par la ferraille, ses yeux le suppliant de le sortir de là alors qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

Il se pressa d'exfiltrer le corps ensanglanté de son père, qui respirait si difficilement, survivant uniquement grâce à une détermination incroyable. Le fer avait transpercé sa peau et une longue plaie s'étendait de son sourcil droit à la base de sa pommette… Il fallait cautériser la plaie rapidement ou la perte de sang tuerait son vieux.

Une fois les morceaux de fer retirer du corps ensanglanté, il saisit la main de son père. Il haïssait l'homme, mais à cet instant précis, les larmes lui coulait alors qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Il ne pouvait pas hair son père, plus maintenant qu'il le voyait souffrir le martyr. ''Tiens bon ! Je vais… je vais cautériser les plaies et je t'amène à l'hôpital. Reste avec moi !''

''Shoto… mon fils… .'' Souffla difficilement le mourant alors que son fils le regardait dans les yeux, alors qu'il se tenait aux portes de la mort, la haine avait quitté son esprit. Il voulait juste revoir son fils et lui dire une chose : ''Je… j'aurais dû être un meilleur père...''

Du sang coula de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton tandis que ses yeux commençait à se fermer, la perte de sang était trop importante à supporter. Shoto le regarda, choqué pendant une paire de seconde, puis il analysa l'état des blessures de son père.

Une grande partie de son corps était soit brûlé, soit transpercé par du fer, parfois encore présent dans l'organisme. Il devait agir et vite, l'amener à l'hôpital serait juste trop long, et à moins d'avoir la vitesse d'All Might, il y arriverait trop tard. Il ne voyait qu'une solution, cautériser les plaies et ainsi empêcher la perte du sang, mais il ne pourrait rien faire s'il y avait une hémorragie interne.

Il avait juré d'utiliser ses flammes, mais alors qu'il tenait la main de son père agonisant, il ne pu se resoudre à la tenir un instant de plus. Tel un phénix, un manteau de flammes l'entoura de sa délicatesse, et il approcha son doigt flambant vers la première blessure, jetant un regard angoissé vers son père.

Enji le remarqua, et il répondit faiblement ''vas-y'' avec ce qu'il lui restait de force en lui, puis il ressentit une abominable douleur au niveau du torse, une brûlure, encore une, mais pour lui sauver la vie. Il se sentit vaciller, le peu d'énergie le quittait, mais il garda les yeux ouvert dans un ultime sursaut d'orgueil, et alors que les blessures toujours aussi douloureuses guérissaient, il se fit la promesse de rester en vie. Rester en vie pour arrêter Touya, rester en vie pour être un père digne et vaincre ses démons passés, s'il y parvenait…

Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, alors que son vie hurlait, non pas pour lui signaler sa haine, mais bien pour l'ordonner de rester auprès de lui. Faiblement, il s'accrocha à sa volonté, puis alors que la souffrance s'atténuait, peut-être parce qu'il sombrait finalement dans un lourd sommeil, il donna un mince sourire à son fils. Il survivrait à cette nuit, voilà sa dernière pensée avant de fermer les yeux.

Le fils, après plusieurs minutes de soin intensif, finit par cautériser la dernière blessure, s'effondra au sol, fixant le ciel, sa noirceur se mariant étrangement au rouge ensanglanté qui caractérisait les environs. Shoto n'était pas réellement blessé, hormis une ou deux coupures, son corps était pleinement fonctionnel, mais ses sentiments, eux, ne l'étaient plus. Son père venait juste d'échapper à la mort et il ne savait même pas qui lui avait causé de si grave blessures, très certainement un vilain utilisant des flammes, comme son père.

Il se releva et zyeuta une dernière fois cette rue, des cadavres et leurs sangs jonchaient la rue dans une vue macabre. Il se sentit vomir, jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu telle barbarie, il pensait pourtant que son père était un homme violent et malhonnête, et que la plus sinistres des barbaries était son esprit corrompu par la rage, mais il se savait désormais en tort.

Il attrapa le corps inconscient de son paternel et le souleva difficilement sur ses frêles épaules, haletant à chaque pas en direction de l'hôpital, se sentant extraordinairement fatigué à chaque pas franchit en direction de l'hôpital. Il lui fallait gagner un lieu sûr, pour que son père puisse obtenir des soins, l'armée protégeait ce secteur de la ville.

Ce qu'il aurait considéré comme une douce brise printanière il n'y a que quelques semaines, était une horrible souffrance alors qu'il entendait la respiration brisée et irrégulière d'Enji. Il pressa le pas, la pression de ne pas être assez rapide le terrifiant, mais il regagna son calme. Malgré toute la souffrance qu'avait provoqué son père dans sa vie et celle de sa famille… il ne pu le prendre en pitié et finalement ne vouloir que sa survie. Son père n'était pas le monstre qu'il détestait tant, l'intensité de ses yeux ne lui mentit aucunement, et sa voix agonisante alors qu'il l'appelait par son nom, non plus.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans les rues cauchemardesque, il finit par atteindre sa destination, mais il y retrouva deux visages familiers. Midoriya et Bakugo attendaient, les bras croisés et le teint blafard, que l'armée permette aux civils qu'ils avaient sauvés, de trouver un abri. Le premier tentait de négocier avec un soldat, tandis que le second semblait plus qu'ennuyé par la situation, voulant retourner à l'action.

Ils finirent par remarquer Todoroki qui arrivait lentement vers eux, le corps inconscient de leur professeur sur le dos, et ils se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider. Shoto les remercia et les laissa porter le grand héro, qui obtenu une place immédiatement, dépassant dans la file d'attente les gens blessés. Trouvant un mur contre lequel s'adosser, le jeune homme s'y laissa pitoyablement tomber dans un sanglot qu'il camoufla difficilement, la vue des atrocités revenant sans cesse dans son esprit, et alors qu'il séchait ses larmes, il remarqua le sang de son père sur ses mains.

La veille, il aurait souhaité que son père meure en mission, mais il ne souhaitait plus que sa survie. Que dirait-il à sa sœur, qui était la seule a aimer leur père malgré tout, Fuyumi était une lumière chassant les ténèbres de son quotidien. Si son père ne s'en sortait pas, resterait-elle toujours aussi douce et pleine d'espoir ?

Il observa ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes puis ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir le sang séché sur ses mains. Cette journée était soudainement devenu si violente, tant d'innocent perdirent la vie dans cette attaque, et ce ne serait-ce que dans le parc d'attraction. Près de la moitié de la ville aurait été attaqué selon les soldats présent à l'hôpital, le reste se battant pour assurer la protection de Hosu. Les morts se compteraient par dizaine de milliers, les vilains n'avaient eu de pitié pour personne, n'épargnant ni enfant, ni vieillards, délivrant la mort à tous ceux croisant leur route.

Izuku finit par revenir, l'air aussi choqué et marqué par les événements que lui, Katsuki le suivant, marqué lui aussi. Bakugo était blessé, certainement parce qu'il s'était battu avec un nomu, son bras cassé et le bandage à sa tête pouvaient le prouver. Le trio d'adolescent se fixèrent du regard pendant quelque seconde, personne n'osant parler, puis Deku s'assit et Kacchan l'imita après un petit grognement.

''C'est ce vilain qui lui a fait ça ?'' Demanda finalement Katsuki, rompant le silence.

Shoto mit une paire de seconde avant réagir. ''Qui qu'il soit, si je n'avais pas trouvé mon père… il serait mort.''

Izuku écouta le court échange, ne sachant que dire car il n'avait jamais vu ce méchant. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était l'état d'Endeavor, et vu la puissance du héro, son opposant devait être des plus féroce pour le mettre ainsi à terre.

''Ce type était un connard fini, il m'a repoussé d'un seul coup et j'ai du me farcir tout seul ce gros salaud de nomu !'' Grommela-il alors qu'une série d'explosion retentissait plus loin dans la ville, plus au nord.

Les soldats hurlèrent, un cri mêlant panique et détresse, se mettant à courir pour récupérer leurs fusils. Ceux qui écoutaient la radio se mirent à donner des ordres clairs et précis : ''Fuyez, il faut nous organiser'' Dit l'un des lieutenants à ses troupes. ''Il est de retour.''

Les trois jeunes hommes regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension, les soldats absolument submerger par leur peur, qu'aucun des civils ne pu comprendre. Izuku resta bouche bée devant l'information, et il fit vite le rapprochement, All Might et tous les héros étaient prêt à affronter All For One… c'était le héro numéro 1 qui lui avait dit. L'attaque au sud de Hosu n'était donc qu'un avant goût des lugubres affrontements qui allait avoir lieu ?

Deku regarda son coéquipier, sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire, puis regarda Shoto, qui n'était pas en état de se battre. Peut-être que physiquement il pouvait se défendre en cas de nécessité, mais son état psychologique laissait à désirer, il avait l'air si affaibli. Izuku se sentait tout comme lui, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son maître combattre leur Némésis seul.

Gabriele serait certainement là pour l'aider, pour combattre All For One, sa vengeance ne désirant que s'accomplir dans le sang du plus terrible monstre de l'humanité. Toutefois, Izuku ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une terrible inquiétude se glisser en lui, murmurant ses pires craintes. ''Nous devons y aller !'' Cria-il en se levant, obtenant un hochement de tête de son partenaire.

''Putain de merde, on arrivera trop tard, All Might lui aura botté son cul !'' Répondit-il en faisant craquer ses os, prêt à courir, il savait qu'il ne serait pas d'une grande aide à cause de ses blessures, mais il devait être capable de réagir.

Les adolescents se mirent à courir en direction du nord, vers l'île de Tartarus, laissant un Shoto pantois les regardant partir au loin. Le garçon les observa et se tâta à les rejoindre, puis tenta d'avancer à son tour, mais dès l'instant où il dépassa le coin de la rue, les tâches de sang et les cris lointain le firent reculer. Il voulait les rejoindre, les aider à combattre il ne savait qui ni pourquoi, mais il ne s'en sentait juste pas la force. Il se sentait juste si blasé et faible, et les yeux vides des morts se rappelant à sa mémoire, ne l'aidait pas à avancer d'un centimètre.

Il regagna l'hôpital et demanda la chambre qu'ils avaient attribué à son père, certain de ne pas dormir ce soir, ni le suivant.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Et voilà le chapitre fini. Toujours avec moi ? On peut dire que l'histoire a changé de ton dans ce chapitre, c'est un fait indiscutable, c'est pour ça que la note de l'histoire change en M, surtout pour la violence. Le sexe, il y en aura éventuellement, mais certainement pas pour tout de suite.

Le début du grand conflit entre héro et vilain prend place en deux batailles simultanées dans Hosu… il n'y a guère de doute que ce combat ne se finira pas de sitôt. Est-ce que les élèves rentreront même à UA.

Iida, toujours dans les rues de Hosu, est-il toujours en vie ?

Qu'en est-il des autres étudiants (qui sont pour la quasi totalité hors de la ville), comment vont-ils ?

Gabriele et All Might vont-ils affronter directement AFO ou vont-ils se retrouver face à des problèmes nouveaux et inattendus ?

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, l'histoire devient soudainement plus violente et j'aborde l'horreur d'un tel conflit sans prendre de pincette. J'adore le manga de base, mais sérieusement, que donnent les grands conflits dans ce monde où tout le monde peut potentiellement détruire une ville entière ?

Si vous avez une critique, positive comme négative, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ce serait très apprécier.

L'histoire va vers son dénouement, du moins de la première partie. La seconde partie de la fic, ou le tome II, comme vous préférez, prendra place après la bataille et traitera de la suite du conflit et de ses conséquences.

Qui sait combien de temps va durer cette affrontement entre héros et vilains ? Peut-être des mois ou des années, pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite.

Je ne promet pas de sortie récurrente de chapitre, le simple fait que j'ai retrouvé la motivation à écrire celui-ci constitue en soi un speudo miracle, mais je suis déterminé à au moins boucler le tome I de Pour tout changer.

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée, et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
